


Dive to dream

by Scott_Summers



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 56,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scott_Summers/pseuds/Scott_Summers
Summary: Что делать, если тебя без причины бросает любимый человек?Что делать, если он притворяется, что ничего не случилось?.....и что делать, если выясняется, что ваши отношения были сном?
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Проснувшись, Имс еще некоторое время лежал, глядя в потолок номера, затем машинально стянул наушники, отцепил браслет «пасива» и продолжил лежать. Двигаться не хотелось, вообще ничего не хотелось, если быть честным.

Потому что Артур ушел.

Просто ушел. Собрал вещи, вызвал такси - ну, наверное, вызвал; Имс не провожал его до порога, чтобы убедиться, но не пешком же он ушел со всеми своими шмотками?! Один кейс «пасива» весил добрых шесть килограммов, а у Артура и своих вещей достаточно набралось за три года.

За три года, черт, вот просто вдуматься в цифру!..

Заковыристо выругавшись, Имс встал с кровати, подошел к окну. В Нью-Йорке смеркалось, и из-за неоновых реклам небо казалось даже более темным, чем было на самом деле, но увидеть звезды не стоило и пытаться: слишком яркий свет внизу, слишком высокие здания.

А Имс привык видеть звезды над домом, где они были вместе.

Все три года.

А потом Артур ушел, ничего не объяснив, не оставив даже записки, и это, черт возьми, случилось каких-то шесть дней назад.

Имс вытер лицо руками.

«Соберись, - приказал он себе. - Давай, сейчас вернется Кобб, его твои проблемы не касаются».

Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и обернулся на звук открывающейся двери уже почти спокойно, ухмыльнулся - и застыл.

Потому что в номер вошел Артур.

У Имса заныло одновременно в животе и в паху.

Артур выглядел как обычно: на миллион. Он был спокоен, уверен в себе, и он чуть приподнял брови, поймав пристальный взгляд Имса.

\- Что-то не так?.. - спросил он, снимая пиджак.

\- И ты еще спрашиваешь?! - прорвало, наконец, Имса. - Ты вообще что здесь делаешь? Как ты меня нашел?!

Он уехал из дома в тот же вечер, не смог вынести беспредельную тишину пустых комнат, и он был уверен, что не оставил нигде даже намека на свой новый адрес, так каким образом Артур его разыскал? А главное - зачем?.. Он ушел, все, кончено, о чем тут можно говорить?!

\- Что?.. - переспросил Артур. - Прости, Имс, я не понимаю.

\- Не понимаешь? - Имс сглотнул и шагнул к нему, предусмотрительно сунув руки в карманы брюк, чтобы не наделать глупостей. - Чего ты не понимаешь, детка? Это ты меня бросил, не я тебя, так чего ж ты вернулся? Неужели соскучился?..

Он замолчал, чувствуя, что голос вот-вот сорвется, потому что, да, черт возьми, он надеялся, что Артур скучает по нему так же сильно, как он сам - по Артуру, надеялся, что это все-таки какое-то недоразумение, что Артур все объяснит сейчас, что эту глупую ситуацию еще можно будет решить и исправить, но в глубине души Имс понимал: уже ничего не изменишь.

Все. Кончено.

\- Я тебя - что?.. - снова переспросил Артур. - Имс, погоди...

Он поднял руку, и Имс вдруг разозлился окончательно, шагнул вперед и толкнул Артура к стене, прижал его, навалился всем весом, жадно вдыхая запах парфюма и осеннего нью-йоркского дождя.

\- Зачем ты вернулся?.. - процедил он вполголоса. - Зачем, Артур? Неужели ты думаешь, что я снова смогу тебе поверить, после того, как три года моей - нашей! - жизни ты пустил под откос?! После того, как ты просто ушел, словно наши отношения не значили для тебя ничего, впрочем, что я, ведь так и есть, ты же ушел!.. - Имс тряхнул Артура, перехватил его руку, нырнувшую было за пояс к пистолету. - Нет, детка, палить мы не будем, мы в приличном месте. Зачем ты вернулся?

\- Имс, мне нечем дышать, - выдавил Артур. - Отпусти меня, и мы поговорим, ладно?

\- Да я бы тебя вообще придушил, - пообещал Имс, не ослабляя нажима. - Как ты мог, скажи мне? Чем я это заслужил, что я сделал, что ты просто... перечеркнул все наше... нашу... - он снова выругался, оттолкнул Артура и отступил назад, и Артур поспешно рванул воротник рубашки вместе с галстуком, пытаясь отдышаться.

К пистолету он, впрочем, больше не тянулся, напротив, поднял обе руки, демонстрируя мирные намерения, выпрямился.

\- Имс, послушай... - начал он снова.

\- Не хочу! - взорвался Имс. - Иди к черту, проваливай, я не желаю тебя больше видеть!

Он запустил пальцы в волосы, чувствуя, что сходит с ума. Артур, растерянный и растрепанный после короткой борьбы, выглядел таким... таким доступным, таким желанным, что Имс понял, что сломается и простит его, если немедленно это не прекратит, и тогда - да черт знает, что тогда будет!.. Артур сможет впарить ему любую байку, Имс проглотит любое самое дурацкое объяснение, и где гарантия, что это не повторится снова через месяц, через полгода, через год?!

\- Имс...

\- Что тут у вас происходит? - Кобб остановился на пороге. - Имс, Артур?..

\- Ты!.. - Имс повернулся к нему, ткнул в него пальцем. - Я говорил тебе, что не буду с ним работать! И ты обещал мне, что либо он, либо я, так какого черта он здесь делает?!

Кобб нахмурился, вопросительно взглянул на Артура, и тот пожал плечами.

\- Я понимаю не больше твоего, - сказал он с явным раздражением. - Я, конечно, не ожидал, что он извинится, но... - он развел руками.

\- Извинится?! - рявкнул Имс. - То есть, по-твоему, извиняться должен я?!

Он расхохотался и отошел к окну, запрокинул голову, чтобы они не видели навернувшихся ему на глаза слез.

\- Что случилось? - вполголоса спросил Кобб за его спиной.

\- Я бы сказал, если бы знал, - отозвался Артур. - Я пытался добиться от него внятного ответа, в чем он меня обвиняет, но он не хочет со мной разговаривать.

«Так просто, - Имс снова рассмеялся, на этот раз беззвучно. - Черт, Артур, и ты опять в белом, а я - средоточие зла...»

\- Хочешь остаться чистеньким?! - огрызнулся он, оборачиваясь и стремительно пересекая комнату, вновь припечатывая Артура к стене. Кобб бросился было к ним, но Артур вскинул руку, и Кобб остановился; краем глаза Имс видел, что Кобб вытащил пистолет, и это разозлило его еще больше. - Давай, расскажи свою версию, - предложил он. - Как ты, интересно, объяснишь, что неделю назад бросил меня на ровном месте, уехал, не оставив даже записки?!

\- Имс, - Артур с трудом вздохнул, и Имс немного ослабил нажим, - Имс, ничего не было.

\- Ничего? - Имс наклонился к уху Артура, почти касаясь его губами, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не коснуться; он прижимался к Артуру всем телом, чувствовал его тепло, его напряжение, биение его сердца. - То есть, вот чем были для тебя все наши три года?.. - прошептал он. - Вся наша... - он осекся, - вся наша совместная жизнь - просто ничто?.. Артур, Артур...

\- Кобб, - позвал внезапно Артур. - Я, кажется, понял...

Он вдруг расслабился и оттолкнул Имса, и тот от неожиданности выпустил его и сделал несколько шагов назад.

\- Убери пистолет, - велел Артур, не глядя на Кобба. - Имс, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. Что бы ты ни думал обо мне, посмотри на меня.

Имс неохотно встретился с ним взглядом, насупился.

\- Имс, какой сейчас год? - резко спросил Артур.

Опешив, Имс сморгнул и попытался обернуться на календарь на стене, но Артур с неожиданной силой крикнул:

\- На меня смотри!.. - и Имс вздрогнул и замер.

\- Какой. Сейчас. Год, - с расстановкой повторил Артур.

\- Я... не помню, - медленно произнес Имс. - Две тысячи... тринадцатый?..

Артур с Коббом переглянулись. Кобб выдохнул, сунул пистолет обратно в кобуру. Артур провел рукой по голове, приглаживая волосы. На Имса он больше не смотрел, и Имс, наконец, обернулся.

На календаре было написано «2010».

\- Что это значит?.. - спросил Имс, разом растеряв весь свой запал.

\- Это значит, что ты спал, - Артур снял галстук и бросил его на кровать, прошелся по комнате. - Я подумал об этом, когда увидел «пасив», но ты меня смутил своей искренностью. Куда ты ходил?..

\- Ходил?.. - повторил Имс, все еще не вполне осознавая, что слышит.

Кобб обошел кровать, поднял свисающий браслет «пасива», смотал шнур и убрал в гнездо. Имс следил за ним, стоя посреди комнаты.

\- Имс, мы виделись четыре часа назад, - терпеливо объяснил Артур, останавливаясь перед ним. - Кобб с Юсуфом уехали за составляющими для смесей, а мы с тобой... немного повздорили, и я тоже ушел. Действительно ушел, - он внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Имса. - Но это было четыре часа назад. И ты прекрасно видел, что я ухожу. Ты погружался в сон? В чей? Зачем?

Имс несколько раз моргнул.

«Я... не спал, - подумал он растерянно. - Я не мог спать, это было...»

\- Имс, где твой тотем? - мягко спросил Кобб. Имс оглянулся на него, снова посмотрел на Артура, сунул руку в карман и вытащил фишку, но не подбросил, просто сжал в пальцах.

\- Имс?.. - Артур наклонил голову.

Имс зажмурился.

«Я могу поклясться, что помню каждый сантиметр твоего тела, - он глубоко вздохнул. - Я помню каждый мускул, каждый шрам, каждую родинку...»

Ему вдруг стало страшно.

\- Имс, проверь тотем, - настойчиво попросил Кобб. - Сделай это, Имс!

\- Зря я ушел, - чуть слышно пробормотал Артур.

Имс открыл глаза, взглянул на него.

\- Я помню все, - проговорил он медленно. - Каждый день...

Он задержал дыхание и щелкнул пальцами, подбрасывая фишку, и пока она переворачивалась в воздухе, Имс понял вдруг, что хочет, чтобы она упала неправильно, чтобы она доказала ему, что это сейчас он спит, но, подставив ладонь и разжав кулак, он увидел номинал.

Он не спал.

\- Имс?.. - снова позвал Артур.

\- Я принесу выпить, - озабоченно сказал Кобб. - Присмотри за ним.

Он вышел. Артур одернул жилет, подошел к Имсу, катая в пальцах свой тотем, остановился в паре шагов.

\- Попробуй вспомнить, что произошло, после того, как мы повздорили днем, - попросил он.

Имс взглянул на него исподлобья, отвернулся.

«Днем я разговаривал с Коббом, - подумал он с досадой и растерянностью. - А потом ушел в сон, чтобы проверить образ... образ...»

Он поморщился, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить, но теперь, когда тотем разграничил реальность и сон, сосредоточиться на сне никак не получалось.

На последней части сна, по крайней мере.

Артура Имс все еще помнил прекрасно.

«Три года моей жизни, - Имс сглотнул. - Все, что я помню, ничего не значит на самом деле. У нас ничего не было».

Он проговорил это про себя и почувствовал, как все внутри переворачивается, и снова подбросил и поймал тотем, но ничего не изменилось.

За его спиной Артур отошел к столу, Имс услышал, как покатилась игральная кость, затем хлопнула дверь.

\- Юсуф сейчас придет, - сказал Кобб. - Я заставил его тоже проверить. Никто из нас не спит.

\- Теперь не спит, - уточнил Артур.

\- Спасибо большое, - бросил Имс, не оборачиваясь.

Пару секунд Артур молчал, затем обошел Имса, встал перед ним, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Ты хочешь сделать вид, что ничего не произошло? - спросил он почти спокойно. - Имс, ты чуть не придушил меня. Полагаю, мне повезло, что у тебя не было оружия. Ты говорил о трех годах, прожитых во сне, и да, я напомню тебе об этом, потому что три года за четыре часа - это третий уровень сна, Имс! Что заставило тебя уйти так глубоко?!

Имс поднял голову.

Артур смотрел на него в упор, нахмурившись и плотно сжав губы; волосы, растрепанные во время борьбы с Имсом, падали тонкими прядками ему на лоб и виски, и Имсу снова стало страшно, потому что внезапно и остро он понял, что пробуждение ничего не изменило.

Он влюбился в Артура за эти три года.

И он все еще его любит.

«Подсознание - это эмоции, - подумал Имс отстраненно. - О, черт...»

\- Я ничего не помню, - выдавил он, отошел к окну, чтобы Артура не видеть. - Для меня это было три года назад.

Он снова вытер лицо рукой. За его спиной Артур шумно вздохнул и переступил с ноги на ногу, Кобб откупорил какую-то бутылку, горлышко звякнуло о край стакана.

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я думаю, - сказал Артур. Имс не собирался отвечать ему, но, оказалось, Артур и обращался не к нему, потому что отозвался Кобб.

\- Догадываюсь, - подтвердил он. - Извлечение.

Он подошел и протянул Имсу стакан.

\- Выпей, - велел он. Имс пожал плечами, сделал глоток.

\- Как это могло случиться? - снова заговорил Артур. - Кобб, мой уход - чистая случайность. Получается, за нами следили? Но почему Имс?.. И к чему такая глубина сна? Что можно искать на третьем уровне?

\- Почему ты вообще ушел? - сухо поинтересовался Кобб. - Из-за чего вы повздорили?

\- Из-за ерунды, - неохотно ответил Артур. - Сам не знаю. Я сел пересматривать данные объекта и план сна, Имс... - он помолчал, - Имс сказал, что я перестраховщик. Что лучшее - враг хорошего.

\- Я сказал, - перебил Имс, зажмурился, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить, - я сказал ему, что если он лучший, в проверках не должно быть необходимости... хотел пошутить. Кажется...

\- Это была не лучшая твоя шутка, - холодно бросил Артур. - Слово за слово, Кобб. Он меня достал, я поднялся и вышел. Погулял, выпил кофе в «Старбаксе» и вернулся. Отсутствовал меньше четырех часов.

\- Более чем достаточно для проникновения в подсознание, - подытожил Кобб. - Что на вас нашло?..

Некоторое время царила тишина. Имс стоял, закрыв глаза, буквально чувствуя спиной настороженные взгляды Кобба и Артура, и пытался понять, что ему теперь делать.

\- Имс, ты должен вспомнить, что тебе снилось, - произнес, наконец, Кобб. - Нам нужно знать, что украли из твоего подсознания.

\- Украли? - спросил Юсуф, входя в номер. - Что у нас украли?

«Три года жизни, - подумал Имс. - Три года моего личного...»

«...счастья. Я был счастлив во сне. Пока он не ушел...»

\- Что-то из подсознания Имса, - ответил Кобб. - Кто-то следил за нами и воспользовался моментом, когда Имс остался один.

\- Кто-то провел извлечение? - обеспокоился Юсуф. - Имс, я думал, тебя невозможно подловить, как это вышло?

«Я тоже хотел бы это знать, - Имс скрипнул зубами. - Соберись. Соберись...»

Он сжал тотем в кулаке и обернулся, пожал плечами.

\- Всех можно подловить, - сказал он, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало спокойно. - Главное - найти подходящий момент.

Кобб и Юсуф смотрели на него. Артур смотрел в свой стакан.

«Что я успел ему наговорить? - спохватился Имс. - О... нас. О том, что мы с ним... о, черт!»

\- Имс, соберись, - попросил Кобб настойчиво. - Ты должен вспомнить, что именно тебе снилось. Давай.

\- Это было три года назад! - огрызнулся Имс. - Погоди, дай мне пару минут!

\- Давай начнем с конца, - предложил вдруг Артур. - Ты сказал, что я тебя предал.

Имс посмотрел на него.

«Я сказал, что ты меня бросил, - он чуть усмехнулся. - Ты не понял?.. Или пытаешься прикрыть меня?..»

\- Да, - согласился Имс. - Около недели назад. После этого... - он нахмурился, - после этого мне позвонил Кобб. Предложил работу. Что-то связанное с оружейным бароном...

\- Ты сказал ему, что не станешь работать со мной, - снова напомнил Артур.

\- Да, - снова кивнул Имс. - Это было здесь. В этом номере.

Кобб с Артуром переглянулись.

\- Это очень трудно, - проговорил Кобб медленно. - Еще позавчера мы не знали, где встретимся. Кто бы это ни был, он продумал архитектуру сна третьего уровня за двое суток.

\- Не завидуй, - машинально съязвил Имс. Кобб посмотрел на него, и Имс пожал плечами. - Что?.. Я могу начать рвать на себе волосы и посыпать голову пеплом, если вам станет от этого легче!

\- Кобб, в самом деле, - вмешался Юсуф. - Мы не могли этого предусмотреть!

\- Имс, ты помнишь, как попал на третий уровень? - спросил Артур.

На этот раз Имс не сомневался: Артур все понял правильно. Он с явным трудом выдержал пристальный взгляд Имса, и Имс отвернулся сам, испытывая к Артуру что-то вроде признательности за деликатное невнимание к сути трехчасового - трехлетнего! - сна.

«Достаточно и того, что он знает, - Имс сглотнул. - Коббу с Юсуфом необязательно...»

Он нахмурился.

«Я был уверен, что это Артур. Все три года. Это был...»

\- Имитатор, - выговорил он вслух. - Кобб, там был имитатор.

\- Ты уверен? - переспросил Кобб.

\- Кто-то был, - Имс осекся, - кто-то работал со мной. Не проекция. Я... не так хорош в проекциях. Кто-то изображал Артура. А потом ушел. За неделю... черт. За некоторое время до того, как меня разбудил таймер.

Все замолчали, обдумывая его слова, затем Юсуф осторожно поинтересовался:

\- Что ты такого знаешь, чтобы провести с тобой три года в поисках этого?.. Я бы не согласился даже за большие деньги.

\- Вот спасибо, - Имс невесело хмыкнул. - Я думал, тебя устраивает работа со мной.

\- Но не три же года кряду! - Юсуф поперхнулся. - Имс, ты отличный парень, но провести во сне три года - ради чего?.. Ты владеешь секретным кодом от банковского счета «Эппл»?..

\- Это все какой-то бред, - искренне сказал Артур. - Кобб, Имс не вспомнит три года поминутно. Никто не смог бы. Ты провел пятьдесят лет в лимбе, ты много помнишь из этих лет? Не ощущениями, а фактами, много?

Кобб посмотрел на него, вздохнул и ничего не ответил.

\- Мы просто должны смириться с фактом, что у нас что-то украли, - закончил Артур. - Что-то, что еще имело смысл красть.

Теперь все взглянули на Имса.

«Тебя, - мрачно подумал Имс. - Я надеялся, что однажды мы поладим, но у меня украли эту возможность. Я не смогу с тобой дружить после того, как с тобой спал...»

Он вытащил фишку, подбросил, поймал.

\- Смени тотем, - внезапно приказал Кобб. Имс вздрогнул, и Кобб пояснил: - Это одна из вещей, которую могли у тебя украсть. Знание.

\- Кобб прав, - согласился Артур. - Это имеет смысл красть, потому что может пригодиться в любое время.

\- Я не помню, чтобы я пользовался тотемом во сне, - Имс помедлил, - но я вообще мало что помню. Только то, что Артур присутствовал в моем сне постоянно, и это доказывает участие имитатора... или самого Артура, - он усмехнулся и пожал плечами. - Извини, я должен рассмотреть этот вариант.

Артур опешил, отступил на шаг, открыл рот, закрыл, помолчал.

\- Ну да, - согласился он наконец. - Ты должен. Чисто теоретически я мог выйти, вернуться, усыпить тебя, подключить к «пасиву», поставить себе таймер на пару минут раньше и пойти за тобой. Теоретически. Практически, - он поставил стакан на комод, взял свой пиджак и вытащил что-то из кармана, - практически у меня есть доказательство, что я был в другом месте, - Артур развернул веером чеки. - Билет в кино и три разных кофейни. У меня просто не было времени вернуться и усыпить тебя, извини.

Имс вдруг понял, что Артур злится, и мысленно выругался.

«Я второй раз подряд обвиняю его в предательстве, - Имс на мгновение зажмурился. - Мне бы тоже это не понравилось!»

Он допил свой джин, поставил стакан на комод рядом со стаканом Артура.

\- По-моему, я ушел в сон сам, - сказал он неуверенно. - Подумал, что сидеть здесь в одиночестве чертовски скучно...

\- И решил усыпить себя до третьего уровня? - Юсуф тоже налил себе джина, сел в кресло. Кобб, помедлив, опустился на кровать, и только Артур остался стоять, выпрямив спину, упрямо задрав подбородок и сжимая в кулаке чеки.

«Когда ты злился, я обнимал тебя, и ты пытался высвободиться, - подумал Имс, - но я просто держал, и ты успокаивался постепенно...»

Он глубоко вздохнул, помолчал.

\- Я. Не. Помню, - отчеканил он. - Я пытаюсь вспомнить. Не дави на меня!..

Юсуф поспешно взмахнул руками, мол, что ты, что ты; Кобб покачал головой.

\- Я отменяю наше дело, - сказал он устало. - Мы не можем быть уверены, что нас не пытаются поймать с поличным. Мне не нужны новые проблемы с законом.

\- Отменяй, - согласился Артур напряженно. - И мне кажется, нам надо отсюда съехать. Прямо сейчас.

Имс опустил голову, чувствуя себя виноватым.

«Я облажался, - признал он с досадой. - Я пропустил кого-то в свое подсознание и позволил вывернуть меня наизнанку».

\- Мне... жаль, - выдавил он с трудом.

\- Нам тоже, - бросил Артур, надевая пиджак и поднимая с кровати галстук. - Собирай вещи. Мы с Юсуфом найдем новую базу, потом я сброшу вам с Коббом адрес. Постарайтесь не расходиться. Юсуф, жду тебя с вещами в холле.

\- Погоди, какую новую базу?.. - Юсуф встал с кресла, но и только. - Разве Кобб не отменяет задание?..

Артур посмотрел на него.

«Ты злишься на всех, потому что злишься на меня, - Имс сжал зубы. - Какого черта, Артур?!»

\- Ты полагаешь, мы можем просто оставить это? - спокойно спросил Артур. - Сейчас, когда мы не знаем, кто и зачем проникал в подсознание Имса?.. Я не хотел бы пускать это на самотек. Один раз я сегодня уже ушел.

Имс оторопел.

Артур... считает себя виноватым?..

\- Артур прав, - Кобб тоже встал. - Юсуф, поезжай с ним. Имс, займись тотемом, прямо сейчас. Я... побуду здесь, пока ты с ним определишься. Так будет лучше. И, Артур... когда сбросишь адрес, добавь в качестве кодового слова... - он на мгновение задумался, - марку мини-вэна, на котором мы возили Фишера.

Артур на секунду вздернул брови, затем сухо кивнул и вышел, повторив:

\- Юсуф, я буду ждать тебя в холле.

Юсуф залпом допил джин, поставил стакан рядом с бутылкой.

\- Я чувствовал, - сказал он проникновенно, - Имс, я чувствовал, что работа с тобой никогда не даст мне заскучать!..

Имс промолчал.


	2. Chapter 2

Он сделал себе новый тотем из кольца от ключей, цепочки, оторванной от булавки для галстука, и тяжелой подвески от люстры из номера, качнул пальцем, сосчитал, сколько колебаний сделает импровизированный маятник, сжал его в кулаке.

«Это все Артур, - подумал Имс с усмешкой. - Он взял мой первый тотем, и теперь я вынужден их менять!..»

\- Ты готов? - спросил Кобб, выходя из ванной. - Артур прислал новый адрес.

\- Он оперативен, - вяло удивился Имс и сам же парировал мысленно: «Он лучший».

\- Как ты вернулся к нормальной жизни после лимба? - спросил он, не глядя на Кобба, когда они вошли в лифт отеля. - Как можно принудительно забыть то, что мозг считает прожитым?..

\- Никак, - Кобб нажал на кнопку первого этажа. - Чем сильнее эмоции, которые ты испытывал во сне, тем дольше этот сон будет казаться тебе реальным, - он помолчал. - Тебе нужно найти что-то, что привязывает тебя к реальной жизни.

«Иначе рано или поздно ты окажешься в подвале у Юсуфа, - мысленно закончил Имс. - Отличная перспектива!..»

Кобба держали дети.

А его, Имса?..

«Артур» было бы слишком простым ответом. Артур держал его во сне и во сне же бросил. Здесь их ничто не связывало, кроме, разве что, работы, и Имс сомневался, что после такого провала Артур захочет работать с ним в будущем.

\- Хочешь что-нибудь мне рассказать? - спросил Кобб.

\- Нет, - Имс пожал плечами. Кобб кивнул.

«Не думаю, что мне стоит с кем-то делиться подробностями. Артур и так услышал слишком много...»

Задумавшись, Имс практически не обратил внимания, как Кобб ловил такси и называл адрес, и только в процессе понял, что даже не знает, куда они едут, но в итоге мысленно махнул рукой и закрыл глаза.

Его беспокоило то, что он чувствовал к Артуру теперь. «Чем сильнее эмоции, - сказал Кобб, - тем дольше этот сон будет казаться тебе реальным», и Имс не хотел даже думать о том, чем это может для него обернуться.

«Теперь я знаю, что можно влюбиться во сне, - подумал Имс. - Но почему в Артура?!»

Третий уровень он помнил лучше всего. Визуальные образы поблекли, Имс уже вряд ли смог бы сказать, какого цвета был дом или какую рубашку он надел в день, когда ушел Артур, но ощущения остались, очень сильные ощущения; Имс вздохнул и сполз ниже по сидению, запрокинул голову, пытаясь сосредоточиться и вытащить из памяти хоть что-то, что могло бы навести на мысль о создателе сна.

\- Там было вечное лето, - произнес он негромко. - Не жара, как в Момбасе, но всегда тепло.

\- Чем комфортнее сон, тем меньше шансов, что объект проснется, - отозвался Кобб. - А что за место?

\- Не знаю, - Имс качнул головой. - Там был какой-то пляж, дом стоял на самом берегу. Частный дом, полагаю. Часть большого города. И много людей, очень много... по крайней мере, пока мы с Артуром... работали вместе.

Он сказал это и сразу вспомнил, что вместе они не работали. Артур работал, да, но Имс, как ни старался, не мог вспомнить ни одного раза, когда уходил бы в сон, кроме того момента в отеле, через который он вышел в реальный мир.

«Иначе я ушел бы в лимб, - подумал он, и его прошиб холодный пот. - Я должен быть признателен, что эти ребята не запихнули меня глубже...»

\- Ты уходил в сон с третьего уровня сна? - мгновенно среагировал Кобб.

\- Только один раз, - неохотно объяснил Имс. - Когда проснулся по таймеру...

\- Я не думал, что это возможно, - сказал Кобб, помолчав. - Тебе должны были дать сильное снотворное.

\- Думаешь, я не заметил бы, если бы меня разбудил выброс?.. - Имс повернул голову и открыл глаза. - Я могу не помнить, как засыпал, но я прекрасно помню, как проснулся, Кобб. Я сам снял наушники и отстегнул браслет.

Кобб кивнул.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он без выражения. - Посмотрим, чем был заряжен «пасив», может, Юсуф что-нибудь нам прояснит.

\- Когда ты должен вернуться домой? - сообразил Имс. - Завтра?

\- К ужину, - Кобб снова кивнул.

\- Значит, утром ты улетаешь, - Имс снова закрыл глаза. - Ладно...

Он подумал вдруг, что они могли бы остаться с Артуром вдвоем на этой новой базе, и это заставило Имса улыбнуться и сразу же поморщиться: сон кончился. Их больше ничего не связывает.

«У меня и раньше бывали эротические сны, - Имс потер виски. - Подрочить, и все пройдет».

Он почти демонстративно отвернулся от Артура, открывшего им дверь, прошел вглубь помещения, бросил пиджак на спинку стула, сел и только тогда заметил, что рядом со стулом лежит молескин Артура, заложенный карандашом. Артур, впрочем, ничего не сказал, забрал свои вещи и ушел к столу, сел на подлокотник дивана.

\- Я снял этот офис на месяц, - сказал он, глядя в молескин, словно написал речь заранее. - Меньше не получилось. И мне хотелось бы отбить эти деньги, поэтому я нашел другую работу. Кобб, я все помню насчет тебя и не буду просить. Я позвоню Ариадне, думаю, она не откажется. Имс, Юсуф, ваше участие - на ваш выбор.

\- Это как? - с расстановкой поинтересовался Имс. - Так дела не делаются, Артур. Либо наше участие предусмотрено планом, и тогда ты нам так и говоришь, либо не предусмотрено, и тогда я улетаю в Момбасу...

Он знал, что провоцирует Артура, но просто не смог удержаться, и удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся, когда Артур поднял голову и посмотрел на него.

Но Артур сказал то, что Имс меньше всего ожидал от него услышать.

\- А это зависит от того, доверяешь ли ты мне, - серьезно ответил он.

\- А... я не должен?.. - Имс изобразил крайнее удивление на лице.

Артур скрестил руки на груди.

\- Пару часов назад ты всерьез обвинял меня в том, что я мог, - он помолчал, подбирая слово, - быть на третьем уровне твоего сна и соответственно в том, что я мог сознательно тебя предать. Если ты уже с этим справился, я буду рад с тобой работать. Если нет, прости, я не готов выслушивать это чаще чем один раз в жизни.

Имс хмыкнул.

\- Речь крутая, - он кивнул несколько раз. - Я должен извиниться?

Артур продолжал смотреть на него.

\- Нет, - сказал он наконец. - Не должен. Юсуф, ты остаешься?

Он отвернулся, и Имс сразу почувствовал себя хуже.

«И все-таки извиниться стоило бы, - подумал он беспокойно. - Если уж он сам заговорил об этом...»

Портить отношения с Артуром ему не хотелось, и не потому даже, что Артур мог быть очень неприятным человеком, если его вынудить, нет. Просто не хотелось. Потому что...

Имс закрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить начало своего сна, но вместо этого в голове всплыл вдруг образ Артура после душа: мокрые волосы, мокрая кожа, слипшиеся от воды ресницы, полотенце на бедрах; Имс сглотнул и открыл глаза и увидел, что над ним стоит Кобб.

\- Нам нужно все-таки решить этот вопрос, - сказал Кобб хмуро.

\- Может, не было никакого извлечения? - подал голос Юсуф. - Слушайте, в самом деле, это ведь слишком сложно! Нужно выследить нас, дождаться, пока Имс останется один, еще усыпить его каким-то образом...

\- Я сам ушел в сон, - напомнил Имс неохотно. - В покер хотел поиграть.

На Артура он не смотрел, не желая увидеть насмешливое понимание на его лице.

«А имитатор дерьмовый, - подумал Имс без всякой связи с разговором. - Как я вообще купился?.. Артур никогда не стал бы... Ему вот Ариадна нравится...»

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - поспешно согласился Юсуф. - Сам, все сам. Но кто мог это предвидеть? Вот скажи мне, кто? И правильно Кобб заметил, создать за двое суток архитектуру на три уровня? Нет, гении бывают, но давайте посмотрим правде в глаза, кто мы такие, чтобы ради информации из твоего подсознания устраивать такой балаган?..

\- Фишер? - предположил Артур. - Он видел нас всех, между прочим. Если он вспомнил нас позже, ему ничего не стоило запросить список летевших с ним и устроить на нас охоту. Предположим, он хотел знать точно, что мы делали в его подсознании. При таком раскладе его людям все равно, кого из нас допрашивать, Имс попал случайно.

Все посмотрели на него, и Артур развел руками:

\- У меня нет других идей, - сказал он.

\- Но эта звучит логично, - озабоченно отозвался Кобб. - И если это правда, у нас будут такие проблемы, что преследование «Кобола» покажется нам детскими игрушками. Если Фишер докопается до правды, он не станет разрушать отцовскую империю, и тогда первым, кто откроет на нас охоту, будет Сайто.

\- С ума сойти, - Имс сполз по стулу. - Ты был прав, Артур, вмешательство мистера Чарльза действительно ничем хорошим не заканчивается!

\- Тогда у нас не было выбора! - одернул его Кобб. Артур едва удостоил Имса взглядом, листая свой молескин.

\- Нет, мы все сделали правильно, - проговорил он, прикусил губу. - Кобб, мне кажется, нужно предупредить Сайто. Если Фишер узнал правду, они с Браунингом сожрут Сайто на ланч.

\- Сначала мы должны убедиться, что Фишер ее узнал! - отрезал Кобб. - Я не собираюсь рисковать всем, опираясь на предположения!

Имс беззвучно усмехнулся.

\- Я вам тут ничем не помогу, - сказал он, вставая. - Если что-то и было, я этого не помню.

Несколько секунд все молчали, затем Артур вдруг тонко, не разжимая губ, улыбнулся.

\- Вспомнишь, - пообещал он.

\- Как? - Имс сунул руки в карманы. - Ты меня загипнотизируешь?..

\- Мы тебя усыпим, - перебил Кобб. - Нужно было сразу это сделать. Информация о том, что тебе снилось, ничем не отличается от любой другой. Ты найдешь ее сам или кому-то из нас придется прогуляться в твое подсознание.

\- Я сам, - настороженно бросил Имс, нахмурился. - Но, послушай, Кобб, это чертовых три года, я не могу проверить каждую минуту!..

\- Оформи это как книгу комиксов, - посоветовал Артур. - Не думаю, что ты вел сложные философские беседы на третьем уровне сна.

Имс мрачно посмотрел на него, но Артур лишь пожал плечами.

\- Если я прав насчет Фишера, на твоем месте мог быть любой из нас, - сказал он. - Просто тебе не повезло.

\- Да уж, - согласился Имс. - Ладно. Полагаю, это действительно единственный способ узнать правду.

Он лег на диван, расстегнул и закатал рукав рубашки.

\- Юсуф, поставь мне таймер на полчаса, я должен управиться за это время, - попросил он.

Кобб подошел ближе, встал рядом с Артуром.

\- Сегодня ты не скажешь мне: «Спите, мистер Имс»? - пошутил Имс, прикрывая глаза.

\- А что, без этого ты не заснешь? - парировал Артур.

Имс фыркнул и почувствовал, что стало холоднее; открыв глаза, он увидел, что стоит посреди площади в одном из стандартных тренировочных шаблонов сна. С неба сыпался мелкий снег; чертыхнувшись, Имс поднял воротник пиджака и огляделся, ища книжный магазин.

«Я был здесь недавно, - подумал он вдруг. - Я был здесь... с Артуром?..»

Нахмурившись, он вошел в букинистическую лавку, снял несколько старых книг с полки и удовлетворенно кивнул, обнаружив под ними толстый цветной журнал.

«Кажется, в детстве я мечтал быть героем комиксов, - Имс неловко хмыкнул. - Говорят, мечты сбываются».

Он сел в кресло, закинул ногу на ногу и перевернул первую страницу.


	3. Chapter 3

Пробуждение было тяжелым, почти таким же, как до этого в отеле. Зажмурившись, Имс вытер лицо, сел, спустил ноги на пол и только тогда открыл глаза и увидел, что Кобб с Юсуфом откровенно ухмыляются.

\- Что?.. - поинтересовался он, насупившись.

\- Тебе снилась та блондинка? - ехидно спросил Кобб.

В первую секунду Имс не понял, что Кобб имеет в виду, затем увидел лицо Артура и мысленно выругался: разумеется, все вышло так, как он и ожидал!.. Что бы он сейчас ни сказал, все будут знать, что его это возбуждает... сильно возбуждает, черт возьми.

\- Вроде того, - с напускной ленцой отозвался Имс, откинулся на спинку дивана, расставил ноги шире, мол, хотите - смотрите, не жалко. Действие возымело эффект, Кобб хмыкнул и отвернулся, Юсуф тоже отвел взгляд.

\- Итак? - сухо спросил Артур, продолжая стоять вполоборота к Имсу и остальным. - Или ты был занят только блондинкой?

Имс повернул голову к нему.

Раньше он бросил бы в ответ что-нибудь вроде: «Никак ты ревнуешь, детка?», но теперь эта шутка была неуместна для него самого.

Потому что ему снилась не блондинка.

Ему снился Артур.

\- Начать с плохой новости или с хорошей? - Имс вытянул ноги, заставив Юсуфа отодвинуться вместе со стулом. - Фишера я не видел. Ни самого Фишера, ни кого-либо, кто им - и нами - интересовался. Никто со мной не разговаривал, не пытался украсть у меня паспорт и не накачивал наркотиками. По крайней мере, в комиксе об этом не было ни слова... ну, там вообще было не очень много слов! - Имс развел руками. - Это же комикс.

\- Это была хорошая новость или плохая? - уточнил Артур. Кобб нахмурился, обхватил подбородок пальцами и внимательно разглядывал лицо Имса.

\- Хорошая, - Имс покосился на него. - Еще одна хорошая новость заключается в том, что я разговаривал во сне только с тобой и с Коббом.

\- Да, с блондинкой, полагаю, ты не разговаривал, - Юсуф коротко хохотнул. Имс бросил на него снисходительный взгляд и ничего не ответил.

\- Разговаривал о чем? - Кобб наклонился вперед, положив локти на колени. Артур наконец повернулся, взял свой молескин, сел и закинул ногу на ногу.

Имс старался пристально на него не смотреть, не мог на него смотреть, если начистоту. Если после самого сна у него осталось ощущение крайней привязанности к Артуру, что-то вроде... нежности, пожалуй, и боли от его ухода, то комикс о сне более чем внятно продемонстрировал Имсу, что девять десятых этих привязанности и нежности составлял бурный секс.

«Да меня мутить должно было, - подумал Имс недоуменно. - А у меня стояк...»

\- Имс! - Кобб поводил ладонью у него перед лицом. - Ты тут?

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Имс, встал и вышел в другую комнату, достал из кармана тотем, качнул. Маятник сделал шесть положенных колебаний и замер, и Имс немного успокоился.

«Здесь ничего не изменилось, - напомнил он себе. - Ничего... противоестественного».

\- Так вот, - сказал он, возвращаясь на диван, - комикс... в смысле, сон был из трех частей. В смысле, комикс из трех частей, сон трехуровневый.

\- Очевидные вещи можешь не пояснять, - перебил Артур. - Мы догадаемся.

\- Серьезно?.. - Имс сделал удивленное лицо. - Ну ладно, как скажешь, умник. Кобб, как я и предполагал, на первом уровне было казино. Типовой шаблон, по-моему, в конце концов, в сон я входил сам. Но. Именно в казино я встретил вас с Артуром... - Имс замялся.

Он не хотел об этом говорить, однако иначе это все не имело смысла, и Имс качнул головой и продолжил:

\- Вы ждали кого-то, меня не видели. Разговаривали. Ты предложил Артуру сыграть, он сказал, что «с этим к Имсу» и отказался, потом вы начали обсуждать какое-то будущее извлечение. Ты спросил, почему Артур позвонил тебе, а не, к примеру, мне, на что Артур ответил, что это очевидно, - Имс развел руками, развернувшись к Артуру. - Клянусь, мне это совершенно не очевидно. Полагаю, сработало мое чувство вины, в конце концов, он от моих шуток убежал под дождь без зонта, так что, видимо, подсознание со мной тоже... пошутило, - Имс кашлянул. - В общем, я сменил стол, чтобы вас не слушать, но вы как будто меня преследовали. Я сменил казино, вы тоже перебрались туда.

Артур наполовину прикрыл лицо молескином. Имс покосился на него, вздернул брови.

\- Ты что, смеешься?.. - спросил он, прищурившись.

\- Нет, что ты, - приглушенно ответил Артур. - Я просто... ценю твою манеру приносить извинения. Принято, Имс. Что было дальше?

\- Я ушел на второй уровень, - неохотно произнес Имс, растеряв все желание острить. - Достал «пасив», подключился, все по правилам...

Кобб откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди, Артур нахмурился, Юсуф неодобрительно хмыкнул.

\- Это несколько больше чем чувство вины, - неопределенно заметил Кобб. - Имс, что тебя навело на такую идею? Не проще было выйти из сна?..

\- Проще, - согласился Имс. - Но отчего-то тогда меня больше привлек другой вариант.

Он снова замолчал.

Все было немного не так на самом деле. То есть, и казино, и проекция Артура (или имитатор в его облике, Имс так и не решил до сих пор) присутствовали в его сне, вот только ничего забавного в этом не было. Меткими и точными фразами проекция Артура раз за разом давала Имсу понять, что, да, вор он хороший. Имитатор неплохой, да. Но Артур надеется, что Кобб извинит его за желание иметь дело с Имсом пореже, потому что его манеры и привычки выводят Артура из равновесия...

«На шутки Кобба ты никогда не обижался, - подумал Имс, разглядывая молескин в руках Артура. - А мои действительно тебя раздражают, я же не слепой...»

\- Что было дальше, Имс? - настойчиво спросил Кобб. - После того, как ты перешел на второй уровень сна?

«Артур, - Имс опустил глаза. - Отсюда и дальше - только Артур...»

Разглядывая заглавную иллюстрацию ко второй части, Имс вспомнил, что ни на минуту не забывал на втором уровне, что это сон. И все же он поддался и позволил себя увлечь, иллюзорная реальность подсознания в какой-то момент стала выглядеть слишком привлекательно, чтобы он смог сразу развернуться и уйти.

\- На втором уровне я познакомился с Артуром, - равнодушно сказал Имс. Возбуждение спало, оставив после себя досаду и разочарование; Имсу вообще ничего не хотелось говорить, он с трудом взял себя в руки и продолжил: - То есть, заново. Мы встретились в Париже...

Кобб с Артуром переглянулись.

\- На втором уровне он был архитектором, - Имс пожал плечами. - И я еще помнил, что сплю. Мне просто стало... любопытно. У меня стоял таймер, я ничем не рисковал, - он криво усмехнулся и все-таки посмотрел на Артура. - Но ты спер мой тотем даже во сне.

Артур приподнял брови.

\- Отлично, - сказал он сухо.

\- Спер твой тотем?! - изумился Юсуф. - Погоди, мне казалось, их нельзя передавать... - он посмотрел на Имса, потом на Кобба. - Это же противоречит самой сути тотема!..

\- В данном случае было можно, - неохотно объяснил Имс. - Я не успел выяснить, как он себя ведет в действии. Залил новую кость, а Артур взял ее в руки...

Кобб тоже с интересом посмотрел на него, затем на Артура.

\- Я не знал, что нельзя, - Артур вздохнул. - В смысле, я не знал, что это тотем.

\- У него не было тотема тогда, - закончил Имс. - Ну и... так получилось, - он снова пожал плечами. - Но во сне ты спер покерную фишку, так что не переживай.

\- Это успокаивает, - пробормотал Артур. - Если не считать того, что кубик я не «спер», как ты выражаешься, а забрал с полного твоего согласия.

Имс ухмыльнулся.

На втором уровне сна Артур тоже препирался, но еще он улыбался и шутил, и был искренне заинтересован в Имсе - по крайней мере, как Имсу тогда показалось. Имс поэтому и не смог уйти сразу, задержался, чтобы посмотреть, какими могли бы быть их отношения в реальности, если бы все сложилось иначе.

Посмотрел.

Во сне, судя по погоде, начиналась осень; они стояли на смотровой площадке Эйфелевой башни и Артур рассказывал о своем новом проекте. Сначала он держал руки в карманах своего серого пальто, затем разошелся, начал жестикулировать и рисовать в воздухе. Имс смотрел на него и улыбался, а потом Артур случайно коснулся его запястья, и Имс почувствовал, какие у Артура холодные руки.

«Мне бы в голову не пришло в реальности отогревать его руки в своих, - подумал Имс. - Никогда».

А на втором уровне он сделал именно это. Возможно, потому что ничем не рисковал, потому что это была всего лишь проекция Артура, как он тогда считал.

\- И что дальше? - спросил Кобб.

Имс недоуменно взглянул на него.

\- Тебе стало любопытно, - напомнил Кобб. - И Артур спер твой тотем. Что еще происходило на втором уровне? Вы говорили о чем-то? Он тебя расспрашивал, пытался что-то узнать?..

\- Он хотел со мной работать, - медленно проговорил Имс. - Спрашивал, надолго ли я в Париже, где живу, чем занимаюсь... он... еще учился, кажется.

\- Ариадна, - Артур кивнул. Имс приподнял брови, и Артур пояснил: - Имитатор использовал твое знание об Ариадне, просто наложил его на другой объект.

Имс хмыкнул.

«Я подставился сам, - подытожил он мысленно. - Я думал о нем как о проекции и позволил себе лишнее, но имитатор мог расценить мою симпатию... по-другому...»

Он плохо помнил сейчас, что конкретно чувствовал тогда, но комикс услужливо подсказал, что он провел на втором уровне несколько дней, и все это время, похоже, не отпускал от себя Артура ни на шаг. Они много гуляли (Имс не думал, что он может столько времени просто ходить по улицам!..), разговаривали, заходили в кафе и снова разговаривали, Артур рисовал что-то в своем молескине, какие-то странные схемы и планы, - черт, им было просто легко вместе, и именно это заставило вдруг Имса осознать, что пора уходить.

Пока не поздно.

Пока проекция Артура не стала ему симпатичнее, чем Артур настоящий.

И вот тут что-то пошло наперекосяк.

\- В комиксе не хватало страницы, - Имс нахмурился. - Да, точно. Она была вырвана.

Кобб с Артуром снова переглянулись.

\- Тебя заставили что-то забыть? - уточнил Юсуф. - Слушайте, погодите, я так понял, сейчас ты будешь пересказывать следующие три года, да?.. Давайте, я пива принесу, а? У меня уже в горле пересохло. Все будут?

Кобб кивнул, Имс, помедлив, тоже. Артур встал.

\- Я тебе помогу, - сказал он, откладывая молескин и карандаш. Имс проводил его взглядом, затем вдруг решился, быстро встал, пересек комнату и поспешно раскрыл молескин наугад, перевернул несколько страниц.

\- Имс, что ты делаешь?.. - изумленно спросил Кобб.

\- Смотрю, действительно ли он в нем рисует, - Имс закрыл молескин и вернулся на диван. - Мне снилось, что да.

\- И?.. - Кобб подался вперед.

\- Да, - Имс ухмыльнулся, затем нахмурился. - И это больше работает на имитатора, чем на мое знание, сформировавшее проекцию, потому что я не знал... - он замолчал, увидев на пороге Артура.

\- Я пока не вижу во всем этом смысла, - признался Кобб, забирая у Артура бутылку и кивком его благодаря; Имс отметил, что себе Артур принес минеральной воды. - На первом уровне сна Артур не хочет с тобой работать, на втором, наоборот, хочет... В каком месте не хватало страницы?

\- Когда я хотел уйти, - Имс сделал глоток из бутылки, подождал, пока Юсуф устроится в скрипучем кресле. - Кобб, я четко понимал, что сплю. Мне даже не нужен был тотем для этого. И я собирался проснуться, я помню, как вернулся в гостиницу, чтобы взять из сейфа пистолет...

Он замолчал.

\- А вот и сейф наконец, - удовлетворенно кивнул Кобб. - Тогда я не прав, Имс, логика прямая. На первом уровне ты продемонстрировал свое отношение: Артур вывел из равновесия тебя, и ты постарался избавиться от его общества. Тогда на втором уровне тебе его навязали снова. Поэтому Париж - чужой город, гостиница, оружие должно быть в сейфе... как и прочие твои тайны.

Имс молча смотрел в пол.

«Я уверен, что застрелился, - подумал он с беспокойством. - Я уверен в этом...»

Но в комиксе не хватало страницы.

Имс поднял голову, взглянул по очереди на Кобба, на Юсуфа, на Артура и удивился, увидев, что Артур побледнел. Закрытый молескин лежал у него на коленях; в первый момент Имс решил, что перепутал что-то, возвращая его на место, но затем понял, что об этом Артур бы не преминул сказать.

\- Артур, все в порядке? - Кобб, видимо, тоже заметил его нездоровую бледность.

\- Да, - Артур кивнул, но как-то неуверенно. - Да, почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Потому что ты пытаешься мимикрировать под свою рубашку, - Кобб усмехнулся. Имс стиснул зубы, чтобы не сказать чего-нибудь лишнего, вжался в спинку дивана и снова поднес к губам бутылку.

«Я отогревал твои руки в Париже, - он моргнул и отвернулся. - И я делал много чего еще, но теперь ты не поймешь, даже если я просто спрошу о твоем самочувствии...»

Ему пришла вдруг в голову одна мысль, и Имс нахмурился, выпрямился, потом встал, прошелся по комнате.

Кобб сделал красивый логичный вывод, все так. Но что должен был понять из этого Артур? Что Имс не желает с ним работать, что Имс мечтает свалить при первой же возможности?..

Выругавшись про себя, Имс обернулся, сделал жест Коббу, что все нормально.

\- Артур, - позвал он, - можно тебя на пару слов?

Артур удивленно поднял брови, помедлил, но в итоге все-таки поставил бутылку с водой на пол, поднялся и вслед за Имсом вышел из комнаты.

\- Что случилось? - спросил он в коридоре, и Имс как-то сразу растерялся. Не говорить же, в самом деле, что внезапная бледность Артура - «слово за слово», - привела Имса к мысли, что Артур может решить, что Имс не хочет с ним работать!.. Даже сформулированное про себя, это звучало глупо; помолчав, Имс усмехнулся, покачал головой.

\- Послушай, просто чтобы закрыть этот вопрос, - произнес он неловко. - Я тебе доверяю, и то, что сказал Кобб, насчет того, что я постарался избавиться от твоего общества...

\- Одного извинения с меня хватит, - Артур насмешливо посмотрел на него. - Серьезно, Имс.

\- Это не извинение, - Имс развернулся к нему и уперся в стену обеими руками, так что Артур оказался между ними и вынужден был податься назад; места, правда, хватило ровно настолько, чтобы Имс снова почувствовал запах парфюма и с трудом удержался от глубокого вдоха. - Просто это может создать у тебя превратное представление о моих... намерениях.

\- Это значит, что ты подписываешься на мое дело? - Артур чуть улыбнулся. - Хорошо, я это учту. Что-нибудь еще?

\- Нет, - Имс хмыкнул. - Ничего больше.

Он отстранился, опуская руки и позволяя Артуру первым вернуться в комнату, и на мгновение зажмурился, спрятал лицо в ладонях.

«Бесчувственный паршивец, - подумал он почти с восхищением. - Черт бы меня побрал, если я знаю, что творится в его голове!..»

Снова садиться на диван Имс не стал, взял свое пиво и прислонился к столу, убедившись предварительно, что он достаточно устойчив.

\- Вырванная страница, - напомнил Кобб, посмотрел на часы.

\- Уже опаздываешь? - спросил Имс. Кобб покачал головой.

\- Еще уйма времени, - сказал он. - Но мне кажется, мы нашли точку извлечения.

\- Похоже на то, - согласился Имс, отхлебнул из бутылки, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. - Видишь ли, я уверен, что собирался застрелиться, потому что не хотел ждать выхода по таймеру. И я почти уверен, что должен был застрелиться. Но в комиксе нет этой страницы. Последний кадр - как я подхожу к гостиничному сейфу. Все.

\- Ты вышел бы из сна, если бы прострелил себе башку, - заметил Артур. - А ты оказался на третьем уровне. Полагаю, тебя усыпили, поэтому ты не помнишь, но твое подсознание дает нам подсказку, что было что-то, о чем ты не знаешь.

\- Очевидные вещи можешь не объяснять, - съязвил Имс. - Поскольку я был уверен, что проснусь, и проснулся в номере отеля - в том самом, предваряя ваши вопросы, - я посчитал, что вернулся к реальности.

\- Ты проверил тотем? - перебил Кобб.

Имс помолчал.

\- Нет, - сказал он наконец. - Не проверил. Мне даже не пришло это в голову.

\- Да, во сне все кажется очень естественным, - глубокомысленно подтвердил Юсуф. - Но, послушай, если они уже украли что-то из сейфа, зачем было отправлять тебя на третий уровень сна, какой в этом смысл?..

\- Украсть что-то еще? - Кобб пожал плечами. - Имс, что было... запоминающегося на третьем уровне? Какие-нибудь встречи, разговоры, события?

«Артур, - Имс украдкой взглянул на него и отвернулся, увидев, что Артур тоже на него смотрит. - Я, кажется, вообще никого больше не замечал...»

Он не знал, как об этом сказать. Он был уверен, что об этом и не стоит говорить. Кобб и Юсуф наверняка посмеялись бы и забыли, но Артуру вряд ли понравится сама идея того, что три чертовых года, пусть даже во сне, Имс был к нему настолько близко.

Слишком близко.

Имс сделал большой глоток из бутылки, помолчал, разглядывая влажные следы на стеклянном горлышке.

\- Это была обычная скучная жизнь, Кобб, - ответил он неохотно. - Быт.

Артур поднял брови, но ничего не сказал. Имс едва заметно пожал плечами.

\- Не верю, - категорично заявил Юсуф. - Имс, это же был твой сон, твое подсознание! И ты просто скучно жил три года? Никаких приключений, никаких скандалов, ограблений казино, еще чего-нибудь?..

\- Вот такое у меня скучное подсознание, - Имс развел руками, чувствуя, что начинает злиться из-за собственного вранья, но рассказать правду было выше его сил, достаточно и того, что он успел ляпнуть Артуру об их «совместной жизни».

\- С одной стороны, логично и это... - Кобб задумался. - Если бы ты вышел из сна, ты застал бы в номере того, кто это делал. Им нужно было убраться оттуда, задержав тебя в сне, и, по сути, какая им разница, сколько времени пройдет для тебя?..

\- Логично, - охотно согласился Имс. - Вот уж я волновал их меньше всего, полагаю...

\- И ты начал работать с Артуром, - снова перебил Кобб. - Вы три года работали вдвоем? Помнишь хоть какое-нибудь дело?

Наступила тишина. Имс смотрел на Кобба, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

«Не было никаких дел для меня, - понял он вдруг; то есть, он знал это, даже говорил об этом Коббу, но только сейчас осознал полностью, сообразил, что это значит. - Черт, я...»

Он сморгнул, провел рукой по лицу.

«Я просто жил с Артуром».

\- Нет, - сказал он наконец. - Я не входил в сны. Только разрабатывал планы, собирал информацию, придумывал обоснования.

\- Но вы были партнерами, - уточнил Кобб. - Хорошо, значит, по сути, продолжилась линия второго уровня.

«Партнерами, - Имс хмыкнул про себя. - Третья часть комикса откровенно порнографична...»

Одна картинка врезалась ему в память особенно сильно; на ней Артур стоял в дверях дома - их дома, - босой, в узких черных брюках и расстегнутой тонкой рубашке и смотрел из-под ладони на заходящее солнце. В следующем кадре, впрочем, Имс избавил его и от рубашки, и от брюк... да и закат досмотреть не дал...

«И я не чувствую отвращения, - Имс покачал головой. - Я должен, но я не чувствую. Он все еще кажется мне красивым... и я все еще его хочу».

\- Да, - сказал он медленно. - Мы были партнерами. А потом он внезапно уехал, ничего не объяснив и даже не оставив записки, просто исчез из моей жизни. Через пару дней позвонил ты, Кобб; по-моему, я уже говорил тебе об этом. Ты позвонил, предложил работу, и я впервые за эти три года вошел в сон, чтобы выйти из него по таймеру в реальности. Если вкратце.

Он посмотрел на Артура и увидел, что тот что-то чертит в своем молескине; Имсу внезапно захотелось подойти и заглянуть ему через плечо, но он не сдвинулся с места, только допил оставшееся в бутылке пиво и поставил бутылку на стол.

Кобб снова взглянул на часы.

\- Я думаю, имитатор был на втором уровне, - сказал он озабоченно. - Привлекал твое внимание. Пары дней хватило бы... - он замолчал и задумался.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, подсознание Имса само удержало бы рядом с ним на три года мою проекцию? - недоверчиво поинтересовался Артур, закрыв молескин.

\- Да кто согласится три года своей жизни проспать?! - возмутился Юсуф. - Имс, не злись, я лично знаю, что ты хороший человек, но это для меня ты хороший человек, для Кобба, для Артура. И мы работаем вместе, у нас есть стимул поддерживать контакты... в конце концов, мы всегда можем разъехаться в отпуск и друг от друга отдохнуть! Но ты говоришь о постоянном плотном общении, неужели за это время чужой человек ничем себя не выдал?! Что нужно постоянно держать в уме, чтобы изображать три года кого-то другого?! Мирную миссию на Марсе?!

\- При чем здесь Марс? - неподдельно удивился Артур.

\- Это Хайнлайн, да?.. - Кобб вскользь посмотрел на Юсуфа, кивнул. - Он в чем-то прав, Имс. Проекция не удержится три года, ты сам говорил, что не силен в них. Это был имитатор, и черт меня возьми, если я представляю, чего он мог добиваться.

\- Имс, мы же о чем-то разговаривали?.. - хмурясь, спросил Артур. - Не три года о работе ведь, нет?..

\- Нет, - согласился Имс. - Не о работе, не только о работе, - он махнул рукой. - Юсуф, там, где ты брал пиво, оно еще осталось?..

\- Я покажу, - за Юсуфа ответил Артур, поднялся, и Имс увидел, что он снова побледнел.

«Ему не нравится эта идея, еще бы, - Имс хмыкнул. - Очень любезно с его стороны продолжать участвовать в обсуждении моих странных фантазий...»

\- Тебе нехорошо? - рискнул спросить он все-таки, когда Артур вывел его в маленькую тесную кухню. - Ты весь белый.

Он не думал, что Артур ответит, но Артур криво улыбнулся уголком губ и пожал плечами:

\- По-моему, у меня упало давление, - сказал он поспешно. - Много кофе днем. Пройдет.

«Так просто, - Имс снова хмыкнул. - Н-да...»

Он взял бутылку из холодильника, открыл, бросил пробку в мусорную коробку и хотел уже возвращаться, когда Артур его остановил.

\- Имс, - он помолчал, как будто собираясь с мыслями, - Имс, мы были партнерами на третьем уровне сна?..

Он выделил голосом слово «партнерами», и Имс отвел глаза, сунул свободную руку в карман брюк, вздохнул.

«Ему я говорил не о работе, - напомнил он себе. - Я говорил о нашей жизни. Об отношениях».

\- Ты знаешь, что нет, - сказал он резко. - Но я не думаю, что... что это нужно...

\- Я тоже, - перебил Артур, но в сторону не отошел, продолжил стоять в дверях, перегораживая проход. - Имс...

\- Что? - Имс взглянул на него исподлобья.

\- Имс, а... блондинка вообще была? - раздельно спросил Артур.

Имс закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть его лица, и порадовался, что держит в руке бутылку, а не стакан. Стакан бы он сейчас, вероятно, раздавил.

«Хочешь знать, на кого у меня стояк? - Имс досадливо рассмеялся про себя. - Да, конечно... неприятно, наверное, внезапно стать героем чьих-то эротических снов...»

\- Нет, - произнес он устало. - Не было.

Пару мгновений Артур молчал.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он наконец. - Спасибо, что ответил.

И направился обратно в комнату. Помедлив, Имс пошел за ним, пытаясь понять, что это было.

«Его... устроило то, что он узнал?..»

\- Это были еще два слова? - с легким сарказмом поинтересовался Кобб, когда они вошли. - Имс, есть что-то, что ты можешь рассказать только Артуру?..

Он снова взглянул на часы и сменил тему, не дожидаясь ответа Имса.

\- У нас с Юсуфом есть вариант объяснения, - начал он. - Разумеется, на сто процентов мы не можем быть уверенными, но в него хотя бы вписывается твое длительное пребывание на третьем уровне... - Кобб поднял руку, останавливая возражения, - и главное, длительное пребывание там имитатора.

\- Любопытно, - Артур передвинул стул так, чтобы сидеть к Коббу лицом, отпил воды из бутылки, пригладил волосы. - И что за объяснение?

\- Вербовка, - подал голос Юсуф.

\- Что?.. - Имс поперхнулся пивом. - Какая...

\- Вербовка только будет, - уточнил Кобб. - Или не будет, если ты им не понравился. При таком раскладе, возможно, за этот инцидент отвечает не Фишер, но это не особенно важно пока. Кто-то хотел познакомиться с тобой поближе, Имс.

\- Психологическое тестирование на третьем уровне сна?.. - протянул Артур с сомнением. - Почему на примере моей проекции?

\- Выбирали кого-то, кого Имс хуже знает?.. - Юсуф развел руками. - Кого-то, с кем у Имса не лучшие отношения, ты ведь создал такое впечатление, когда ушел из отеля...

Артур посмотрел на него и ничего не сказал, только отпил еще воды и снова закинул ногу на ногу, скрестил руки на груди.

\- Это чушь, - безапелляционно заявил Имс, хмурясь. - Тот, кто хочет дать мне работу, приходит ко мне и предлагает, а я соглашаюсь или отказываюсь, но это... эта ахинея, - он резко дернул рукой, в которой держал бутылку, и из нее выплеснулось пиво. Чертыхнувшись, Имс обернулся и понял, что попал на Артура.

\- Очаровательно, - Артур достал из кармана жилета платок и попытался отряхнуть брюки. - Имс, тебя не затруднит возмущаться не так активно?.. Синяки с меня хотя бы сойдут, а вот пятно может остаться даже после химчистки.

Он сделал раздраженный жест, затем покачал головой и снова пригладил волосы.

\- То есть, Сайто мы не предупреждаем? - спросил он, глядя на Кобба. Тот пожал плечами.

\- Нет никакого намека на Фишера или Браунинга, - подтвердил он. - Ничего.

«Вербовка!.. - Имс фыркнул, чувствуя себя неловко от слов Артура. - Куда, в порно-актеры?!»

Он посмотрел на Кобба и Юсуфа, затем снова на Артура.

Кобб должен был завтра вернуться к своим детям.

Юсуф не погружался так глубоко и часто, как Имс или остальные.

А снова навязывать это Артуру...

«Я просто буду внимателен, - решил Имс наконец. - Кто бы это ни сделал, он должен теперь проявить себя, придя за результатами».


	4. Chapter 4

\- Попробуй вспомнить все-таки, что было в сейфе, - посоветовал Кобб, прежде чем уехать в аэропорт. - И позвони мне, если что-то изменится.

Имс неохотно пообещал.

\- Почему ты не веришь в вариант вербовки? - спросил Юсуф, застав его наедине с «пасивом» в комнате, где они все разговаривали накануне. - Наверняка есть желающие прибрать тебя к рукам.

\- Чем им при этом поможет мой психологический портрет? - Имс покрутил в руках браслет, но застегивать не стал, отложил обратно в кейс. - Ты же сам сказал, Юсуф, кто я такой, чтобы ради меня кто-то провел три года во сне?..

\- Искусный имитатор, - за Юсуфа ответил Артур, входя. - Но у меня тоже никак концы с концами не сходятся. Извлечение кажется мне более вероятным, но третий уровень сна все портит. И потом, Имс, ты стал бы хранить в гостиничном сейфе что-то еще, кроме оружия?..

Имс выразительно посмотрел на него.

\- Так что все это очень странно, - Артур сунул руки в карманы брюк, помолчал. - Ариадна прилетает вечером. Хотите услышать подробности дела сейчас или позже, когда все соберемся?

\- Да можно и позже, - начал Юсуф, но Имс его перебил:

\- Сейчас, - сказал он.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Артур спокойно, подошел к столу, раскрыл молескин. - Объект - Дана Стетэм, сорок два года, родилась во Франции, живет в Нью-Йорке последние четырнадцать лет, - он прикрепил к доске две фотографии, портрет и в полный рост. - Официально не работает, живет на ренту, полученную при разводе. Неофициально - крадет информацию у богатых и влиятельных людей. До сих пор никем не поймана и не убита, потому что пользуется добытыми знаниями редко...

\- ...но метко, я так понимаю, - пробормотал Имс, разглядывая фотографию. Дамочка была вполне в его вкусе, высокая, с узкой талией и большим бюстом, не худышка, но и не атлетического телосложения.

\- Чтобы было понятнее, скажу, что она перестраховщица, и довольно умная, - пояснил Артур. - Ее не трогают, потому что в случае ее разоблачения или смерти пострадают все, на кого она успела собрать досье; по сути - ее охраняют ею же обворованные люди.

\- Отлично, значит, дело не будет слишком простым, - Имс кивнул. - Что мы должны извлечь из ее подсознания?

\- Две вещи, - Артур посмотрел на него в упор. - Точную информацию о том, что у нее есть на нашего клиента, и точное же местоположение сейфа в ее спальне в загородном доме.

Имс присвистнул.

\- Для меня работка, - он потер руки. - Но задачи взаимосвязаны, это хорошо. Два уровня сна?

\- Полагаю, да, - Артур взял маркер и нарисовал на доске лестницу из двух ступеней. - На первом уровне тебе придется ее очаровать где-нибудь в людном месте, чтобы не вызвать у нее подозрений, на втором вы будете уже в ее доме.

\- Она знакома с теорией извлечения? - обеспокоенно спросил Юсуф. - Не хотелось бы столкнуться с проекциями головорезов, которые защищают ее в реальной жизни!

\- Ее защищают не головорезы, Юсуф, - Артур тонко улыбнулся. - Ее охраняет полиция, сенат и банкиры.

\- Дело становится все веселее, - насмешливо удивился Имс. - Кобб вовремя смылся, скажу я тебе!..

Артур шутку не поддержал, помолчал, покачал головой.

\- Я не очень хотел за это браться, - сказал он наконец. - Но мы много потеряли, отказавшись от извлечения для «Морон индастриз». Мне нужен имитатор, но ты еще можешь отказаться, если... если тебе не нравится эта идея... - он обернулся. - И ты тоже, Юсуф.

Имс посмотрел на него. Артур оставался собой: он ухитрился переодеться и побриться после того, как Имс облил его пивом, но выглядел он все-таки усталым и каким-то отстраненным.

«Интересно, он первый раз работает без Кобба? - подумал Имс озабоченно. - Первый раз ведет дело сам от начала до конца?..»

\- Мне очень нравится эта идея, - Имс ухмыльнулся. - Люблю, когда работа потакает моим вредным привычкам. Так что расскажи мне подробнее про эту дамочку.

Артур на него даже не взглянул.

\- Юсуф?.. - спросил он.

\- Конечно, я с вами, - Юсуф замахал руками. - Артур, о чем ты говоришь?!

\- Хорошо, - Артур снова замолчал на несколько секунд, повторил: - Хорошо. Я собрал немного информации о ее привычках; проще всего к ней подступиться в спа-салоне, она проводит там несколько часов еженедельно, ее охрана в это время ждет в холле, внутрь никто не заходит.

\- Еще бы, - Имс фыркнул. - А как туда попадем мы? Купим абонемент?..

\- Я это улажу, - пообещал Артур. - Юсуф, смесь нужно будет рассчитать очень точно, Дана довольно подозрительна, не должно остаться никаких следов и побочных эффектов.

\- Сделаем, - Юсуф кивнул. - Нет проблем.

\- Отлично, - Артур достал из молескина конверт. - Имс, здесь перечень мест, которые Дана посещает регулярно, чтобы ты мог на нее взглянуть лично, и сведения о ее предыдущих любовниках. В списке есть один частный клуб, я достану тебе клубную карту завтра.

\- Ты очень предусмотрителен, - Имс раскрыл конверт, мельком взглянул на мутноватые фотографии. - А у дамочки плохой вкус.

\- Любит помоложе? - заинтересовался Юсуф. - Разведенные в сорок лет обычно начинают бросаться на мальчиков!

\- Любит простоватых перекачанных стриптизеров, - Имс хмыкнул. - Я все понял. Сколько у нас времени на подготовку?

\- Она ходит в спа по пятницам, - Артур зачем-то написал «Пт.» на доске. - К этой мы уже не успеем, значит, у нас девять дней до следующей.

\- Более чем достаточно, - согласился Имс, посмотрел на часы.

«Кобб уже на полпути домой, - подумал он рассеянно. - На полпути к тому, что позволяет ему отличать реальность от сна...»

\- И, я полагаю, в одном отеле нам лучше не останавливаться пока, - добавил Артур. - Чем меньше внимания мы будем к себе привлекать, тем лучше.

\- Вообще-то, - неуверенно начал Юсуф, - вообще-то, Артур, лично я предпочел бы просто остаться здесь. Нет, смотри, не то чтобы я пытался сэкономить на отеле, но здесь есть все, что мне нужно, и потом, это снимало бы вопрос с «пасивами» и всем прочим; не думаю, что возить все это барахло с собой каждый день вам удобно... - он как будто растерялся, развел руками и замолчал.

Имс коротко хохотнул:

\- Ты еще скажи, что всю жизнь мечтал работать ночным сторожем! - сказал он насмешливо.

\- Просто не вижу смысла простаивать оплаченному помещению, - с достоинством возразил Юсуф.

\- Ты уверен, что тебе здесь будет удобно? - с сомнением поинтересовался Артур. - Я не особенно присматривался, скажем так, к жилой части.

\- Здесь есть кухня, ванная комната и отличная кровать в кладовке за кухней, - Юсуф снова развел руками. - Я непритязателен в этом отношении.

\- Хорошо, - Артур кивнул, подошел к стулу, на спинке которого висел его пиджак, достал из кармана связку ключей, отцепил два и кинул один Юсуфу, второй Имсу.

\- Я думал о том, что было бы неплохо, если бы здесь всегда кто-то был, пока мы не закончим, - признался он. - Так что я тебе признателен на самом деле.

\- О да, ты бы здесь жить не смог, не так ли? - подколол Имс. - Слишком просто для тебя?..

Артур открыл рот, явно собираясь что-то ответить, но затем как будто передумал, покачал головой и отвернулся.

\- Я еду в отель, - сказал он сухо, надевая пиджак. - Вечером встречу Ариадну в аэропорту и привезу ее сюда. Самолет в девять, так что, полагаю, в половине одиннадцатого мы уже будем здесь. Имс, я не хочу тебя ограничивать, но сегодня постарайся придти к этому времени, мы еще раз все обсудим.

Он пригладил волосы и едва заметно поморщился, вздохнул.

\- О, я приду, не волнуйся, - пообещал Имс, осекся, едва успев проглотить обращение «детка».

«Я вот-вот перегну палку», - подумал он обеспокоенно.

Артур, впрочем, как будто ничего не заметил, поднял с пола свою сумку и направился к выходу, но возле Имса остановился.

\- Если что-то произойдет, - произнес он, глядя Имсу в глаза, - если что-то изменится... все равно, что. Что угодно. Позвони мне. В любое время. Хорошо?

\- Если меня придут вербовать? - насмешливо переспросил Имс.

\- Даже если тебе в номер подадут ужин, которого ты не заказывал, - предельно серьезно ответил Артур. - Имс, это... - он замолчал.

\- Это не шутки, я знаю, - подтвердил Имс. - Прости, не смог удержаться. Ты такой суровый.

\- Надеюсь на твое благоразумие, - отчеканил Артур. - Юсуф, до вечера.

«Я тоже на него надеюсь, - согласился Имс, садясь в такси и называя адрес отеля «Грэмерси». - На это свое благоразумие...»

Войдя в номер, он запер за собой дверь, бросил сумку в кресло, прошел в ванную и включил горячую воду.

\- Что за черт, - пробормотал Имс, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. - Ну и куда мне теперь с этим?..

Он скинул пиджак прямо на пол, постоял над ним, а затем, не раздеваясь дальше, шагнул под душ, закрыл глаза, рассмеялся, чувствуя, как намокает одежда. Горячая вода смывала усталость и успокаивала; Имс прислонился затылком к стене, отвернув голову, чтобы не затекало в нос.

«Детка, - произнес он мысленно, представляя себе Артура. - Чем бы это ни было на самом деле, это безумие».

Имс не верил в предложенный Коббом вариант вербовки. Эта гипотеза вполне годилась, чтобы успокоить Кобба и дать ему улететь домой (Имс не сомневался, Кобб остался бы, если бы считал, что им что-то - кто-то, - угрожает), но Имс в нее не верил. Слишком долго, слишком...

\- Однообразно, - подобрал он нужное слово и медленно расстегнул рубашку, снял ее, бросил на край ванны. - К черту такую работу, вот что.

При извлечении редко бывало столько времени в запасе - вообще-то, никогда не было на памяти Имса. Даже двухуровневый сон продолжительностью в пару дней требовал изрядной осторожности, для трехуровневого им понадобилось особое снотворное, и все чуть не пошло насмарку, когда подсознание Фишера воспротивилось; несколько часов - более чем достаточно, если находишься в чужом сне, и Имс не хотел даже знать, что можно делать с объектом в течение трех лет.

Если бы, конечно, это не были его три года.

«Я вел растительный образ жизни, - подытожил он, с трудом стягивая мокрую майку. - Ел, пил, спал и занимался сексом».

...с Артуром.

«Я должен расценивать это как комплимент, - хмыкнул Имс с долей удивления. - Кем бы ни был имитатор, он делал это со мной три года!»

Эта мысль снова заставила Имса озабоченно нахмуриться.

Потому что Юсуф сказал верно: кто захочет по доброй воле провести три года во сне, в чужом сне, в подсознании человека, которого ты, возможно, первый и последний раз видишь; жить с ним, спать с ним?.. А если нет своего желания, каким должен быть стимул, материальный или моральный, чтобы выдержать это, чтобы не сломаться и ни разу не оступиться, ведь за эти три года Имс ни на мгновение не усомнился в отношении Артура к нему!..

«Между прочим, им удалось не потревожить мое подсознание, - Имс почти с раздражением избавился от брюк, чуть не забыв отстегнуть цепочку с новым тотемом. - Они прошли до третьего уровня, словно... словно защиты не было...»

Он снова подумал об Артуре, лишь когда выставлял будильник на телефоне, ложась спать.

«Что бы ты делал, детка, - Имс посмотрел на дисплей, - если бы я сейчас тебе позвонил и сказал, что все эти версии - полное дерьмо?..»

Он криво усмехнулся.

\- И перестать называть его «деткой»! - напомнил он самому себе и уткнулся лицом в подушку.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда он приехал, Артура с Ариадной еще не было. Юсуф копался в «пасиве»; услышав шаги, он поднял голову и сообщил:

\- Заряд стандартный, никаких добавок. Ты проснулся бы, если бы прострелил себе голову!

\- И тебе привет, - Имс встал рядом с ним. - Артур не звонил?

\- Звонил, - подтвердил Юсуф, закрывая кейс. - Самолет опоздал, но они уже едут.

\- Хорошо, - Имс задумчиво покрутил в руках сменный блок, отложил на стол.

\- Он, кстати, спрашивал про тебя, - добавил Юсуф. - По-моему, он беспокоился.

\- Еще бы, - Имс хмыкнул. - Я не преувеличу, если скажу, что в этот раз я ему очень сильно нужен, у него нет времени искать другого имитатора!..

\- Ты к нему несправедлив, мне кажется, - Юсуф посмотрел на него с легким удивлением. - Вы же друзья, разумеется, ему небезразлично твое состояние!

Имс приподнял брови.

\- А мы друзья?.. - переспросил он.

\- А разве нет? - парировал Юсуф. - Я все-таки немного знаю тебя, так что просто поверь мне на слово!

Имс снова хмыкнул и пожал плечами, ничего не ответив.

«Меня ты, может, и знаешь, - подумал он рассеянно, - а вот Артура вряд ли. У него только один друг, и это Кобб, со всеми остальными он лишь снисходит до совместной работы...»

Он вспомнил о втором, «парижском» уровне сна и мысленно кивнул: там не было Кобба, все верно. Может, без Кобба они бы и подружились, чем черт не шутит...

Он поднял голову, когда хлопнула дверь и по ламинату простучали каблуки. Ариадна вошла первая, на ходу стягивая куртку и разматывая шарф.

\- Привет, - сказала она радостно. - А где Кобб?

Имс посмотрел на нее, на вошедшего следом Артура.

\- А ты что, ей не сказал? - спросил он с искренним интересом.

\- Не сказал о чем? - не понял Артур.

\- Что Кобб завязал с этой работой.

\- Завязал? - Ариадна взглянула на Имса, потом на Артура, повела плечом. - Ну... в общем, я так и думала. Он ведь хотел вернуться к детям...

\- Ты не спрашивала про Кобба, - Артур явно озадачился. - А мне не пришло в голову, что это имеет значение для тебя.

Ариадна внезапно покраснела, и Имс мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу: конечно же, девчонка влюбилась, вот и все, потому и приехала так охотно... а тут такой сюрприз!

«Молодец, Артур, - Имс отвернулся, пряча ухмылку. - В голову ему не пришло, как же. Специально молчал, чтобы она не отказалась!..»

\- Нет, нет, не имеет, - поспешно сказала Ариадна. - Все в порядке. Я... просто не подумала.

Она положила куртку на стул, прошла через комнату к доске.

\- Это наш объект? - она оглянулась на Артура.

\- Дана Стетэм, - подтвердил тот. - И суть дела такова, что нам нужны два уровня сна. Они довольно простые, технических сложностей возникнуть не должно, но тебе придется воспроизвести их с точностью до последнего мебельного гвоздика.

\- Думаю, я справлюсь, - Ариадна нахмурилась. - А что за уровни?

Артур наклонился, достал из сумки большой коричневый конверт из плотной бумаги.

\- Здесь фотографии и чертежи места, которое должно быть на первом уровне, - сказал он. - Имс, возможно, тебя это тоже заинтересует, это клуб, в котором Дану проще всего застать.

\- А второй? - Ариадна взяла одну фотографию, повернулась к свету, внимательно ее разглядывая. - Ух ты. Красиво сделано, но, по-моему, я видела уже где-то такой прием...

Имс подошел, забрал у Артура конверт, развесил снимки на доске, закрепив магнитами, отступил на шаг.

\- Снимки второго уровня будут послезавтра, - суховато ответил Артур. - Давай пока начнем с первого, здесь достаточно деталей, которые нужно проработать.

\- Ты собираешься влезть к ней в дом? - Имс вздернул брови. - Артур, с каких пор ты специализируешься на нелегальных проникновениях?..

\- Все будет легально, - отрезал Артур. - Не волнуйся, пожалуйста.

\- Ну, если ты так говоришь, - Имс развел руками. - Но я действительно надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, а то друзья Даны могут ведь и не выпустить тебя под залог...

\- Имс.

\- А вы когда-нибудь использовали свои навыки для чего-то... законного? - спросила вдруг Ариадна. - Ну, то есть, не подумайте, что я собираюсь отказаться сейчас, но...

Имс посмотрел на Артура, и на этот раз Артур отвернулся и отошел к столу.

\- Использовали, - за двоих ответил Имс, не глядя на Ариадну. - Но у тебя нет допуска к этой информации, прости, гриф «Перед прочтением сжечь».

\- Что-то военное? - Ариадна обошла его, не выпуская из рук фотографию. - Я же не спрашиваю, что именно! Я просто хотела знать, с чего вообще все это началось. Разве я не имею права?

\- Я думал, Кобб тебе рассказывал, - отозвался Артур, перебирая какие-то бумажки, вложенные в молескин. - Ариадна, это действительно...

Он вдруг осекся и поднял глаза на Имса.

\- Нет, - сказал Имс спокойно.

\- Ты уверен? - Артур отложил молескин. - Имс, но ведь это мотив.

Имс скрестил руки на груди.

\- Вы о чем?.. - недоуменно спросила Ариадна.

\- Почему нет? - Артур пожал плечами. - Прямолинейность почерка вполне подходит.

Имс отвернулся, нахмурился.

С одной стороны, Артур был прав: те секреты в большинстве своем гораздо увлекательнее и важнее, чем все дела Фишера вместе взятые. С другой...

\- О чем они? - Ариадна посмотрела на Юсуфа. Тот, помедлив, развел руками:

\- О старых знакомых, я полагаю.

Артур встал перед Имсом, приподнял бровь.

\- Нет, - снова сказал Имс, на этот раз негромко, чтобы слышал только Артур.

\- Почему ты так уверен? - так же тихо парировал Артур.

\- Потому что я бы никогда уже не проснулся, - процедил Имс. - Забудь об этом.

Еще несколько секунд Артур пристально смотрел на него, затем вздохнул и отошел обратно к столу.

\- У вас вообще все в порядке?.. - поинтересовалась Ариадна, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. - Слушайте, если недомолвки и внутренние разногласия - ваша нормальная рабочая обстановка, то, может, вы все-таки попросите Кобба, он хотя бы к этому привык!..

\- А ты сердитая, - Имс рассмеялся, вытер лицо руками. - Но тебе ничего не угрожает.

\- Угу, - согласилась Ариадна. - Поэтому Артур снял мне квартиру в очень приличном месте и сказал, что будет отвозить меня туда и забирать. Мы куда-то влипли?

Имс ухмыльнулся, отметив это «мы», но никак не прокомментировал, посмотрел на Артура.

\- Мы - нет, - Артур снова вздохнул, помолчал. - Ариадна...

\- Кобб?.. - перебила она с беспокойством.

Имс снова рассмеялся.

\- Нет, - Артур тоже скупо улыбнулся. - С ним все в порядке, он прислал мне сообщение, что долетел благополучно. Просто вчера случилось... нечто, чего мы не ожидали.

\- Что именно? - Ариадна наконец отложила фотографию и подошла ближе, сунула руки в карманы вязаной кофты.

\- Кто-то проник в сон Имса, - кратко ответил Артур. - Мы не знаем, кто, и не знаем, зачем. И, скорее всего, не узнаем никогда, поэтому, пожалуйста, проверяй свой тотем почаще. Вряд ли тот, кто сделал это, рискнет повторить, но мы должны быть готовы.

\- Проник в сон Имса?.. - недоверчиво переспросила Ариадна. - Ух ты, - она посмотрела на Имса. - Но разве твое подсознание не должно быть обучено круче, чем подсознание Фишера, которое нас чуть не прикончило?

\- Схватываешь на лету, - безрадостно согласился Имс. - Кто-то обошел мою защиту.

Несколько секунд Ариадна молчала, затем развела руками.

\- Недоговорки - ваша нормальная рабочая обстановка, - подытожила она. - Но когда ты звонил мне вчера, - она перевела взгляд на Артура, - я не думала, что ты умалчиваешь так много. А если бы я не спросила, вы сказали бы мне?

«Я никому бы не сказал, - подумал Имс с досадой, - если бы только у меня была такая возможность...»

\- Мы бы сказали, - спокойно ответил Артур. - Обязательно, Ариадна. Мы работаем в команде, и это - часть того, что тебе следует знать.

\- С ума сойти, - восхитилась Ариадна, села на стул, вытянула ноги.

«Да, - снова согласился Имс, - и у меня на это неплохие шансы».


	6. Chapter 6

Ариадну Артур повез домой уже сильно за полночь; Имс с удивлением обнаружил, что Артур взял напрокат машину, неприметный вишневый «форд» старой модели.

\- Я думал, ты выберешь что-нибудь... более современное, - произнес Имс неопределенно.

\- Не хочу привлекать внимание, - Артур остановился на краю тротуара. - Что ты сейчас будешь делать?

\- Есть одно местечко в списке, - Имс так же неопределенно помахал рукой. - Если не Дану, то ее нынешнего приятеля там точно можно застать. Посмотрю, как он себя держит, что ли.

\- Хорошо, - Артур помедлил. - Имс.

«Да, детка?..»

\- Да? - Имс сунул руки в карманы.

\- Если что-то случится... - начал Артур.

\- Я помню, - кивнул Имс. - Позвонить тебе.

\- В любое время, - настойчиво повторил Артур. - Хорошо?

\- Нет проблем, - Имс пожал плечами. - Буду держать тебя в курсе.

Он не понял, поверил ему Артур или нет, но больше вопросов не последовало; вернувшись в офис, Имс увидел, что Юсуф снова копается в «пасиве».

\- Что-то не так? - спросил Имс, подходя.

\- Артур попросил перезарядить, - не оборачиваясь, откликнулся Юсуф. - Вообще, знаешь, Имс, я не думаю, что все эти перелеты идут аппарату на пользу. Изоляция во внешнем чемодане неплохая, конечно, но все эти сотрясения, рывки и электромагнитные поля здорово увеличивают риск поломки.

\- Как будто у нас есть выбор, - Имс пожал плечами, пригладил волосы перед зеркалом. - Если мне сегодня повезет, завтра приеду не раньше полудня, так что с утра Ариадна - твоя забота.

Юсуф хихикнул.

\- Коббу следовало задержаться, - сказал он, распрямляясь. - Неужели он не заметил, как она на него смотрела тогда?

Имс сунул руку в карман, сжал тотем.

\- Кобб едва сумел убедить себя, что Молл все-таки умерла, - ответил он неохотно. - Не думаю, что ему есть сейчас дело до того, кто и как на него посмотрел.

\- Верно, - спохватился Юсуф, сразу растеряв весь свой энтузиазм. - Да, история...

Имс постоял еще немного, затем кивнул Юсуфу и вышел, поймал на ближайшем перекрестке такси, назвал адрес клуба и впервые задумался о том, что сам сказал Ариадне днем: о том, что Кобб закончил с нелегальными извлечениями. А это значило, что Артур остался один; текущее задание не в счет, чистая случайность, что оно подвернулось, пока они еще не успели разбежаться (как там Артур сказал, он не хотел за него браться, да?..), в противном случае - что?.. Юсуф с гарантией вернулся бы в Момбасу, Ариадна - стал бы Артур ее звать?..

«И я ведь сказал ему, что тоже улечу, - с досадой вспомнил Имс. - Вместо того, чтобы выразить заинтересованность в работе с ним, я продемонстрировал, что готов свалить в любую минуту...»

Он мысленно выругался.

«Если я хочу работать с ним, это мой шанс, - признал он. - Если, конечно, Кобб действительно завязал с этим... и если Артур не решит последовать его примеру».

Впрочем, Имс не особенно верил даже в решение Кобба. Легко было сказать об этом, почти так же легко - уехать, но что дальше? Нет, снотворные смеси «пасива» не вызывали привыкания, разумеется. Сам «пасив» вызывал. Чистое творчество, безграничная свобода подсознания, безраздельная власть над тем, что даже описанию не всегда поддается...

...и невозможность естественным образом видеть сны через какое-то время...

\- А вы видите сны, мистер Кобб?.. - пробормотал Имс себе под нос, выходя из такси. - Или нет, и вы сдадитесь и вернетесь, оставив детишек бабушке?..

Дану он нашел на втором этаже, но близко подходить не стал, облокотился о перила, сделав вид, что наблюдает за танцполом. Дана, к его удивлению, вела себя довольно сдержанно, пила минеральную воду и почти не обращала внимания на своего любовника, однако вскоре Имс понял, в чем дело: пробравшись через толпу, к Дане подсел мужчина, в котором Имс после некоторой заминки опознал кого-то из городской администрации.

«Самое место для деловой встречи, - согласился Имс мысленно, поворачиваясь к перилам спиной и делая глоток из бутылки. - Невозможно подслушать, почти невозможно прочитать по губам. Ты умнее, чем я думал, пожалуй».

Во вспышках света лицо Даны казалось бесстрастным; она позволила любовнику обнять ее за плечи, но не более, стоило ему коснуться ее шеи, как Дана подняла руку, и парень послушно отпрянул, отодвинулся в угол диванчика.

«Не настаивать, - отметил про себя Имс. - Ладно, крошка, нет проблем».

Чиновник из администрации что-то сказал, наклонившись к самому лицу Даны, на что Дана лишь рассмеялась и покачала головой; он раздраженно нахмурился, произнес что-то еще, и на этот раз Имс по движению губ Даны понял, что она послала собеседника подальше.

«Не стесняется в выражениях, если нужно».

Чиновник встал, одернул пиджак и, не сделав даже попытки попрощаться, поспешно пошел прочь, расталкивая толпу. Дана презрительно взглянула ему вслед и откинулась на спинку дивана, сделала знак любовнику, и тот, придвинувшись обратно, начал целовать ее плечо.

Имс снова отвернулся к перилам.

«На втором уровне проблем не будет, - он усмехнулся. - Интересно, знакомятся с ней тоже по щелчку?»

Он поставил пустую бутылку на поднос проходившей мимо официантки и уже хотел занять внезапно освободившийся рядом диванчик, когда его внимание привлекло что-то внизу.

Кто-то внизу.

«Артур, - недоуменно подумал Имс. - Что он здесь делает?..»

Артур стоял спиной к нему, прислонившись плечом к колонне позади танцпола; он был в светлой рубашке и серых брюках, тех же, в которых приезжал вечером, и Имс, ни на секунду не усомнившись, вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал: «Что ты здесь делаешь?». Он видел, что Артур с кем-то разговаривает, но надеялся, что тот все-таки ответит, и поспешно открыл пришедшее секунд через сорок сообщение.

«Где - здесь?»

«В клубе, - Имс помедлил и закончил: - Я смотрю на тебя сейчас».

На этот раз ответа не было больше минуты, затем телефон завибрировал, принимая вызов. Имс чертыхнулся и поднес его к уху, заткнув второе пальцем, и только теперь осознал, что человек внизу продолжает стоять, держа руки в карманах. Звонил не он... и это не был Артур.

\- Имс, где ты? - требовательно спросил Артур.

\- В клубе, - машинально повторил Имс.

«Я обознался?..»

\- У тебя все в порядке? - уточнил Артур. - То, что ты мне написал...

\- Я ошибся, - перебил Имс. - Парень похож на тебя со спины.

\- О, - Артур помолчал. - Ну, отлично. Тогда мы все выяснили, верно?

\- Верно, - подтвердил Имс. - Я тебя разбудил?

\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Артур. - Соглашение в силе. Даже если ты еще раз ошибешься.

\- Ты врешь, - Имс хмыкнул. - Я разбудил тебя, иначе ты не стал бы добавлять про соглашение.

К парню у колонны подошла девушка в коротком белом платье; он обернулся, сделал несколько шагов в сторону танцпола, и Имс с досадой убедился, что кроме брюк и прически у него не было ничего общего с Артуром.

\- Хорошо, - неожиданно сдался Артур. - Разбудил. Надеюсь, ты доволен.

\- Как слон, - Имс ухмыльнулся. - Но я сожалею, правда.

Артур снова помолчал.

\- Увидимся завтра, - сказал он наконец.

«Я бы хотел увидеть тебя прямо сейчас, - подумал внезапно Имс. - Таким, каким я тебя знал эти три года...»

Он покачал головой. Того Артура не существовало. Просто нужно было время, чтобы забыть.

\- Увидимся, - ответил Имс.

«Детка».


	7. Chapter 7

«Они обошли мою защиту».

Имс проснулся с этой мыслью, полежал несколько минут, глядя в потолок, затем на ощупь взял с тумбочки телефон, набрал номер Артура.

«Я должен знать точно, - подумал он. - Должен понять, как это вышло».

\- Доброе утро, Имс, - официально произнес Артур.

На мгновение Имс опешил, потом хмыкнул:

\- Привет, - сказал он, кашлянул, прочищая горло. - Скажи мне, будь так любезен, ты сможешь выкроить для меня полчаса в твоем плотном расписании?

\- Смогу, - без колебаний ответил Артур. - Когда я тебе нужен?

\- А если бы я сказал, что прямо сейчас? - не удержался Имс.

Артур коротко вздохнул.

\- Ты сейчас шутишь, - спросил он, - или я действительно нужен тебе так срочно? Судя по голосу и по тому, что ты не возразил мне насчет утра, ты только что проснулся, а я прямо сейчас немного занят.

Имс так же на ощупь нашел часы, поднес к лицу.

«Действительно, утро давно закончилось», - согласился он мысленно.

\- Сможешь приехать в офис к шести? - предложил он уже серьезно.

\- Да, - лаконично отозвался Артур. - До этого времени все будет в порядке?

«И до, и после, - Имс беззвучно хмыкнул. - Возможно».

\- Не волнуйся за меня, - сказал он насмешливо. - Я уже большой мальчик, и на этот раз я готов к неожиданностям.

\- Хорошо, - Артур не стал развивать тему. - Тогда встретимся в офисе.

Он отключился первым. Имс полежал еще некоторое время, затем медленно сел, спустил ноги на пол.

«Хотел бы я знать, что он-то обо всем этом думает, - Имс отложил телефон. - Вариант извлечения он опроверг сам, и не похоже, чтобы он верил в вербовку...»

«Остается... внедрение?..»

Нахмурившись, Имс встал, прошелся по комнате.

\- Что, если так?.. - пробормотал он.

На мгновение ему стало не по себе. Кобб не рассматривал этот вариант, никто из них не рассматривал, но это отнюдь не означало, что внедрения не могло быть. Могло. Любая фраза, любой лишний жест, какой-то образ, звук, что угодно могло оказаться зародышем идеи, которую ему подбросили.

«Ладно, - Имс несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, заставляя себя расслабиться. - Ладно. Это пока не важно. Извлечение, внедрение, все равно. Мое подсознание обязано было защищаться».

Он принял душ, подровнял щетину на щеках, неторопливо оделся и, прежде чем выйти из номера, достал из кармана тотем, взвесил в ладони, качнул пальцем. Маятник сделал положенное число колебаний и остановился. Имс продолжал на него смотреть, и в какой-то момент ему показалось вдруг, что маятник снова сдвинулся с места; тряхнув головой, Имс сжал тотем в кулаке и сунул в карман.

«Так и свихнуться недолго, - подумал он с досадой. - Я должен быть уверен хоть в чем-то».

«...что-то, что привязывает тебя к реальной жизни», - сказал тогда Кобб, и Имс помнил, что в шутку подумал об Артуре, однако сегодня эта идея неожиданно показалась ему очень привлекательной: Артур был предсказуем. Абсолютно. Он вел себя как-то не так только во сне.

В двух снах.

В двух уровнях сна.

\- Я знаю, ты уже вычитаешь минуты моего опоздания из получаса, который я выпросил! - начал Имс, входя в «рабочую» комнату офисного помещения. - Пробки на дорогах.

Артур приподнял брови.

\- Я всегда делаю поправку на возможные задержки, - сказал он. - Что случилось?

\- Привет, Ариадна, - Имс, не отвечая, обошел стол с макетом, разглядывая стойку вдоль танцпола. - Вот здесь ты наврала, этот проход гораздо шире. Плохие фотографии, полагаю, может, составишь мне сегодня компанию, посмотришь лично?..

\- Давай, - неожиданно легко согласилась Ариадна. - Но только если недолго, я не смогу завтра сосредоточиться, если не высплюсь.

\- Уйдешь не позже двух часов, - небрежно пообещал Имс, останавливаясь возле Артура. - Я отвезу ее потом, ты можешь не волноваться.

\- Я отвезу ее сам, - отрезал Артур. - Так будет лучше.

Он двумя пальцами вытащил что-то из жилетного кармана.

\- Клубная карта, - сказал он, передавая ее Имсу. - Дана не водит туда своих постоянных любовников, так что, если хочешь познакомиться с ней лично, это единственный возможный вариант.

\- Угу, - согласился Имс, перевернул карту. - Меня зовут Хамфри Богарт?.. Тебе никто не говорил раньше, что у тебя сомнительное чувство юмора?..

\- Это решал не я, - Артур сжал губы. - Тебе придется потерпеть, - он понизил голос. - И, может быть, ты все-таки объяснишь, зачем я тебе понадобился?

\- Проверить защиту моего подсознания, - Имс выдержал паузу, ожидая эффекта, но Артур лишь снова приподнял брови, и Имс пожал плечами: - Я не могу сделать это сам. А между тем, либо квалификация ребят, копавшихся в моей голове, превосходит нашу на порядок, либо моей защиты больше нет, и я даже не знаю, какой из вариантов нравится мне меньше.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я что-то извлек из твоего подсознания? - уточнил Артур.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты провел там некоторое время... вместе со мной, - Имс нахмурился. - Я хочу проверить реакцию на простое пребывание и конкретно на извлечение.

Артур кивнул, помолчал.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он наконец. - Давай сделаем это.

Он снял пиджак, повесил на спинку стула, закатал рукава рубашки.

\- Юсуф! - крикнул он, не оборачиваясь. - Мой «пасив» заряжен?

\- Еще вчера, - отозвался Юсуф откуда-то из подсобных помещений, вынырнул из двери, ведущей в кухню. - Ты собрался в сон? О, привет, Имс.

\- Мы собрались, - поправил Имс, взглянул на Артура. - Таймер на полчаса, два уровня?

\- Вы решили устроить себе каникулы? - поинтересовалась Ариадна. - Это же несколько дней!

Имс хотел отшутиться, но Артур его опередил.

\- Не все вопросы можно решить за пять минут, - произнес он отрешенно, сел в угол дивана, поставил «пасив» посередине. - Я готов.

\- Юсуф, разбуди нас через полчаса, если мы не выйдем до этого, - попросил Имс, садясь с другой стороны и застегивая на запястье браслет. Артур пристально посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал, и Юсуф, наклонившись, запустил «пасив».

Первый уровень оказался абсолютно пустым, чистая тусклая белизна и кейс «пасива» между ними на полу, вернее, там, где гипотетически должен быть пол.

\- Ну и сны у тебя, - Имс укоризненно взглянул на Артура. - Я думал, ты представишь хоть что-нибудь.

\- Нет смысла, - Артур пожал плечами и снова снял пиджак, бросил его рядом с «пасивом». - Что... - он помедлил, - что мне извлекать?

Имс на мгновение задумался, мысленно отбросил все последние дела, личную жизнь, перебрал поспешно приключения юношеского возраста, затем усмехнулся, покачал головой.

«Есть кое-что получше, - подумал он. - Кое-что, что я не хотел бы тебе показывать».

\- Попробуй достать комикс о том, как мы познакомились в Париже, - посоветовал он. - И не предупреждай меня, когда начнешь искать.

\- Очевидные вещи, - начал Артур, чуть улыбаясь.

\- ...я могу не объяснять, - согласился Имс, с опаской сел на «пол». - И представь что-нибудь поинтереснее для следующего уровня, скажем...

\- ...покерный клуб?.. - Артур насмешливо посмотрел на него. - Я не играю в покер. Но ради тебя постараюсь что-нибудь придумать.

\- Ты ужасно любезен, - хмыкнул Имс.

И заснул.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Устал?.. - спросил он, увидев, что Артур трет висок. Артур покачал головой.

\- Видимо, поэтому я и не хотел учиться играть в покер, - сказал он невозмутимо. - Подозревал, что мой первый раз затянется на пару суток.

Имс рассмеялся.

\- Но у тебя неплохо получается, - заметил он.

\- Спасибо, - так же спокойно ответил Артур, встал. - Скоро вернусь.

Имс проводил его взглядом.

Артур выходил уже пятый или шестой раз за то время, что они провели здесь, и отсутствовал по двадцать-тридцать минут; в первый раз Имс напряженно ждал, начнет ли Артур извлечение, но тот вернулся как ни в чем не бывало и продолжил игру. Имс, разумеется, не стал ни о чем спрашивать, однако уже после второго возвращения Артур мимоходом сообщил ему, что проекции начали обращать на него внимание. Между третьим и четвертым выходом полуголая девица, разносившая напитки, вылила на Артура стакан содовой; Артур смерил взглядом ее, затем Имса, отряхнул рукав платком.

\- Я определенно не нравлюсь твоему подсознанию, - сказал он сухо.

\- Может, она хотела с тобой познакомиться поближе, - парировал Имс. - Загладить свою вину, все такое!..

\- Это твое подсознание, Имс, - напомнил Артур. - О каком знакомстве ты говоришь?..

Больше, правда, инцидентов не было, и Имс позволил себе немного расслабиться, но на часы все-таки посматривал, и вздрогнул, когда по истечении семи минут где-то в здании загрохотали выстрелы. Имс вскочил на ноги, свернув стул, бросился к двери, но остановился, едва коснувшись дверной ручки.

«Началось, - подумал он, сглотнул. - Его заметили».

Поколебавшись, он все-таки вышел в коридор, прислушался и медленно пошел на звук. Выстрелы раздавались через неравные промежутки времени; Имс выделил как минимум два вида оружия, и на мгновение ему стало интересно, как долго продержится Артур...

...и удалось ли ему извлечение.

Он завернул за угол и чуть не споткнулся о лежащее поперек коридора тело мужчины в военной форме; под телом уже расплылось по ковру пятно крови, в паре метров от него лежал разряженный «глок-17». Перешагнув через труп, Имс ощутил что-то вроде неловкой жалости; до сих пор ему доводилось сталкиваться только с чужой защитой и никогда - со своей.

«Я запомнил бы, если бы на втором уровне была стрельба, - он нахмурился. - Если только меня не заставили о ней забыть».

Здание вздрогнуло от взрыва, Имс пошатнулся, оперся рукой о стену, чтобы не упасть.

\- Вот черт, - беспокойно пробормотал он. - Что там происходит?..

Он буквально взлетел по лестнице на два этажа вверх, миновав по пути еще несколько окровавленных тел в форме, и остановился, оказавшись вдруг лицом к лицу с вооруженной группой; все они были в масках и разгрузочных жилетах, с гранатами на ремнях и рациями. Имс непроизвольно сделал шаг назад и вроде бы моргнул, но когда снова открыл глаза, то увидел перед собой Юсуфа, сматывающего провод «пасива».

\- Вот черт, - искренне произнес Имс, вытирая лицо рукой, спохватился: - Артур?..

\- Это было... познавательно, - с запинкой отозвался Артур, встал с дивана, сделал несколько шагов по комнате, обернулся.

\- Ну, что? - жадно спросила Ариадна. В руке у нее был мобильник; Имс чуть было не решил, что она пытается Артура сфотографировать, затем понял, что она просто разговаривала или переписывалась с кем-то, пока их не было.

Артур помолчал еще несколько секунд, взглянул на Имса.

\- Если тебе нужно мое мнение, - сказал он медленно, - я считаю, что... что это невозможно. Я пытался каждый раз, как выходил, и... - он развел руками. - У меня не вышло ничего.

\- Ты перестрелял мою охрану, - машинально возразил Имс, тоже поднимаясь на ноги. Артур покачал головой:

\- Это не имеет значения, - он нахмурился. - С твоей защитой все в порядке.

\- Перестрелял охрану? - переспросила Ариадна. - Это было... как с Фишером?

\- Гораздо хуже, - неохотно ответил Артур. - Видишь ли, Ариадна, подсознание Фишера просто надрессировали на стандартные трюки. Подсознание Имса... так же изобретательно, как он сам.

\- То есть, извлечения все-таки не было? - недоуменно уточнил Юсуф. - Имс?..

\- В это было бы проще поверить, чем в то, что я не запомнил маленький такой вооруженный конфликт, - Имс пожал плечами. - Если не справился Артур...

\- Меня не трогали, пока я ничего не делал, - Артур вздохнул, передернул плечами, как будто начиная оживать. - Останавливали, но не нападали, пока я все-таки не перешел... черту. Так что... имитатор мог присутствовать в твоем сне, только если он бездействовал, - он снова вздохнул, пригладил волосы и добавил: - Извините меня.

Он вышел. Имс посмотрел ему вслед, но догонять не стал, предполагая, что Артуру просто нужна пара минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

«Что его так потрясло, хотел бы я знать, - Имс нахмурился. - Он не скажет мне, даже если я спрошу».

\- Знаешь, - медленно сказала Ариадна, - когда мы готовились к погружению в подсознание Фишера, я... ну, я была в подсознании Кобба, и... - она замолчала.

\- Хотите кофе? - спросил вдруг Юсуф. - Я сварю.

Он тоже вышел; Ариадна бросила быстрый взгляд на дверь, потом на Имса.

\- Я искала его секреты, - призналась она. - Потому что он скрывал что-то, что могло представлять опасность для всех. Но я нашла только Молл, а Артур, он вышел из сна с таким лицом, как будто встретил, не знаю, Терминатора. Он был весь белый.

Имс хмыкнул.

\- О, это не я, - с напускной беззаботностью ответил он. - Это давление. Кофе утром, гипотония вечером. Не говори ему, что я его сдал.

\- Ты серьезно? - Ариадна посмотрела на него с сомнением. - Ладно, может быть. Но ты сам сказал, он перестрелял твою охрану, значит, охрана была. Почему тогда подсознание Кобба не пыталось меня остановить?

\- Спроси об этом Кобба, - Имс указал на ее телефон. - Дать тебе номер?

\- У меня есть, спасибо, - Ариадна встала. - Просто я подумала, может, есть какая-то закономерность, может, например, подсознание не трогает «своих», но если твоя защита атаковала Артура, значит, эта теория не работает.

\- Значит, не работает, - подтвердил Имс. - Это же подсознание, Ариадна. Мы не можем его контролировать.

Некоторое время они молчали. Имс сжимал в кармане тотем, рассеянно разглядывая макет клуба, Ариадна ходила вдоль стола, думая о чем-то своем.

\- А как научить свое подсознание защищаться? - спросила она наконец. Имс посмотрел на нее.

«От этого невозможно отказаться, - подытожил он мысленно, имея в виду и ее стремление учиться, и решение, принятое Коббом. - Я бы не смог».

\- Есть определенные методики, - ответил он неохотно. - Но лучше спроси Артура. Я плохой учитель...

Он осекся, услышав шаги, оглянулся и увидел Артура.

\- Я уезжаю, - сообщил Артур. - Предполагаю, что освобожусь к одиннадцати, тогда отвезу вас в клуб сам, если опоздаю, держите меня в курсе ваших перемещений, хорошо?

Имс встретился с ним глазами.

«Я действительно напугал тебя?.. - недоверчиво хмыкнул он. - Хотел бы я знать, чем...»

\- Мы тебя подождем, - пообещал он вслух. - Не хочу тратиться на такси.

Артур укоризненно посмотрел на него, затем неожиданно чуть улыбнулся.

\- Я тебя понял, - сказал он. - Тогда увидимся.

Он взял пиджак и молескин и снова вышел, и Имс медленно выдохнул, вытер лицо рукой.

«Он не станет работать со мной, если Кобб вернется, - подумал он рассеянно. - Жаль...»


	9. Chapter 9

Чего Имс меньше всего ожидал, так это второй раз подряд застать Артура спящим; ночью у клуба Имс даже как-то растерялся, увидев, что Артур спит в машине, так что в стекло стучала Ариадна, но тот сон был естественным, сейчас же на запястье Артура был браслет «пасива» и таймер отсчитывал последние полторы минуты.

\- Давно они?.. - спросил Имс, кивая на Артура и лежащую на диване Ариадну.

\- Третья пятиминутка, - ответил Юсуф. - Девочка настырная, далеко пойдет.

\- Ты о чем? - не понял Имс.

\- Ты же велел ей спросить Артура о защите подсознания, разве нет? - Юсуф с наслаждением потянулся и закинул руки за голову. - Вот... учит.

Имс хмыкнул, посмотрел на Артура. Тот сидел в кресле, положив руки на подлокотники, и если бы не голова, неловко повернутая в сторону дивана, можно было бы решить, что он просто на несколько секунд закрыл глаза. Непроизвольно Имс подошел ближе, остановился, глядя на Артура сверху вниз.

\- Что ты собираешься делать дальше? - неожиданно спросил Юсуф. Имс оглянулся.

\- Прямо сейчас или в перспективе? - уточнил он. - Прямо сейчас возьму себе пива. Побуду здесь до вечера, потом поеду знакомиться с Даной.

\- Я имел в виду, когда мы закончим с этим делом, - пояснил Юсуф.

Имс пожал плечами.

«Зависит от Артура, - подумал он. - И от Кобба...»

Таймер в «пасиве» обнулился с противным резким звуком, и Имс поспешно отошел, чтобы Артур, проснувшись, не увидел его стоящим рядом, но продолжил наблюдать; Артур открыл глаза, медленно повернул голову в противоположную сторону и лишь затем посмотрел на Имса.

\- Добрый день, - сказал он, поперхнулся, кашлянул в кулак и отстегнул браслет, ослабил галстук, двумя пальцами оттянул воротник рубашки. Имс пристально следил за его движениями, забыв ответить, и Артур вопросительно взглянул на него.

\- Что? - поинтересовался он.

\- Ничего, - Имс развел руками. - Все в порядке. Привет, Ариадна. Как успехи?

\- Привет, - Ариадна спустила ноги на пол, села, потерла руку там, где был браслет «пасива». - Я думала, будет проще. Ну, то есть, если этому научили Фишера...

\- А ты невысокого о нем мнения, - поддел Имс.

Ариадна пожала плечами.

\- Вы сами сказали, что его подсознание просто выдрессировали, - парировала она. - Я думала, если понимаешь принцип, дело пойдет быстрее.

\- Ты хочешь все и сразу, - снисходительно улыбнулся Артур, вставая. - Это твое второе дело, Ариадна. Для человека, который только начал знакомиться со своим подсознанием, ты очень хорошо справляешься.

Ариадна посмотрела на него, вздохнула.

\- Между прочим! - спохватилась она, тоже поднимаясь на ноги. - Ты ведь не собираешься заканчивать с этой работой? Ну, то есть, то, что Кобб ушел, не повлияет на тебя?..

«Ах ты ж черт, - Имс стиснул зубы, мгновенно сообразив, к чему она клонит. - Юсуф прав, ты далеко пойдешь!..»

Артур, однако, слегка опешил.

\- Я, кажется, не совсем... тебя понял, - произнес он осторожно. - При чем здесь Кобб?..

\- Тебе ведь нужен будет архитектор, - напрямик предложила Ариадна. - Я знаю, я пока не идеальна, но ты сам говоришь, я быстро учусь.

Имс шумно вздохнул, развернулся и пошел на кухню. За его спиной Артур, помедлив, коротко рассмеялся.

\- Эта работа... не вполне законна, - напомнил он. - С твоим талантом, Ариадна, я уверен, что ты смогла бы...

«...найти ему лучшее применение!.. - мысленно закончил Имс, захлопывая за собой дверь. - Вот так это и делается. Стоило бы просто подойти и сказать, что я хочу с ним работать...»

Он открыл холодильник, взял бутылку, сорвал пробку.

«Не вполне законна!.. - передразнил он Артура. - Ты-то как в это влез тогда, ты же весь такой правильный!..»

Он чувствовал, что злится на Ариадну за ее предложение и даже на Артура, поскольку был практически уверен, что Артур это предложение примет, и в результате еще больше злился на себя - за то, что это имело для него значение; прислонившись к столу, Имс сделал несколько глотков из бутылки, медленно выдохнул и исподлобья взглянул открывшуюся дверь.

\- Так и думал, что ты здесь, - сказал Артур, входя. - Все в порядке?

\- Ты теперь каждый раз будешь об этом спрашивать? - хмуро откликнулся Имс. Не желая смотреть Артуру в глаза, он опустился взглядом к воротнику его рубашки и вспомнил, как Артур оттягивал его двумя пальцами.

\- Криво? - по-своему истолковал движение его глаз Артур, поднял руки и развязал галстук, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу. - Но ты мне не ответил.

Имс сделал еще один глоток, не отводя взгляда.

\- Что ты сказал Ариадне? - спросил он, словно не услышав последней фразы Артура.

\- Что слоны розовые, - спокойно произнес Артур. Имс машинально кивнул, затем, спохватившись, приподнял брови.

\- Что?.. - переспросил он. Артур сложил руки на груди.

\- Имс, ты ведешь себя странно в последнее время, - сказал он. - Даже для тебя странно. Это из-за проникновения в твое подсознание или случилось что-то еще?

Имс прикрыл глаза.

«Я просто не понимаю, - подумал он беспомощно. - Я не понимаю, сон закончился, это должно было пройти...»

\- Кто-то влез мне в голову всего-навсего три дня назад, - ответил он вслух с раздражением. - Прости, что я не могу сразу сделать вид, что ничего не случилось!..

Артур помолчал, вздохнул.

\- Конечно, - согласился он. - Извини, если тебе кажется, что я давлю на тебя, просто... - он помедлил, покачал головой. - Ладно, ничего.

\- Просто что? - Имс открыл глаза.

\- Ничего, - отрезал Артур. - Какие у тебя планы на сегодня?

\- То есть, с психоанализом мы закончили? - Имс ухмыльнулся. - Хочешь узнать, как долго я буду мозолить тебе глаза?

\- Мне не будешь, - возразил Артур. - Я уезжаю, но дело в том, что Юсуф тоже хотел уйти сейчас, поэтому тебе придется остаться с Ариадной, пока он не вернется. Надеюсь, это не сорвет твой график.

«График, - Имс фыркнул. - Детка, график здесь только у тебя».

\- Не сорвет, - ответил он лениво, снова останавливаясь взглядом на расстегнутом воротнике рубашки Артура. - Ты вполне можешь на меня положиться.

\- Я надеюсь, - Артур кивнул. - У меня что-то на шее?..

«Рубашка, - чуть не вырвалось у Имса. - У тебя на шее чертова рубашка, детка...»

Он сглотнул и поднес к губам бутылку, чтобы скрыть растерянность, потому что дело, кажется, принимало очень дурной оборот. Теперь он и сам готов был признать, что ведет себя странно.

«Я же не могу... я не должен хотеть... дотронуться до него, - в замешательстве подумал он. - Это был просто сон. В этом нет смысла».

Артур еще несколько секунд пристально смотрел на него, затем снова покачал головой.

\- Увидимся, - сказал он и вышел.

Имс снова закрыл глаза.

«Просто сон, - повторил он про себя, вздохнул. - Сон, в котором он был со мной...»


	10. Chapter 10

Через пару часов Имс с изумлением обнаружил, что здорово набрался. Поразмыслив, он поставил очередную бутылку пива обратно в холодильник, взяв вместо нее минеральную воду.

«Хорош бы я был, если бы сейчас приехал Артур», - подумал он с досадой.

Артур ничего не сказал бы, Имс не сомневался. В чем Имс не был так уверен, так это в том, что промолчал бы он сам.

«Отвлекся, - выругался он про себя. - Провел с пользой пару часов, поиграл в покер!.. Если я ничего с этим не сделаю, ни о какой совместной работе не может быть и речи...»

Вернувшись в комнату, Имс улегся на диван головой к столу, закинул ноги на подлокотник. Ариадна, собирающая макет, покосилась на него, сдвинула наушники к затылку.

\- Может, закажем поесть? - предложила она. - Я проголодалась, а ты?

\- Мы можем куда-нибудь сходить, - Имс сделал неопределенный жест. - Здесь рядом наверняка есть пара-тройка забегаловок...

\- Мне казалось, смысл в том, чтобы кто-нибудь все время находился в помещении, - возразила Ариадна. - Ты же сейчас здесь не потому, что нужно охранять меня, это из-за «пасивов» и прочего, верно?

Имс негромко рассмеялся.

\- Верно, - подтвердил он, садясь. - Ладно, давай закажем что-нибудь. Есть предпочтения?

\- Итальянская кухня, - категорично заявила Ариадна, разворачиваясь к нему вместе со стулом. - И я плачу: ты вчера покупал мне коктейли.

\- Да кто бы спорил, - Имс снова рассмеялся. - Пицца и паста? Или ты хочешь чего-то экзотического?..

В ожидании заказа Ариадна освободила маленький столик на колесиках и придвинула его к дивану; Имс некоторое время за ней наблюдал, затем поинтересовался:

\- Так что тебе сказал Артур? Он берет тебя на стажировку?

\- Он обещал подумать, - Ариадна пожала плечами. - Но я считаю, он согласится.

\- Ты так считаешь? - насмешливо переспросил Имс, устроился поудобнее. - И почему же?

\- Во-первых, если бы у них на примете был другой хороший архитектор, они вообще не пришли бы ко мне перед делом Фишера, - охотно пояснила Ариадна. - Значит, нет никого другого, никого, с кем они согласились бы работать. Во-вторых, с Фишером мы попали в крупную переделку, но со мной и моей частью работы у вас проблем не было, значит, моя квалификация достаточна и на меня можно положиться. Ну и в-третьих, меня ведь привел Кобб, а Артур Коббу очень доверяет. Я думаю, он согласится, когда убедится, что я говорю серьезно.

Имс фыркнул, в глубине души чувствуя себя уязвленным.

\- Начни с конца, - посоветовал он. - Пусть Кобб замолвит за тебя словечко, и тогда все остальное уже не будет иметь значения!..

Ариадна укоризненно взглянула на него.

\- Но вообще-то Артур прав, - добавил Имс, прежде чем она успела что-нибудь сказать. - Это не самое подходящее занятие для выпускницы престижного учебного заведения... очень трудно будет объяснить, где ты проходила практику!

Ариадна вздохнула, помолчала, потом снова пожала плечами.

\- Имс, а ты бы отказался? - спросила она. - Добровольно? Такой шанс второй раз не представится, я не хочу его упускать. Вернуться к проектированию торговых центров и жилых кондоминиумов я успею всегда.

Имс хмыкнул.

\- Это верно, - согласился он. - Ну, удачи тебе тогда в переговорах с нашим координатором.

Ариадна кивнула.

Больше они не разговаривали; Ариадна думала о чем-то своем, и Имса это, в общем-то, устраивало. Наедине с ней он чувствовал себя неловко, словно ему доверили на время чужого ребенка; он полагал, что, возможно, привыкнет к ней, если она станет работать с Артуром... и если Артур, собственно, будет поддерживать контакты с самим Имсом, - но пока что Имс не знал, как себя с ней вести и о чем разговаривать, когда насущные вопросы обсуждены и закрыты, так что возвращение Артура вызвало у Имса что-то вроде изрядного облегчения.

\- Вас не слышно, я подумал на мгновение, что вы тоже куда-то ушли, - сказал Артур, входя в комнату, бросил быстрый взгляд на коробки на маленьком столике, поставил свою сумку на стул.

\- В эпоху доставки еды на дом ходить куда-то нет необходимости, - лениво произнес Имс, жалея про себя, что не взял все-таки еще одну бутылку пива из холодильника. - Но, кажется, мы все съели, тебе ничего не достанется.

\- Спасибо, я не голоден, - Артур приподнял бровь. - Ариадна, я привез образцы всех покрытий в доме Даны, но, полагаю, для этого еще рано, так что просто посмотри, пожалуйста. Они все подписаны, но если что-то непонятно, я могу уточнить.

Имс ногой отодвинул столик в сторону от дивана. Артур покосился на него, но ничего не сказал, достал из сумки пластиковый регистратор. Имс наблюдал за ним из-под опущенных век, и взгляд его все время останавливался на шее Артура над воротником и вновь завязанным галстуком.

«В реальности меня держит то же, что возвращает в сон, - подумал он с усмешкой. - Я рад, пожалуй, что он не смог достать мои воспоминания о «парижском» уровне...»

\- Давай распределим их на плане, - предложила Ариадна. - Мне так будет проще сориентироваться.

\- Нет проблем, - Артур повесил пиджак на спинку стула, вытащил из регистратора несколько образцов. - Так, это холл и площадка под лестницей. Пол, ковровая дорожка и обои из натуральных материалов.

\- Где ты это все достал? - с интересом спросил Имс.

\- В дизайнерской студии, которая занималась интерьером, - ответил Артур, не поворачивая головы.

\- И что, они вот так просто согласились поделиться? - удивился Имс.

На этот раз Артур выпрямился, обернулся к нему.

\- Это моя работа - убедить их, - сказал он, пожимая плечами, помолчал, затем вдруг спросил: - Кобб не говорил тебе, как мы промахнулись с Сайто?.. Нэш перепутал материал ковра на первом уровне сна. Сделал его синтетическим, хотя оригинал был из чистой шерсти.

\- Нэш - это парень, что был у вас архитектором? - уточнил Имс. - Кстати, а куда он делся?

На этот раз Артур молчал дольше, затем пожал плечами еще раз.

\- Полагаю, «Кобол инжиниринг» его нашла, - отозвался он сухо. - Не могу сказать, что я о нем жалею. Он сдал нас Сайто, а мог сдать и «Кобол», нам просто повезло.

Имс краем глаза заметил, как замерла Ариадна.

\- И... что? - спросила она. - Его... убили?..

\- Все еще хочешь заниматься извлечениями? - с усмешкой поинтересовался Имс. - Кстати, Кобба пытались убить в Момбасе, когда он приезжал за мной. Иногда клиент остается недоволен, и тогда могут быть... инциденты.

Артур с упреком посмотрел на него.

\- Видишь ли, Ариадна, - произнес он медленно, - главная беда этого бизнеса в том, что он ничем не регламентируется. Нет договора, с которым ты можешь пойти в суд, нет прописанных сроков и гарантий, и, как следствие, нет никакой защиты для тебя. В эту среду, например, Кобб отменил дело, ради которого мы собрались, и его заказчик оказался... лоялен, он согласился отложить задание, не применяя к нам никаких санкций. А «Кобол», они... им был очень важен результат. Они - не правило, исключение, но такие исключения бывают. Однажды может случиться так, что ты... что тебе не дадут вернуться в Париж, например. Никогда. Это риск, который мы берем на себя. Ты уверена, что готова к этому? Уверена, что ты этого хочешь?..

\- Золотые слова, - Имс встал. - Принести тебе пива?

\- Нет, спасибо, - Артур покачал головой. - Мне еще за руль сегодня.

Настаивать Имс не стал, кивнул и вышел; когда он вернулся, Ариадна сидела с ногами на диване, и Имсу ничего не осталось, кроме как устроиться в кресле.

\- Я не думала об этом, - сказала Ариадна наконец. - В подсознании Фишера было... страшно, но мы вернулись в реальный мир, и он просто прошел мимо нас в аэропорту, на нас никто даже не посмотрел...

\- Чаще всего так и бывает, - согласился Артур. - Но я не могу гарантировать тебе, что так будет всегда.

Ариадна глубоко вздохнула, глядя куда-то в пространство между Имсом и Артуром.

\- С другой стороны, мне вообще никто ничего не может гарантировать, - заметила она, обнимая колени руками. - Люди каждый день попадают под машины, подскальзываются на кафеле в ванных комнатах и ломают себе шею, упав со стула.

Имс насмешливо хмыкнул.

\- Артур, она ведь тоже дело говорит, - сказал он, указывая на Ариадну горлышком бутылки. - Наша жизнь не намного опаснее жизни среднестатистического обывателя.

\- Поэтому я и не пытаюсь ее отговорить, ты не заметил?.. - Артур снова приподнял брови. - Я всего лишь предупреждаю о возможных последствиях.

\- Да?.. - ненатурально удивился Имс. Артур ничего не ответил, отвернулся от него и наклонился над сумкой; Имс скользнул по нему взглядом и застыл, забыв выдохнуть.

«Это был... сон. Только сон».

И во сне Артур знал, что делал. Он - имитатор?.. - провоцировал Имса, но каждый раз Имс на это велся, каждый раз подходил, обнимал, притягивал Артура к себе... и каждый раз это заканчивалось сексом.

Имс медленно закрыл глаза, чувствуя растущее возбуждение, закинул ногу на ногу.

«Нет, - подумал он. - Нет, нет, не сейчас...»

\- Разве тебе самому не проще было бы работать с постоянной командой? - спросила Ариадна. - С людьми, которым ты точно можешь доверять?..

Судя по звуку, Артур усмехнулся.

\- Давай поговорим об этом позже, - предложил он. - Когда закончим это дело. Обещаю, я не буду отмахиваться от твоего предложения только потому, что ты новичок.

Ариадна не ответила - то есть, не ответила вслух; Имс предположил, что она скорчила гримасу, потому что Артур снова усмехнулся, шагнул куда-то в сторону. Зашуршала бумага, потом Артур спросил:

\- Ты уже внесла изменения в макет клуба?

Имс повернул голову на звук, но глаза не открыл, он и без этого достаточно хорошо представлял себе, как Артур стоит у стола, разглядывая макет; Имс мысленно провел рукой по шее Артура, по его плечу, по спине, и в его воображении Артур посмотрел на него и едва заметно улыбнулся.

«Черт бы тебя побрал, - Имс сделал глоток из бутылки, крепко зажмурился на мгновение. - Только этого мне не хватало!..»

Он прекрасно понимал, что это иллюзия и большая ошибка, но подсознание, привыкшее за три года, настаивало на обратном; Имс поймал вдруг себя на том, что помнит все те ощущения, жесты, слова; в какой-то момент он даже почувствовал запах туалетной воды Артура и, внезапно разозлившись, открыл глаза и встал, застегнул пиджак.

\- Мне пора, - сказал он отрывисто. Артур замолчал, Ариадна недоуменно сморгнула.

\- Ладно, - с сомнением произнес Артур. - Приедешь завтра?

\- Не знаю, - так же лаконично ответил Имс. Артур кивнул.

\- Ладно, - повторил он. - Позвони мне тогда, как проснешься.

\- Непременно, - проворчал Имс. - Увидимся.

Он поспешно вышел, уже у дверей заметив, что все еще держит бутылку пива, и, чертыхнувшись, просто оставил ее на тротуаре у водосточной трубы, поймал такси, назвал адрес отеля.

«Я должен что-то сделать с этим, - подумал он с беспокойством. - Это был сон. Это был...»

Он вытер лицо руками и зажмурился, снова представив мысленно, как Артур развязывает галстук и расстегивает рубашку - верхнюю пуговицу, потом следующую, еще одну...

«Я схожу с ума, - Имс выдохнул сквозь зубы, нащупал в кармане тотем. - Черт...»

И это было плохо, это было действительно плохо, потому что да, ему снилось, что он жил с Артуром три года, ему снились их отношения, их... их связь... вот только сейчас он представлял не того Артура, не того, кого изображал для него имитатор.

Он представлял себе Артура настоящего.

И это его возбуждало.


	11. Chapter 11

Артуру он все-таки позвонил - после долгих колебаний, - и надеялся, что попадет на голосовую почту, но Артур ответил после первого же гудка.

\- Доброе утро, Имс, - сказал он.

\- Привет, - Имс помолчал. - Я не приеду сегодня. Другие дела.

\- Нет проблем, - отозвался Артур. - Что-нибудь еще?

\- И ты не спросишь, все ли в порядке? - Имс усмехнулся и переложил трубку в другую руку.

\- Тебе не нравится, что я спрашиваю, - парировал Артур. - Но, может быть, ты скажешь сам?

Имс остановился у окна, прижался лбом к стеклу, закрыл глаза.

«У меня не все в порядке, - подумал он. - Совсем не в порядке...»

\- Все нормально, - произнес он вслух. - Ничего такого, о чем стоило бы упоминать.

\- Хорошо, - подытожил Артур. - Тогда увидимся позже.

\- Угу, - согласился Имс, отнял телефон от уха, посмотрел на дисплей. Весь разговор занял двадцать четыре секунды, но за это время Имс успел, по собственным ощущениям, вспотеть с ног до головы.

У него не было дел вообще-то, никаких, ни срочных, ни отложенных; он даже не знал, чем себя занять до вечера, до того времени, когда пора будет ехать в клуб наблюдать за Даной и ее любовником, но видеть сейчас Артура Имс не хотел. Не чувствовал в себе готовности.

Не после вчерашнего.

Имс стиснул зубы и выругался.

«Это была... ошибка, - решил он. - Случайность. Никогда больше...»

Он покачал головой. Случайность, как же. Чисто случайно, конечно же, он думал вчера об Артуре и нет-нет, совершенно не специально представлял, как Артур возвращается к себе в отель, входит в номер и раздевается: вешает в шкаф пиджак, развязывает галстук, снимает рубашку, расстегивает браслет часов и кладет их на стол; и, разумеется, то, что он продолжил думать об Артуре, даже когда убедился, что его это возбуждает, тоже абсолютная случайность и ничего не значит...

Выдохнув, Имс вытер лицо руками, вернулся к кровати и лег, положил ногу на ногу.

«Я кончил, представив, как он принимает душ, - Имс зажмурился. - Господи... дрочить на Артура. Он убил бы меня, если б узнал».

Эта мысль, правда, заставила Имса ухмыльнуться.

«Коббу было проще, - подумал он затем без всякой связи с предыдущим. - Он любил Молл и в лимбе, и в реальной жизни... и Молл отвечала ему взаимностью».

Он нахмурился, закинул руки за голову.

«Я круто влип, - признал он неохотно. - И то, что я понимаю, что это был сон, ничем мне не поможет...»

На третьем уровне было возможно все; Имс помнил, как они с Артуром - с тем, кто изображал Артура, - разговаривали, обсуждали какие-то рабочие моменты, помнил, как Артур - да, разумеется, тот, кто изображал Артура!.. - сидел в кресле с книгой, пока Имс переключал телеканалы, как Артур - да, не Артур, но к черту, ведь Имс считал, что это он!..

Выругавшись, Имс перевернулся на живот и накрыл голову подушкой.

«Это невозможно, - подумал он. - Если с моей защитой все в порядке, почему его не остановили? Как он вообще смог добраться до третьего уровня?!»

Телефон завибрировал, принимая сообщение. Имс неохотно выпростал руку из-под подушки, приподнялся, скинув ее на пол, взглянул на дисплей.

«Ариадна хочет, чтобы ты приехал завтра, - написал Артур. - В любое удобное тебе время. Спасибо».

\- Спасибо!.. - Имс застонал и снова уткнулся лицом в постель. - Он сведет меня с ума.

«Ладно», - набрал он, хотел было добавить, что Ариадна могла предупредить его об этом сама, но передумал, стер все, кроме первого слова, и поспешно отправил.

Входящее сообщение Имс стирать не стал, отложил телефон, прикрыл глаза.

«Просто выбросить это из головы, - велел он себе. - Все проходит. Просто мне нужно время».

...да-да, и не называть его «деткой»...

Имс невольно улыбнулся, представив лицо Артура; Артур бы высоко поднял брови, намощив лоб, и чуть наклонил голову вперед, а потом спросил бы: «Что, прости?..»

«Или просто сделал бы вид, что ничего не заметил, как он обычно делает».

Имс медленно сел, провел рукой по волосам.

«А чего я, собственно, хочу? - спросил он мысленно, глядя в пол. - Какой его реакции?..»

В этом он уверен не был. Он... завелся вчера, все так. И он думал, что все еще любит Артура, но кого?.. Человека из сна, с которым провел три года, или все-таки настоящего Артура, безупречно вежливого, предельно закрытого и невероятно далекого?..

Имс покачал головой, поднялся, взял с кресла рубашку.

«Мне в любом случае ничего не светит, - подытожил он с невеселой усмешкой. - И хватит об этом».

Он провел день в городе, ночь - в клубе, и когда вернулся в отель в половине пятого утра, его хватило лишь на то, чтобы по-быстрому принять душ и отключиться, едва коснувшись подушки; не было ни тревожных мыслей, ни разгулявшегося воображения, и, проснувшись по будильнику, Имс на мгновение пожалел даже, что уже давно не видит снов.

«Я надеюсь, они поменяли наволочку, - подумал он, подняв лицо от подушки. - Но я этого уже не узнаю!..»

Он взял телефон, набрал номер.

\- Доброе утро, Имс, - привычно ответил Артур. Имс ухмыльнулся.

\- Артур, мир держится не на слонах, - сказал он, потягиваясь. - Мир держится на тебе.

\- Смелое заявление, - помедлив, отозвался Артур. - Что навело тебя на эту мысль?

\- Ты третий день подряд говоришь мне одно и то же.

\- Ты третий день подряд звонишь мне, едва проснувшись, - парировал Артур. - Я тронут, правда. Надеюсь, ты звонишь не для того, чтобы сказать, что не приедешь?..

\- Как я могу не приехать, если ты меня ждешь, - Имс хмыкнул. - Я уже практически одной ногой в такси!

Артур помолчал, и Имс запоздало сообразил, что в свете последних событий шутка вполне может показаться Артуру не смешной, но прежде чем он успел как-то исправиться, Артур снова заговорил.

\- Отлично, - произнес он невозмутимо. - Тогда я заказываю обед и на тебя тоже.

\- Обед?.. - Имс посмотрел на часы. - А, ну да... в самом деле...

\- Имс сейчас приедет? - спросила Ариадна где-то рядом с Артуром. - Он может купить мне карандаш по дороге, я, кажется, сломала...

\- Я слышал, - опередил Артура Имс. - Нет проблем, я помню, чем она рисует.

\- Спасибо, - Артур помолчал. - Тогда увидимся.

\- Увидимся, - подтвердил Имс, прервал связь и закончил, глядя на телефон: - Детка.

В «рабочей» комнате, однако, его встретила только Ариадна, подняла голову от макета, взъерошила пальцами волосы.

\- Привет, - сказала она удрученно. - Как сделать лабиринт из реально существующего места, оставив при этом все как есть?..

\- Ты не ищешь легких путей, я смотрю, - Имс вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака карандаш. - Такой?

\- О, спасибо, - Ариадна глубоко вздохнула. - Я снова чувствую себя первокурсницей!..

\- Это пройдет, - пообещал Имс. - А где Артур?

\- Где-то там, - Ариадна махнула рукой. - Ему позвонили.

Имс кивнул и вышел в коридор, сделал несколько шагов в сторону кухни, невольно стараясь двигаться бесшумно, и действительно увидел Артура раньше, чем тот его; Артур стоял возле холодильника, бесцельно переставляя с места на место дурацкий керамический магнит, и хмурился, слушая кого-то на другом конце линии.

\- Разумеется, нет, - произнес он терпеливо. - Что тебя беспокоит? Нет, этого не будет. Нет, - он помолчал, повернул голову и увидел Имса, сделал приветственный жест. - Не сомневайся.

Имс подошел ближе, привалился плечом к дверному откосу, откровенно Артура разглядывая; Артур чуть улыбнулся и отвернулся.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он. - Мы договорились. До встречи.

\- «До встречи»? - повторил Имс, когда Артур отнял телефон от уха. - А почему не «увидимся», разве ты не всем говоришь «увидимся»?..

\- Потому что я не хочу с ним видеться вообще, - Артур взглянул на Имса исподлобья, убрал телефон в карман брюк и пригладил волосы. - Если бы не цена вопроса, я не стал бы с ним связываться.

\- Это наш заказчик? - сообразил Имс. - Ясно...

Артур вздохнул, пожал плечами.

\- Он считает меня посредником, - пояснил он. - И твердо уверен, что меня обманывают.

Имс рассмеялся, и Артур снова пожал плечами.

\- Хочу поскорее разделаться с этим, - признался он. - Пойдем обратно? Ариадна собиралась показать тебе первый уровень.

\- Пойдем, - согласился Имс, но даже не пошевелился.

Артур стоял совсем близко, почти вплотную, Имс видел мелкий рисунок ткани его жилета, тонкие блестящие полоски на галстуке; волосы Артур пригладил, но одна прядь все равно легла неровно, и Имс зацепился за нее взглядом, спустился по ней к уху, затем по шее Артура к воротнику, сглотнул, сжал тотем в кармане.

\- Имс?.. - Артур вопросительно приподнял брови.

\- Да?.. - машинально ответил Имс.

\- Ты ведешь себя странно.

Имс глубоко вздохнул, сморгнул, с трудом заставляя себя отвести взгляд.

\- Да я вообще... неординарная личность, - заметил он, сопровождая свои слова неопределенным жестом. - Между прочим, ты обещал мне обед, я тебе поверил, надеюсь, ты не собираешься меня обмануть?..

Он сделал шаг назад, пропуская Артура, и пошел вслед за ним по коридору; он пытался смотреть Артуру в затылок, но вместо этого скользнул взглядом по его плечам и спине, перевел дыхание, выругался мысленно.

«Не сейчас, - приказал он себе, прикрывая глаза. - Хватит».

Перед дверью Имс на несколько секунд задержался, вытащил тотем, качнул его в пальцах, считая колебания.

«...пять, шесть, - он невесело хмыкнул. - Я мог не надеяться...»

Артур закатал рукава рубашки, и Имс поймал себя на том, что ждет, снимет ли Артур галстук, но в этот раз на его взгляд Артур лишь снова приподнял брови и указал Имсу на «пасив»; Ариадна уже сидела в кресле с браслетом на запястье; когда Имс устроился на диване, она откинула голову и прикрыла глаза.

\- Я разбужу вас через пять минут, так что у вас час, - Артур наклонился над «пасивом».

«Выпрямись, детка, не искушай меня», - Имс закатил глаза.

И заснул.


	12. Chapter 12

Когда раздался звонок, Имс только поморщился, но затем все-таки неохотно протянул руку, взял телефон, посмотрел на дисплей.

И оторопел, потому что звонил Артур.

В восемь сорок утра.

Артур.

Которого Имс только что представлял себе раздетым, возбужденным и прижатым к стене...

Сглотнув, Имс поднес телефон к уху.

\- Артур?.. - произнес он с сомнением.

\- Доброе утро, Имс, - отрывисто бросил Артур. - Я тебя разбудил? Прости, я...

\- Нет, - перебил Имс. - Нет, я... только собирался лечь.

«Я лег, но... - он снова сглотнул. - Господи, детка, как ты некстати...»

\- Хорошо, - Артур помолчал. - Имс, я просто хотел сказать, что сегодняшнюю встречу лучше перенести на восемь.

\- У тебя дела?.. - Имс взял телефон в левую руку, а правую вернул под одеяло, провел по бедру, закусил губу, отчаянно желая, но не решаясь вернуться к прерванному занятию.

\- У меня!.. - Артур хмыкнул. - Нет, у меня никаких дел. Просто, видишь ли, ситуация немного изменилась. Кобб приезжает.

\- Кобб?.. - Имс почувствовал досаду. - Зачем?

\- О, это увлекательная история, - Артур снова хмыкнул. - Сейчас, погоди минутку...

Имсу показалось, что Артур чуть слышно чертыхнулся, затем шумно выдохнул, в трубке что-то зашуршало.

«Он... одевается, - сообразил Имс. - Он сам недавно встал».

\- Артур?.. - позвал он.

\- Запонку уронил, - подтвердил его предположения Артур. - Так вот, насчет Кобба.

«Запонку, - повторил про себя Имс. - Господи...»

Он закрыл глаза и буквально увидел Артура, стоящего рядом с кроватью в расстегнутой рубашке, прижимающего плечом телефон и одновременно пытающегося застегнуть манжеты; увидел, как запонка выскальзывает из пальцев Артура и закатывается под кровать, и Артур опускается на колени, чтобы достать ее...

Мысленно выругавшись, Имс прижал подушечкой пальца динамик телефона и обхватил ладонью свой член.

«Ты бы меня убил, - подумал он обреченно. - Но, господи, детка, просто говори со мной...»

\- Ариадна, - начал Артур. - Вот что. Кобб разрешил мне дать ей его номер, я думал, ей может понадобиться его помощь, - он хмыкнул еще раз. - Мне следовало догадаться, что он не упустит этот шанс, что бы он там ни утверждал насчет того, что «завязал».

Имс осторожно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- Она звонила ему? - спросил он.

Он ухмыльнулся, представив, что было бы забавно подойти к Артуру со спины, пока он вот так разговаривает с кем-то, да хоть с тем же Коббом, запустить ему руки под рубашку, притянуть к себе; Артур был бы возмущен, определенно, Имс в этом не сомневался - как и в том, впрочем, что сопротивляться Артур бы не стал: слишком шумно, Кобб бы догадался, что что-то не так; Имс снова ухмыльнулся, мысленно начиная расстегивать на Артуре брюки.

«Детка...»

\- Они созванивались всю неделю, - Артур вздохнул. - Я думал, у нее нет никаких вопросов, но оказалось, что она просто не спрашивала ничего у меня, только у Кобба.

Артур в воображении Имса вздрогнул и подался назад, прижимаясь к Имсу всем телом, и Имс содрогнулся сам, беззвучно выдохнул, представляя, как целует и прикусывает шею Артура, как запускает руку ему под брюки и белье и начинает ласкать его член; Артур негромко застонал, и Имс практически услышал, как там, в воображаемом телефонном разговоре Кобб недоуменно спрашивает: «Артур?..»; Имс прижал палец к губам Артура, и Артур внезапно провел по нему языком, взял в рот, заставляя Имса прерывисто вздохнуть, и...

\- ...он пообещал ей приехать, - подытожил Артур. Имс сжал телефон так сильно, что заболели пальцы, стиснул зубы, чтобы не выдать себя никаким лишним звуком, а Артур помолчал и добавил: - Так что Кобб просто позвонил мне, сказал, что прилетает сегодня, чтобы помочь Ариадне. Его самолет прибывает в четыре, и я не вижу смысла для тебя приезжать раньше восьми.

«Господи, - Имс вжался затылком в подушку, зажмурился, кончая, до боли закусил губу. - Господи, детка...»

\- Имс?.. - позвал Артур. Имс несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул широко раскрытым ртом, чтобы производить как можно меньше шума, затем сморгнул и внезапно сообразил, что не помнит ни слова из того, что Артур говорил.

\- Имс? - повторил Артур. - Ты заснул?..

«Лучше бы заснул, - ошеломленно подумал Имс. - Вот черт...»

\- Нет, - произнес он хмуро. - Нет, я... просто не знаю, что сказать.

«Я дрочил на его голос. Он звонил мне по делу, а я...»

Имс закрыл глаза.

Что ж, это было закономерным продолжением. Он начал думать об Артуре, начал проводить параллели между сном и реальностью, потом он разрешил себе вечером сбрасывать напряжение, накопившееся за день, потом вечер перешел в утро - и это стало проблемой, в самом деле, Имс не мог больше это отрицать.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Артур сухо. - Тогда переносим встречу на восемь?

\- Да, - с трудом выдавил Имс. - Спасибо, что предупредил.

\- С моей стороны было бы глупо этого не сделать, - еще суше ответил Артур, и Имса пробил холодный пот при мысли, что Артур мог все-таки что-то услышать и догадаться.

«Нет, - Имс зажмурился. - Нет, нет, нет...»

\- Тогда увидимся, - закончил Артур. Имс пробормотал что-то невнятное, зачем-то кивнул, взглянул на дисплей. Пять минут тридцать семь секунд.

«Пять минут, - проговорил он про себя. - Он пять минут что-то мне рассказывал...»

Несмотря на бессонную ночь, Имс мгновенно и резко проснулся, сел на кровати, отбросил брезгливо телефон.

«Это безумие, - вынужден был признать он. - Я сошел с ума за какую-то чертову неделю. Я могу думать только о том, что хочу его трахнуть...»

Это ставило крест на всем; на мгновение Имс подумал даже, что отказался бы работать с Даной, если бы еще мог выйти из игры, но слишком поздно, извлечение запланировано на завтра, и он не может, не имеет права так подводить Артура, однако на этом стоило закончить, уехать сразу после дела; Артур так ничего и не сказал о возможной совместной работе, и теперь Имс был этому даже рад: не придется объясняться и придумывать какие-то дурацкие оправдания, просто взять билет обратно в Момбасу, туда Артур в ближайшее время не приедет даже случайно, спасибо «Кобол инжиниринг»...

«Какой стыд, - Имс медленно поднялся с кровати, дошел до ванной, встал под душ. - Если он понял, я не оправдаюсь никогда в жизни...»

Он уперся лбом в стену, провел рукой по холодному кафелю.

«Работать с ним, - передразнил он себя. - Дружить!.. Я ведь понял в первый же день, что этот чертов третий уровень свел на нет все, чего я хотел, и я еще себе потакал!.. Сбросил напряжение! Отлично! И что дальше?..»

Имс знал, что.

Ничего.

Он мог бы, наверное, молча скрывать свои чувства к Артуру, если бы они были исключительно платоническими, и, вероятно, он смог бы сдерживаться, если бы испытывал только физическое влечение, но справиться с тем и с другим - нет, нереально... это был конец всему, нравилось это Имсу или нет.

«Если когда-нибудь, - поклялся он себе, стиснув зубы, - если когда-нибудь я найду ту гадину, которая сделала это со мной, я заставлю ее пожалеть об этом. Сильно пожалеть...»

Он вытер лицо руками, прислонился к стене, чувствуя себя разбитым как никогда в жизни.

«И Кобб, - вспомнил Имс, выдохнул устало. - Он прилетает... и мне, наверное, стоит дать ему понять, что я не буду работать с Артуром...»

Он покачал головой, осознав внезапно, что Артур наверняка не поймет, Артур что-нибудь спросит - просто потому, черт возьми, что это Артур, что он всегда пытается добраться до конкретики, до точных, а не приблизительных ответов, - а что Имс мог ему сказать?..

«Если я молча исчезну, это будет похоже на третий уровень моего сна наоборот, - подумал Имс с досадой. - Я ничего не обещал ему, все так, но я-то знаю, что я просто сбегаю, оставляя ему догадываться, что, собственно, произошло...»

Он выключил воду, но продолжил стоять неподвижно, чувствуя, как капли стекают по коже, как становится холодно, затем, наконец, взял полотенце, кое-как вытерся и вернулся в номер, посмотрел на лежащий на кровати телефон.

«Он бы меня убил, - Имс медленно кивнул. - Я бы убил на его месте...»


	13. Chapter 13

Ариадна, разумеется, была довольна, Кобб тоже, хоть и старался этого не показывать, Юсуфу было предсказуемо все равно, а Артур...

А что Артур, Артуру тоже было все равно, судя по его лицу.

Когда Имс вошел, Артур сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу и рисовал в молескине; на звук шагов он поднял голову, кивнул и встал.

\- Все здесь, - констатировал он невозмутимо. - Начнем.

Имс молча взял себе стул, поставил подальше от стола, сел, скрестил руки на груди.

\- Дана записана в спа на пять часов вечера, - Артур вытащил на центр доски план оздоровительного комплекса. - Она пунктуальна, так что мы можем рассчитывать, что она действительно будет там в это время. Ее охрана остается в холле, Дану провожают до процедурного кабинета, где ее встретит Ариадна в роли медицинской сестры. Задача Ариадны - уложить Дану на массажный стол и усыпить ее, после чего впустить нас.

\- Нас - это кого? - первый раз подал голос Имс.

Ответить Артур не успел, его опередил Кобб.

\- Имс, я знаю, что тебя беспокоит, - сказал он, вставая с дивана.

\- Неужели? - буркнул Имс. - И что, по-твоему?

\- Я не претендую на долю гонорара, - Кобб пожал плечами. - Я приехал лишь затем, чтобы помочь Ариадне со вторым уровнем. Единственное, почему я еще здесь - я хотел попросить об одолжении. Хотел... по-настоящему закончить свою работу. Я планировал, что последней для меня станет сделка с «Морон индастриз», но она сорвалась, и я... чувствую некоторую незавершенность.

\- Ты хочешь в сон, - подытожил Имс, поднимая голову.

\- Да, - согласился Кобб. - В свой последний сон.

Краем глаза Имс видел, что Артур преувеличенно внимательно разглядывает свои ногти. Имсу до чертиков хотелось сказать Коббу, что это уже его третий «последний» сон, и что, кажется, это именно Кобб так рвался домой к детям, что чуть не угробил их всех в подсознании Фишера, но он промолчал.

Пусть будет так. Если Кобб в итоге останется, тем лучше для Артура... наверное.

\- Ладно, - произнес Имс неохотно. - Я тебя понял. Подстрахуешь меня.

\- Конечно, - Кобб кивнул. - Артур?..

\- Мы подключаем Дану к «пасиву» и погружаемся в ее подсознание, - Артур переставил на доске фотографию клуба, кивнул на макет. - Первый уровень сна - клуб «Алиби Лонж», здесь Имс должен привлечь внимание Даны и убедить ее поехать к ней домой. В такси он усыпит Дану снова и вместе с ней перейдет на второй уровень, - он посмотрел на Кобба. - Мы планировали, что он пойдет туда один, но раз нам повезло и ты в игре, думаю, будет лучше, если ты перейдешь вместе с ним... на случай непредвиденных ситуаций.

\- Вроде защиты подсознания? - уточнила Ариадна. Артур оглянулся на нее.

\- Вроде защиты подсознания, - подтвердил он. - Я не нашел никакой информации о том, что Дана могла раньше иметь дело с извлекателями - любого характера дело, - однако подстраховаться будет не лишним. Второй уровень сна - частный дом Даны, и появление проекций ее охраны более чем возможно, даже если ее не тренировали специально, - Артур перевел взгляд на Имса, помолчал, затем произнес: - У тебя будет двадцать четыре часа.

\- Более чем достаточно, - Имс пожал плечами. - Где, какой код, что внутри. Я все помню.

\- Где находится сейф, каким кодом открывается и что есть у Даны на нашего клиента, - Артур кивнул. - Если ты не укладываешься в отведенное время...

\- Я уложусь, - перебил Имс резко. Артур приподнял бровь.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он. - Ты уложишься, и мы выйдем по таймеру. Затем вы возвращаетесь сюда, а я еду на встречу с нашим клиентом. Деньги будут переданы наличными, по вашему желанию я могу внести их на ваши счета или привезти как есть.

На этот раз ему никто не ответил. Артур снова приподнял брови, обвел всех взглядом.

\- Внеси на счет, - сказал наконец Юсуф. - Таможня...

\- Конечно, - Артур сделал пометку в молескине. - Имс, Ариадна?..

«Оставь себе», - чуть не бросил Имс, стиснул зубы, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего. Он злился и прекрасно это понимал, и понимал также, что Артур в этом совершенно не виноват и срываться на нем было бы по меньшей мере нелепо.

\- На счет, - решила Ариадна. - И, Артур, ты помнишь, что ты мне обещал подумать?

\- Подумать о чем? - встрепенулся Кобб. - Артур, ты не можешь втягивать ее в это на постоянной основе! Майлз и так устроил мне разнос...

\- Кобб, с Майлзом договаривался ты, а не я, - парировал Артур. - И я позволю себе обратить твое внимание на то, что в данном случае это желание Ариадны. Помнишь, что ты сказал мне в Париже, когда Ариадна отказалась иметь с тобой дело?

\- И что он сказал? - напряженно поинтересовалась Ариадна.

\- Что ты вернешься, - Артур чуть улыбнулся. - Потому что после того, что он показал тебе, реальности будет мало. Кобб, прости, - он развел руками, - ты ведь знал это с самого начала.

\- Это значит, что ты согласен? - Ариадна встала.

Артур вздохнул, посмотрел на нее, усмехнулся.

\- Да, Ариадна, - сказал он. - Я согласен с тобой работать... и я рад твоему предложению.

Имс встал, с грохотом отодвинув стул, вышел на кухню, открыл холодильник, но пива не было, только пара бутылок минеральной воды и какой-то сверток в пергаментной бумаге; выругавшись, Имс захлопнул дверцу, щелчком сбил с нее магнит.

\- Ты злишься? - спросила Ариадна от дверей. Имс повернул к ней голову, но не ответил, и она пожала плечами, сунула руки в карманы кофты и продолжила: - Я вижу, что злишься. И я вижу, как Артур смотрит на тебя, его это беспокоит. Имс, если ты что-то скрываешь...

\- То вряд ли это твое дело, - Имс постарался интонацией смягчить смысл фразы, но так и не понял, преуспел ли в этом, поскольку Ариадна просто поджала губы и кивнула.

\- Кобб тоже так говорил, - согласилась она. - А потом пустил локомотив через город.

\- Так это был его поезд? - Имс внезапно заинтересовался. - И что, ты знала с самого начала, что такие фокусы возможны?

Ариадна снова пожала плечами.

\- Имс, я первый раз сталкивалась со всем этим, - ответила она уклончиво. - Но я была в подсознании Кобба накануне дела, и я... я видела, что он не вполне себя контролирует. Я не просто так спросила тебя, что напугало Артура, когда вы проверяли твою защиту. Если с тобой тоже что-то не так, чего нам ждать - чего им ждать? - она кивнула назад, на «рабочую» комнату. - Я не иду в сон в этот раз, но, может, мне лучше пойти?..

Имс усмехнулся.

\- Мне казалось, Артур берет тебя архитектором, а не психоаналитиком, - проговорил он медленно. - Я не Кобб, Ариадна. Со мной этот номер не пройдет.

Ариадна кивнула еще раз.

\- Я должна была попробовать, - она неловко улыбнулась. - Я просто беспокоюсь о деле. И, послушай, я понимаю, что я тебе никто, но если что-то не так, может, ты поговоришь с Артуром или с Коббом, или с Юсуфом?..

«С Артуром, - мысленно согласился Имс. - Отличная идея. Я скажу ему, что хочу его, и на этом, пожалуй, можно будет ставить большую жирную точку».

Он вздохнул, подумав, что сам виноват, остался бы в комнате, и у Ариадны не было бы ни повода, ни возможности для подобных бесед; теперь она пристально смотрела на него, и где-то в глубине души Имс прекрасно понимал, что она права, что он действительно... «не вполне себя контролирует».

\- Подумай об этом, ладно? - попросила Ариадна. - До завтра еще есть время.

Она развернулась, чтобы выйти, и Имс неохотно окликнул ее сам:

\- А что ты увидела... у Кобба? - спросил он. - Что тебя насторожило?

Ариадна оглянулась, помолчала.

\- Чувство вины, - сказала она наконец и вышла, оставив Имса в одиночестве.

«Чувство вины, - повторил он про себя. - Превосходно...»


	14. Chapter 14

На пожарной лестнице было темно, Кобб споткнулся на площадке между первым и вторым этажом, и Имс поддержал его за локоть.

\- Спасибо, - шепотом бросил Кобб.

Артур оглянулся; его в светло-сером костюме было видно лучше всего в окружающем полумраке, и Имс откровенно и беззастенчиво его рассматривал, пользуясь тем, что как раз Артур его взгляды заметить не может.

«Мне осталось четыре часа, - подумал он в какой-то момент. - Сон не в счет».

Днем он заказал билет до Найроби с вылетом из Нью-Йорка в полночь; с учетом времени на сборы и регистрацию, Имс должен был распрощаться со всеми не позже девяти часов вечера. Он предполагал, что, скорее всего, Артура не дождется, но сейчас деньги действительно интересовали его меньше всего.

Чего Имс боялся, так это того, что Артур позвонит и начнет задавать вопросы...

\- Ждем, - сказал Артур шепотом. Имс отступил на шаг, прислонился к стене.

\- Почему здесь так темно? - поинтересовался Юсуф. - Разве это не эвакуационный выход?..

\- Не было возможности отключить только камеры, - отозвался Артур. - Пришлось обесточить всю лестницу.

«Интересно, - хмыкнул Имс с с насмешливым уважением, - есть что-то, что ты не можешь организовать?..»

Несколько минут ждали молча, затем с глухим щелчком открылась внутренняя дверь.

\- Заходите, - велела Ариадна. - Быстро.

Она была в очень коротком зеленом халате и шапочке, в полуботинках на высоком каблуке; Имс выразительно приподнял брови, показывая, что оценил, и Ариадна смерила его укоризненным взглядом.

\- Сюда, - она сдвинула в сторону дверь из матового стекла. - И за ширму.

Дана спала на массажном столе под махровым полотенцем, на лице ее была густая маска из чего-то белого.

\- Осторожно, не испачкайтесь, - предупредила Ариадна.

\- Пахнет... странно, - Юсуф наклонился к лицу Даны. - Как... пищевые отходы.

\- Я не интересовалась составом, - Ариадна пожала плечами. - Артур...

\- Ты справишься, - Артур невозмутимо улыбнулся. - Здесь идеальные для нашей работы правила, кто бы ни пытался войти, посылай всех подальше, если будут настаивать, смело жми тревожную кнопку, охрана не станет разбираться, настоящая ли ты медсестра.

Ариадна глубоко вздохнула.

\- Ты справишься, - поддержал Артура Кобб. Имс оглянулся на него и успел увидеть, что Кобб подмигнул.

«Похоже, я был неправ насчет него, - Имс мимолетно усмехнулся. - Она ему интересна».

Он сел на скамью у стены, убедился, что не потеряет равновесие во сне, и застегнул браслет «пасива»; Артур занял стул с противоположной стороны от Даны, Кобб просто опустился на пол. Юсуф размотал провода, подключил Дану.

\- Готовы? - спросил он.

\- Готовы, - за всех ответил Артур.

Юсуф нажал кнопку, и, моргнув, Имс обнаружил себя в туалете клуба. Музыка грохотала вовсю, в одной из кабинок кто-то стонал и охал; сосредоточившись, Имс наклонился к зеркалу и за несколько секунд привел лицо и фигуру в соответствие с Томом, нынешним любовником Даны.

\- Ну, поехали, - пробормотал он.

Дана ждала на втором этаже, на своем излюбленном месте.

\- Что-то ты долго, - лениво сказала она, потягивая коктейль через трубочку. - Очередь?.. Принеси мне минеральной воды.

\- Конечно, - Имс наклонился и поцеловал ее плечо, и снова направился к лестнице, по пути ища глазами Артура и Кобба, однако заметил только Кобба, стоящего у перил чуть позади спуска.

«Не отвлекайся, - напомнил он себе. - Дана».

Отсутствие Артура, однако, его все-таки обеспокоило, и, возвращаясь, Имс оглянулся, но Кобб по-прежнему стоял один.

\- Ждешь кого-то? - насмешливо спросила Дана. - Завел себе подружку?

\- Никогда, - Имс сел рядом с ней, обнял за талию. - Тебе нет равных.

\- Это точно, - согласилась Дана. - Держись меня, малыш, и у тебя все будет хорошо.

«Заманчиво, - Имс прижался губами к ее шее, пряча ухмылку. - Жалко, что мое «хорошо» не очень похоже на твои представления об этом!..»

Дана реагировала слабо, шутила, дразнила его, но Имс не останавливался, и через некоторое время почувствовал, что она начинает заводиться; когда она не скинула его руку со своего бедра, Имс пришел к выводу, что пора, обернулся, ища глазами Кобба, и застыл: возле их с Даной столика стоял Артур.

Артур из сна: босой, в узких черных брюках и расстегнутой рубашке, с влажными волосами... и он тонко, нервно как-то улыбался.

Имс открыл рот, но не смог выдавить ни звука.

\- Нечего мне сказать?.. - с сарказмом поинтересовался Артур. Он говорил вроде бы негромко, но Имс прекрасно слышал его через грохот музыки.

\- Артур, я... - начал он и замолчал.

\- Том, что происходит?.. - спросила Дана. - Кто это?

\- Чувствуешь вину?.. - снова улыбнулся Артур. - Не хочешь... извиниться?.. Или тебя сейчас больше занимает... удовлетворение твоих фантазий?..

\- Каких еще фантазий? - опять вмешалась Дана. - Том?..

\- Замолчите, мэм, - попросил Артур, вытаскивая из-под рубашки «глок-17». На Дану он при этом даже не взглянул, продолжая в упор смотреть на Имса. Дана ахнула и забилась в угол дивана; Имс приподнялся, но Артур приставил пистолет к его голове.

\- Здорово было думать, что я не узнаю, - сказал он, улыбаясь на этот раз криво и неестественно. - Но я знаю. И это было подло, тебе не кажется?..

Ответить Имс не успел, увидел только, как палец Артура медленно давит на спусковой крючок, и в следующее мгновение, задохнувшись и вздрогнув, Имс очнулся в реальном мире. Юсуф удивленно поднял глаза от книги.

\- Имс? - спросил он тревожно. - Имс, что случилось?..

Имс медленно выдохнул, глядя на сидящего напротив Артура, но тот не шевелился, продолжая дышать размеренно и спокойно, зато Дана внезапно дернула рукой и повернула голову. Юсуф поспешно наклонился к ней, однако вмешательство не понадобилось, Дана все еще спала.

\- Имс?.. - из-за ширмы вышла Ариадна, взглянула на его лицо и кивнула, сунула руки в карманы халата.

\- Все в порядке, - сказала она с упреком. - Конечно. Я должна была догадаться.

Имс не ответил, с раздражением расстегнул браслет, отшвырнул его от себя, вытер лицо рукой. Артур с Коббом оставались во сне, это было хорошим признаком... наверное.

«Это был не Артур, - запоздало сообразил Имс. - Это была его проекция, созданная моим чувством вины, черт возьми. Я подумал, что он убьет меня, если узнает...»

Он покачал головой, встал, прошелся по комнате.

\- Что случилось? - повторил Юсуф.

\- Меня убили, - Имс пожал плечами.

\- Защита подсознания? - уточнила Ариадна.

«Если бы», - Имс вздохнул.

\- Нет, - ответил он лаконично.

\- Тогда кто?! - изумился Юсуф. - Имс, я, признаться, не очень тебя понимаю...

Имс не ответил, вернулся к скамье, сел. Лицо спящего Артура было безмятежным и расслабленным, на мгновение Имсу показалось даже, что Артур улыбается, и он выругал себя за лишние фантазии.

«Довоображался уже, хватит».

\- Им что-нибудь угрожает? - Ариадна указала на спящих.

\- Нет, - неохотно ответил Имс, исправился: - Не должно. Подождем их возвращения...

Он подумал, что им всем повезло, что сновидцем был Артур, в противном случае их выкинуло бы всех... включая Дану.

«Вот тогда бы он точно меня убил, - Имс снова вытер лицо. - Он не хотел брать это дело, убеждал клиента, что все пройдет отлично... если я все завалил, мне проще застрелиться самому».

\- Я была права? - негромко поинтересовалась Ариадна, подходя к нему.

Имс поднял голову, посмотрел на нее.

\- Какая разница? - спросил он устало.

Ариадна помолчала, потом села рядом.

\- Послушай, - сказала она, - я просто пытаюсь понять. Вы же команда. Почему вы постоянно что-то друг от друга скрываете? Тебе не кажется, что это... странно? От того, насколько вы подготовлены, зависит ваш гонорар и ваша безопасность, и рисковать вот так... - она пожала плечами. - Зачем?.. Неужели вы настолько друг другу не доверяете? Как вы тогда вообще можете работать вместе?

Имс снова не ответил, посмотрел на часы. Секундная стрелка двигалась мучительно медленно, словно во сне; нахмурившись, Имс встал, отошел за ширму, достал из кармана тотем.

\- В чем ты была права? - шепотом спросил за ширмой Юсуф.

\- В своих предположениях, - неопределенно ответила Ариадна. - Мне начинает казаться, что я выбрала не ту профессию...

\- Меня убила моя собственная проекция, - бросил Имс. - Довольны?

За ширмой стало тихо. Имс вернулся обратно, сел на скамью, сделав вид, что не заметил удивленного взгляда Юсуфа.

\- Это... имеет какое-то отношение к тому, что на прошлой неделе кто-то влез в твое подсознание? - осторожно спросила Ариадна. Имс закрыл глаза, прислонился затылком к стене.

\- Это уже неважно, - сказал он. - Я должен убедиться, что дело сделано, а затем я уеду. Все. Нечего обсуждать.

\- Ты не сможешь сбежать от себя, - напомнила Ариадна.

\- Хватит, - не выдержал Имс. - Читай морали Коббу, себе я сам все скажу!

«...мне сейчас Артур все скажет...»

Ариадна глубоко вздохнула.

\- Психи вы все, - подытожила она, вставая. - И психоаналитик вам бы очень пригодился!..

Она ушла за ширму, цокая каблуками, села там в кресло, затем что-то стукнуло, видимо, она проверила свой тотем.

Имс продолжал следить за секундной стрелкой; когда до условленного времени осталось полминуты, он встал, взял у Юсуфа наушники и сам надел их на Артура, задержал на мгновение руки.

«Вот и все», - подытожил он.

\- Включай музыку, - велел он Юсуфу, обошел массажный стол, остановился, сглотнул.

«Девятнадцать... восемнадцать... семнадцать, - отсчитывал он мысленно. - Тринадцать, двенадцать, одиннадцать...»

На счет «ноль» Артур открыл глаза, отстегнул браслет, медленно встал. Из-за ширмы вышла Ариадна; Кобб на полу тряхнул головой, провел рукой по волосам.

\- Это. Что. Было, - без выражения спросил Артур. Он побледнел и напрягся, и, опустив глаза, Имс увидел, что Артур сжимает кулаки.

И тут Артур его добил.

\- Вот. Эта. Проститутка, - уточнил он, - это было что?!..


	15. Chapter 15

По пути в офис Имса никто не трогал. Артур, все еще бледный и неестественно прямой, уехал на встречу с клиентом сразу от оздоровительного центра, и только поэтому Имс вообще сел в минивэн с Юсуфом за рулем, забрался в конец салона, уставился в окно, всем своим видом демонстрируя нежелание разговаривать.

Спросил он только одно:

\- Получилось?

\- Получилось, - Кобб кивнул. - Все в порядке.

Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но Имс отвернулся и отошел к минивэну.

«Он видел, - подумал он, имея в виду Артура. - Видел проекцию... господи...»

«Эта проститутка», - сказал Артур.

Имс запрокинул голову, съехал ниже по сидению.

«Я позвоню ему, - решил он. - Завтра, во время пересадки».

\- Что произошло? - спросила Ариадна. - Как вам удалось обойтись без Имса?

\- Повезло, - признался Кобб. - Когда Имса... застрелили, Дана испугалась, и мне удалось... перехватить инициативу.

«Значит, ты повез ее домой, - перефразировал Имс. - В самом деле, не Артур же...»

\- И она тебе доверилась? - удивилась Ариадна. - В смысле, я хочу сказать, весь план строился на том, чтобы Имс был похож на того, кого она хорошо знает, а ты - просто посторонний человек, еще один посетитель клуба...

\- Посетитель, который спас ее от внезапной стрельбы, - судя по звуку, Кобб ухмыльнулся. - Артур... пострелял немного, чтобы дополнить картину, так что, когда мы сели в машину, Дана уже была твердо уверена, что погибла бы, если бы не я. Своему спасителю обычно доверяют.

\- Да, действительно, - согласилась Ариадна без прежнего энтузиазма.

«Догадалась наконец, - Имс вздохнул. - Артур ведь не мог перейти на второй уровень, так что тут без вариантов».

\- Что-то не так? - спросил Кобб.

\- Юсуф, включи радио, - попросил Имс громко. Юсуф издал неопределенный звук, но послушно щелкнул кнопками магнитолы; к облегчению Имса, один из динамиков располагался прямо над его головой, так что если Ариадна с Коббом и обсуждали что-то еще, он уже этого не слышал.

В офис он вошел неохотно, сообразив внезапно, что вообще-то ему нечего здесь делать.

\- Ключи, - сказал он, бросая их на стол рядом с макетом клуба. - Скажете Артуру.

\- А ты куда? - Кобб нахмурился. Имс пожал плечами, вытащил из кармана сложенный вдвое авиабилет, помахал им в воздухе.

\- В Найроби, - ответил он с вызовом. - Сумки надо собрать, все дела.

\- Артур привезет деньги, - напомнила Ариадна, подходя и останавливаясь рядом с Коббом.

\- За меня работал Кобб, - Имс снова пожал плечами. - Деньги его.

\- Имс, ты никуда не поедешь, - Кобб покачал головой.

\- Ты хочешь попытаться меня остановить? - наигранно удивился Имс. - Мне пора.

Кобб поймал его за запястье.

\- Если будет нужно, - пообещал он чуть слышно, - я остановлю тебя силой. Но я бы предпочел, чтобы ты послушал голос разума.

\- Твой, что ли? - парировал Имс, тоже машинально понижая голос. - Кобб, отвали. Что на тебя нашло, черт возьми?!

\- Я знаю, что нашло на тебя, - Кобб голосом выделил последнее слово. - Имс. То, что случилось неделю назад, не было ни вербовкой, ни извлечением. Это было внедрение.

Несколько секунд Имс стоял неподвижно, глядя Коббу в глаза, затем выпрямился, стряхнул его руку, одернул пиджак.

\- Это невозможно, - сказал он отрывисто. - Моя защита не позволила бы, а она работает, мы с Артуром это проверили.

Он слегка запнулся на имени Артура, но Кобб как будто ничего не заметил, кивнул нетерпеливо, взял Имса за плечо.

\- Что вы проверили? - спросил он, наклонившись к самому лицу Имса. - Факт проникновения был, ты не можешь отрицать этого. Ты провел три года во сне, Имс!.. Хочешь попытаться убедить меня, что сделал это добровольно?

\- Сидел же ты в лимбе, - огрызнулся Имс.

\- Я был там с Молл, - Кобб прищурился. - А ты - с проекцией Артура... и вы, кажется, не были женаты на момент твоего вхождения в сон, нет?..

Опешив, Имс отступил назад, дернул плечом, высвобождаясь повторно.

\- Какого черта?! - спросил он, помолчал. - Кобб, на что ты намекаешь?

\- На то, что тебя вынудили провести там столько времени!.. - Кобб ткнул указательным пальцем практически Имсу в лицо, Имс отдернул голову, отступил еще на шаг. - На то, что кто-то сделал это с тобой, - продолжал Кобб. - И, кажется, я понял, кто и что именно.

\- Моя защита не срабатывала тогда, - упрямо повторил Имс. - Кобб, Артур не смог ничего извлечь из моего подсознания, каким образом тем парням удалось бы что-то вложить?..

Кобб вздохнул, сунул руки в карманы куртки, удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся.

\- Это было... интересное решение, - сказал он, кивая. - Давай подождем Артура, ладно? Не хочу повторять несколько раз.

«Артур убьет меня, когда приедет, - Имс отвел глаза. - И будет прав».

\- Кобб, я не... - начал он, но Кобб перебил:

\- Имс, ты не понял? Я не предполагаю сейчас, я уверен, что мы имеем дело с внедрением! Кто-то влез тебе в голову и заставляет тебя делать то, что нужно ему! И ты с этим не справляешься, иначе сегодня все прошло бы гладко! Ты хочешь пустить это на самотек? Хочешь посмотреть, во что разрастется идея через месяц, полгода, год? Уверен, что это хороший выбор?..

\- Я не хочу обсуждать это с Артуром!.. - рявкнул Имс и отвернулся, выдохнул сквозь зубы, вытер лицо руками.

\- Ты подвел именно его, - безжалостно заметил Кобб. - И на него очень... много завязано, не так ли?.. - он подождал, но Имс не ответил, и Кобб закончил: - Он имеет право знать.

Имс сглотнул.

«Я думал тогда о внедрении, - вспомнил он. - О внедрении идеи. Но это... - он покачал головой. - Это больше чем идея, и если Кобб считает, что кто-то смог внедрить чувство...»

Он не закончил мысль, чертыхнулся, сунул руки в карманы и развернулся к Коббу, и только теперь заметил, что Ариадны в комнате уже нет; когда именно она исчезла, Имс понятия не имел.

\- Мне нужно выпить, - сказал он мрачно. - А в холодильнике только чертова минералка.

Кобб кивнул.

\- Супермаркет через дорогу, - произнес он, окидывая Имса оценивающим взглядом. - Составлю тебе компанию.


	16. Chapter 16

Артур приехал на середине второй бутылки пива; Имс вдвинулся поглубже в кресло, готовясь услышать нечто неприятное, но Артур, очевидно, успокоился окончательно.

\- Я нас поздравляю, господа, - объявил он сухо, ставя на стол черный кейс. - Здесь наш гонорар. Я позволил себе отложить вклады до завтра, чтобы не устраивать в банке ажиотаж непосредственно перед закрытием, надеюсь, никто не станет возражать.

\- Тем более, что мою долю следует перевести Коббу, - выдавил Имс, глядя в сторону.

\- Не в этот раз, - Кобб встал с дивана, поставил свою бутылку на стол. - Я не возьму эти деньги. Организуйте, не знаю, что-нибудь вроде общего вклада с возможностью снятия и пополнения.

Артур помолчал, затем пожал плечами.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он равнодушно. - Если кто-то из вас передумает до завтра, дайте мне знать.

«Почему ты не злишься? - чуть не спросил Имс. - Я едва не сорвал тебе дело, почему все, что ты мне предъявил, это... внешний вид твоей проекции?!»

\- Деньги - не самое важное сейчас, - заметил Кобб.

Юсуф поперхнулся пивом; Кобб бросил на него мимолетный взгляд и снова посмотрел на Артура.

\- О чем ты? - Артур выпрямился, задрав подбородок.

\- Об Имсе, - Кобб кивнул в его сторону. - О том, что неделю назад мы все крупно ошиблись, и сегодня нам в полной мере отлились последствия нашей неосмотрительности.

\- Я не настроен отгадывать загадки, - Артур поджал губы. На Имса он не смотрел, только на Кобба, и Кобб тоже нахмурился и сменил тон.

\- Это было внедрение, - произнес он уверенно. - Не извлечение. Не вербовка. Внедрение.

\- Чушь, - безапелляционно заявил Артур. - Мы едва не влипли с Фишером, у Имса защита подсознания намного лучше. Ее не смогли бы обойти.

\- Но ее обошли, - Кобб пожал плечами. - Имс уже рассказал мне о вашем эксперименте. Вы все сделали правильно, но кое-чего не учли.

\- Чего же?.. - Артур приподнял брови.

\- Вы ошиблись с моментом, - развел руками Кобб. - Внедрение было произведено самим фактом выхода имитатора из сна. Защита не могла сработать. Никаких шансов.

Несколько секунд все молчали, затем голос подала Ариадна.

\- Я бы хотела услышать эту историю с самого начала, - сказала она. - Пока что это все выглядит странно. Если уходишь, как вложить идею? И как проконтролировать, что она прижилась?..

\- Одну минуту, - попросил Артур. - Я возьму себе воды.

\- Пива возьми, - посоветовал Юсуф. - Очень хорошее пиво они принесли!..

Артур, если его и услышал, совету не последовал, вернулся с бутылкой воды, поддернул рукава пиджака. Имс подумал на мгновение, что Артур вообще сейчас снимет пиджак, как делал обычно в офисе, и почти сразу спохватился, выругался мысленно: снимет, как же!.. После чертовой проекции!..

\- Итак, мы тебя внимательно слушаем, - Артур придвинул себе стул и сел. Кобб сунул руки в карманы брюк, прошелся вдоль доски, словно они разбирали какое-то очередное задание; Имс отвернулся и сделал большой глоток из бутылки.

\- Ну, для нас все началось в прошлую среду, - заговорил Кобб, глядя преимущественно на Ариадну. - Мы с Юсуфом уехали за составляющими для смесей, и в это время Артур с Имсом... немного не поладили.

\- Поругались? - уточнила Ариадна, приподнимая брови. - Угу.

\- И в результате Артур тоже ушел из отеля, - Кобб остановился у стола, присел на край. - Что происходило в следующие четыре часа с Имсом, мы можем только предполагать, однако когда Артур вернулся, Имс... обвинил его в предательстве. В том, что Артур...

«...бросил меня, - закончил Имс, делая еще один глоток. - Исчез, ничего не объяснив».

\- ...уехал без всякой причины после... - Кобб помедлил, - после трех лет их совместной деятельности.

Артур поднял голову, посмотрел на Кобба, но ничего не сказал.

«Он не погрешил против истины, - Имс помял переносицу пальцами, скрывая непрошенную усмешку. - Это можно назвать деятельностью, правда, и даже совместной, черт возьми...»

\- Извлечение было нашей первой версией, - продолжил Кобб. - Однако определить личность извлекателя или цель его работы нам не удалось, и тогда мы предположили, что суть была не в конкретной информации, а... ну, что-то вроде создания психологического портрета.

\- Из-за продолжительности, - Ариадна кивнула. - В самом деле, три года... вы не сказали мне, - она посмотрела на Артура, затем на Имса. - Но у вас не было повода, я согласна.

Она снова взглянула на Имса, и на этот раз он встретился с ней глазами, пожал плечами.

«Три года, не считая нескольких дней в Париже, - Имс беззвучно хмыкнул. - Три года...»

\- Поэтому я предложил вариант с вербовкой, - Кобб развел руками. - Тогда это показалось мне логичным. Проверка, обработка, и только затем - предложение работы. Однако, как мы уже знаем, никто не пришел, и теперь я понимаю, почему.

\- Внедрение, - медленно произнес Артур. - И что, по-твоему, внедряли?..

\- Ненависть, - спокойно отозвался Кобб. - Ненависть к тебе. Ты же сам сказал, тебе повезло, когда ты вошел в номер, что у Имса не было оружия, разве не так?..

\- Ненависть?.. - вырвалось у Имса. Он поднял голову и внезапно встретился взглядом с Артуром; несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, затем Артур первым отвел глаза.

\- А разве нет?.. - парировал Кобб. - Вы три года... - он осекся, - три года работали вместе. Вы... дружили. Плотно общались...

«Куда уж плотнее, - Имс снова хмыкнул, поморщился, вспомнив, как обнимал Артура, расстегивая на нем рубашку. - Мы очень плотно общались...»

\- ...ты доверял ему, - закончил Кобб. - А потом он исчез. В одну секунду. Без объяснений. Без извинений. Без надежды на возвращение.

\- Ты... очень точно описываешь ситуацию, - согласился Имс, поставил пустую бутылку на пол и взял следующую, порадовавшись мысленно, что не стал относить их в холодильник.

\- Ювелирный расчет, - заметил Кобб. - Учитывая соотношение времени, полагаю, имитатор вышел из сна секунд за двадцать до тебя, как раз тогда, когда у тебя включилась музыка.

\- Музыку я не помню, - Имс покачал головой. - Но я снимал наушники, когда проснулся.

\- Хорошо, ненависть, - перебил Артур. - И что? Я имею в виду, Имс... разбил бы мне лицо, потом мы разобрались бы, и ему же пришлось бы извиняться. В чем смысл внедрения?.. Только в том, что мы не стали бы дальше работать вместе?..

\- Нет, нет, - Ариадна нахмурилась. - Ты сказал, тебе повезло, что у Имса не было оружия?..

\- Кобб сказал, - поправил Артур. - Но... да. Имс чуть не придушил меня тогда.

\- Он застрелил бы тебя, если бы у него был пистолет под рукой, - констатировал Кобб. - Тебя спасло промедление... и мое появление.

\- Кому нужно убивать Артура? - недоуменно спросил Юсуф. - И зачем такие сложности? Тут полно наркоманов, которые сделали бы это баксов за сто!..

\- Я тоже об этом подумал, - согласился Кобб. - И это вывело меня на кандидатуру заказчика.

Он выдержал паузу, обвел всех взглядом.

\- Ну?.. - хмуро поинтересовался Имс.

\- Фишер, - лаконично ответил Кобб. - Артур это уже предполагал.

\- Фишер?.. - переспросила Ариадна. Лицо Артура приобрело озабоченное выражение, Юсуф снова поперхнулся пивом, Имс откинулся на спинку кресла, поднес горлышко бутылки к губам, но глотка так и не сделал, задумчиво провел стеклянным краем по нижней губе и опустил руку.

\- Зачем ему? - прокашлявшись, за всех спросил Юсуф. - Даже развалив империю, он останется императором, мы для него... - он развел руками. - Думаешь, он запомнил нас? Или... или нас сдал Сайто?..

\- Только не Сайто, - Кобб решительно покачал головой. - Он... у него очень... высокие понятия о чести. Он бы нас не предал. Я думаю, дело в подсознании Фишера. Если его тренировали на защиту от извлечения, его могли научить вспоминать сны.

Артур провел рукой по волосам, отпил из бутылки, туго закрутил крышку обратно.

«Переживает?.. - Имс метнул на него быстрый взгляд. - Из-за того, что мы не рассмотрели этот вариант? Или... из-за проекции?..»

\- Хорошо, он нас вспомнил, - согласился Артур. - Что дальше?

\- Месть, - раздельно произнес Кобб. - Как правильно заметил Юсуф, мы - никто для его уровня. Все, что у нас есть, это мы сами. Мы заставили его развалить империю его отца, он решил развалить нашу команду.

«Ему стоило просто подождать пару недель, пока ты уйдешь, - Имс снова перевел взгляд на пол. - Нет никакой команды, что тут разваливать?..»

\- Стоп, - Артур поднял руку. - Кобб, прости, я не понимаю. При чем здесь я? Почему ты думаешь, что Имс должен был меня убить?

\- По двум причинам, - Кобб сделал глоток из своей бутылки, вытер губы тыльной стороной запястья. - Во-первых, ты координатор, ты связываешь команду. Ты договариваешься с нужными людьми, подыскиваешь базу, занимаешься техническим и бытовым обеспечением - это фундамент нашей работы, без этого вообще ничего не будет.

«Это верно, - Имс вздохнул. - И в этом тебе нет равных, детка».

\- А во-вторых, - продолжил Кобб, - подумай сам: допустим, Имс убивает тебя. В аффекте, хорошо, это неважно в данном случае. Что дальше?.. Ему нужно срочно исчезать из страны, до того, как твое тело найдут. А где гарантии, что полицию не вызвали заранее?.. Где гарантия, что прокурору не написали от твоего имени, что ты опасаешься насилия со стороны Имса, и в случае твоей смерти просишь винить во всем его?.. А дальше возьмутся за меня и Юсуфа, мне вспомнят Молл... - Кобб поморщился. - Это конец. Сразу. Даже если нас не посадили бы всех, нормальной работы больше не вышло бы... - он посмотрел на Имса. - Не думаю, что Имс вообще смог бы работать после такого. После того, как выяснилось бы, что застрелил он тебя напрасно...

Повисло тягостное молчание. Имс исподлобья взглянул на Артура; Артур внимательно читал этикетку на бутылке с водой, хмурился, морщил лоб.

«Я был в ярости, - Имс прикрыл глаза. - Я был чертовски зол на тебя, детка... я бы не успел подумать. Кобб прав...»

\- Хорошо, - снова согласился Артур через некоторое время. - Звучит логично...

\- Подождите, - вмешалась Ариадна. - В случае смерти Артура проблем действительно было бы более чем достаточно, все так. Но с чего Фишер - или те, кто на него работал, - взяли, что Имс бы убил Артура, даже не поговорив с ним?.. Это просто... глупо, убивать делового партнера, даже пропавшего без предупреждения на какую-то неделю, Артур же, - ну, имитатор, - насколько я поняла, он ничего у Имса не украл, не подставлял его во сне, не срывал дело... зачем сразу убивать?..

Имс закрыл лицо рукой.

\- Видишь ли, Ариадна... - начал Кобб.

\- Скажи ей, - перебил Имс. - Ты ведь догадался.

\- Я сделал выводы, - помолчав, подтвердил Кобб. - Ариадна, видишь ли... отношения между Имсом и Артуром не были деловыми. Имса... привязали к Артуру личными мотивами.

Несколько секунд Ариадна молчала.

\- То есть, - сказала она наконец, - ты имеешь в виду, что Имс в Артура... влюбился, и они три года жили вместе, а потом Артур его... бросил?..

«Бинго», - мрачно подтвердил Имс про себя. На Артура он посмотреть не решился, но, очевидно, это сделала Ариадна, потому что Артур вдруг отрезал:

\- Не я. Имитатор.

Имс сглотнул.

\- Ага, - Ариадна еще немного помолчала. - Ух ты. Это меняет дело, конечно. А Имса выбрали как самого импульсивного?..

\- Полагаю, да, - согласился Кобб. - Его прощупали на первом уровне сна, решили, что его отношения с Артуром и так достаточно напряженные, и начали это раскручивать. Они ошиблись в одном, в том же, в чем едва не ошиблись мы, когда планировали внедрение Фишера: нельзя вкладывать отрицательные эмоции. Они рассчитывали получить ненависть, но любой человек будет подсознательно этому сопротивляться, что мы и имеем сейчас. Имс не убил Артура сразу, и Имс до сих пор сопротивляется тому, что в него вложили, отсюда и сегодняшний... инцидент.

Имс сделал большой глоток из бутылки, медленно повернул голову, но Артур по-прежнему разглядывал этикетку.

\- Инцидент?.. - переспросила Ариадна.

Кобб кивнул.

\- Видишь ли, - сказал он, - Имса убила проекция Артура.

\- Которую ты сначала принял за меня, - хмуро бросил Артур, не глядя на Кобба.

\- У меня не было повода усомниться, пока я не услышал твой голос у себя за спиной, - Кобб пожал плечами.

На этот раз Артур поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на Кобба.

«Эта проститутка», - вспомнил Имс снова.

\- По-моему, я опять запуталась, - влезла Ариадна, прежде чем Артур успел сказать что-то еще. - Если Имсу вложили идею ненависти, то почему проекция Артура его убила, а не наоборот?

\- Потому что Имс сопротивляется, - терпеливо объяснил Кобб. - Его подсознание сопротивляется. Все, что им удалось в итоге, это внушить Имсу недоверие к Артуру, но поскольку Имс понимает и помнит, что это был просто сон, то даже недоверие он переносит на имитатора, на того человека, который был во сне. Он выглядит как Артур, но имеет... несомненные признаки конкретного, ну, временного периода. Периода сна.

Артур открыл рот, но ничего не сказал. Имс снова отвернулся, закрыл лицо рукой.

\- Ага, - повторила Ариадна. - И... что теперь? Это ведь... пройдет? Ну, раз Имс понимает, в чем дело?..

\- Это не пройдет, - Кобб покачал головой. - Это усугубляется, насколько я вижу.

«И я сам это усугубляю, - согласился Имс. - Потому что, черт возьми, я все еще его люблю... и хочу, и уверен, что он действительно меня убьет, если узнает, что я дрочил на его голос...»

\- И твои... предложения?.. - медленно проговорил Артур. - Ты ведь начал это все не для того, чтобы просто озвучить проблему?..

\- Нет, - подтвердил Кобб, выдержал паузу. - Я хочу ликвидировать это внедрение. И, думаю, я знаю, как это сделать.


	17. Chapter 17

Он знал, Имс в этом не сомневался. У Кобба всегда была наготове какая-нибудь идея, гениальная или нет - это уж как повезет, но Имс верил, что Кобб действительно может что-то придумать.

Собственно, поэтому Имс и не уехал все-таки в аэропорт; когда Артур увез Ариадну и кейс с деньгами, Имс вспомнил про билет на самолет, вытащил его из конверта и, порвав на четыре части, бросил в мусорное ведро.

\- Ты мог его сдать обратно! - возмутился Юсуф.

\- Еще возиться, - Имс встал. - Кобб, поехали?

\- Да, - Кобб тоже поднялся. - Спокойной ночи, Юсуф.

В такси он что-то озабоченно обдумывал, затем сказал:

\- У меня двухместный номер. Я хочу, чтобы ты сегодня ночевал у меня.

\- Я же выбросил билет, - Имс хмыкнул. - Но если хочешь...

Он пожал плечами и наклонился вперед, к таксисту.

\- Шеф, отбой, - попросил он. - Давай сначала в «Грэмерси», а потом уже в «Стандарт».

Предложение даже в какой-то мере Имса обрадовало, меньше времени будет на пустые размышления о том, что «было бы, если бы»... о том, что Артур так ничего и не сказал лично ему. Вообще ни разу к нему не обратился, словно Имса не было в комнате, только смотрел иногда и сразу отводил взгляд, если видел, что Имс тоже на него смотрит.

\- Как вышло, что имитатор во сне взял твой тотем? - спросил Кобб негромко.

\- Почти так же, как было на самом деле, - неохотно ответил Имс. - Только Артур не знал, что это тотем, а тот парень во сне вообще понятия не имел о тотемах... ну, то есть, он так говорил.

\- Конечно, - согласился Кобб. - Но это здорово добавило ему симпатии в твоих глазах, не так ли? Прямая отсылка к настоящему.

Имс снова пожал плечами, вздохнул, вспоминая второй, «парижский» уровень; во сне Артур улыбался и много, с энтузиазмом говорил, и Имс пытался заставить себя называть его «тот парень», но лицо, голос, даже запах парфюма, все это снова и снова возвращало его к реальному Артуру.

К Артуру, которому вряд ли понравилось бы, как Имс отогревал его руки на Эйфелевой башне и как расплачивался потом за обоих во всех кофейнях, которые они обошли за несколько дней...

К Артуру, желание работать с которым было единственной причиной, заставившей Имса согласиться на вмешательство Кобба.

\- Тебе придется подробно описать Ариадне все три уровня завтра, - заметил Кобб, когда они уже вошли в его номер в «Стандарте». - Чтобы она могла их воссоздать.

\- Она месяц будет их строить, - Имс бросил свою сумку на пол, снял пиджак и галстук. - Она неделю возилась с двумя интерьерами для Даны.

Он усмехнулся мельком, подумав, что эта поездка в Нью-Йорк обернулась для него чистым убытком со всех сторон: ни гонорара, ни удовольствия от работы; отношения с Артуром изрядно подпорчены, двухтысячедолларовый билет на самолет выброшен, и даже ночевать он будет с Коббом, так что никаких фантазий и хождений по комнате...

«А то недостаточно было фантазий, - подумал Имс, и от улыбки не осталось и следа. - В конечном итоге я сам во всем виноват. Он ушел тогда, потому что я его вынудил, а все остальное просто следствие...»

\- Что мы будем делать, если это Фишер? - спросил он у Кобба. - Если он мстит таким образом, он не остановится, пока не добьется своего.

\- Вести себя осторожно, - Кобб повернулся к нему. - Не связываться какое-то время с делами подобного уровня...

\- ...и уж точно никогда больше не связываться ни с ним, ни с Сайто, - Имс хмыкнул. - Короче, если это Фишер, то мы в дерьме по уши, и характер нашей дальнейшей жизни напрямую зависит от того, насколько Фишеру принципиально нас уделать!.. Отлично. Просто прекрасно.

Он покрутил головой, помял затекшую шею, сел на кровать.

\- Просто стоит быть осмотрительнее, - отозвался Кобб из ванной. - Не подставляться.

Имс хохотнул.

\- Кобб, ты живешь с детьми и тещей! - крикнул он в ответ. - Когда они уедут в зоопарк, а ты останешься дома, чтобы разобраться со счетами, как ты будешь проявлять свою осмотрительность? Стрелять на каждый шорох?.. - он помолчал. - Если бы не твоя идея о внедрении, я летел бы сейчас в Найроби. Двадцать с лишним часов пути. Сколько раз за это время меня могли бы достать, а?..

Кобб вышел, остановился в дверях, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Между прочим, - сказал он хмуро. - Твой билет.

Имс приподнял брови.

\- Что не так с моим билетом?..

\- Когда ты успел его купить?

\- Утром, - Имс пожал плечами. - Курьерская доставка - отличная вещь, мне даже не пришлось за ним спускаться.

\- Утром, - медленно повторил Кобб. - Задолго до того, как тебя пристрелила проекция Артура, не так ли?..

\- Ты к чему клонишь? - насторожился Имс.

\- К тому, что ты знал, что у тебя проблемы! - Кобб наставил на него указательный палец. - Ты знал! - рявкнул он. - И ты сбегал!.. Вот что значит этот билет! Ты не мог уже выйти из дела, но ты хотел смыться сразу после, почему?! Что тебя так беспокоило, Имс?!

Имс поднялся на ноги, глядя на Кобба исподлобья. Отвечать он не собирался; впрочем, через пару секунд это понял и Кобб, кивнул, снова скрестил руки на груди.

\- Проблемы с внедрением, - констатировал он. - С Артуром.

\- Иди к черту, - посоветовал Имс резко.

\- Ты бежал, потому что больше не мог себя контролировать, - Кобб как будто его не услышал. - Не мог больше сдерживаться, верно?.. - он помолчал. - Ты ни разу меня не поправил, пока я рассказывал, как было дело, потому что я не ошибся ни в чем или потому что ты не собираешься... сотрудничать?

\- Я ответил на все твои вопросы! - огрызнулся Имс. - Что еще ты хочешь от меня услышать?!

\- Я хочу знать, что тебя так напугало! - Кобб снова повысил голос. - Потому что это все меняет, Имс, ты понимаешь это?! От чего ты бежал?!

Имс стиснул зубы.

«От себя, - подумал он беспомощно. - Я... схожу с ума».

Он моргнул несколько раз и вспомнил, что было кое-что, чего он Коббу не сказал. Кобб утверждал, что причина появления проекции Артура - внедренное недоверие, что Имс просто сопротивляется, поэтому проекция стреляла в него, а не наоборот, но Кобб не знал о диалоге перед выстрелом, а Имс... Имс не собирался ему об этом говорить.

«Это не имеет значения, - он отвернулся от Кобба, отошел к окну. - Внедрение было, и меня действительно настраивали против Артура...»

\- Имс, - позвал Кобб. - Тебе придется мне ответить. Хотя бы «да» или «нет»!..

Имс снова промолчал, чувствуя, что вся эта затея стремительно перестает ему нравиться.

\- Есть только два варианта на самом деле, - Кобб подошел ближе. - Если ты действительно боишься потерять контроль, ты можешь либо ненавидеть Артура сейчас... - он сделал паузу. Имс закрыл глаза. - И желать его смерти, - продолжил Кобб, - либо...

\- Ненависть тут ни при чем, - перебил Имс. - И хватит об этом. Мы не будем ничего делать.

Он обернулся, выпрямился, сунул руки в карманы брюк.

\- Я передумал, - сказал он, глядя Коббу в глаза. - Я признателен тебе за желание помочь, но я разберусь сам, - он посмотрел на часы. - Следующий рейс в девять утра, надеюсь, ты не отправишь меня ночевать в аэропорту?..

\- Ты никуда не поедешь, - Кобб покачал головой. - Имс, я повторюсь: не вынуждай меня останавливать тебя силой.

Имс глубоко вздохнул, сдерживая раздражение.

\- Кобб, какое дело до всего этого тебе? - спросил он. - Ты больше не работаешь, это раз, и сегодня я подвел не тебя, это два. Мои терки с Артуром оставь, пожалуйста, мне и Артуру. Успокойся, возвращайся к детям... Ариадну вот с собой возьми, она к тебе явно неровно дышит. А я со своими делами разберусь сам.

Кобб тоже вздохнул.

\- Убив Артура? - поинтересовался он, снова складывая руки на груди.

Имс опешил, отступил непроизвольно к окну.

\- Что?.. - не понял он. - Кобб, я...

\- Имс, хватит! - взорвался Кобб. - Ты сказал, что это не ненависть, значит, это желание!.. Мне плевать, что стало тому причиной, я говорю сейчас о последствиях! Сколько ты сможешь запрещать себе об этом думать?! Неделю, месяц?! Потом ты пойдешь в сон, потому что реальность не даст тебе того, что ты хочешь! Ты начнешь проводить во сне больше времени, чем наяву, но тебе не станет легче от этого, потому что ты всегда будешь знать, что это сон, черт тебя подери! Это ты понимаешь?! И знаешь, что произойдет дальше? Ты возненавидишь того, из-за кого тебе плохо. И этим кем-то окажется не Фишер, нанявший имитатора, не Юсуф, присматривающий за тобой во время сна! Этим кем-то будет Артур, ты начнешь ненавидеть его за то, что он не дает тебе в реальности того, что ты получаешь во сне! И рано или поздно ты сломаешься. Ты убьешь его... скорее всего, - Кобб перевел дух и поднял руку: - Нет, помолчи, дай уж я договорю...

Имс снова стиснул зубы, сжал в карманах кулаки.

\- И это еще я говорю о благополучном раскладе, - продолжил Кобб. - О варианте, когда тебя удовлетворит расправа над Артуром. Но может случиться так, что ты просто сойдешь с ума, как сошла Молл! Идея разрастается бесконтрольно, ты не знаешь, во что превратится завтра зерно, вложенное в тебя сегодня! Ты сойдешь с ума, как сошла она, и придешь сначала к Артуру, потом ко мне, к Ариадне... потом, чтобы отомстить Фишеру, ты заминируешь его офисное здание и погибнут тысячи человек... да, я утрирую!.. - Кобб взмахнул руками. - Но дай мне гарантию, что ты не сделаешь этого, пообещай мне, что ты останешься в здравом рассудке через год!.. Не можешь?!

\- Кобб...

\- Имс!.. - Кобб наконец отошел от него, вытер лицо, глубоко вздохнул. - Ты сейчас уже признался мне, что не можешь себя контролировать, - сказал он немного спокойнее. - Ты заказал билет заранее, чтобы не сорваться и не наделать глупостей. Что будет через год, Имс?..

Имс отвел глаза.

Кобб был прав как минимум в одном: идея разрасталась. Помимо воли Имса. Она захватывала его полностью, и он действительно не мог сопротивляться. Он позволил себе обратить слишком пристальное внимание на Артура в субботу и в следующий четверг уже дрочил на деловой разговор, а в пятницу его пристрелила собственная проекция, что дальше?.. Галлюцинации?.. Паранойя?..

\- Что ты предлагаешь? - спросил Имс хрипло, откашлялся.

\- Я не знаю, - честно ответил Кобб. - Пока не знаю. У меня была идея - до того, как я сообразил насчет билета... Но я найду выход, Имс. Я обещаю тебе.

\- Нужны мне твои обещания, - Имс хмыкнул.

\- Имс, это общее дело, - напомнил Кобб устало. - Фишер мстит не конкретно тебе. Он мстит нам всем. То, что под удар попал ты, это случайное стечение обстоятельств. Но если он добьется успеха сейчас, он не оставит нас в покое. Никого. У нас есть шанс только в том случае, если мы сможем ему противостоять.

\- Проявлять осмотрительность и не подставляться, - согласился Имс насмешливо. - Ладно. Давай так: если ты придумываешь новый план до завтрашней встречи в офисе, я еду с тобой и отдаюсь в ваши заботливые руки. Если нет - я улетаю в Момбасу и решаю свои проблемы сам.

Кобб пристально посмотрел на него, сощурился.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он. - Мы договорились.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Итак?.. - осведомился Имс, когда они закончили завтрак.

В общем-то, он уже знал ответ, видел по лицу Кобба, однако что-то в этом лице ему не нравилось; Кобб выглядел уверенным и целеустремленным, чересчур, пожалуй, уверенным для человека, который восемь часов назад признался, что понятия не имеет, что делать.

\- У меня есть идея, - Кобб кивнул. - Подробностей тебе знать не нужно.

\- Отлично, - Имс промокнул губы салфеткой. - Хочешь, чтобы я пустил вас в свою голову, не представляя даже, что вы собираетесь там менять?..

Кобб помолчал, затем поставил локти на стол, наклонился к Имсу.

\- А у тебя есть выбор? - спросил он негромко. - У нас всех?..

\- Ты умеешь мотивировать, - Имс, помедлив, развел руками. - Хорошо. Но, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я не могу гарантировать вам безопасность в своем подсознании?..

\- Это уже моя забота, - отмахнулся Кобб.

Имс пожал плечами.

«Готов поспорить, ты сделаешь это заботой Артура, - подумал он со смешанным чувством досады, зависти и беспокойства. - Надеюсь, Ариадна ошиблась тогда насчет того, что я его напугал!..»

...но он все-таки напугал. Правда, к защите подсознания это не имело никакого отношения.

Имс понял это, как только Артур вошел в «рабочую» комнату.

\- Доброе утро, - произнес Артур официально. - Деньги внесены, поступят на счет в течение часа. Кобб, Имс, если кто-то из вас передумает...

Кобб покачал головой, Имс только хмыкнул, не отводя от Артура глаз.

Потому что Артур, он... переоделся. На нем были темно-коричневые брюки, самые свободные, какие Имс когда-либо на нем видел, и свитер вместо пиджака, тонкий, но тоже не подчеркивающий, а скрывающий фигуру.

«Я его напугал, - повторил про себя Имс. - Черт...»

\- Вы что-нибудь придумали? - Артур посмотрел на Кобба. - Вообще-то мы с Ариадной вчера поговорили немного о Фишере, и у нас возник такой вопрос: Фишер ведь не может знать, в чем конкретно была наша задача при проникновении в его подсознание. Да, он проснулся с идеей разделения компании, но никто из нас ему этого не советовал, с чего ему мстить нам подобным образом?..

\- Имс ведь тогда сказал, мы улучшили отношения Фишера с отцом, - подтвердила Ариадна. - У него вообще должны были остаться исключительно положительные впечатления от этого сна!.. - она задумалась. - Ну, может, не от всего сна, но в конце ведь он был рад!

\- Мы вложили ему недоверие к Браунингу, - напомнил Кобб. - К его крестному отцу.

Артур скрестил руки на груди, прислонился к столу.

\- Это все выглядит странно, - сказал он откровенно. - Кобб, я не пытаюсь опровергать твои идеи, но мы сейчас находимся в положении объектов извлечения. Кто-то нами манипулирует, и мы можем только гадать, кто именно.

\- Фишер, - уверенно заявил Кобб. - Артур, ты же знаешь: самое простое решение обычно правильное. У Фишера есть мотив и есть возможность. Его подсознание тренировали. Его учили вспоминать сны. Даже такие сложные.

Артур покачал головой.

\- Если это Фишер, нам конец, - подытожил он. Имс хмыкнул.

\- Я говорил это Коббу вчера, - бросил он. - Кобб велел проявлять осмотрительность.

\- Может, это Браунинг? - предположил Юсуф. - Ну, смотрите, в Сиднее, когда Фишер сел в самолет, он был нормальным и предсказуемым, а когда вышел в Лос-Анджелесе, перестал доверять Браунингу и решил развалить империю отца. Мог Браунинг решить, что на него как-то воздействовали в полете?..

\- Он не мог всего остального, - отрезал Кобб. - То, что пытаются с нами сделать, это глубоко личное. Браунинг подставил бы нас или объявил награду за наши головы, не более того.

\- Ну... хорошо, - Юсуф хмыкнул, развел руками. - Значит, это Фишер...

Несколько секунд все молчали, затем Ариадна поинтересовалась:

\- Так что, вы придумали что-нибудь насчет Имса?

\- Кое-что придумали, - Кобб кивнул.

«Теперь это уже «кое-что»?.. - Имс откинулся на спинку кресла. - Сдается мне, ты морочишь мне голову...»

\- И мне нужна будет твоя помощь, - закончил Кобб. - Если ты согласишься.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я что-то построила? - Ариадна встала, сунула руки в карманы кофты.

\- Очень быстро построила, - уточнил Кобб. - Без макетов. Я объясню тебе, что нам нужно, и, Артур, с тобой мне тоже нужно поговорить, - он огляделся, и Имс со снисходительным вздохом поднялся, ухмыльнулся.

\- Пойду пива возьму, - сказал он. - Юсуф, ты ведь не все выпил ночью, я надеюсь?..

Но пить он не стал, вышел на кухню, сел на край стола, поправил машинально неровно висящий магнит на холодильнике.

Расслабиться не получалось, вот что. Чисто логически, разумеется, Имс понимал, что Кобб вчера был абсолютно прав, что с создавшейся ситуацией нужно что-то делать, а не пускать на самотек, ожидая, вдруг «само пройдет», вот только это не означало, что Имс всерьез готов был позволить кому-то лезть в свое подсознание.

«Я позволил Артуру, - подумал он рассеянно и нахмурился. - Нет, в самом деле. Я мог попросить Юсуфа или Ариадну, но я позвонил ему...»

И это ставило под вопрос сам концепт внедренного недоверия.

«Я здорово подставился, кажется, - Имс вытащил из кармана тотем, качнул пальцем, посчитал колебания. - Я не хочу снова объясняться с Коббом, но, черт возьми, это мое подсознание!.. Если он что-то поймет неправильно, это кончится новыми проблемами для меня, не для него!..»

\- Глупая была идея предложить тебе поговорить с Артуром, да?.. - спросила Ариадна, входя на кухню. - Извини.

Имс усмехнулся, спрятал тотем в кулаке и ничего не ответил.

\- Кобб хочет, чтобы я сделала все три уровня твоего сна, - помолчав, добавила Ариадна. - Ты расскажешь мне? Я набросаю в общих чертах, - она подняла руку, и Имс увидел блокнот и карандаш.

\- Думаю, Париж ты можешь представить и без меня, - неохотно произнес Имс. - Это был второй уровень. Первый - просто шаблон казино, возьми любое фото из сети, увидишь то, что тебе нужно...

\- Фото! - перебила Ариадна. - Имс, отличная идея!

Она бросила блокнот и карандаш на стол и торопливо ушла обратно в «рабочую» комнату. Имс посмотрел ей вслед, удивленно хмыкнул. Юсуф, шедший Ариадне навстречу, оглянулся и покрутил головой.

\- Ой, намучается Кобб с ней! - изрек он глубокомысленно. - Характеры-то у них обоих те еще!

Он достал из холодильника две бутылки, предложил одну Имсу, но тот отказался; Юсуф пожал плечами, вернул бутылку на место, а из второй сделал глоток.

\- Между прочим, никогда бы не подумал, что тебе может понравиться Артур, - сказал он с ухмылкой. - Он, конечно, деликатного сложения, но все-таки он мужчина, и...

\- Оставь Артура в покое, - огрызнулся Имс. - И меня заодно. Это был сон, уж ты-то должен прекрасно понимать, что это значит! Мне могли подсунуть даже тебя, и это не показалось бы мне странным!..

\- Нет, меня не надо! - Юсуф поспешно вскинул руки. - Имс, Имс, не злись, я просто шучу!

\- К черту иди с такими шутками, - посоветовал Имс, без энтузиазма посмотрел на Ариадну, вернувшуюся с ноутбуком Артура, слез со стола. Ариадна поставила ноутбук, двумя пальцами ввела логин и пароль, воткнула беспроводной модем.

Имс хмыкнул про себя.

«Как все может быть просто, если ты девочка-архитектор полутора метров ростом», - подумал он со вздохом.

\- Имс, садись, - Ариадна вытащила из-под стола второй табурет, дотянулась до блокнота. - Найди какой-нибудь интерьер, похожий на твое казино, а я исправлю как скажешь.

\- Ты действительно успеешь сделать три уровня за один день? - недоверчиво поинтересовался Юсуф. Ариадна оглянулась на него, пожала плечами.

\- Это вызов, - сказала она серьезно. - Это интересно.

Имс на мгновение закатил глаза.

«Отлично, - произнес он про себя. - Превосходно. И этих людей я собираюсь пустить в свое подсознание...»


	19. Chapter 19

\- Надеюсь, ты не планируешь лезть в мое подсознание сегодня, - бросил Имс хмуро, разглядывая в щель между планок жалюзи, как быстро темнеет на улице.

\- Завтра, - Кобб покачал головой, застегивая на запястье браслет «пасива». - Нам всем неплохо бы выспаться.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла, посмотрел на Ариадну, лежащую на диване.

\- Готовы? - спросил Юсуф. - Разбужу вас через шесть минут.

Ариадна закрыла глаза.

Имс отвернулся, отпустил жалюзи, сунул руки в карманы.

«Я не хочу этого, - подумал он обреченно. - Я не хочу ничьего вмешательства».

Он покачал головой, вспомнив слова Кобба: «Может случиться так, что ты просто сойдешь с ума, как сошла Молл! Идея разрастается бесконтрольно, ты не знаешь, во что превратится завтра зерно, вложенное в тебя сегодня!»

И Имс действительно не знал, все так, но на самом деле гипотетическое «завтра» его не интересовало; он согласился на план Кобба, план, о котором не знал ничего, по одной-единственной причине: из-за Артура. Из-за того, что Артур так до сих пор с ним и не заговорил.

«Если он будет уверен, что я не причиню ему вреда...»

Закончить мысль Имс не успел.

\- Мне не нравится план Кобба, - очень тихо сказал Артур. Имс вздрогнул и обернулся; он не слышал, как Артур подошел, но тем не менее, Артур стоял рядом и тоже смотрел сквозь жалюзи на темную улицу.

\- Вот как, - Имс сглотнул. - Он... провальный?

\- Он... некорректный, - помедлив, ответил Артур. - Я не хочу, чтобы Кобб его воплощал.

Имс медленно перевел дух.

Артур стоял так близко, что Имс прикоснулся бы к нему плечом, если бы просто переступил с ноги на ногу, и Имс боялся лишний раз пошевелиться; он нерешительно повернул голову и увидел, что Артур озабоченно хмурится.

\- Я тоже не хочу, - признался Имс негромко. - Но не могу предложить ничего взамен.

\- Я могу, - спокойно отозвался Артур. - Не уверен, правда, что тебе понравится.

«Я сплю, - растерянно подумал Имс, стиснул тотем в кулаке. - Черт, я сплю...»

\- Лимб, - лаконично сказал Артур, вздохнул. - Без Кобба. Без остальных. Только мы вдвоем. У меня есть идея, Имс, я думаю, она сработает, но мне не хватит времени рассказать тебе сейчас. Тебе придется согласиться или отказаться, не зная подробностей.

Имсу показалось, что он ослышался.

\- Ты... пойдешь со мной в лимб?.. - уточнил он.

Артур взглянул на часы.

\- Любой из уровней внедрения подразумевает идею в словесной форме, - произнес он быстро. - Кроме лимба. В лимбе идея материальна, ее проще вложить - и проще изъять. Имс, поверь мне, я знаю, что делать.

Имс помолчал, не зная, что ответить. Лимб пугал его, всегда пугал, даже после того, как в деле Фишера оттуда благополучно вернулись все; Имс готов был на все, чтобы избежать падения туда, но - но Артур!..

\- Как мы туда попадем?.. - хрипло спросил Имс.

\- Последовательно, по уровням, - Артур снова взглянул на часы. - При этом сохраняется полное сознание, помнишь, что Ариадна рассказывала, когда мы отмечали окончание дела Фишера? При соблюдении стандартных процедур нам ничего не грозит.

Имс глубоко вздохнул.

\- Видимо, план Кобба совсем плох, - он усмехнулся непослушными губами, но, к его удивлению, Артур только поморщился.

\- Да, - сказал он сухо. - Имс, я понимаю, что ставлю тебя перед неприятным выбором между неизвестностью и неизвестностью, но план Кобба обречен на провал, поверь мне.

Он еще раз посмотрел на часы, и тут до Имса дошло, что Артур всерьез ждет его решения.

\- Я тебе верю, - он кашлянул. - Артур, я тебе верю, и я... я согласен на твой вариант, но как ты собираешься... в смысле, наверное, мне стоит сказать Коббу...

\- Нет, - Артур покачал головой. - Он уверен, что предусмотрел все. Он не станет тебя слушать, как не стал слушать меня.

Имс помолчал. Он не сомневался, в общем-то, что, возрази он сейчас, Кобб всего лишь решит, что это новый виток внедренной идеи недоверия, и, да, Имс не исключал возможность, что Кобб действительно применит силу, чтобы его остановить... или что-нибудь из арсенала Юсуфа...

\- Тогда как ты собираешься обойти его? - спросил он напрямик. - Оба «пасива» здесь, а я... Кобб вчера настоял, чтобы я перебрался в его гостиницу...

Артур посмотрел на него и неожиданно чуть улыбнулся.

\- Предоставь это мне, - произнес он уверенно. - Просто поверь мне, Имс, ладно? Я знаю, что делать.

\- Я тебе верю, - повторил Имс. - И, Артур...

За его спиной мерзко запищал таймер, и Артур, кивнув, поспешно вернулся назад, к дивану; Имс обернулся, вздохнул прерывисто.

«Что за черт, - подумал он. - Артур. Если я напугал тебя, если я тебя обидел, почему ты идешь на это?!..»

«Лимб».

Юсуф перезарядил «пасив», Кобб поднялся с кресла, уступая место Артуру, подошел к окну, где стоял Имс.

\- Завтра в это время все уже будет кончено, - сказал он. Имс пожал плечами.

«Артуру не понравился твой план, - он попытался поймать взгляд Кобба, но тот отвернулся. - Кобб, черт побери, что ты придумал такого, что Артур пошел против тебя?!»

«...предпочел лимб».

Имс почувствовал, как по спине пробежала холодная дрожь, выпрямился.

«Кобб был там и вернулся, - напомнил он себе. - Ариадна была. Сайто. Фишер».

...вот только была и Молл...

«Артур знает, что делать».

И все-таки последнюю попытку Имс предпринял.

\- Кобб, - позвал он, - я не уверен, что это действительно необходимо. Мне просто нужно немного времени, чтобы придти в себя, и все.

Кобб сунул руки в карманы.

\- Имс, мы это уже обсудили, - парировал он. - Вчера. Но я повторю: дай мне гарантию, что твое состояние стабилизируется, и я оставлю тебя в покое. Пообещай мне, Имс. Пообещай, что все будет в порядке.

Имс стиснул зубы.

\- Ты не можешь, - Кобб пожал плечами. - Имс. Тебе нужна помощь.

«Не от тебя, - подумал Имс с неожиданным раздражением. - Не от тебя».

Он вышел на кухню, взял себе пива, с удивлением посмотрел на бутылку игристого вина в ящике внизу холодильника, потом вспомнил: Дана, конечно. Они же должны были отметить вчера успешное завершение дела, как же...

«Лимб».

Имс плохо помнил рассказ Ариадны, на который ссылался Артур, три года, проведенные во сне, давали о себе знать; они тогда встретились вечером в ресторане, и, кажется, Ариадна в самом деле что-то говорила о моменте появления в лимбе, о городе, который Кобб то ли строил, то ли жил в нем, еще что-то о рушащихся зданиях; Имс отчего-то лучше всего запомнил, что небо лимба покрылось молниями, когда он сам на третьем уровне сна применил дефибриллятор для оживления Фишера, и теперь это заставило его криво улыбнуться.

«Фишер вернулся. И Сайто...»

Имс покачал головой.

«С другой стороны, - подумал он, делая большой глоток, - если я вправду могу свихнуться и убить Артура, лимб кажется не такой плохой альтернативой...»

Ему интересно было только одно: как именно Артур собирается устранить Кобба. Время шло к одиннадцати, Ариадна закончила с архитектурой и показала уровни всем, кроме Юсуфа, не участвующего в завтрашней операции, пора было разъезжаться, и когда Имс уже собирался подняться вслед за Коббом и пожелать всем спокойной ночи, Артур вдруг сказал:

\- Кобб, ты можешь отвезти сегодня Ариадну? На моей машине. А потом поедете с Имсом, забросите меня заодно.

Имс с трудом удержался, чтобы не открыть позорно рот от удивления.

«Так просто? - подумал он с оторопью. - Нет, Кобб на это не купится, нет».

\- Хорошо, - помедлив, согласился Кобб. - Давай ключи.

Артур сунул руку в карман брюк, кинул Коббу связку с брелоком сигнализации.

\- Спасибо, - он улыбнулся одними губами. - Ариадна, извини меня. Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной, - Ариадна помахала им всем рукой. - До завтра.

Имс перевел взгляд на Артура.

«Так просто, - повторил он про себя. - Вот черт...»

Артур подождал, пока хлопнет дверь, затем поднялся, пошел на кухню и вернулся с тремя бутылками пива.

\- Давайте за удачу, - предложил он, протягивая по бутылке Имсу и Юсуфу. - Она нам завтра понадобится.

Имс медленно поднялся, подошел к столу, машинально чокнулся с Юсуфом, чуть наклонил горлышко в сторону Артура, сделал глоток, усилием воли сохраняя спокойное выражение лица.

\- Слушай, Артур, - спросил Юсуф, - а если это все-таки не Фишер? Вы же с Ариадной обсуждали это, вы думали на кого-нибудь еще?

\- Вариантов слишком много, - Артур с сожалением поджал губы. - Кто угодно. Любой, кто знаком с самой теорией извлечения... и с нами.

Он наклонился вперед, Имс не понял сначала, зачем, но Артур ловко поймал бутылку, выпавшую у Юсуфа из руки, поставил на стол, поддержал Юсуфа, чтобы тот не завалился на пол.

\- Артур, ты?.. - Имс недоуменно нахмурился и открыл все-таки рот; Артур бросил на него быстрый взгляд, похлопал Юсуфа по щекам.

\- Отлично, - сказал он, выпрямляясь. - Проспит до утра и даже не вспомнит, что его усыпило.

Имс глубоко вздохнул, отпил еще пива, пока Артур раскрывал «пасив» и проверял заряд батареи и сомнацина, и только хмыкнул, увидев, как Артур обрывает шесть из восьми пластиковых инфузионных каналов.

\- Слушай, - произнес он, подходя и останавливаясь рядом, - я говорил, у тебя нет воображения...

Артур оглянулся на него через плечо, приподнял удивленно брови.

\- Что?.. - переспросил он.

\- Я был неправ, - закончил Имс. - Я был чертовски неправ...


	20. Chapter 20

Первым уровнем оказался отель; Имс оглядел коридор, хмыкнул.

\- Я думал, ты не станешь тратить на это время, - сказал он.

\- Пустое пространство, помнится, тебя не впечатлило, - серьезно ответил Артур. - Идем.

Он вошел в первый же номер по левую сторону, открыл тумбу под телевизором, вытащил кейс «пасива», методично оборвал лишние трубки.

\- Думаешь, Кобб вернется раньше нас? - Имс сел на кровать.

\- Я не знаю, - Артур пожал плечами. - Но пытаюсь предусмотреть все.

Он сам застегнул на Имсе браслет, положил руку на кнопку запуска, лег и глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ты боишься? - спросил Имс, не глядя на него.

\- Я волнуюсь, - неожиданно ответил Артур. - Спи.

Имс хмыкнул, открыл глаза и снова увидел себя в коридоре отеля. Артур стоял в паре шагов от него и беспокойно хмурился.

\- Что случилось? - спросил он отрывисто.

\- В каком смысле? - не понял Имс, огляделся. - Ты что, дублируешь уровни?

\- Они все равно рассыплются за нами, - отмахнулся Артур. - Имс, ты появился через полторы минуты после меня!

\- И ты думаешь, я сделал это нарочно? - удивился Имс. - Каким образом?

Внутри, однако, у него все неприятно заныло, в желудке образовался тяжелый ком. Такого не случалось раньше. Никогда. Люди, подключенные к одному «пасиву», появлялись на новом уровне одновременно.

\- На первом уровне разница была всего четыре секунды, - озабоченно сказал Артур. - Я не стал заострять на этом внимание, но сейчас вынужден признать, что это странно.

Имс сглотнул.

«У меня проблемы, - подумал он. - В полном объеме».

На мгновение ему захотелось все отменить; проведя рукой по спине, Имс почувствовал заткнутый за пояс пистолет и поспешно сморгнул, тряхнул головой, прогоняя навязчивое желание достать его, приставить к виску и выстрелить.

\- Ты... не хочешь идти в лимб, - медленно проговорил Артур. - Так?.. Имс, послушай, я ведь... не заставляю тебя!..

«Я боюсь», - Имс отвел взгляд.

Несколько секунд Артур пристально смотрел на него, затем вздохнул и сунул руки в карманы.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. - Давай вернемся. Попробуем что-нибудь другое.

\- План Кобба, например? - Имс саркастично усмехнулся. - Ты же не собирался в нем участвовать, - он поднял руку, останавливая возражения. - Мы продолжим. Пошли.

Помедлив, Артур пожал плечами, открыл номер - снова первый слева, - вытащил кейс «пасива» из-под телевизора.

\- Просто тебе придется немножко меня подождать, - Имс лег на кровать, закрыл глаза, позволяя Артуру застегнуть на нем браслет. - Не забудь засечь время.

\- Не волнуйся об этом, - Артур лег рядом. - Спи.

«Почти все, - подумал Имс, стиснул зубы. - Какого черта, в самом деле?!»

Он стоял все в том же коридоре. Артур сидел на полу у стены, вернее, как раз начал вставать, очевидно, увидев Имса.

\- Сколько?.. - спросил Имс мрачно.

\- Двадцать восемь минут, - Артур сверился с часами. - В лимбе мне придется ждать тебя часа три-четыре, наверное.

\- Есть какая-то закономерность?.. - Имс наморщил лоб.

\- Похоже на то, - Артур кивнул. - Идем?

Он вошел в номер, поставил «пасив» на кровать, оборвал шесть трубок, но на этот раз Имс ложиться не торопился, остановился посреди номера, сунул руки в карманы.

\- Четыре часа, - повторил он вслух. - А если я выйду, а тебя не будет?..

Артур оглянулся, выпрямился.

\- Это невозможно, - ответил он невозмутимо. - Я буду там.

Имс хмыкнул, покачал головой.

\- Артур, почему ты это делаешь? - спросил он прямо. - Зачем тебе это все?

Артур помолчал, вздохнул, сел на кровать.

\- Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты мне доверял, - сказал он серьезно. - Потому что без этого мы не сможем вместе работать... если, конечно, ты согласишься со мной работать, - он вдруг криво улыбнулся. - Стоило, наверное, начать с этого, да?..

Имс тоже вздохнул, вытер лицо рукой.

\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой, когда мы закончим с Даной, - продолжил Артур. - Но если ты не доверяешь мне, тут нечего пока что обсуждать.

\- Кстати, о Дане, - перебил Имс, разглядывая «пасив». - Я... извиняюсь.

Артур снова помолчал.

\- Принято, - сказал он наконец. - Ты готов?

«Нет, - подумал Имс. - Нет».

\- Готов, - он пожал плечами, сел на кровать. Артур застегнул на нем браслет, лег, положил руку на кнопку.

\- Я буду тебя ждать, - пообещал он.

Имс закрыл глаза и услышал, как зашипел компрессор, как что-то хрустнуло.

Вот только больше ничего не случилось.

Помедлив, Имс открыл глаза и увидел потолок номера.

«Невозможно», - он медленно сел, оглянулся на Артура, но тот определенно спал; Имс нерешительно дотронулся до его плеча, потряс, и ему стало не по себе: Артур не просыпался.

«Он в лимбе, - Имс сглотнул. - А я?..»

Он поднял руку, натягивая инфузионную трубку от своего браслета, и почти не удивился, когда она легко слетела с крепления, разбрызгивая сомнацин. Чертыхнувшись, Имс отстегнул браслет, наклонился над «пасивом», пытаясь сообразить, удастся ли прикрутить трубку на место без специального инструмента, и в этот момент здание отеля содрогнулось.

«Артур же ушел!.. - Имс выругался. - Уровень перестанет существовать через пару минут максимум».

Скрипнув зубами, он принялся поспешно открывать шкафы и ящики в номере, но нашел только ножницы и коробок спичек; задумавшись на мгновение, Имс придвинул стул к окну, оборвал штору и снял с нее зажим-«крокодил», сходил в ванную за кусочком пластыря.

И остановился, разглядывая спящего Артура.

«Ты не мог задеть трубку, - подумал Имс, кусая губу. - Не мог. Значит, это мой страх. Я наполняю твой сон. Я могу сломать «пасив», если не хочу идти дальше...»

Он закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул несколько раз, чувствуя, как с потолка начинает сыпаться штукатурка.

«Он меня ждет, - напомнил себе Имс. - И для него время идет быстрее».

Он встал на колени перед кроватью, наклонился над кейсом, вытер насухо крепление и саму инфузионную линию, намотал на крепление пластырь в один оборот, чтобы улучшить сцепление, и вздрогнул, едва не выронив все из рук, когда за его спиной вдруг хлопнула дверь.

\- Какого черта?! - рявкнул Кобб.

Имс обернулся, поднялся на ноги.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? - спросил он, хмурясь. - Как ты вообще здесь оказался?!

\- Вернулся! - Кобб скрестил руки на груди. - Спасибо Ариадне, сказала, что Артур расспрашивал ее о лимбе!.. Разбуди его.

\- Не могу, - Имс пожал плечами. - Он в лимбе.

\- В каком, к черту, лимбе?! - Кобб снова разозлился. - Зачем он туда пошел?!

Здание снова содрогнулось, люстра над головой Имса угрожающе заскрипела.

\- Кобб, Артур в лимбе! - Имс начал терять терпение. - И я иду за ним, а ты идешь к черту!

\- Ты его уже не догонишь! - Кобб сделал шаг вперед. - Его уровни рассыпаются...

Имс вытащил пистолет - «глок-17», - направил на Кобба.

\- Я тебя пристрелю, - пообещал он. - Прямо сейчас. Отойди и не мешай мне!

По стене с грохотом и свистом пролегла трещина, с потолка отломился кусок побелки, упал на кровать рядом с головой Артура.

\- Имс, разбуди его! - немного спокойнее велел Кобб. - Пока он не успел в самом деле уйти в лимб.

\- Он уже в лимбе! - Имс выругался. - Кобб, да что с тобой?! Мы на третьем уровне, лимб - следующий, я уже не могу его остановить! Просыпайся. Или я тебя разбужу, - он поднял «глок» и прицелился Коббу в голову.

\- На... третьем?.. - переспросил вдруг Кобб. - Имс, погоди...

Имс, не слушая, поспешно опустился на колени, надел трубку на крепление, обмотал вторым куском пластыря и зажал «крокодилом», взял браслет.

«Я должен туда попасть, - произнес он про себя. - Я должен».

Он оглянулся на Кобба. Тот стоял в дверях, не делая больше попыток вмешаться.

\- Уходи, - потребовал Имс.

Кобб пристально посмотрел на него, вытащил из-за пояса «беретту», поднес к виску.

\- Имс, я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, - сказал он почти с угрозой.

Балка перекрытия над ним раскололась пополам; в треске дерева выстрел показался Имсу едва различимым; Имс сел на пол, привалившись спиной к кровати, выдохнул.

«Я хочу туда попасть, - признал он с усмешкой. - Я не хочу, чтобы он ждал меня больше четырех часов... это просто неприлично, в самом деле».

Он сморгнул, застегивая браслет, и в следующий момент набежавшая волна сбила его с ног; Имс упал на четвереньки, поднялся, отплевываясь от соленой воды с песком.

\- А вот и ты наконец, - невозмутимо произнес Артур за его спиной.


	21. Chapter 21

Имс обернулся и опешил: Артур сидел в плетеном кресле на веранде дома, наполовину стоящего на сваях в воде, и как обычно выглядел на миллион: аккуратно причесан, в рубашке с галстуком и замшевых ботинках, и только темно-голубые джинсы несколько выбивались из привычного Имсу образа.

\- Я уже говорил, что мир держится не на слонах, а на тебе? - поинтересовался Имс, по колено в воде доходя до веранды. - Ты мне только что это доказал.

Артур приподнял брови.

\- Вход там, - он указал на торец дома, стоящий на берегу.

\- Зачем мне вход?.. - Имс положил руки на доски пола веранды, подтянулся, перепрыгнул через перила. Артур поднялся, отложил молескин в кресло.

\- Действительно, - согласился он. - Вход тебе не нужен. Тебе нужна сухая одежда.

\- У тебя есть под рукой сухая одежда моего размера? - удивился Имс. - Оперативно ты тут устроился!..

Артур не ответил, прошел через стеклянные двери в дом; Имс, помедлив, направился за ним, чутко прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, однако ничего особенного с ним не происходило: он видел, слышал, дышал; мокрые брюки липли к ногам и стесняли движения, на полу за Имсом оставались лужицы воды и песка.

\- Я тут наследил, - сообщил Имс, входя в комнату и озираясь. - Нет, в самом деле, Артур. Что это за место?..

Комната была просторная и светлая, почти без мебели, только у вертикального окна стояли две кровати, разделенные торшером, да еще стеллаж в углу у входа с какой-то абстрактной статуэткой и единственной книгой в желтом переплете.

\- Просто дом, - Артур повернулся к нему от раздвинутых дверей стенного шкафа. - Прости, боюсь, выбор у тебя небольшой...

Имс подошел ближе, протянул руку, пощупал задумчиво рукав одной из своих любимых рубашек, чувствуя, как его охватывает смутное беспокойство.

\- Что все это значит? - спросил он.

Артур посмотрел на него, помолчал.

\- Переоденься, и мы поговорим, - пообещал он. - Ванная комната рядом.

«Ванная комната, - повторил про себя Имс. - Что за чертовщина тут происходит?..»

Он быстро принял душ, чтобы смыть песок, переоделся, оставив мокрые ботинки под раковиной, вышел босиком и успел увидеть, как Артур заканчивает вытирать пол там, где Имс наследил; Имс остановился в дверях кухни, кусая губы и хмурясь, посмотрел на чашку в стойке для посуды, на лежащую посреди стола чайную ложку.

\- Артур, - позвал он. - Да брось ты эту тряпку!..

Артур оглянулся, кивнул, выключил воду, вытер руки.

\- Этот дом, - Имс сглотнул, - это... что?..

\- Просто дом, - Артур пожал плечами. - Я плохой архитектор. У меня нет воображения, - он едва заметно улыбнулся.

\- Просто дом?.. - переспросил Имс. - Артур. Как. Долго. Ты. Меня. Ждешь?..

Артур сморгнул.

\- Имс, я...

\- Как долго?! - перебил Имс. Артур снова пожал плечами, подошел к навесному шкафу, открыл дверцу, и Имс увидел на внутренней стороне четкие ровные крестики.

\- Сто пятьдесят... сто семьдесят три дня, - Артур оглянулся.

Имсу показалось, что пол уходит у него из-под ног, он взялся рукой за дверную коробку, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

\- Что?.. - спросил он хрипло.

Артур вздохнул.

\- Сядь, пожалуйста, - попросил он мягко. - Если хочешь пива, в холодильнике есть.

\- Пиво?! - Имс поморщился, взмахнул руками. - В холодильнике?!.. Артур, о чем ты вообще говоришь?! Ты ждал меня... полгода?! Ты с ума сошел?!

\- Надеюсь, что нет, - спокойно отозвался Артур. - Имс, сядь, правда. Давай поговорим спокойно.

Имс медленно прошел в кухню, вытащил из-под стола стул на обманчиво тонких ножках, сел; стул даже не скрипнул.

\- Сварить кофе? - буднично предложил Артур. Имс посмотрел на него и ничего не ответил.

«Сто семьдесят три дня, - повторил он про себя. - Сто семьдесят три дня...»

\- Не могло же быть такого разрыва, - возразил он растерянно самому себе, поднял глаза на Артура. - Я задержался на пару минут!..

Артур в очередной раз пожал плечами.

\- Я тоже удивился, - сказал он неохотно. - Я предполагал разрыв от трех до десяти часов. Немного ошибся, как выяснилось.

\- Немного?! - Имс резко поднялся на ноги, опрокинув стул. - Артур, ты чокнулся здесь, ты вообще себя слышишь?! Ты говоришь мне, что сидишь здесь один полгода, и ты считаешь, что всего лишь «немного ошибся»?! Это же моя вина, это я оттягивал момент прихода сюда, почему ты даже не обвиняешь меня ни в чем?!

Он взялся обеими руками за стол, разделяющий их, словно собирался отшвырнуть его в сторону; Артур пригладил волосы, улыбнулся неуверенно, Имс впервые в жизни видел такое выражение на его лице.

\- А что я должен тебе сказать? - спросил Артур негромко. - Мне следовало это предусмотреть. Ты опасался лимба на подсознательном уровне, и это не то, что можно контролировать. Твоей вины здесь нет.

\- Ты ждал меня полгода, - неожиданно севшим голосом повторил Имс, отвернулся, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы, наклонился поднять стул. За его спиной Артур кашлянул, вздохнул, помолчал.

\- Я обещал тебе, - сказал он. - Я обещал, что буду здесь, когда ты придешь.

\- А если бы я не пришел?! - рявкнул Имс, оборачиваясь. - Артур, ты псих! Если бы я передумал?! Если бы у меня просто не получилось, чертов «пасив» мог не сработать и во второй раз! Сколько бы ты сидел здесь?! Пока мозги не сварятся?!

\- Пятнадцать лет, - Артур сложил руки на груди.

\- Что?.. - растерялся Имс.

\- Я поставил себе предельный срок, - пояснил Артур. - Посчитал приблизительно - у меня не было твердой уверенности в пропорции, правда, - что пятнадцать лет в лимбе должны примерно равняться полутора часам в реальном мире. За это время Кобб успел бы отвезти Ариадну, выпить с ней чаю и приехать обратно в офис, и если бы ты не смог пройти за мной и вернулся, Кобб вытащил бы меня.

Имс закрыл глаза.

Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас подойти, обнять Артура и не отпускать очень долго, вообще никогда не отпускать, просто потому, что он точно сошел с ума, свихнулся тут за полгода, и черт знает, что он вообще теперь может вытворить, но вместо этого Имс просто поднял все-таки стул, сел, сложил руки на коленях.

\- Кобб уже вернулся, - сказал он, помолчав. - Пришел за нами. Нужно было эти трубки спрятать куда-нибудь, - он усмехнулся. - Ариадна ему проболталась, что ты спрашивал ее о лимбе.

Артур задумчиво кивнул.

\- Я предполагал такую возможность, - подтвердил он. - Поэтому и торопился. А что Кобб?

\- Да ничего, - Имс пожал плечами. - В бешенстве был, конечно, но уровень уже рушился, так что он пустил себе пулю в лоб и вернулся в реальный мир.

\- Хорошо, - Артур снова кивнул.

Имс покачал головой.

\- Ты псих, - повторил он уже спокойно. - А если бы я не пришел?..

\- Я знал, что ты придешь, - возразил Артур. - И я оказался прав.

Имс смотрел на него, даже не пытаясь это скрывать, смотрел так жадно, словно и в самом деле не видел его полгода, но Артур выглядел бы совсем обычно, если бы не джинсы, и у Имса вырвалось вдруг:

\- Никогда не видел тебя в джинсах.

Артур приподнял брови.

\- Правда? - спросил он невозмутимо. - Ну, я подумал, почему нет.

Имс тоже кивнул, помолчал еще немного, встал, обошел стол.

\- Артур, - позвал он тихо, - прости меня. Это моя вина... мой страх. Я боялся идти в лимб, а в результате... - он развел руками.

\- И напрасно боялся, - так же негромко ответил Артур. - Ты здесь уже был.


	22. Chapter 22

Имс почувствовал, что снова теряет равновесие. Он даже не стал ничего переспрашивать, просто стоял и смотрел на Артура; помедлив, Артур покачал головой, обошел его, открыл снова шкаф, на дверце которого считал дни, и достал бутылку виски.

\- Мы же в лимбе, - выдавил Имс, глядя, как Артур наливает виски в стакан.

\- На вкусе это не отражается, - Артур хмыкнул. - Выпей, правда.

Имс сделал осторожный глоток, и алкоголь мгновенно обжег рот и глотку; Имс выдохнул и залпом допил остаток.

\- Скажи, - начал Артур, - я понимаю, тебе трудно вспомнить, наверное, но попытайся, это важно: когда ты уходил играть в покер в сон, чей «пасив» ты взял? Мой или Юсуфа?

\- Твой, - не задумываясь, ответил Имс, неловко пожал плечами: - Я знаю, это было глупо.

\- Неосторожно, - Артур кивнул без всякого раздражения, скорее, с сочувствием. - Дело в том, что я не перезаряжал «пасив» после дела Фишера. Собирался, но все откладывал, и в капсулах был не чистый сомнацин.

\- Смесь Юсуфа, - Имс помолчал, затем протянул Артуру стакан, и Артур снова его наполнил. - Чудесное успокоительное, не затрагивающее функцию внутреннего уха!.. - Имс закатил глаза, передразнивая Юсуфа. - Но он же проверял «пасив»?..

\- Да, - подтвердил Артур. - Свой. Стечение обстоятельств: оба «пасива» из отеля забирал Кобб, и он не упомянул, который из них ты использовал; Юсуф по умолчанию решил, что его, Кобб уже уехал и не мог его поправить, ты не интересовался, разумеется, какой именно «пасив» он проверяет... - Артур едва заметно усмехнулся. - Так что, я думаю, ты действительно застрелился на втором уровне сна, чтобы проснуться, как ты и предполагал тогда.

\- Прострелил себе башку и ухнул в лимб, - Имс поежился. - Ты уверен? То есть, черт, о чем я, конечно, ты уверен, - он сделал глоток. - Как ты узнал? Ну, про «пасив»?

\- Я сомневался с самого начала, - признался Артур. - Я пересчитал, и у меня вышло, что три года на третьем уровне сна на сомнацине заняли бы пятнадцать часов в реальном мире, но тогда я решил, что ты просто... путаешь насчет трех лет. А потом... я увидел здесь тот дом. Дом из твоего третьего уровня. И этому было только одно объяснение.

Имс поднял голову, взглянул на Артура, и Артур неожиданно отвел глаза.

\- Он недалеко, - Артур указал рукой куда-то себе за спину. - Хочешь, можем прогуляться, посмотришь сам.

\- Хочу, - медленно произнес Имс.

Он так и вышел вслед за Артуром, босиком и со стаканом в руке, поднялся по поросшему желтоватой травой склону на холм. Артур шагал впереди, не оборачиваясь; заходящее солнце просвечивало насквозь его рубашку, золотило кожу, и теперь уже Имс заставил себя отвести глаза, выругался сквозь зубы и сразу же испугался, что услышит Артур.

\- В исполнении Ариадны он выглядел немного не так, - сказал Артур, останавливаясь на вершине. - Я подумал на мгновение, что мог сам его создать, но внутри... отличий больше.

Имс не ответил, молча рассматривая дом и лежащий позади него город; сейчас улицы были пусты, но Имс ни на секунду не усомнился, что это и есть его «третий уровень сна». Этого Артур создать не мог: Имс не описывал город подробно, назвал его условно Нью-Йорком, и Ариадна удовлетворилась таким объяснением, но это не был Нью-Йорк, это была адская какая-то мешанина из современной и классической западной архитектуры с экзотическими вкраплениями неказистых африканских построек, и завершал картину строгий силуэт Эйфелевой башни на горизонте.

Имс открыл рот, но ничего не сказал, только вздохнул и принялся спускаться к дому. Теперь уже Артур молча шел за ним, песок скрипел под его ботинками.

\- Ты был внутри? - сообразил вдруг Имс.

\- Да, - лаконично ответил Артур. - Там пыльно.

Имс хмыкнул.

«И это все, что ты мне скажешь? - подумал он. - Там оставалось кое-что еще, когда я уходил».

Он помедлил на крыльце, затем толкнул дверь, вошел и сразу увидел следы ботинок на полу, две цепочки - внутрь и наружу. Имс обернулся, и Артур пожал плечами.

\- Я должен был проверить, - произнес он сухо.

Имс кивнул, прошел по следам до книжной полки, закусил губу, разглядывая фотографию в тяжелой металлической рамке. Стекло было разбито, Имс помнил, как швырнул ее тогда в стену, - кажется, в деревянной панели осталась вмятина, - но теперь снимок снова стоял на полке, и пыль с него явно стерли.

«Хотел бы я знать, что ты об этом думаешь, - Имс сглотнул, спохватился, что все еще держит в руке стакан с виски и залпом допил. - Впрочем, нет, наверное, не хотел бы...»

\- Я пытался понять, - негромко сказал Артур, - что вообще происходило.

«Ничего не происходило, - Имс закрыл глаза. - Я просто жил с тобой, вот и все».

\- Наверное, мне следует извиниться, - проговорил он медленно. - Вряд ли тебе приятно все это видеть и слышать...

Артур помолчал, потом вздохнул, переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Имс, - позвал он. - Послушай... у меня было много времени для размышлений...

\- Да уж, - не сдержался Имс.

На фотографии Артур улыбался и смотрел в объектив камеры, а Имс обнимал его обеими руками и смотрел на него; они были где-то в городе, на крыше, ветер трепал волосы и рубашку Артура, и на заднем плане уже собирались темные низкие тучи, обещающие вот-вот пролиться дождем. Имс не помнил, чтобы они делали этот снимок, он просто всегда был здесь, стоял на полке.

Пока имитатор не закончил эту игру.

\- Имс, я серьезно, - снова позвал Артур. - Я... просто хочу попросить тебя...

«...держать свои фантазии при себе», - мысленно закончил Имс.

\- ...говорить мне правду, - Артур снова вздохнул. - Только правду, Имс. Какой бы она ни была. Неважно, насколько, по-твоему, это заденет мои чувства. Это не имеет сейчас значения.

\- А что имеет?.. - Имс наконец обернулся.

Артур сморгнул, сунул руки в карманы.

\- Когда я предлагал тебе прийти сюда, - произнес он с непонятной Имсу интонацией, - я хотел, чтобы ты... попытался воплотить свои ощущения, воссоздать то, что тебе внушили в том сне, - он сделал паузу, облизал губы. - И, с одной стороны, ты упростил нам задачу. Все уже... создано.

Он посмотрел куда-то мимо Имса, и Имс вспомнил про фотографию, чертыхнулся мысленно.

\- Может, мы уйдем отсюда уже? - спросил он хмуро. - Или ты принципиально хочешь говорить именно здесь?

\- Не хочу, - Артур покачал головой. - Стакан забери, пожалуйста.

Имс обернулся, взял с полки стакан, вышел вслед за Артуром на улицу и остолбенел.

Пока они находились внутри, солнце село, небо окрасилось в серо-сизые тона, но особенно темно не стало, потому что над морем висела огромная сияющая луна - в прямом смысле огромная, раз в десять больше солнца.

\- Это что?!.. - осведомился Имс, неожиданно охрипнув.

\- Что? - не понял Артур, взглянул на луну. - А. Полагаю, это мое влияние.

\- Твое - что?.. - Имс повернулся к нему. - Погоди, детка, я... не понял.

Он осекся, спохватившись, и хотел уже извиниться, но Артур лишь пожал плечами.

\- В первую ночь было очень темно, - сказал он спокойно. - И я весь день думал о фонарях, о чем-то таком, чтобы привлечь твое внимание, если ты появишься ночью... и на следующий вечер... стало светлее. У нее нет фаз и ее положение над горизонтом неизменно, так что, полагаю, это результат моего желания...

\- ...осветить мне путь, - закончил Имс, кашлянул. - Артур, я... впечатлен.

Артур приподнял брови, но ничего не ответил, просто пошел дальше, обернулся уже у вершины холма.

\- Ты говорил тогда, в самом начале, что после Парижа проснулся в отеле, верно? - спросил он. - Не помнишь чего-нибудь странного в связи с этим?

\- Чего, например? - Имс в последний раз оглянулся на луну. - Номер выглядел обычно, но, впрочем, я особо его не успел рассмотреть, ты... в смысле, имитатор, он вошел почти сразу.

Артур задумчиво кивнул.

\- Есть хочешь? - поинтересовался он вдруг без всякой связи с предыдущим разговором.

\- Хочу, - неожиданно для себя ответил Имс. - Но...

\- Мы же в лимбе, да? - подхватил Артур. - Голод, он тоже в голове. Не думаю, что я смог бы не есть полгода.

Имс хмыкнул.

«Полгода, - повторил он про себя, покачал головой, пользуясь тем, что Артур его не видит. - Детка, я не выдержал бы и половины этого срока, и, черт возьми, я готов влюбиться в тебя уже только за это... впрочем, вряд ли это хорошая идея...»

\- Ты сказал, с одной стороны я упростил нам задачу, - напомнил он, уже сидя на кухне построенного Артуром дома и наблюдая, как Артур возится с чем-то у плиты. - А с другой стороны?

\- Сейчас, - Артур взял с полки тарелки, достал из ящика столовые приборы. - Салфетки позади тебя на холодильнике.

Имс послушно повернулся, поставил салфетки на стол, не отрывая при этом взгляда от Артура, стоящего к нему спиной.

«Он меня не опасается, - осознал он внезапно. - После всего, что узнал обо мне, после... той проекции, он мне все равно доверяет».

\- Что касается другой стороны, - продолжил Артур, садясь за стол напротив Имса, - готовые решения в данном случае усложняют сам факт их обнаружения. Если бы ты визуализировал конкретные моменты и ощущения, мы точно установили бы связь между ними; уже созданные объекты придется анализировать более тщательно... - он замолчал. - Имс, ешь. Я тебя не отравлю.

\- Да, в этом нет смысла, - согласился Имс. - Я же проснусь, если умру в лимбе?

Артур кивнул.

\- Я знаю, о чем ты хочешь спросить, - сказал он. - О том, как ты вышел после трехлетнего сна.

\- Ну, я тогда не стрелялся и не прыгал с крыши, - Имс прожевал подцепленное на вилку нечто, не чувствуя вкуса, налил себе воды. - Со мной связался Кобб... - он тоже осекся. - Откуда, черт возьми, Кобб, если я был здесь?!

\- Оттуда же, откуда я, - Артур откинул голову назад, вздохнул. - Имс, у меня есть идея о том, как это все выглядело на самом деле. По правде говоря, ты здорово испортил имитатору жизнь, застрелившись на втором уровне.

Имс несколько секунд смотрел на него.

\- Я не знал, чем заряжен «пасив», - произнес он наконец. - Но и он не знал...

\- Он подумал, что ты проснешься и увидишь его, - Артур снова кивнул. - Единственное, что ему оставалось, это последовать за тобой. Он считал, что план провалился.

\- Но если я не понял, что все еще сплю, - Имс нахмурился, - то как понял он?

\- Ты был собой, - Артур пожал плечами. - А он изображал меня. Полагаю, это сыграло свою роль, правда, в этой области я не специалист, тебе виднее, мог ли он сохранить мою внешность при переходе в лимб.

\- Понятия не имею, - честно ответил Имс. - Никогда не проверял.

Он внезапно почувствовал, что ест мясо, взглянул с сомнением на тарелку.

\- Вкус появился? - с насмешливым сочувствием спросил Артур. - У меня тоже так было. Теперь что касается моей идеи. Я уточнял у Кобба и Ариадны: все, кто приходит в лимб, появляются здесь, на пляже. Поскольку ты был в лимбе, но пляж не помнишь, я рискну предположить, что с тобой что-то случилось. Возможно, ты банально наглотался воды, - Артур развел руками. - Извини, ничего более героического мне на ум не приходит.

\- Ничего, я переживу, - пробормотал Имс. Он был практически уверен, что Артур улыбается, но проверять не стал, и без того чувствуя себя достаточно смущенным.

Артур отложил вилку, поднялся, налил воды в кофе-машину.

\- Насколько я помню, ты просто хотел проснуться, - сказал он серьезно. - Уйти от того, что тебе навязывали на втором уровне сна. У имитатора цель была более четкой, он хотел избежать конфликта, неизбежного при твоем пробуждении, и, вероятно, поэтому он сохранил... ну, большую осведомленность о предшествующих событиях. Скорее всего, он тоже не знал, что происходит, но, в отличие от тебя, был уверен, что происходит что-то не то, - Артур помолчал. - Надеюсь, ты простишь мне такое обилие допущений, я, разумеется, могу только предполагать, и поправь меня, если я где-то явно ошибусь.

\- Вряд ли мне придется, - Имс покачал головой, усмехнулся. - У тебя было много времени, чтобы обдумать все это, не так ли?..

Артур пожал плечами.

\- Я полагаю, имитатор нашел тебя здесь, - продолжил он. - И решил... продолжить свою игру, поменяв правила. Ты говорил, на втором уровне он был младше тебя, верно?.. - Артур дождался кивка Имса. - Скорее всего, изначально хотели сыграть на покровительстве, на предательстве человека, которого ты сам... создашь...

\- А сейчас тоже кофе? - перебил Имс, пристально глядя на него. - Или тебе просто неприятно говорить об этом?

Ему вдруг захотелось все бросить, прямо сейчас найти какое-нибудь оружие и проснуться уже наконец, закончить этот идиотский разговор, заставить Артура прекратить докапываться до правды, ему же не нравится, его коробит от всего этого!..

Имс зажмурился, а когда снова открыл глаза, на столе перед ним лежала «беретта».

\- В лимбе мысль более чем материальна, - медленно произнес Артур. - Хочешь убить меня или просто ничего больше не слышать?..

\- А где тарелка? - невпопад спросил Имс.

\- В шкафу, - Артур встал. - Чистая. И если я разобью свою, она тоже снова окажется в шкафу. Здесь всегда должно быть две тарелки.

Имс вытер лицо рукой. Раздражение схлынуло так же внезапно, как появилось; почувствовав себя неловко, Имс двумя пальцами взял пистолет, вышел на веранду и бросил его в воду.

\- Давай попробуем еще раз, - предложил он, вернувшись. Артур повернул к нему голову, кивнул, пригладил волосы.

\- Извини, - сказал он беспокойно. - Я, кажется, немного отвык... от диалога.

Имсу снова захотелось обнять его, но вместо этого он просто открыл шкаф, бросив взгляд на ряды крестиков, взял виски, налил себе и предложил Артуру, но Артур сделал отрицательный жест.

\- Когда имитатор нашел тебя здесь, он увидел для себя второй шанс закончить дело, - проговорил он с видимым трудом. - И он постарался внушить тебе, что ты вернулся в реальный мир: переместил тебя в отель, подготовил весь необходимый антураж. А потом пришел сам.

Имс отвел глаза.

«В самом деле, - он закусил губу. - Просто пришел... а я просто повелся. Мгновенно, не раздумывая... хорошо, что Артур не знает подробностей».

\- Вряд ли имитатор сразу понял, где вы находитесь, скорее, он считал, что вы на третьем уровне сна. В целом ему это было только на руку, - Артур пожал плечами. - Я бы даже предположил, что, если бы ты не отказался от «парижской» линии, чуть позже имитатор сам перевел бы тебя на третий уровень, чтобы иметь больше времени для обработки. Поэтому здесь он продолжил свою работу, но, поскольку быть покровителем ты отказался, а вопрос с дружбой был закрыт еще после моей проекции на первом уровне, у имитатора остался только один вариант - стать твоим любовником.

Имс выдохнул, отпил виски, чувствуя, что у него вот-вот начнут гореть уши.

\- Между прочим, я думаю, это была женщина, - заметил Артур, наливая себе кофе. Имс посмотрел на него с удивлением, напрочь забыв, что только что был готов смутиться.

\- Почему? - спросил он машинально.

\- Очень быстрый переход от деловой линии к любовной, - спокойно ответил Артур. - Впрочем, я могу ошибаться.

Имс приподнял брови, разглядывая виски в стакане.

«Женщина, - повторил он про себя. - Ну... это было бы более... нормально».

Он поморщился, сделал глоток, налил себе еще.

«А может, я просто сам дал повод тащить меня в койку, - он покачал головой. - В Париже все было далеко не так официально, как думает Артур...»

\- Главной целью имитатора было привязать тебя к себе, - продолжил Артур. Имсу показалось, что он снова побледнел, но спрашивать он больше не стал, перевернул стул спинкой вперед, сел на него верхом. - Наработать отношения, убедить тебя, что ему можно доверять, и заодно найти, куда ударить, чтобы получить гарантированную реакцию.

\- Звучит отлично, - без энтузиазма согласился Имс. - И он грохнул на это три года?..

\- Не хотел ошибиться, - Артур снова пожал плечами. - Я бы не хотел, если бы работал на Фишера.

\- Ну да, - Имс усмехнулся. - Это верно. Убедился - и свалил...

\- Не сразу, - поправил Артур. - У него была одна проблема.

\- Проблема?..

\- Ты не вышел бы из лимба сам, - Артур вздохнул. - Никогда. Ты ведь не помнил, что спишь.

На мгновение Имсу снова стало не по себе, он вспомнил, как ходил по пустому дому, не зная, чем себя занять, как жил в отеле от звонка до звонка Кобба; при мысли, что это могло длиться гораздо - гораздо!.. - больше недели, по его спине пробежала неприятная дрожь.

\- И... как он ее решил?.. - поинтересовался Имс осторожно.

\- Я могу только предполагать, - напомнил Артур. - Но я думаю, он... превратился в Кобба, когда ушел от тебя.

Имс уставился на него.

\- Это единственное разумное решение. Прежде чем уйти, он должен как-то гарантировать и твое возвращение в реальный мир, иначе это все не имеет смысла, - Артур помолчал. - Поэтому я думаю, он превратился в Кобба, вышел с тобой на связь и навел тебя на мысль воспользоваться «пасивом». Ты ведь не видел Кобба непосредственно перед подключением, верно?..

\- Нет, - Имс покачал головой. - Он... ушел раньше. Но из лимба же нельзя уйти через... - Имс поднял брови. - Или можно?..

\- Я не знаю, - честно ответил Артур. - Я не пробовал. Что нам точно известно, это то, что ты проснулся. Подключившись перед этим в лимбе к «пасиву». Возможно, ты вышел по таймеру. Возможно, имитатор вернулся, когда ты заснул, и... убил тебя... медленно, - он вздохнул.

\- Отличная перспектива, - Имса передернуло. - Знаешь, я, наверное, предпочту таймер!..

\- Ему нужно было выйти раньше тебя, - терпеливо сказал Артур. - Хотя бы на несколько секунд. И он обязан был убедиться, что ты умрешь. Вариантов смерти с задержкой немного: взорвать здание отеля, вскрыть тебе вены или отравить тебя; впрочем, последний вариант может не сработать, если ты не будешь знать, что тебе дали яд... - Артур задумался и подытожил: - Здесь все сложно, я не могу ничего тебе гарантировать...

Он заправил за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос, поднес к губам кружку с кофе. Имс встретился с ним глазами, поднял синхронным жестом свой стакан.

\- Твое здоровье, - сказал он и залпом допил оставшийся виски, поставил стакан на стол. - Если честно, у меня голова кругом, и я не чувствую в себе сил что-то делать прямо сейчас, но, наверное, лучше начать воплощать твой план побыстрее, думаю, ты здесь уже вот так насиделся, - он провел ребром ладони по горлу.

К его удивлению, Артур только улыбнулся и качнул головой.

\- Время здесь не имеет значения, - напомнил он. - Так что мой план подождет до завтра, тем более, что он во многом зависит от обстоятельств. Пойдем спать... - он снова улыбнулся, словно заметив сомнение, отразившееся на лице Имса, и закончил: - Да, Имс. Это лимб. И тем не менее.

\- Поверю тебе на слово, - Имс вздохнул. - Ты у нас теперь крупный специалист в этом вопросе...

Он закусил губу, вспомнив две кровати, разделенные лишь торшером и метром пустого пространства, сунул руки в карманы брюк, сжал кулаки.

«Он доверяет мне, - произнес он про себя мрачно. - И я, черт возьми, не сделаю ничего, что могло бы заставить его об этом пожалеть!..»


	23. Chapter 23

Когда Имс проснулся, в окно светило солнце, но его кровать оставалась в мягком полумраке; повернув голову, Имс увидел, что Артур уже встал, и на мгновение напрягся, однако почти сразу услышал, как Артур в кухне ставит кружку на стол, и успокоился, вытянулся под одеялом, разглядывая потолок.

«Здесь вполне можно застрять, если не знать, где находишься», - признал он мысленно.

Из кухни больше не доносилось ни звука, и, полежав еще пару минут, Имс медленно сел, сложил руки на коленях.

«Я хотел сбежать от него, - подумал он, - а в результате остался с ним один на один...»

Он понял вдруг, что Кобб поэтому мог пытаться их остановить, потому что опасался, что Имс... сделает что-то. Перегнет палку. Причинит Артуру вред - так или иначе...

«Артур так не считает, - Имс покачал головой. - Он... не пошел бы со мной иначе...»

Выдохнув, Имс пальцами расчесал волосы, встал и хотел уже выйти на кухню, но тут ему на глаза снова попалась книга в желтом переплете, единственная в этом доме; испытывая какое-то смутное беспокойство, Имс подошел к стеллажу и замер, увидев обложку.

Это был комикс о его сне.

Имс зажмурился на мгновение, но ничего не изменилось, тогда он взял комикс в руки, открыл наугад и попал на страницу, где Артур в Париже крутит в пальцах покерную фишку. Попятившись, Имс снова сел на кровать, бессмысленно глядя на желтый стикер, приклеенный к рисунку.

«Случайность или расчет? - было написано на стикере почерком Артура. - Если второе, откуда информация?»

У Имса внезапно и остро скрутило желудок, он согнулся пополам, закрыл глаза.

«Я думал, хуже быть не может, - подумал он с отчаянием. - Господи...»

С трудом выпрямившись, он пролистал книгу, надеясь, что ошибается, но это был тот самый комикс, который он - он сам!.. - создал, чтобы все вспомнить, и третья часть содержала именно то, что Имс меньше всего хотел Артуру показывать.

И хуже всего, что стикеров, желтых и зеленых, из книги торчало штук сорок, наверное; отогнув один, точно относящийся к третьей части, Имс увидел комментарий: «У меня нет шрама от аппендицита», и ему снова остро захотелось застрелиться. Захлопнув книгу, он встал, на негнущихся ногах вышел в кухню.

Артур поднял голову от молескина, отложил карандаш.

\- Доброе утро, Имс, - произнес он, приподнял брови. - Что-то случилось?..

\- Почему ты мне не сказал?! - хрипло рявкнул Имс, бросая комикс на стол. - Ты видел... это!..

Артур закрыл молескин, натянул на обложку резинку, поднялся, вздохнул.

\- Имс, - начал он, - Имс, я...

\- Где ты это взял? - перебил Имс.

\- В доме, - Артур поджал губы. - В вашем доме.

Имс вытер лицо рукой, развернулся и вышел на веранду, облокотился о перила, посмотрел на мутную коричневатую воду внизу. В голову настойчиво лезли образы из третьей части; Имс стиснул зубы и длинно, заковыристо выругался, но это не особенно помогло, вообще не помогло, по правде говоря. Ему было чертовски стыдно. За все. За сон, за комикс... за то, что Артур его видел.

Из дома вышел Артур, встал рядом, протянул Имсу кружку с кофе.

\- Прости меня, - попросил он, не глядя на Имса. - Знаешь, я... просто не придумал, как тебе сказать. Я не хотел тебя обманывать... и расстраивать не хотел.

Имс глубоко вздохнул, взял кружку, и Артур тоже облокотился о перила.

\- Я обнаружил дом на третий день, - объяснил он. - Узнал. Вошел...

\- ...поднял фотографию, - Имс сделал глоток. Кофе оказался очень приличным... для лимба.

\- Да, - Артур кивнул. - Поднял. Не бросать же было ее потом обратно. Я посмотрел на снимок, на одежду в шкафу...

\- О!.. - снова перебил Имс, сообразив, откуда взялась его любимая рубашка.

\- ...а книга, - Артур помедлил, - книга была в спальне. Лежала на кровати. И я ее взял. Я хотел понять, Имс. Мне нужно было о чем-то думать, чтобы не сойти с ума. О чем-то... имеющем смысл.

\- О, в третьей части очень много смысла!.. - вырвалось у Имса непроизвольно. - Ты даже комментарии на полях оставлял!..

Артур не ответил, отвернулся, сцепил руки в замок.

\- Имс, я прошу прощения, - сказал он сухо. - Правда, мне жаль.

\- Есть, о чем пожалеть, - согласился Имс. - Зато наверняка сейчас ты рад, что тебе сны не снятся, а то кошмары бы замучили!..

Артур запрокинул голову, шумно выдохнул.

\- Знаешь, что? - спросил он наконец. - А ты не думал, что если бы я не прочитал твои воспоминания, я вынудил бы тебя о них говорить?.. Хочешь поболтать вечерком?..

Он развернулся и ушел обратно в дом, стукнула, закрываясь, стеклянная дверь. Имс приподнял брови, наморщив лоб, отпил еще кофе; чувствовал он себя при этом полным идиотом, потому что так или иначе Артур был прав. Теперь Имс начал понимать, что Артур и в самом деле задал ему вчера гораздо меньше вопросов, чем мог бы, не уточнял подробности, не давил - и, между прочим, ни словом не намекнул на оскорбительное для него содержание комикса...

Имс снова посмотрел на воду, и тут до него дошло, что он так и не оделся и все еще в серых пижамных штанах; прижав руку к лицу, Имс рассмеялся, вылил остатки кофе в море и вернулся на кухню как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Артур обрывает стикеры с комикса.

\- Стой, - потребовал Имс. Артур поднял голову, и Имс увидел, что челюсти у него сжаты настолько крепко, что желваки по скулам ходят. Имс подошел, взял книгу у Артура из рук, протянул раскрытую ладонь. Помедлив, Артур ссыпал в нее то, что успел отклеить и скомкать, отодвинулся вместе со стулом назад, к мойке.

Некоторое время они молчали, глядя друг на друга, затем Имс положил книгу и стикеры на стол, опустился на корточки.

\- Артур, ты прав, - признался он. - А я нет. И тебе не за что было просить прощения.

Артур отвернулся, сложил руки на груди; Имсу нестерпимо захотелось встать на колени, зарыться лицом Артуру в живот, зубами расстегнуть его рубашку, и он тоже отвел взгляд, помолчал еще пару секунд, потом поднялся, отступил на шаг назад.

\- Поговорили, - подытожил он со вздохом.

Артур тоже встал.

\- Ладно, - сказал он напряженно. - Давай попробуем еще раз. Доброе утро?..

Имс посмотрел на него и криво улыбнулся.

«Я не выдержу этого, - подумал он почти с испугом. - Я... я облажаюсь. Я не смогу себя контролировать».

Артур, помедлив, протянул руку, и Имс осторожно ее пожал, задержав всего на секунду дольше, чем следовало.

\- Доброе утро, - повторил он, кашлянул, прочищая горло. - Черт, это выглядит очень глупо!..

\- Но работает ведь?.. - Артур тоже улыбнулся, неуверенно и как будто с трудом. - Умывайся, будем завтракать.


	24. Chapter 24

\- Город я не смотрел, - Артур покачал головой. - Только тот дом. Не хотел уходить далеко.

\- Ты просидел полгода фактически в одной комнате?! - не поверил Имс. - Артур, как?! Неужели тебе не было... интересно?

\- Было, - спокойно ответил Артур. - Но ты ведь мог прийти в любую минуту. Что бы ты подумал, если бы не нашел меня сразу?

«Психанул бы, - согласился мысленно Имс. - Детка, ты знаешь меня лучше, чем я тебя».

\- Чувствую себя Одиссеем, - пробормотал он себе под нос. - Ну, послушай, ты же мог, например, не знаю, записку мне оставить!

\- Установить билборд на пляже, - Артур фыркнул. - Что-нибудь вроде: «Имс, я в городе, ужин на столе, стол в доме».

Он остановился, оглянулся назад, на побережье.

\- Знаешь, что мне действительно интересно? - спросил он задумчиво. - Где город Кобба. Они с Молл строили здесь мегаполис, Ариадна говорила, город простирался до самого горизонта, но это - твой город, не их...

\- Я не силен в теории лимба, - Имс сунул руки в карманы брюк, пошел рядом. - Впрочем, я думаю, в ней никто не силен, верно?.. Кобб же был первым?

\- Насколько я знаю, да, - Артур наклонился, подобрал с тротуара монетку, хмыкнул, повертел ее в руках и выбросил. - Двадцать пять центов. Деньги, по крайней мере, действительно нью-йоркские. Кобб с Молл были первыми, кто успешно вошел в лимб и вышел из него... ну, то есть, если это можно назвать успехом. На самом деле, не думаю, что Кобб знает о лимбе больше, чем ты или я, что вообще хоть кто-то знает.

Он остановился у театральной афиши.

\- Март две тысячи тринадцатого, - Артур обернулся на Имса. - Могу переадресовать тебе твой же вопрос: как ты ухитрился прожить здесь три года и ничему даже не удивиться?

«Я жил с тобой, - Имс вздохнул. - Мне было все равно».

Он нащупал в кармане покерную фишку, хмыкнул, вытащил ее, подкинул на ладони.

\- А что в ней не так? - спросил Артур. - Ты ведь сменил тотем, теперь это не имеет значения.

\- Все не так, - Имс бросил ему фишку, и Артур легко ее поймал. - Номинал, вес... орфография.

Артур приподнял брови, но ничего не сказал, покрутил фишку в пальцах, вернул Имсу.

\- Так все-таки, - напомнил он. - Как?

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Имс. - Ты же читал комикс. Я ухитрялся ездить за продуктами и ходить в кино, и, кстати, вот на этой улице всегда было чертовски много людей, меня бесила эта толкотня, но в какое бы время суток я здесь ни проходил, их никогда не становилось меньше!

Артур кивнул.

\- Я даже не обращал внимания, что там, - Имс указал в конец проспекта, - стоит эта штука вместо Статуи Свободы.

Он произнес это и осекся, замолчал, вспомнив, что Артур действительно читал комикс. И про Париж тоже...

Артур как будто ничего не заметил, остановился у какого-то подъезда с кнопкой звонка, дернул дверную ручку.

\- Не нажимай, - Имс поймал его за запястье, когда Артур потянулся к звонку. - Ну его, правда. Это... историями про призраков отдает.

\- Ты веришь в призраков? - весело переспросил Артур. - Имс. Это не Лавкрафт, это разве что постапокалипсис. Никаких привидений.

\- Тогда зачем звонить? - резонно возразил Имс. - Тебе никто не откроет. Если хочешь войти, проще дверь выбить.

\- Мне просто интересно, - Артур пожал плечами. - Но хорошо, я не стану этого делать. У меня есть другое предложение: поднимемся на крышу? Хочу посмотреть на город сверху.

Они пересекли дорогу по диагонали, вошли через вращающуюся дверь в высотное здание; через панорамные окна первого этажа снаружи видны были кожаные диваны и какие-то растения в кадках в холле, однако внутри выяснилось, что этим обстановка и ограничивается: оглядевшись, Имс не увидел ни стойки регистрации, ни поста охраны - ничего, даже ламп.

\- Логично, - невозмутимо произнес Артур. - Какой смысл обустраивать внутри здание, которое тебе не нужно?..

Подумав, он прошел по диагонали через холл, поднялся по ступеням, завернул за угол.

\- А вот лифт здесь есть, - сообщил он. - И он работает. Имс, ты идешь?

«Это ведь такой же сон, как любой другой, - сообразил вдруг Имс. - Просто он... не оформлен заранее».

Он вспомнил сплошную белизну первого уровня, когда они с Артуром проверяли, как работает его, Имса, защита подсознания, хмыкнул: это больше напрягало, в самом деле, чем пляж, луна на полнеба и здание без интерьера.

«Где-то на крыше был сделан тот снимок, - подумал Имс, пока лифт поднимался. - На одной из крыш, может, даже где-то рядом».

Он покосился на Артура.

«Вот теперь я действительно хотел бы знать, что ты об этом думаешь, - Имс снова начал крутить в пальцах фишку. - Я считал, тебя это взбесит или хотя бы смутит, но, черт побери, Артур, ты как будто просто ничего не понял...»

По пожарной лестнице они поднялись к выходу на крышу; дверь была заперта, и Имс осторожно Артура отстранил.

\- Дай я, - сказал он, примерился, выбил замок ногой.

Артур переступил порог, приставил руку козырьком к лицу, защищая глаза от яркого солнца. Чтобы не ходить за ним следом, Имс отошел к краю крыши, посмотрел вниз; какую-то долю секунды он был уверен, что увидит на улицах толпу, машины и неоновые рекламы, но внизу по-прежнему только ветер гонял по асфальту пыль и мелкий мусор.

И все-таки кое-что внимание Имса привлекло. На крыше соседнего дома, этажа на два ниже того, где они сейчас находились, стояла тренога с фотокамерой.

\- Твой город отличается даже принципом построения, - заметил Артур, подходя и останавливаясь рядом. - Город Кобба, по словам Ариадны, был похож на незавершенный эскиз, дальние строения выглядели просто коробками без всяких деталей... на что ты смотришь?

Имс молча указал на камеру.

\- Это... та самая? - помедлив, уточнил Артур.

\- Я знаю не больше тебя, - Имс пожал плечами. - Можем проверить.

\- Давай проверим, - согласился Артур.

Сегодня он снова был в джинсах, темно-серых в мелкий рубчик, узких, с декоративной отстрочкой вдоль швов; Имс разглядывал его, идущего к входу в здание, пока Артур не обернулся и не вскинул вопросительно брови.

\- Ты идешь? - поинтересовался он.

Имс кивнул.

«Интересно, как скоро у тебя лопнет терпение, детка, и ты все мне выскажешь?.. - подумал он с невеселой усмешкой. - Ты же не можешь не понимать...»

В лифте соседнего дома он сунул руки в карманы, отвернулся от Артура, внимательно наблюдая за счетчиком этажей.

\- Холл тоже не оформлен, - рассеянно произнес Артур. - Когда... был сделан снимок?

\- Я не знаю, - Имс снова пожал плечами. - Он... всегда стоял на полке. С самого начала.

\- Иллюзия основательности отношений?.. - Артур указательным пальцем оттянул воротник рубашки. - Грамотный подход. Но если фотография, скажем так, создана искусственно, откуда здесь камера? В этом нет смысла.

Имс хмыкнул.

\- Я начинаю радоваться, что за подготовку этой операции отвечал не ты, - съязвил он. - В противном случае, боюсь, у меня не было бы ни единого шанса.

\- Спасибо за оценку моих способностей, - неожиданно серьезно ответил Артур. - Но ты ошибаешься. У имитатора было гораздо меньше времени на обдумывание, и тем не менее, он предусмотрел практически все.

Имс промолчал. Слова Артура вызвали в нем какой-то непонятный внутренний протест, и пока он пытался понять, в чем дело, лифт остановился, Артур вышел первым, направился к пожарной лестнице. Имс последовал за ним, заставляя себя не опускать взгляд ниже лопаток Артура, и в итоге пропустил момент, когда Артур достал из кармана карточку и открыл электронный замок.

\- Откуда у тебя ключ? - не понял Имс, но сразу спохватился: - Ах, да...

\- Именно, - Артур обернулся, кивнул. - Лимб - тот же сон, только не оформленный.

Он показал Имсу карту, белый пластиковый прямоугольник без каких-либо опознавательных знаков.

\- Это самый простой фокус из тех, что приходится здесь освоить, - он помедлил, пошевелил пальцами, как будто подбирая нужное слово, затем добавил: - И это не всегда сознательно принятое решение. Это... как толпа на улицах, Имс. Вы были здесь вдвоем, а людей... эти проекции без твоего участия создавало твое подсознание, потому что ты не сомневался, что в Нью-Йорке на улицах всегда полно народу.

Он подошел к камере, включил ее, повернув шарнир штатива, чтобы солнце не попадало на дисплей. Имс, поколебавшись, заглянул ему через плечо, но экран оставался темным. Артур щелкнул крышкой отсека карты памяти, кивнул, убрал руку, чтобы Имс тоже увидел, что отсек пуст.

\- Ее могло и не быть, - хмуро предположил Имс.

\- Да, - согласился Артур. - Или ее извлекли.

\- И где она в таком случае?..

Артур вздохнул.

\- Скорее всего, в доме, - сказал он неохотно. - В вашем доме.


	25. Chapter 25

Обратно на берег они шли молча, думая каждый о своем, - ну, то есть, Имс сильно сомневался, что Артур думает о том же, о чем он сам; Артур смотрел себе под ноги и держал руки в карманах, Имс поглядывал на него изредка, стараясь не привлекать внимания, но Артур все-таки заметил, поинтересовался, не поднимая головы:

\- Что-то не так?

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Имс. - Тебя что-то беспокоит?

\- Фотокамера, - Артур проводил взглядом летящий по ветру клочок газеты, поддел носком ботинка жестянку из-под лимонада. - Имс, я... хотел спросить тебя: как ты понял, что он ушел? В комиксе ничего нет об этом, но ведь был какой-то... первый момент?.. Что навело тебя на эту мысль сначала?

Имс медленно выдохнул, тоже сунул руки в карманы.

В комиксе действительно этого не было. Имс не хотел это вспоминать, не хотел даже думать об этом, но все-таки помнил, даже слишком хорошо, на его взгляд.

\- Тишина, - сказал он медленно, тоже пнул мелкий камешек, попавшийся под ноги. - Я проснулся и... ничего не услышал.

Постель на той стороне кровати, где спал Артур - имитатор!.. - остыла, на подушке не было даже вмятины от головы. Имс сморгнул, вспомнив, как положил руку на простыню и сидел так несколько секунд, не шевелясь и не дыша, и лишь затем с трудом заставил себя встать и выйти в коридор, уже зная где-то внутри, что случилось.

\- Я... как-то сразу понял, - проговорил он, не глядя на Артура. - Дом... опустел.

Он произнес это и неожиданно смутился, словно ляпнул какую-то ерунду, отвернулся, пожал плечами.

\- Я понимаю, - негромко сказал Артур. - А... потом?..

\- Осталась только фотография, - отрезал Имс. - Ничего больше. Ни вещей, ни «пасива»... ничего.

Артур помолчал.

\- И ты ничего не слышал? - спросил он. Имс отрицательно качнул головой. - Ясно...

\- И что именно тебе ясно? - не удержался Имс.

\- Лимб, - лаконично ответил Артур. - Он не собирал вещи, он просто... представил, что их больше нет. Это логично. И поэтому ты ничего не услышал.

Он чертыхнулся, наступив на разбитое стекло, вытер подошву об асфальт, посмотрел на нее и вдруг нахмурился, огляделся.

\- Имс, - позвал он с недоумением. - Тебе не кажется, что... город изменился?..

Имс обернулся.

В первое мгновение он не заметил разницы, но затем беспокойство Артура в полной мере передалось и ему: город обветшал за какую-то пару часов на добрый десяток лет; дома стали обшарпанными, краска и штукатурка отслаивались с них целыми пластами, кое-где по стенам бежали трещины. Ветер гонял по улицам песок и неизвестно откуда взявшийся мусор, трепал отклеившиеся афиши и выцветшие флаги, и между плитками тротуара пробивалась сухая желтоватая трава.

\- Что за черт?.. - вырвалось у Имса. - Артур?..

Артур не ответил, как завороженный, оглядываясь по сторонам. Имс посмотрел назад, на побережье; с того места, где они стояли, видны были оба дома, и оба казались абсолютно нормальными, насколько можно было судить на таком расстоянии, никаких признаков запустения.

Артур наконец опустил голову, провел рукой по волосам, обернулся к Имсу.

\- Постапокалипсис, да?.. - спросил он задумчиво. - И кто из нас за это отвечает? Я, потому что пошутил, или ты - потому что всерьез воспринял шутку?..

\- Что?.. - не понял Имс. - Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что все вот это... - он обвел город рукой, - сделал кто-то из нас?..

\- Боюсь, что да, - Артур пожал плечами. - Имс, я смотрел на этот город полгода, и за полгода он не изменился... вообще, но мы провели здесь несколько часов, и результат трудно не заметить!..

Имс присел на корточки, вырвал несколько травинок, растер в пальцах, понюхал.

\- Никогда не был поклонником этого жанра, - сказал он, вставая. - Надеюсь, на нашем доме это не отразится.

Артур как-то странно на него посмотрел.

\- Вряд ли, - произнес он, помедлив. - Пойдем?.. Я хочу попасть туда сегодня, пока светло.

Имс досадливо поморщился, но Артур этого уже не заметил, отвернувшись, и Имс так и не решил, стоит ли поправлять его и объяснять, что под «их» домом Имс подразумевал дом, созданный Артуром; сам Артур эту тему явно развивать не собирался, снова замолчал, уйдя в свои мысли, и смотрел куда-то в сторону.

«Неважно, насколько это заденет твои чувства!.. - передразнил Имс про себя. - Конечно, детка. Думаешь, я не вижу, как тебя корежит?..»

У него стремительно начало портиться настроение. До сих пор все шло нормально, Артур достаточно спокойно воспринял все, что увидел и услышал (даже комикс, черт возьми!..), и где-то в глубине души Имс знал, что буквально на несколько мгновений позволил себе бессмысленно понадеяться на что-то иррациональное, что-то, что он не смел сформулировать даже мысленно, и... Ну, что. Терпение Артура велико, но все-таки ведь не безгранично.

Они пообедали, перекинувшись едва ли парой фраз; Артур вымыл посуду, вытер стол. Имс наблюдал за ним, стоя в дверях.

\- Ты же говорил, здесь всегда две тарелки, - сказал он, разглядывая запястья Артура, пока тот застегивал браслет часов. - Может, проще выбрасывать их, а не мыть?

\- Дело не в простоте, - серьезно ответил Артур. - Дело в том, чтобы себя занять. Я привык, пока был здесь один, но если тебя раздражает...

\- Нет, - Имс хмыкнул. - Ничуть. Если только ты не заставишь меня этим заниматься.

Артур снова посмотрел на него с каким-то непонятным выражением.

\- Не заставлю, - пообещал он, улыбнувшись уголками губ.

Он подошел ближе, ожидая, очевидно, что Имс пропустит его или выйдет первым, но Имс стоял неподвижно, перегораживая проход и не делая даже попытки подвинуться. Артур приподнял брови.

«Хочешь, я буду мыть эти чертовы тарелки, детка? - чуть не спросил Имс, буквально ощупывая взглядом лицо Артура. - Все, что захочешь, господи, детка, как я вообще согласился прийти сюда, остаться с тобой один на один?!..»

Артур отступил на шаг, и Имс сморгнул, приходя в себя.

\- Задумался, - соврал он неуклюже. - Ну, что?.. Нам нужна карта памяти? Между прочим, что мы будем с ней делать, если фотоаппарат остался на крыше? Может, стоило и его прихватить?

Несколько секунд Артур молчал, и Имс успел уже решить, что ляпнул все-таки что-то не то, когда Артур вновь едва заметно улыбнулся.

\- Мы ее уничтожим, - объяснил он мягко и добавил насмешливо: - А что, думаешь, там есть на что посмотреть?..

Имс почувствовал, как горят уши.

\- Нет, - сказал он мрачно. - Не на что.

Артур расплылся в откровенной улыбке.

\- Значит, нет проблем, - он пожал плечами. - Идем?..


	26. Chapter 26

Артур ничего не произнес ни тогда, когда Имс, едва войдя в дом, перевернул фотографию лицом вниз, ни когда обнаружил на кухне кружку с золотым сердечком и своим именем на боку; он вообще почти ничего не говорил, обыскивал дом методично и спокойно, как заправский полицейский, и Имс довольно быстро перестал даже делать вид, что помогает ему, просто ходил следом, держа руки в карманах, и откровенно за Артуром наблюдал. Артур, если и заметил, ничего не сказал и на это.

Спальню он оставил напоследок, но лишь когда он туда вошел, Имс с досадой сообразил, что, скорее всего, Артур рассчитывал, что эту комнату Имс осмотрит сам; чертыхнувшись, Имс направился за ним и увидел, как Артур хмурится, стоя рядом с кроватью.

\- Что?.. - спросил Имс поспешно.

\- Чувствуешь запах? - задал встречный вопрос Артур.

Имс принюхался и понял, что в спальне действительно пахнет парфюмом, запах был Имсу определенно знаком, но откуда?..

\- Вчера здесь не пахло ничем, - продолжил Артур. - И в прошлый раз, когда я был здесь; только пылью.

\- И что это значит? - Имс тоже нахмурился. - Что это за запах?

\- А ты не узнаешь?.. - Артур удивленно поднял брови. - Имитатор пользовался чем-то другим?

И тут Имс вспомнил. Это был парфюм Артура, Имс чувствовал этот запах, когда, еще в номере «Чендлера», прижал Артура к стене, и позже, когда разговаривал с ним в коридоре офиса; запах был отчетливый и стойкий...

...вот только к имитатору он не имел никакого отношения.

Имс потер висок, обошел кровать, сел на край.

\- Да, - сказал он неуверенно. - Нет. В смысле, он... я не помню этот запах.

Артур помолчал.

\- Любопытно, - заметил он наконец. - Кажется, вопросов у меня уже больше чем ответов...

Он покачал головой и отошел, раздернул шторы, осмотрел подоконник, ощупал его снизу, провел рукой по стене возле окна. Имс наблюдал за ним некоторое время, затем поднялся, по очереди вытряхнул из наволочек обе подушки, расстегнул молнию на чехлах, вывалил набивку прямо на пол, поворошил. Запах туалетной воды он чувствовал теперь так ясно, словно Артур стоял у него за спиной, и в какой-то момент Имс обернулся, не выдержав, но Артур как раз присел на корточки перед тумбочкой, вынимая ящики; Имс дернулся было, вспомнив, что лежит внутри, но Артур с невозмутимым лицом вывернул содержимое ящика на пол, вскрыл и выпотрошил обе упаковки презервативов. Имс опустил голову, закрыл лицо рукой, чувствуя, что краснеет.

\- Ты в полиции никогда не работал? - спросил он, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

\- Нет, - мгновенно отозвался Артур. - Но я примерно представляю себе, как проводят обыск. Сказать по правде, для верности я бы еще снял обои и пол, но...

Он замолчал, поставил ящик на пол. Имс поднял голову и увидел, что Артур смотрит на что-то под кроватью.

\- Что там?.. - позвал Имс. Артур не ответил, просто опустился на четвереньки, полез рукой куда-то под изголовье. Вздрогнув, Имс встал, отступил на шаг и замер, часто и неглубоко дыша, не в силах отвести взгляд от поясницы и ягодиц Артура, обтянутых узкими серыми джинсами.

\- Артур, вылези оттуда, - попросил он хрипло. Голос сорвался, Имс кашлянул, скрипнул зубами. - Артур!..

\- Сейчас, - глухо отозвался Артур из-под кровати. - Я почти...

\- Артур, твою мать, вылези оттуда! - рявкнул Имс.

Пару мгновений в комнате стояла тишина, затем Артур попятился, поднялся поспешно; Имс стиснул зубы еще сильнее, разглядывая его растрепавшиеся волосы, смятую рубашку, неожиданные розовые пятна на скулах, и чувствовал, как пульсирует кровь в ушах и ниже пояса.

\- Имс, прости, - выдавил Артур, облизал губы. - Прости.

«Понял наконец-то, - Имс невесело усмехнулся про себя. - Не опускай глаза, детка, не надо на меня смотреть. Это пройдет».

\- Не делай так больше, - проговорил он с усилием. - Что ты там нашел?

\- Запонку, кажется, - Артур посмотрел на кровать, вздохнул. - Она у самой стены.

\- Запонку!.. - Имс хмыкнул, подошел, наклонился и рывком перевернул кровать набок. Матрас сорвался с креплений и рухнул с другой стороны, и кровать едва не поехала на Имса, но он придержал ее ногой и сразу увидел то, о чем говорил Артур.

Это действительно была запонка; Артур присел на корточки и поднял ее, повертел в руках.

\- Это... его? - спросил он, протягивая находку Имсу. Имс взял ее, постаравшись не коснуться пальцев Артура, пожал плечами.

\- Точно не моя, - ответил он. - Я... не помню наверняка. Но здесь не было никого кроме нас. Это что-то значит?

\- Это значит, что дальше искать бессмысленно, - Артур покачал головой, поднимаясь на ноги. Имс посмотрел на него, затем на запонку, снова на Артура.

\- Не понял, - признался он хмуро. - Мы же искали карту памяти?..

\- Давай выйдем на улицу, - неожиданно попросил Артур. - Здесь душно.

«Душно!.. - Имс усмехнулся еще раз. - Очень мило с твоей стороны, детка, не акцентировать внимание на том, что я чуть не слетел с катушек!..»

На улице, однако, Артур действительно несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, расстегнул воротник рубашки, ослабил галстук; еще он вновь побледнел, розовые пятна растаяли, словно их никогда и не было.

\- Ну? - спросил Имс нарочито грубо. Артур кивнул, выпрямился, расправил плечи.

\- Имс, дело ведь не в самой карте, - начал он. - Дело в том, что для тебя с ней связано. С ней или с чем-либо другим. Я хотел, чтобы ты указал мне все... предметы, которые у тебя ассоциируются с вашими отношениями, но эта запонка, она все меняет. Мой план снова не имеет смысла, - он развел руками. - Мне нужно подумать.

\- Какого черта эта штука меняет?.. - Имс поднял запонку на уровень их лиц. - То, что она валялась под кроватью...

Он осекся, сообразив внезапно, о чем говорит Артур.

\- Ага, - произнес он, вздохнул. - Думаешь, он что-то спрятал?..

\- Запонки обычно падают, когда их расстегиваешь или застегиваешь, - Артур слегка нахмурился. - И тогда трудно этого не заметить. Значит, она оставлена нарочно. В таком месте, куда ты вряд ли полез бы просто между делом.

\- И значит, в этом чертовом доме может быть спрятано еще что угодно и где угодно, - закончил Имс. - Так?

\- Так, - согласился Артур, провел обеими руками по волосам, обернулся на дом. Имс проследил за его взглядом и внезапно почувствовал раздражение, развернулся и зашвырнул запонку в море.

\- Пошли отсюда, - сказал он отрывисто. - Солнце садится, не хочу здесь в потемках шариться.

Артур молча кивнул.

«Интересно, насколько сильно я напугал тебя на этот раз, - подумал Имс мрачно, пока они шли обратно к дому на сваях. - Будет даже где-то забавно, если мы вернемся сейчас, а там две комнаты... запирающиеся изнутри...»

Он снова вспомнил, как разорялся Кобб, когда узнал о билете на самолет; Кобб говорил, Имс не выдержит, сойдет с ума, и сейчас Имс был более чем готов ему поверить. Он уже, черт возьми, сходит, глядя на Артура, думая об Артуре, просто зная, что Артур идет рядом, сунув руки в карманы узких джинсов и чуть щурясь, потому что солнце бьет ему в глаза...

«Если бы я был уверен, что не причиню ему вреда, - Имс закусил губу, - из этого приключения вышли бы отличные каникулы. Никакого Кобба и никакой чрезмерно одаренной малышки с большими амбициями!..»

Он разогрел в микроволновке ужин, пока Артур приводил себя в порядок, достал тарелки, стаканы - под минеральную воду для Артура и под пиво себе, - и снова невесело усмехнулся, скрестил руки на груди.

«Если бы дело было только в тарелках!..»

Артур остановился на пороге кухни, приподнял брови, помолчал.

\- Садись, - бросил Имс, не дав ему ничего сказать. - Надеюсь, ничего, что я тут похозяйничал.

\- Спасибо, - немного невпопад ответил Артур. Имсу показалось, что он хотел добавить что-то еще, но промолчал, кивнул, придвинул себе стул.

На этот раз он сидел спиной к двери, и его это как будто не напрягало, он медленно ел, глядя куда-то сквозь стакан и сквозь столешницу; Имс смотрел на него и снова и снова повторял про себя слова Кобба.

«Ты бежал, потому что больше не мог себя контролировать! - заявил Кобб тогда, и был прав. - Не мог больше сдерживаться, верно?.. Что тебя так напугало?!»

«Запонка, - подумал Имс отрешенно. - Он уронил запонку, и я... господи...»

\- Хорошо, - внезапно сказал Артур. Имс вздрогнул, поднял голову.

\- Что?.. - переспросил он.

\- Раз мы не можем найти то, что нам нужно, мы уничтожим все, - сообщил Артур сухо. - Мы сожжем дом.

Несколько секунд Имс смотрел на него, а затем расхохотался, неожиданно даже для себя.

\- Ты страшен в гневе, Артур! - фыркнул он, отсмеявшись. - Не замечал раньше за тобой страсти к таким радикальным решениям!

\- Имс... - Артур отложил вилку и выпрямился, но Имса это не остановило.

\- Почему только дом, почему не весь город? - продолжил он весело. - Чего мелочиться, в самом деле, апокалипсис так апокалипсис, когда еще такой случай подвернется?!

Артур встал, резко отодвинув стул. Имс замолчал, мгновенно растеряв запал.

\- Если тебе не нравится, - отчеканил Артур, - придумай что-нибудь сам!..

Он развернулся и вышел, стукнула раздвижная дверь веранды.

Имс медленно приподнял бровь, допил оставшееся пиво.

\- Поговорили, - пробормотал он снова, как утром. - Детка, какая муха тебя укусила?..

Возвращаться Артур, похоже, не собирался. Чертыхнувшись, Имс тоже встал, открыл шкафчик, взял бутылку виски и два стакана, налил в оба где-то на треть, кинул лед и пару секунд просто стоял, глядя на черные крестики на дверце.

«Он ждал меня полгода, - с внезапной досадой подумал Имс. - Неудивительно, что он психанул, он же хочет смыться отсюда гораздо сильнее, чем я...»

Вздохнув, Имс вышел на веранду. Артур стоял у перил, глядя в воду под сваями; Имс протянул ему стакан, стараясь не коснуться его плеча, и Артур, помедлив, взял, сделал глоток. Имс почувствовал некоторое облегчение.

\- Прости меня, - попросил вдруг Артур, не поворачивая головы. - Разумеется, ты более чем вправе критиковать любой мой план. Полагаю, я и так исчерпал свой кредит доверия, уговорив тебя прийти сюда...

\- Критиковать? - перебил Имс, опешив. - Детка, ты чего? Я и в мыслях этого не имел!..

Он снова обругал себя за неосторожно вырвавшееся слово, но, как и в прошлый раз, Артур как будто не обратил внимания, посмотрел на него, недоуменно нахмурившись.

\- Нет?.. - уточнил Артур.

«А вот и сеанс психоанализа, - Имс на мгновение закатил глаза. - Черт... я сам напросился».

\- Нет, - сказал он, опираясь о перила рядом с Артуром и тоже делая глоток. - Артур, слушай, я действительно не собирался... ну, с какой стати мне возражать?.. У тебя есть план...

\- Был план, - поправил Артур. - Имс, ты всегда возражаешь, ты не замечал? Не только здесь. Всегда. Что бы я ни предложил, ты всегда найдешь, что вставить, от чего отказаться, переиначить... Я понимаю, на твой взгляд моя работа не имеет практически никакого значения, и да, я не могу выдавать идеи бесконечно! Да, у меня нет воображения, так давай, покажи класс!..

Он всерьез злится, понял вдруг Имс. Он всерьез злится и он действительно так думает!..

Ошеломленный, он снова вздохнул, взглянул в свой стакан, сделал пару глотков и долил из предусмотрительно прихваченной бутылки, не зная, что ответить.

\- Ты тут точно чокнулся, - произнес он наконец. - Правда, Артур. Что ты несешь? Откуда ты взял, черт возьми, что я не ценю твою работу?! Я... Артур, да я... восхищаюсь тем, что ты делаешь!..

Имс выпалил это, и ему вдруг стало легче, он продолжил поспешно, пока Артур не успел ничего возразить, пока он ничем снова Имса не ошарашил; впрочем, Артур как будто тоже растерялся, он смотрел на Имса, чуть приоткрыв рот и даже, кажется, не дышал.

\- Я же прекрасно понимаю, чего стоит собрать всю ту информацию, с которой мы работаем, - Имс сделал еще глоток, горло пересыхало мгновенно. - Черт, дело же не только в воображении! На одном воображении тоже далеко не уедешь, Артур, кто-то же должен собрать все это вместе, кто-то должен заниматься всей этой... бытовухой, у меня голова от нее кругом идет, но ты же лучший, ты... - Имс снова осекся. - Черт, Артур... ты что, действительно считаешь, что я намеренно тебя доставал?!

Артур сморгнул, потом еще раз, поднес стакан к губам, отпил немного, поморщился.

«Облажался, - мелькнуло у Имса в голове. - Налил принцессе самогонки...»

Он подумал это и забыл; Артур уже более уверенно сделал второй глоток, вздохнул.

\- Если нет, - проговорил он медленно, облизал губы, - тогда... тогда зачем, Имс?..

Имс отвернулся, сплюнул в воду.

Он не знал, что сказать, чтобы не соврать. Три года, пусть даже во сне - в лимбе!.. - остались тремя годами, и он, черт возьми, действительно любил Артура теперь, и это... накладывало свой отпечаток на воспоминания. Имс отнюдь не был уверен, что понимает сейчас все правильно, но, впрочем, выбора особо ему не предоставлялось.

\- Помнишь, я спросил тебя, когда мы перешли на третий уровень, зачем тебе это? - он покосился на Артура.

\- Помню, - Артур кивнул. - Потому что я хочу с тобой работать.

\- Но я тоже хочу, - Имс развел руками. - Артур, я... у меня совсем другой профиль, другой стиль работы. Что я могу тебе сказать, когда ты с умным видом раскладываешь все по полочкам?.. Что у тебя здорово получается? Что я бы так не смог?.. Ты поверил бы мне?..

\- Нет, - согласился Артур, помедлив. - Но, Имс...

\- Я просто хочу участвовать в диалоге! - перебил Имс. - Я хочу, черт возьми, чтобы ты обратил на меня внимание, потому что это я для тебя - один из, вор, каких много... черт, детка!.. - он рассмеялся с досадой, отвернулся, допил поспешно виски и налил себе еще.

Артур молча смотрел на воду.

\- Я всегда хотел работать в команде, - закончил Имс уже более спокойно, стараясь не думать о том, что говорил только что. - В постоянной команде. И я никогда не сомневался, что Кобб, выбирая между тобой и мной, выберет тебя, так что если я хотел остаться, мне нужно было твое расположение... а теперь выходит, я доставал тебя все это время до печенок!..

Он выдохнул устало, снова оперся локтями о перила, свесил голову.

«Ничего, детка, ты умный, ты ведь меня понял, - подумал он без особой уверенности, усмехнулся. - А иначе я влип, а?..»

Артур медленно допил свой виски, протянул Имсу стакан, и Имс наполнил его наполовину на этот раз. Он ждал, что Артур ответит что-нибудь, но Артур продолжал смотреть в воду, и только по нахмуренным бровям и редким движениям губ ясно было, что он что-то про себя решает.

\- Артур?.. - позвал Имс, не выдержав.

\- Нам стоило бы поговорить об этом раньше, - сдержанно заметил Артур. - В менее... экстремальных условиях...

Имс хмыкнул.

\- Ну, ты был таким неприступным, - сказал он наполовину в шутку, наполовину всерьез. - Куда уж мне!..

Артур покачал головой.

\- Ты не понимаешь?.. - спросил он почти весело. - Имс, если бы мы поговорили, хотя бы сразу после Фишера, ничего бы не было!.. Мы не поссорились бы, я не ушел бы из отеля... понимаешь?..

Имс опешил, повернулся к нему. Артур развел руками:

\- Ты не ушел бы в сон. Тебя не поймали бы. Не было бы нужды приходить сюда сейчас...

Он провел рукой по лицу, снова растянул галстук.

\- Вообще ничего бы не было, - повторил он.

Имс продолжал смотреть на него.

«Ты не ждал бы меня полгода, - согласился он мысленно. - Я не подставил бы под удар твое первое дело. Я не пялился бы на тебя при каждом удобном случае... я ведь даже не замечал, какой ты красивый на самом деле...»

Он сморгнул несколько раз и тоже вытер лицо рукой.

«Я не влюбился бы в тебя».

\- Я должен был спросить тебя раньше, - Артур невесело рассмеялся, отошел от перил, сел в кресло, и Имс последовал его примеру. - Имс, я даже не знаю, что сказать!..

\- Скажи, что будешь со мной работать, - Имс ухмыльнулся, нагнулся через подлокотник за бутылкой. - Ну, и что-нибудь умное. Между прочим, мы там дом жечь собирались, обсудим?..

Артур покачал головой, но не возражая, а словно просто задумавшись, и тут Имса посетила еще одна идея.

\- Артур, - он наклонился вперед, понизил голос. - Кстати, о планах. Если ты был обо мне такого мнения... - он поднял руку, не давая Артуру заговорить, - с чего ты вообще решил что-то для меня сделать? Неужели план Кобба был плох настолько?..


	27. Chapter 27

Артур ответил не сразу, некоторое время он молча сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и мелкими глотками пил виски; Имс подумал мельком, что такими темпами минут через сорок Артур просто отключится, но вслух, разумеется, ничего не сказал.

\- План Кобба, - произнес наконец Артур, - был нежизнеспособен. Я не стал бы в нем участвовать в любом случае.

Имс поднял брови.

\- Ты меня заинтриговал, - признался он. - Может, поделишься подробностями? Это ведь уже не имеет значения.

\- Вряд ли тебе понравится, - отозвался Артур без энтузиазма.

\- Он хотел отправить меня в лимб одного? - Имс ухмыльнулся, однако улыбка сползла с его лица, когда Артур снова покачал головой.

\- Нет, - сказал он еще более неохотно. - Кобб вообще не собирался работать с твоим подсознанием.

Он вздохнул, пригладил волосы, пока Имс переваривал услышанное.

\- Ариадна же строила три уровня!.. - выдавил Имс в итоге. - Зачем?!..

\- Для отвода глаз, - Артур опять вздохнул. - Но она об этом не знала. В тонкости Кобб посвятил только меня.

\- Рассказывай, - потребовал Имс.

Но прежде чем Артур начал говорить, Имс вспомнил, как в деле Фишера Кобб умолчал об особенностях снотворного; тогда Кобб рисковал всеми, и да, Имс вполне мог допустить, что Кобб снова разыграл бы его втемную... но что могло настолько не понравиться Артуру?!

\- Кобб хотел, чтобы ты считал, что мы будем работать с твоим подсознанием, - сухо сказал Артур. - На самом деле он планировал усыпить тебя часов на шесть, а затем сделать вид, что тебе приснились не только три года в лимбе, но и последующая неделя в реальности. Вернуться в «Чендлер», уничтожить твой новый тотем, отослать Ариадну... как будто ничего не было. Ариадне и Юсуфу он собирался все объяснить уже после того, как ты заснешь... и я рад, что меня он все-таки решил поставить в известность заранее.

Несколько секунд Имс молчал.

\- Ты шутишь? - спросил он недоверчиво.

\- У меня нет чувства юмора, - Артур протянул ему стакан, и Имс машинально налил ему и себе, удивился отстраненно, что в стакане Артура до сих пор не растаял лед.

\- То есть, я проснулся бы в «Чендлере», - начал он.

\- Подключенный к «пасиву», - Артур кивнул. - А я должен был запутать тебя еще больше.

Имс посмотрел на него исподлобья, но Артур не заметил, он пристально разглядывал кубики льда в своем стакане.

«Некоторых подробностей, наверное, лучше не знать, - Имс сглотнул. - Но Кобб действительно мог так сделать. Это в его стиле...»

\- Кобб хотел, чтобы я представил дело так, словно у нас с тобой давно уже хорошие дружеские отношения, - почти скороговоркой произнес Артур. - Он полагал, что к этому моменту в голове у тебя и без того будет каша, и я без труда смогу направить тебя в нужную сторону. Объяснить тебе, что да, мы повздорили... четыре часа назад, но это была случайность, а теперь все отлично... ну, то есть, кроме того, что кто-то подключился к «пасиву» параллельно с тобой, пока ты был один. И, поскольку мы не знаем, кто это, то я должен увезти тебя из отеля и желательно из Нью-Йорка, а дальше - работать по ситуации... я же твой друг. Хэппи энд.

\- Что?.. - Имс недоуменно наморщил лоб. - Погоди, и все?..

\- И все, - отрезал Артур. - И он был более чем серьезен.

Имс хмыкнул, приподнял брови, потер ладонью шею.

\- Ну, положим, насчет каши в голове Кобб не ошибся, - проговорил он медленно. - Если бы ты уверенно сказал мне, что эта неделя мне приснилась...

«Твоя проекция в клубе. И все мои мечты о тебе. Все мои желания...»

\- Уверенно?.. - Артур поднял взгляд от стакана. - Имс, я... послушай, я не сделал бы этого. Эта идея, она... - он на мгновение прикрыл лицо рукой. - Это некорректно, во-первых. И я плохой лжец, во-вторых. Сочинять что-то для объекта извлечения - это одно дело, врать своим - несколько другое. Я не стал бы. И я Кобба предупредил, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

\- А он что? - отрешенно поинтересовался Имс. Артур фыркнул.

\- Он сказал, чтобы я не волновался!.. - ответил он. - Что я справлюсь!.. Как будто дело только в моих возможностях...

Имс кивнул и с удивлением обнаружил, что его стакан снова пуст.

\- А как же имитатор? - спросил он, откручивая пробку с бутылки. - В смысле, ведь снова пришлось бы выяснять, кто это, зачем, а я прекрасно помню позавчерашние выкладки Кобба насчет Фишера, я... не поверил бы в такое совпадение, если бы он опять об этом заговорил.

Артур как будто немного растерялся, пожал неуверенно плечами.

\- Я... не особенно интересовался техническими подробностями, - он покачал свой стакан, кубики льда тихо звякнули о стенки. - Задал пару вопросов, понял, что он всерьез решил воплощать свой план в жизнь, и... просто формально согласился с ним. Не видел смысла дальше спорить.

\- Действительно, - задумчиво подтвердил Имс.

Он попытался представить, как в третий раз проснулся бы в номере «Чендлера», и его передернуло, он вытер лицо рукой, чертыхнулся мысленно.

«Дружеские отношения, - хмыкнул он. - Как, интересно, Кобб себе это представлял? Он же знал, что со мной творится. Хотел попытаться перевести это в другое русло?..»

Имс покачал головой. Сегодняшний день прекрасно расставил все по местам; Имсу достаточно оказалось увидеть Артура в двусмысленной позе, чтобы кровь вскипела мгновенно, да и сейчас стоило вспомнить об этом, и дыхание перехватило, пришлось отвести от Артура глаза, чтобы не спровоцировать новый приступ желания.

Кобб был прав, к сожалению: чем бы это ни было изначально, оно лишь усиливалось со временем.

\- Я бы тоже не согласился на твоем месте, - Имс вытянул ноги, сполз немного вниз в кресле. - Ладно, врать, но жить на пороховой бочке... - он вздохнул. - Я думал, Кобб придумает что-то более... безопасное.

\- Безопасное?.. - эхом повторил Артур. - Ты о чем?

Имс замешкался на мгновение с ответом, пытаясь сформулировать покороче, затем махнул рукой.

\- О билете, - сказал он. - О том, что Кобб боялся, что я рехнусь, и довольно скоро.

\- Каком еще билете? - Артур нахмурился и наклонился вперед.

С Имса мгновенно слетел даже намек на хмель, он резко подобрал ноги, выпрямился, впился глазами в лицо Артура.

\- Детка, ты что, не в курсе?! - выдохнул он, покрываясь холодным потом.

«Господи, конечно, не в курсе, - пронеслось в его голове. - Тебя не было, и никто тебе не сказал, тебя оба раза не было, и Кобб расколол меня уже в отеле... он не сказал тебе. Черт, он не сказал!»

\- Не в курсе чего?.. - осторожно переспросил Артур. - Имс?..

Имс несколько раз сморгнул, взял бутылку, не спрашивая, налил Артуру еще виски.

\- Выпей, - посоветовал он. - Я тоже, наверное...

Он в два глотка осушил стакан, выплюнул последнюю оставшуюся льдинку за перила, вылил себе остатки из бутылки.

\- Имс, в чем дело? - снова спросил Артур, не притрагиваясь к своему стакану. - Что за билет?

\- Мой билет домой, - без обиняков ответил Имс. - Нью-Йорк - Найроби. Я собирался уехать, пока ты встречался с заказчиком, ты не должен был уже меня застать, и я уехал бы, если бы Кобб меня не остановил, сказав про внедрение.

Артур молча откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- Артур, я психанул, - Имс выругался вполголоса. - Я... я знаю, что нужно было с тобой поговорить, но я чувствовал, что схожу с ума, я боялся, что сделаю... что-то неправильное!.. И Кобб, черт бы его побрал, знал, он припер меня к стенке, он же разговаривал со мной вечером, почему он не сказал тебе?! Я удивлялся, что ты вообще решил остаться где-то со мной, но ты не знал!..

Он закрыл лицо рукой, стиснул лоб и виски.

«Моя сегодняшняя вспышка стала для него изрядным сюрпризом, - Имс закусил губу. - Он вообще догадывался, какое впечатление производит на меня?! Или списал все на имитатора, на чертов комикс, господи, да, конечно же...»

Артур шумно вздохнул.

\- Ты считаешь, я просто удовлетворился бы твоим отсутствием? - спросил он спокойно. - Имс, ты меня недооцениваешь.

\- Я собирался тебе позвонить, - признался Имс, не поднимая головы. - Во время пересадки. В субботу уже.

\- Я не стал бы ждать субботы, - парировал Артур. - Чего ты боялся? О чем вы разговаривали с Коббом?

«Я и сейчас боюсь, - подумал Имс, сглотнул. - Я боюсь, что не выдержу, детка. Это... выше моих сил, правда...»

\- О том, что я схожу с ума, - ответил он мрачно. - И могу... перестать себя контролировать. Кобб со мной согласился, согласился, что я... могу представлять опасность для всех вас, если оставить все как есть.

\- Опасность? - Артур помолчал. - Вот как...

\- Я думал, он сказал тебе, - Имс выпрямился, встретился с Артуром глазами. - Я думал, ты знаешь. Артур, мы можем... просто закончить это прямо сейчас.

Артур хмыкнул, поднес к губам стакан.

«Я хочу тебя, детка, - подумал Имс обреченно. - А ты мне доверяешь...»

Он поднял с пола бутылку и увидел, что она пуста, рассмеялся негромко.

\- Я принесу, - мгновенно отреагировал Артур, поднялся, протянул Имсу свой стакан. - Подержи, пожалуйста.

Развернувшись, он пошатнулся, но за кресло хвататься не стал, лишь замер на пару мгновений, удерживая равновесие, и Имс вдруг понял, что Артур пьян... и да, пожалуй, это объясняло его спокойствие.

«Он все скажет мне завтра, когда проспится, - Имс провел подушечкой большого пальца по краю стакана, которого Артур касался губами. - Но я надеюсь, он придумает, что с этим можно сделать, потому что я...»

Он уставился на лед, которому уже давно пора было растаять, и под его взглядом кубики практически мгновенно исчезли; Имс невесело усмехнулся, прикрыл глаза.

«Потому что я не хочу ничего делать с собой, - закончил он мысленно. - Я просто хочу... обезопасить его».

Артур вернулся, передал ему бутылку, забрал стакан.

\- Я не думаю, что Кобб прав, - произнес он решительно; теперь, когда Имс понял, что Артур не так уж трезв, как ему казалось, он слышал, как Артур чуть запинается и глотает окончания слов; Имс поспешно отвернулся и наклонил голову, чтобы Артур не увидел его улыбки, хоть это и вряд ли было возможно в темноте.

\- Дело не в опасности, Имс, - продолжил Артур. - Кобб знает только то, что ты сказал ему. А я общался с тобой всю неделю. Ты не причинил бы мне вреда... и никому другому тоже.

Имс хмыкнул.

«Ты тоже не все знаешь, детка, - подумал он. - Я представлял тебя каждый вечер, я дрочил на твой голос, Артур!..»

\- Я же видел, как ты смотришь на меня, - неожиданно заявил Артур. Имс вздрогнул. - На тот момент я не мог... интерпретировать... это правильно. Но я не слепой. И ты ничего не сделал.

\- Детка, давай мы не будем проверять, как долго я выдержу!.. - перебил Имс. - Я ничего не могу гарантировать, ты понимаешь это?!

\- Потому что это внедрение, - все так же спокойно согласился Артур. - Все в порядке, Имс. Мы здесь как раз затем, чтобы с этим разобраться, и... знаешь, как ни странно, на этот раз мне даже не надо снова менять план!..

Имс снова рассмеялся.

\- То есть, у нас завтра барбекю?.. - уточнил он насмешливо. - Никогда не жег дома, кстати. Даже во сне. Но ты уверен, что сгорит все? Мало ли, какая еще запонка там осталась...

\- Это лимб, - с упрямой серьезностью заявил Артур. - Сгорит все. И твои чувства в том числе.

Имс на несколько секунд задержал дыхание, затем медленно поднес ко рту стакан, сделал глоток, пристально глядя на Артура.

\- Ты уверен?.. - снова спросил он, внезапно осипнув.

\- Это единственная связь между вами, - Артур наклонился, поставил свой стакан на пол, сделал отрицательный жест, когда Имс потянулся за бутылкой. - Мне было «хватит» пару унций назад... и я иду спать. Не будет дома - не будет того, что он в себе несет.

Имс не сразу понял, что последняя фраза продолжает первую, поднялся вслед за Артуром, которого явно развезло резко и неожиданно для него самого.

\- Детка, послушай, пока ты не ушел, - позвал Имс. - Раз уж у нас тут такой... задушевный разговор... - он фыркнул. Артур сунул руки в карманы, приподнял вопросительно брови.

\- Когда это все началось, - Имс помедлил, - когда я... создал комикс, помнишь, ты спрашивал у меня кое-что. Про... партнерские отношения.

\- И про блондинку, - подтвердил Артур невозмутимо. - Я помню.

\- Зачем?! - с нажимом поинтересовался Имс.

Артур подумал пару мгновений, затем вздохнул, зачем-то потрогал ухо.

\- Вот ты к чему... - проговорил он немного напряженно. - Имс...

\- Серьезно, Артур!.. - Имс сделал шаг вперед и обнаружил вдруг, что теперь они стоят почти вплотную; Имс видел луну, отражающуюся в темных глазах Артура, и чувствовал смесь запахов виски и того самого парфюма, которым отчего-то пропахла спальня.

\- Это... был просто расчет, Имс, - негромко сказал Артур. - Я... видел, что ты врешь. И я всего лишь хотел понять, станешь ли ты врать и мне, я ведь... надеялся работать с тобой дальше. Прости. Спокойной ночи.

Он развернулся, снова покачнувшись, и ушел в комнату, по-прежнему держа руки в карманах. Имс ожидал услышать, как щелкнет выключатель торшера, но в доме было тихо, словно Артур просто исчез, растворился в темноте, и Имс, охваченный иррациональным страхом, поспешно бросился за ним, не успев даже подумать, как это выглядит со стороны.

Но Артур все еще был здесь.

Помедлив, Имс подошел к его кровати и убедился, что Артур просто заснул, едва коснувшись головой подушки, не раздевшись и не откинув одеяла; он даже не лег толком, а как будто упал из сидячего положения, и Имс, мысленно ругая себя за мнительность, осторожно взял его за запястье, ища пульс. Артур вздохнул и нахмурился, но не проснулся; тогда Имс присел на корточки, расшнуровал ботинки Артура, аккуратно поднял его ноги на кровать и накрыл своим одеялом, постоял рядом, ухмыляясь, затем наклонился и поцеловал Артура в висок.

\- Спи, детка, - прошептал он, выпрямляясь.


	28. Chapter 28

Сам он в итоге незаметно для себя заснул в кресле на веранде, и проснулся лишь тогда, когда солнечные лучи отразились от стеклянной двери прямо ему в лицо. Поморщившись, Имс протер глаза, сел, удивляясь, что неплохо, в общем-то, себя чувствует для такой ночевки, и услышал какой-то непонятный шум в доме.

«Артур?..»

Артур сидел на бортике душевой кабинки и держался рукой за голову. Он был во вчерашних джинсах и рубашке, но без галстука и босой, взъерошенный, с покрасневшими глазами. Имс с трудом удержался от неуместной ухмылки, прислонился плечом к двери, рассматривая его. Артур покосился на него и отвернулся.

\- Ничего не говори, - попросил он.

\- Не буду, - пообещал Имс. - Сиди здесь, сейчас принесу тебе кое-что.

Он вышел на кухню, порылся в шкафах и нашел в аптечке растворимые шипучие таблетки от похмелья, кинул две штуки в стакан, залил водой, потом подумал, выдвинул наугад ящик и удовлетворенно хмыкнул, обнаружив пластиковые соломинки для коктейлей.

За время его отсутствия Артур немного поменял позу, теперь он опирался локтем о край раковины. На звук шагов он поднял голову, посмотрел на стакан в руке Имса.

\- Что это? - поинтересовался он вяло.

\- Вкусненькое, - пошутил Имс. - Давай, выпей, потом еще поспишь, и все пройдет.

Артур медленно выпрямился.

\- Так мило с твоей стороны быть снисходительным, - заметил он с едва ощутимым сарказмом, но стакан взял, поднес соломинку к губам. Имс позволил себе улыбнуться одними глазами, наблюдая, как Артур неторопливо пьет; к концу процесса Артур явно почувствовал уже некоторое облегчение, закрыл глаза, вздохнул.

\- А теперь спать, - велел Имс, забирая стакан. Артур послушно встал, криво улыбнулся.

\- Последний раз, - сказал он, облизав губы, - последний раз я так напивался в колледже.

\- Повезло, - хмыкнул Имс.

Он поймал вдруг себя на том, что думает, что с удовольствием бы устроился сейчас где-нибудь в кресле, усадил Артура себе на колени и почитал что-нибудь, пока Артур спит; Имс зажмурился и тряхнул головой, прогоняя эту мысль, но когда он вышел в комнату вслед за Артуром, то с некоторой оторопью увидел в углу рядом со стеллажом широкое кожаное кресло.

Артур тоже его увидел.

\- Это точно не я, - сказал он, оборачиваясь к Имсу. - И оно не вписывается в интерьер.

\- Да, не очень, - покладисто кивнул Имс, почесал подбородок.

Несколько секунд Артур смотрел на него, словно ожидая продолжения, затем взял из шкафа свою пижаму и ушел обратно в ванную. Имс, помедлив, направился к креслу, пощупал его зачем-то.

«Мне даже не пришлось сосредоточиться, - подумал он с беспокойством. - Выходит, я отвечаю и за все остальное?.. За его запах, за город?..»

Ему стало не по себе, он вздохнул, сунул руки в карманы.

\- Если ты хочешь что-нибудь мне рассказать, - произнес за его спиной Артур, - боюсь, я вынужден попросить тебя подождать до вечера.

Имс оглянулся, кивнул, подошел и сгреб с кровати Артура свое одеяло, кинул к себе.

\- Я потерплю, - пообещал он.

Артур проводил одеяло взглядом, сел, провел рукой по волосам.

\- Спи, - повторил Имс, прежде чем Артур успел открыть рот. - Я найду, чем себя занять, я уже большой мальчик.

Неловкая шутка сработала, Артур хмуро посмотрел на него и пожал плечами.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - сказал он, лег, помолчал и неожиданно добавил: - Спасибо.

\- Обращайся, если что, - Имс отвернулся, чувствуя себя смущенным, обошел кровать, задернул шторы. - Я буду на веранде.

Сначала, правда, он вернулся на кухню, убрал на место аптечку и заглянул в холодильник, искренне надеясь, что кроме пива там есть какая-нибудь незамысловатая еда вроде сэндвичей; есть хотелось очень, и Имс мысленно согласился с Артуром: выдержать здесь сколько-нибудь длительное время без имитации простейших бытовых действий было, наверное, попросту невозможно.

И, выпрямившись, он уперся взглядом в желтый корешок комикса.

«Если я хочу узнать, что он там писал на полях, сейчас самое время, - Имс побарабанил пальцами по дверце холодильника. - Я со стыда сгорю, если буду читать при нем...»

Пока микроволновая печь грела сэндвичи, Имс расправил скомканные Артуром стикеры, разложил их на столе, пытаясь определить, к чему они относились. Два из них были желтые, остальные зеленые, и это наверняка что-то значило для Артура; один из желтых Имс даже узнал, это был комментарий про покерную фишку, который он уже видел. Подумав несколько секунд, Имс пробежался пальцами по стикерам, наклеенным на поля третьей части, и нашел заметку о несуществующем шраме, она была зеленая.

«Зеленые - о тебе, желтые - общие?.. - Имс подложил сорванные стикеры под обложку и только теперь заметил яркое розовое пятно между страниц. - А это что?..»

На розовом стикере не было написано ничего, Имс даже на просвет его посмотрел - ничего.

Но Артур наклеил его на страницу с моментом, когда Имс в Париже отогревал его - имитатора! - руки на Эйфелевой башне.

Имс зажмурился, поморгал.

«Я... не стану спрашивать, - он облизал губы, сглотнул. - Но если он хотел что-то сказать, почему не сказал?..»

С пивом и тарелкой сэндвичей он вышел на веранду, передвинул кресло под козырек крыши.

«Итак...»

Второй оторванный желтый стикер тоже относился к первой части. «Кто-то из этих людей - имитатор, - написал Артур. - Лица не повторяются, но он должен был каждый раз находиться рядом, чтобы убедиться в нашем конфликте».

Имс перевернул первые две страницы, закрыл глаза, провел пальцем по бумаге и действительно почувствовал липкий участок напротив разворота с видом казино.

«Кто-то из них?.. - Имс всмотрелся в изображение, но знакомыми ему казались все лица, в конце концов, это же были проекции его собственного подсознания. - Если кто-то из них подделка, мы не узнаем этого никогда. Бессмысленно».

Он приклеил стикер на место, взял первый из зеленых.

«Он заносчив, но это не сказывается на работе, - было на нем. Имс потер его между пальцами и почувствовал, что точка после первой фразы продавлена очень сильно, словно Артур не мог решить, писать дальше или нет. - И, возможно, если его шутки смешны для всех, кроме меня, это моя проблема, а не его».

Имс прерывисто вздохнул, нашел кадр в комиксе, где Артур объяснял Коббу причины своего нежелания работать с Имсом, приклеил стикер к полям страницы.

«Догадываюсь, какого ты был мнения о моих шутках, - подытожил он мысленно, взял сэндвич, открыл пиво. - Но я не стал бы, детка, если бы знал, что тебя это всерьез задевает...»

Он покачал головой.

Может, и стал бы, что ему еще оставалось?.. Имс даже сейчас понятия не имел, чем и как привлечь внимание Артура, и это когда он уже знает, что Артур тоже хотел сохранить и поддерживать деловые отношения!..

«Деловые, - Имс вздохнул, взял следующий стикер. - Если мы не решим это, детка, не будет никаких дел. Я не смогу... только работать с тобой».

Стикер был лаконичен до предела: «И Кобба это не касается», - написал Артур. Имс озадаченно наморщил лоб, пробежал взглядом по всему диалогу Артура с Коббом, но так и не понял, к чему относилось замечание; посомневавшись, он просто вложил стикер как закладку между страниц, хоть и не был уверен, что когда-нибудь Артура спросит... и тем более - что Артур ответит.

Когда пиво в бутылке закончилось, Имс посмотрел на часы в первый раз. Он понятия не имел, точное ли время они показывают, просто отметил, что почти полдень, перевернул страницу. В этот раз он не пролистывал комикс, выхватывая лишь основное содержание разговора, читал медленно, обращая внимание на детали; во второй части зеленых стикеров было больше всего, Артур методично исправил все ошибки, допущенные имитатором при описании его биографии, и отчего-то это Имса очень сильно смутило, словно Артур сообщил ему таким образом какие-то интимные подробности своей жизни.

Еще он все время возвращался к розовому стикеру, смотрел на большую, во всю страницу, иллюстрацию, пытаясь понять, о чем мог думать Артур, оставляя эту пометку, но единственное, что Имс все-таки обнаружил, это малозначительный факт, что на полях рядом со стикером было еще два липких участка: то ли Артур писал что-то еще, то ли просто трижды переклеивал стикер.

Второй раз Имс посмотрел на часы, когда в доме раздались неуверенные шаги. Комикс к тому времени снова лежал на холодильнике, а Имс медленно цедил холодное пиво, разглядывая каменистый мыс, разделяющий два дома; часы показывали без четверти шесть, и Имс согласился мысленно, что за это время Артуру уже определенно должно было стать лучше. Оглянувшись, он в этом убедился: Артур успел как-то бесшумно принять душ и одеться, теперь джинсы были почти черные с контрастной белой отстрочкой, черная же рубашка и светлый галстук с мелким рисунком; влажные волосы Артур на ходу приглаживал руками.

\- Если я спал под твоим одеялом, - начал он, останавливаясь в дверях. Имс перегнулся через спинку кресла, посмотрел на его ботинки; Артур осекся.

\- Что?.. - спросил он.

\- Жалею, что ты обулся, - невозмутимо сообщил Имс. - У тебя красивые ступни.

Артур сморгнул несколько раз, приподнял брови.

\- Я... не знаю, что тебе ответить, - сказал он наконец. - Имс, пожалуйста...

\- Прости, - легко согласился Имс, вставая с кресла. - Я... читал твои заметки на полях. Мне нужно было хоть как-то отомстить за мое смущение, ты не находишь?..

\- Вот в чем дело, - Артур заметно расслабился. - Да. Наверное, нужно.

Он улыбнулся уголками губ, снова провел рукой по волосам.

\- Давай поужинаем, - предложил он. - Мне кажется, я уже к этому готов.


	29. Chapter 29

За бензином пришлось сходить на ближайшую автозаправку.

Со вчерашнего дня город не изменился, разве что мусора стало больше; Имс с сомнением посмотрел на просевшую крышу навеса над колонками, взял выцветшую пластиковую канистру.

\- Хватит?.. - спросил он, оборачиваясь к Артуру. Артур пожал плечами:

\- Я тоже никогда ничего не сжигал, - сказал он насмешливо. - Представь, что хватит, у тебя хорошо получается представлять.

\- Надо же, как тебе кресло не понравилось, - проворчал Имс. - Хочешь, мы и его сожжем?

\- Входишь во вкус?.. - съязвил Артур. - Зачем оно вообще тебе понадобилось?

Имс наклонился над канистрой, пользуясь возможностью промедлить с ответом, сунул в горловину топливный пистолет, нажал кнопку.

\- Это случайно вышло, - признался он неохотно. - Я удивился не меньше тебя.

Артур хмыкнул, но больше ничего уточнять не стал, и Имс облегченно вздохнул про себя.

Дом облили изнутри и снаружи, и на этот раз уже Артур просто ходил за Имсом по пятам, вертел в руках коробок длинных каминных спичек; остатки бензина Имс вытряс на ступеньки крыльца и песок рядом, изобразив что-то вроде запального шнура, и протянул руку.

\- Дай сюда, - велел он.

\- Что ты чувствуешь? - спросил вдруг Артур. Имс вздрогнул от неожиданности, нахмурился, открыл рот, и Артур поспешно поднял руки.

\- Прости, - сказал он. - Вырвалось.

Имс продолжал смотреть на него.

\- Азарт, - произнес он наконец с расстановкой. - И... сожаление.

Он догадывался, что Артур поймет его неправильно, но объяснять ничего не собирался.

«Ты уверен, что мои чувства изчезнут вместе с этим чертовым домом, - Имс молча забрал у Артура спички. - Но дом не имеет никакого отношения к тебе, детка. И я не хочу доставлять тебе проблем, но мне было бы жаль разлюбить тебя...»

Он чиркнул спичкой о край коробка и бросил ее на песок, отступил поспешно, когда бензин полыхнул ярким, почти красным пламенем; дом в несколько секунд превратился в пылающий огненный шар, сливающийся цветом с закатом, и Имс отошел еще на пару шагов, почувствовав, как становится горячо, покосился на Артура и увидел, что тот стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрит куда-то поверх горящей крыши.

Стемнело внезапно и мгновенно, и, сколько Имс ни оглядывался, на этот раз луны не было, только беспорядочная россыпь звезд; огонь освещал небольшую площадку вокруг, но за ее пределами не видно было вообще ничего, даже каменного мыса.

\- Правильно, к костру луна не положена, - пробормотал Имс, засовывая руки в карманы. - Надо было пива прихватить. Мы ж будем ждать, пока прогорит?..

\- Да, - сдавленно произнес Артур. Имсу показалось, что он ссутулился, как будто замерз, и Имс кивнул в сторону их дома:

\- Может, сходишь за курткой?.. - спросил он. Артур молча покачал головой. - Давай, я схожу. Заодно пива возьму.

Артур посмотрел на него, усмехнулся, наклонился в сторону и, выпрямившись, протянул Имсу бутылку. Имс чертыхнулся, рассмеялся.

\- В самом деле, - согласился он. - А куртку?

\- Мне не холодно, - неохотно ответил Артур. - Мне просто... не по себе.

\- Почему? - почти шепотом поинтересовался Имс.

На этот раз Артур молчал очень долго, а затем вдруг развернулся к Имсу и попросил:

\- Обними меня.

Имс опешил, замер, едва не выронив бутылку, сморгнул, решив, что ослышался.

\- Детка?.. - выдавил он.

Еще секунду или две Артур смотрел на него, затем отступил на шаг, шумно выдохнул, закрыл глаза.

\- Прости, - произнес он, запрокидывая голову. - Прости, Имс. Я должен был проверить.

\- Проверить что?! - растерянность Имса тут же сменилась злостью. - Артур, какого черта...

\- Я должен был убедиться, что ты - не моя проекция! - перебил Артур. - Я действительно мог сойти здесь с ума! Я мог сам себе придумать, что ты пришел!..

Он снова покачал головой и вдруг сел прямо на песок, скрестил ноги. Помедлив, Имс опустился рядом, вздохнул.

\- Я... ни черта не понял, - сказал он, еще чувствуя раздражение. - Почему сейчас? Почему... таким способом?..

«Надо было обнимать, - подумал он мрачно. - Второго шанса не представится...»

В доме что-то с грохотом обвалилось, брызнул сноп искр, едва не долетевших до места, где они сидели, но Артур даже не пошевелился.

\- Ты спрашивал у меня про луну, - проговорил он задумчиво. - И... понимаешь, в первую ночь ее действительно не было. Я весь день ждал тебя, - он помолчал. - А к вечеру начался шторм.

Имс молча слушал, стараясь не шевелиться и дышать как можно тише; у него начала затекать рука, держащая бутылку, но поменять положение сейчас означало, скорее всего, спугнуть откровенность Артура, и нет, Имс не собирался этого делать.

\- Я не мог уйти с берега, - Артур сцепил руки в замок. - Стемнело буквально за секунду. Я стоял по колено в воде в полной темноте... - он вздохнул.

Бутылка на коленях Имса внезапно стала тяжелее, Имс скосил глаза вниз и обнаружил, что вместо пива держит длинную зеленую винную бутылку, открытую и практически полную. Помедлив, он протянул ее Артуру; в первое мгновение Артур явно не видел ничего перед собой, затем моргнул несколько раз, криво улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он. - Не думал, что смогу даже просто смотреть на алкоголь после сегодняшнего утра, но тем не менее...

Имс ухмыльнулся, молча кивнул. Артур сделал пару глотков и вернул ему бутылку, и Имс тоже поднес ее к губам.

«Опосредованный поцелуй, - ухмыльнулся он снова. - Детка, я обнял бы тебя сейчас, но ты неправильно меня поймешь...»

\- Мне было очень страшно, - признался Артур, разглядывая свои руки. - Ночь показалась мне бесконечной. Я промок и устал, и все пытался создать фонарик, а получался «глок»...

«Прострелить себе башку и уйти, - Имс сглотнул. - Тебе действительно было страшно...»

Он снова протянул бутылку Артуру.

\- Я не помню часть ночи, - Артур вздохнул. - Проснулся в воде... и первым, что я увидел, был фонарик, - он усмехнулся. - Шторм закончился, даже ветер стих, не осталось никаких моих следов на берегу, но я подумал тогда...

\- Что не выдержишь еще одной такой ночи, - за него закончил Имс. Артур кивнул, не глядя на него, отпил немного вина, покачал бутылку в руке.

В доме треснуло что-то еще, крыша просела и провалилась, взорвавшись целым фонтаном искр, что-то гулко разорвалось внутри.

\- И все полгода была луна, - закончил Артур спокойно. - А сейчас ее нет. Я просто вспомнил...

Имс осторожно положил руку ему на плечо, сжал несильно. Артур не пошевелился, как будто и не заметил, и Имс так же аккуратно руку убрал.

\- Ты ведь мог уйти в любой момент, - сказал он тихо.

\- Я обещал, что буду здесь, когда ты придешь, - отозвался Артур.

Больше они не разговаривали. Когда дом догорел, Имс еще некоторое время сидел, затем отдал Артуру бутылку, поднялся, подошел к пепелищу, рукой прикрывая лицо от жара.

«Мне все равно, - подумал он с удивлением. - Я ничего не чувствую».

\- Луна, - заметил Артур, тоже вставая с песка и подходя к Имсу. - Своевременно...

\- Надеешься что-то здесь увидеть? - Имс указал на тлеющий остов дома.

\- Дорогу обратно, - серьезно ответил Артур. - Пойдем спать, Имс. Пусть остынет.

\- А потом?.. - машинально спросил Имс.

\- Посмотрим, - Артур пожал плечами. - Ты... чувствуешь что-нибудь?..

Имс обернулся к нему.

«Да, - чуть не вырвалось у него. - Да, детка. К тебе...»

Он закрыл глаза, помолчал.

\- Не знаю, - солгал он неуклюже.

Артур кивнул, словно удовлетворившись таким ответом, первым развернулся, чтобы уйти; Имс последовал за ним, ни разу не оглянувшись.

«Он просил говорить ему правду, - напомнил он себе чуть позже, стоя под душем. - И... мне лучше сказать, ведь смысл в том, чтобы это закончить...»

Он вернулся в комнату, сел на кровать, затем лег. Артур, смотревший до этого в потолок, перевернулся на бок, встретился с Имсом глазами.

\- Почему ты попросил тебя обнять? - спросил Имс шепотом. - Я понял насчет твоего страха, но... если бы я сделал это? Ты бы меня застрелил?..

\- Ты не сделал бы, - шепнул Артур в ответ, протянул руку, взялся за шнурок торшера, и тогда Имс тоже потянулся к нему, уже в темноте поймал его пальцы.

\- Я люблю тебя, детка, - сказал он.

Пальцы чуть дрогнули, затем Артур повернул кисть и сам погладил Имса по тыльной стороне ладони, сжал.

\- Ты не должен был мне это говорить, - возразил он очень тихо. - Спокойной ночи, Имс.

Он убрал руку, зашуршала подушка; Имс медленно перевел дыхание.

\- Спокойной ночи, - отозвался он.


	30. Chapter 30

Когда Имс проснулся, Артура снова уже не было, но по дому плыл такой сильный запах кофе, что вопросов у Имса не возникло; ухмыльнувшись, он встал и направился к кухне, но остановился на полпути, увидев, как Артур завязывает галстук перед зеркалом в ванной. Галстук был темно-синий, под цвет джинсов, с белоснежной рубашкой, и Имс снова ухмыльнулся.

\- Отличный костюм для прогулок по пепелищу, - он посмотрел на черные замшевые ботинки Артура. - Доброе утро.

\- Доброе, - Артур выровнял узел, отвернулся от зеркала. - Имс...

У Имса внезапно заныло в животе, он почувствовал себя голым (что, в общем-то, было недалеко от истины, трикотажные штаны на фоне одежды Артура на полноценный костюм не тянули) и растерянным; Артур несколько секунд смотрел на него в упор, затем негромко спросил:

\- Ты помнишь, что ты мне вчера сказал?

Имс кивнул, не чувствуя ни сил, ни желания открывать рот. Артур вздохнул, помолчал, не отводя взгляда, затем уточнил:

\- Ты... все еще чувствуешь это?..

Не отвечая, Имс поднял руку и снял со щеки Артура ресницу. Артур даже не пошевелился; и за это Имс был ему признателен, потому что его самого от прикосновения будто током пробило, он стиснул зубы, отвернулся.

\- Я полагаю, это значит «да», - проговорил Артур. Имсу показалось, что он услышал нотку сожаления в его голосе, что, впрочем, было бы совершенно не удивительно.

\- Артур, - начал он, не зная еще, что именно скажет, - Артур...

\- Я думал об этом, - мягко перебил Артур. - Есть... еще один вариант.

\- «Вариант»?! - переспросил Имс, рассмеялся с горечью. - А если опять ничего не выйдет, что тогда?.. Артур, да я...

Он осекся, едва не ляпнув лишнего, едва не сказав: «Да я влюблюсь в тебя самостоятельно, без всякого внедрения, если проведу с тобой здесь еще пару недель», и ему стало по-настоящему страшно, когда он понял, о чем подумал.

«Что, если шансов действительно нет? - Имс бездумно уставился куда-то сквозь стену. - Детка, я надеялся, что это можно исправить, но тогда я ни черта не знал о тебе на самом деле, не знал, насколько ты... насколько я... Господи!..»

\- Имс, все будет хорошо, - терпеливо сказал Артур. - Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Имс снова промолчал. Артур сделал неуверенный жест, словно хотел дотронуться до его плеча, но не дотронулся, подержал руку в воздухе и опустил.

\- Я сварил кофе, - добавил он. - Умывайся и приходи.

«Вся эта затея была редкостным идиотизмом, - подумал Имс, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. - Мне стоило бы послать Кобба подальше и уехать, он заразил меня своей паранойей, а что в итоге?.. Как, к чертовой матери, можно отменить внедрение, стирать память мы пока что не научились... разве что они могли бы пристрелить меня под снотворным Юсуфа и продержать пару-тройку десятилетий в лимбе...»

Он выругался беззвучно, порезав щеку бритвой, промыл, но порез оказался глубже, чем он рассчитывал, кровь капнула на серые штаны, мгновенно расплылась уродливым пятном.

\- Отлично, - пробормотал Имс. - Просто прекрасно...

Когда он, уже переодевшись, вышел на кухню, Артур задумчиво листал свой молескин, хмурился, что-то исправлял - или просто рисовал; Имс некоторое время смотрел на него, стоя в дверях, затем спросил:

\- Детка, ты действительно думаешь, что с этим можно что-то сделать?..

\- Всегда можно что-то сделать, - отозвался Артур после небольшой паузы. - Есть хочешь?

\- Нет, - Имс достал из шкафа кружки, налил кофе себе и Артуру. - Хочу уже какой-то определенности.

\- Ладно, - спокойно согласился Артур. - Тогда я хочу увидеть место, где все начиналось.

\- Отель? - уточнил Имс. - Считаешь, что-то можно исправить там?

К его удивлению, Артур только пожал плечами.

Еще в этот раз он взял молескин с собой, Имс не стал спрашивать, зачем; они молча поднялись по покрытому трещинами асфальту проспекта, вобравшего в себя детали Бродвея, авеню Джомо Кеньятты и Монпарнаса, до площади, плавно переходившей в автостоянку «Чендлера».

\- Вряд ли мне когда-нибудь снова захочется взять у них номер, - пробормотал Имс.

\- А куда ты, кстати, переехал? - внезапно поинтересовался Артур.

\- В «Грэмерси», - Имс первым вошел в холл, огляделся, хмыкнул, увидев полностью оформленный интерьер. - А потом Кобб уговорил перебраться к нему в «Стандарт». А что?

\- Просто любопытно стало, - Артур заглянул за стойку регистрации. - Знаешь, здесь даже какое-то семейное фото стоит.

\- Ну, видимо, у этого парня было время проработать детали, пока я валялся в отключке, - предположил Имс хмуро. - Ты же сам сказал, я наглотался воды...

Артур посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал, только покачал головой, вошел в лифт.

\- Какой этаж? - спросил он.

\- Девятый, - Имс сам нажал на кнопку. - Как в реальности.

\- Конечно, - Артур кивнул. - Я должен был сообразить.

«Где все началось, - подумал Имс рассеянно. - Все...»

Он притормозил немного, выйдя из лифта, и Артур, помедлив, создал ключ сам, вставил в прорезь замка и нажал на дверную ручку.

И остановился, словно увидел что-то неожиданное.

Впрочем, почему «словно»; Имс подошел к нему и тоже замер, разглядывая полутемный бар, начинающийся прямо за дверью, круглые столики на толстых ножках, декоративные деревянные балки под потолком.

\- Это не номер, - проговорил Артур, поворачивая голову. - Имс... что это?

Имс осторожно отстранил его, перешагнул порог. Бар был больше гостиничного номера, но Имс предполагал, что если они зайдут в соседнюю дверь, то с комнатой все будет в порядке. Дело не в номере, нет...

И тут Имс вспомнил, где он видел это место.

\- Имс?.. - позвал снова Артур.

\- Ты не узнаешь, детка?.. - спросил Имс хрипло, прочистил горло.

\- Нет, - Артур подошел к нему. - А я должен?

\- Ты же хотел увидеть, где все начиналось, - Имс коротко хохотнул. - На. Смотри.

Артур недоуменно нахмурился, и тогда Имс закончил:

\- Это бар, где нас познакомили, Артур. Где все началось...


	31. Chapter 31

Несколько секунд Артур молчал, потом провел рукой по волосам, облизал губы, сглотнул, открыл рот и снова закрыл.

\- Серьезно?.. - спросил он тихо.

\- Мы сидели вон там, - Имс указал на столик между колоннами. - Ты - спиной к залу, и я еще удивлялся весь вечер, что тебя это не раздражает.

\- Я не помню, - с сожалением отозвался Артур. - Прости. То есть, я примерно помню тот день, но не место... - он вдруг криво усмехнулся. - По-моему, ты тогда весь вечер старался меня поддеть.

Имс тоже усмехнулся, пожал плечами.

\- Я всегда пытался произвести на тебя впечатление, - сказал он, не вполне отдавая себе отчет, шутит он или говорит серьезно. - Ну а уж каким образом...

\- Да, это я понял, - без улыбки кивнул Артур. - Погоди, Имс...

Он посмотрел куда-то за спину Имса, прошел вперед, наклонился и поднял какую-то бумагу.

\- Это что?.. - Имс заглянул ему через плечо.

Артур не ответил.

В руках он держал вырванную из комикса страницу, ту самую, которой не хватало между второй частью и третьей; на первом сверху кадре Имс доставал из сейфа пистолет, на втором - держал его у головы, дальше были нарисованы давящий на спусковой крючок палец и, следующим кадром, пистолет, лежащий у края кровавой лужи.

\- Вот черт, - вырвалось у Имса. - Откуда здесь это?!

Артур покачал головой, перевернул страницу, и теперь Имс оторопел по-настоящему: на фоне черной заливки крупными рваными буквами было написано: «Я хочу второй шанс».

\- Что это значит? - спросил Артур ровно.

Имс судорожно вздохнул, с силой провел рукой по лицу.

«Господи, - подумал он, сглатывая. - Господи, это же...»

\- Это значит, - проговорил он с трудом, - что я хотел второй шанс. Второй шанс для знакомства с тобой. Начать заново. Без моих дурацких шуток. Без твоего предубеждения. Без Кобба...

Он зажмурился.

\- Без Кобба?.. - повторил Артур все так же спокойно. - Чем тебе Кобб...

Он замолчал. Имс поспешно открыл глаза и увидел, что Артур снова перевернул страницу; то, что казалось Имсу краем, было тщательно разглаженным сгибом тонкой бумаги, и внутри, под черной заливкой, обнаружился еще один разворот. С прибоем и песчаным берегом. С дорогой. С пустым городом и пустым отелем.

\- Но как?!.. - выдохнул Имс.

Он смотрел на себя, идущего с закрытыми глазами, мокрого и шатающегося; к каждому кадру был пририсован квадратик мыслей, одинаковых, отличающихся лишь размером шрифта и количеством восклицательных знаков.

«Я хочу второй шанс. Я хочу второй шанс!..»

На последнем кадре второй страницы он ложился на кровать в «Чендлере» с браслетом «пасива» на запястье и тянулся к кнопке...

...а третья часть комикса начиналась с пробуждения.

\- Что это значит? - спросил Имс почти шепотом. - Если это - вырванная страница... ты говорил, имитатор...

\- Забудь, - непонятно ответил Артур, свернул страницу обратно, положил ее и молескин на стойку бара. - Имс. Имс, почему ты... почему здесь это место?! Просто потому что я неудачно сформулировал свою... идею?! Я не помнил этот бар. Не помнил, пока ты не сказал мне. И это кресло, и постапокалиптический пейзаж, и пистолет в первый же вечер, ты ведь даже не задумался ни на мгновение!.. Имс, ты меняешь лимб даже быстрее, чем понимаешь, что делаешь!.. - Артур остановился, выдохнул, наставил на Имса указательный палец, совсем как Кобб в номере «Стандарта». - Имс. Эта камера... фотоаппарат на крыше дома. Ты думал о ней, пока мы поднимались наверх?! Думал?!

Имс сморгнул.

«Где-то на крыше был сделан тот снимок, - вспомнил он. - На одной из крыш, может, даже где-то рядом».

Ему не понадобилось даже отвечать, Артур понял все по его лицу и отошел, пригладил волосы, скрестил руки на груди.

\- Твою мать, - сказал он медленно и отчетливо. - Имс, а про второй шанс ты когда первый раз подумал?.. После того, как на уровне казино моя проекция дала понять, что не желает с тобой работать?..

\- Не в таких формулировках, - неохотно ответил Имс. - Но - да, что-то вроде... Артур...

\- Подожди, мне нужно подумать, - Артур вскинул руки, вернулся к стойке, открыл молескин. Имс послушно замолчал, отошел, сел на стол, сдвинув стакан с салфетками.

«Все, что здесь менялось, менял я, - он уставился на свои руки. - Все. Если бы я не подумал о камере, ее бы не было, мы не искали бы карту памяти... и, черт, я даже не могу гарантировать, что не я придумал запонку, ведь тогда по телефону...»

Он закусил губу, сжал кулаки.

«...и если я дошел от берега до отеля сам, где был этот парень?!..»

\- Имс, - отрывисто позвал Артур. - Имс, у меня вопрос.

\- Валяй, - Имс взмахнул рукой.

\- Когда в подсознании Даны появилась моя проекция, - начал Артур, - ты говорил с ней. Я видел, вы успели обменяться парой фраз, прежде чем... он достал «глок».

«О, нет!.. - Имс задохнулся. - Нет, детка...»

\- Что он сказал тебе? - закончил Артур.

\- Ничего! - отрезал Имс. - Не важно.

\- Не важно?.. - Артур приподнял брови, помолчал, отложил молескин обратно на стойку. - Имс. Это более чем важно. Я могу объяснить тебе сейчас все, кроме этого момента! Я должен знать, что там произошло, потому что это единственная сцена, которая не укладывается в мою теорию!..

\- К черту теории, нет! - рявкнул Имс, вставая. - Артур, давай без этого, правда!

Артур оказался рядом за какую-то долю секунды, сгреб в кулак рубашку Имса, и Имс вдруг понял, что Артур действительно очень зол, гораздо сильнее, чем Имс когда-либо видел.

\- Что. Он. Тебе. Сказал?.. - процедил Артур.

И Имс сдался.

\- Отпусти, - попросил он. - Пожалуйста...

Артур разжал кулак, отступил на пару шагов, пристально глядя на Имса.

\- Ну? - спросил он.

\- Это будет история с предисловием, и тебе не понравится, - предупредил Имс, отвернулся. - Видишь ли, детка, ты... упоминал, что видел, как я на тебя смотрел. И ты был чертовски прав. Ты только кое-чего не знаешь. Ты считаешь, я круто умею держать себя в руках, да. Думаешь, что я не причиню тебе вреда, и, может быть, ты и прав. Есть только одно «но».

Он вытер лицо руками. Горели щеки, уши и даже шея, и о том, чтобы поднять на Артура глаза, Имс даже не помышлял.

\- Я... - он начал и замолчал, зажмурился. - Господи, детка... я дрочил на тебя всю эту неделю!..

\- Что?.. - после паузы переспросил Артур.

\- Хочешь знать, что я услышал, прежде чем мне прострелили башку?.. - Имса понесло. - Что ты все знаешь. Что я мог не мечтать, что ты не заметишь. Что ты понял, что я дрочил на твой голос, когда ты звонил мне в четверг утром!..

\- Что?!.. - снова вырвалось у Артура.

«Все, - Имс вытер покрытый испариной лоб, чувствуя, что взмок весь, с ног до головы. - Все. Он пристрелит меня сейчас и будет прав...»

\- В четверг?.. - зачем-то уточнил Артур. - Когда я звонил, чтобы сказать, что Кобб прилетает?

\- Да, - Имс сел обратно на стол, чувствуя себя опустошенным. - Я... не запомнил ничего из того, что ты сказал. И я не сомневался, что ты захочешь убить меня, если узнаешь. Артур, я представляю, как это выглядит со стороны. Я... я не знаю, как это вышло. Ты сказал, что уронил запонку...

\- Ах вот оно что, - перебил Артур. - Вот откуда запонка. Меня изрядно смутило, что нигде в комиксе у... у меня запонок не было...

Он рассмеялся негромко, и Имс рискнул поднять голову и увидел, как Артур ослабляет галстук, а затем и вовсе его снимает.

\- Не было никакого имитатора, Имс, - сказал Артур устало. - Никакого внедрения. Никаких коварных планов Фишера...

\- Не было?.. - Имс растерянно наморщил лоб.

\- Ничего, - раздельно проговорил Артур. - Только наша ссора и твое буйное воображение!..

Он обошел барную стойку, изучил ассортимент и взял бутылку вина, выкрутил пробку и вернулся, сделал глоток прямо из горлышка, хотя бокалы висели над ним.

\- Я тобой восхищаюсь, честное слово, - вздохнул он. - Хотя две минуты назад мне действительно хотелось тебя убить. Недоверие!.. Внедрение!.. Кобб целую теорию построил... - он снова рассмеялся. - Имс.

\- Хочешь сказать, все это, - Имс обвел рукой бар, подразумевая лимб вообще, - я сделал сам?

\- Ага, - Артур снова приложился к бутылке. - Сначала было чувство вины. Как ты верно заметил, я ушел под дождь без зонта, и если ты хотел наладить со мной отношения, то, конечно, меня бы это вряд ли настроило на дружеский лад. И я даже понимаю, почему ты вообще пошел в сон: ждать несколько часов, пока кто-нибудь вернется... Я понимаю, Имс.

\- Я злился, - возразил Имс, подумал о том, чтобы тоже что-нибудь выпить, но вовремя вспомнил, что для этого необязательно даже вставать, сунул руку за спину и нащупал бутылку джина.

\- Конечно, ты злился, - согласился Артур. - Когда пытаешься подружиться, а тебя игнорируют, как тебе кажется, это раздражает. Ты считал, что ты мне не нравишься, и на первом уровне моя проекция высказала все, что ты только смог придумать на эту тему... и, разумеется, Коббу, я же не мог говорить в пустоту!..

\- Ты давно с ним знаком и давно с ним работаешь, - Имс немного успокоился, хотя смотреть Артуру в глаза все еще было неловко; у Имса в голове не укладывалось, что Артур так спокойно пропустил мимо ушей информацию о том, что был главным героем чьих-то эротических фантазий, но, впрочем, Артур вполне еще мог к этому вернуться.

\- Логично, - Артур серьезно кивнул. - У тебя были все основания, чтобы считать наши отношения довольно близкими. И, поскольку в этот момент ты Коббу позавидовал, - я прав?.. - то подумал, что, не будь Кобба, на его месте мог бы оказаться ты, так?..

\- Глупая идея, - Имс пожал плечами. - Не ожидал, что на втором уровне так и случится.

\- Ты хотел этого, - Артур криво улыбнулся. - По-настоящему хотел. Но тебя не устроила проекция. Почему ты решил уйти? Чем этот милый покладистый мальчик тебе не угодил?..

Имс насупился, смутился, но Артур ждал ответа, и Имс выдавил неохотно:

\- Это был не ты. Я же знал, что сплю. Что это закончится... и все снова будет как раньше. Но имитатор...

\- Не было никакого другого имитатора, - повторил Артур. - Только ты, Имс. И твое желание что-то изменить. Я даже могу предположить, почему так вышло в лимбе... надеюсь, ты не обидишься.

Имс посмотрел на него поверх горлышка бутылки.

\- Ну?.. - спросил он.

\- Ты хотел, чтобы я поставил тебя выше Кобба, - Артур помолчал. - Ты думал, мы с Коббом друзья, верно?.. И кто может быть ближе, чем друг? Родственники ведь отпадают...

Имс усмехнулся, кивнул, вздохнул прерывисто.

\- Погоди, - спохватился он вдруг. - Значит, все это... все эти три года...

\- Ты придумал их себе сам, - тихо сказал Артур. - И... мне кажется, ты придумал, что я тебя бросил, когда услышал музыку перед таймером. Ты почувствовал, что сейчас все закончится, и это... причинило тебе боль. И оправдать эту боль можно было только так.

\- Я не слышал музыки, - возразил Имс машинально.

\- Сознательно не слышал, - поправил Артур. - Что-то ведь разбудило тебя, ты уже не спал, когда я вернулся, - он тоже вздохнул. - Имс, у тебя действительно очень богатое воображение.

Имс хмыкнул и ничего не ответил, опустил голову.

«Значит, я был прав, - подумал он. - Все это бессмысленно. Бесполезно. Мы можем стереть в порошок все, что здесь есть, я не перестану любить его...»

\- Проекция в подсознании Даны не укладывается в эту теорию, - добавил Артур. - Кобб сказал тогда, что это выражение твоего недоверия ко мне - недоверия!.. - а я не усомнился, не было повода, но она и не должна, это последствия совсем другой ситуации, и, Имс, пожалуйста, я повторю свою просьбу: говори мне правду. Всегда. Вне зависимости от того, насколько это может задеть мои чувства. Это действительно важно, иначе мы не сможем работать вместе.

\- Работать вместе?! - перебил Имс. - Детка, о чем ты? Ты же сам сказал, это все я, моя фантазия и мои желания! Ты не понимаешь?.. Я не смогу разлюбить тебя! Даже если мы что-то сделаем сейчас, я влюблюсь в тебя снова через месяц, через две недели!.. - он взмахнул рукой. - А я не буду ничего менять. Не хочу. Хочешь правды, пожалуйста: я люблю тебя, я тебя хочу, я не смогу просто находиться рядом и знать, что не имею права до тебя дотронуться! Я чуть не свихнулся здесь за три дня, ты понимаешь, что будет через месяц в реальном мире?!..

\- Понимаю, кажется, - Артур поставил бутылку на стойку. - Все будет хорошо.

\- Хорошо?.. - выдохнул Имс, поднимая голову, и осекся, потому что Артур стоял уже прямо перед ним, фактически между его коленей; Имс замер, боясь пошевелиться, и Артур взял у него бутылку, бросил куда-то в сторону.

\- Артур... - Имс сглотнул. - Артур, что ты... не шути со мной, детка, пожалуйста...

\- У меня нет чувства юмора, - снова сказал Артур, наклонился, взял в ладони лицо Имса. - Я тоже тебя хочу. Хочу тебя трахнуть. Прямо сейчас, Имс.

Имс медленно сморгнул.

«Меня. Сейчас. Господи. Я сплю. Я...»

\- Все что хочешь, детка, - прошептал он, чувствуя губами дыхание Артура. - Все что хочешь...


	32. Chapter 32

Потом он лежал на спине, закрыв глаза, сосредоточившись на том, как Артур водит пальцами по его груди и плечам; стол уже давно и незаметно превратился в кровать, и простыня под спиной Имса намокла от пота и сбилась в комок. Имса это не особенно волновало. Вообще не волновало, если по-честному.

\- Я сплю, - произнес он негромко, услышав, как Артур удовлетворенно вздыхает.

\- Это точно, - Артур усмехнулся, приподнялся на локте. - Я знаю, ты... не так себе это представлял.

Имс открыл глаза, встретился взглядом с Артуром.

\- Я себе вообще никак это не представлял, - сказал он серьезно. - Артур. Зачем тебе это понадобилось?

Он поймал Артура за запястье, прежде чем тот успел отстраниться, сжал, поцеловал его пальцы, пытаясь смягчить резкую формулировку вопроса, и Артур, помедлив, снова лег, прижимаясь к нему, положил руку ему на грудь.

\- Я не собирался уходить от ответа, - шепнул он насмешливо. - Я хотел сесть, чтобы видеть твое лицо. Мне нравится на тебя смотреть...

Имс закусил губу, не решившись переспросить, задержал дыхание, ожидая продолжения.

\- И я понимаю твое замешательство, - подтвердил Артур. - Оно мне даже в некотором роде льстит: это означает, что я ничем себя не выдал за эти дни... - он негромко рассмеялся. - Имс, я... сделал с собой то же, что и ты. Я же был здесь полгода. И я читал твои воспоминания. Я понял, что не знаю о тебе ничего на самом деле, и я... знаешь, сколько раз я их перечитал?..

Имс неловко хмыкнул.

\- Ну... я рад, что тебе понравилось, - отшутился он. - Но, Артур...

\- Ты мне понравился, - Артур снова приподнялся на локте. - Имс. Я... вляпался. Я понял, что сделал, когда было уже поздно, и я ждал тебя, чтобы разобраться с твоим внедрением, но я вообще не представлял, что мне после этого делать с самим собой!..

\- Я... тебе... понравился?.. - медленно повторил Имс.

\- Я в тебя влюбился, - шепнул Артур, наклоняясь к его лицу.

Имс сморгнул, не веря своим ушам.

\- Правда?.. - спросил он растерянно.

\- Правда, - Артур поцеловал его, прижался лбом к его лбу. - Имс, я с ума сходил, я все время думал о том, что мог бы сделать, когда ты придешь, и о том, что я не имею права так поступать; и я уже давно тебя хочу, но проявить это значило потерять тебя...

\- Почему?.. - не понял Имс. - Если ты знал, что я... как я к тебе...

\- Потому что мы считали, что это чужое вмешательство, - Артур вздохнул. - Потому что я мог, разумеется, тебе признаться, но я обязан был думать о последствиях. Потому что мы оба знали бы, что твои чувства на самом деле не твои собственные.

Вместо ответа Имс осторожно обнял его, притянул к себе, и Артур снова вздохнул, пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее.

\- Значит, все эти дни, - начал Имс, - ты...

\- Я тихо сходил с ума, - Артур усмехнулся. - Но я не обязан молчать, раз ты все это устроил сам. Имс, это самая глупая романтическая история, какую я знаю!..

\- Но романтическая же, - возразил Имс.

Он закрыл глаза, не зная, что еще сказать или сделать, чувствуя себя ошеломленным и абсолютно счастливым и даже не пытаясь сдержать широкую дурацкую улыбку.

\- Значит, дом мы сожгли напрасно? - спросил он зачем-то.

\- Зачем тебе дом в лимбе? - поинтересовался Артур в ответ. - В реальной жизни это будет уместнее, нет?..

«В реальной... жизни?..»

\- Ты предлагаешь?.. - Имс не закончил фразу, будучи не в состоянии поверить полностью в то, что правильно Артура понял, и Артур кивнул.

\- Давай попробуем, - сказал он тихо. - Почему нет, Имс? Ведь может получиться.

\- Встречаться?.. - уточнил Имс, облизав губы.

\- Жить вместе, - Артур снова приподнялся с немного озабоченным видом. - Если только...

\- Если что?.. - Имс неожиданно встревожился.

\- Если ты сможешь принять, что я, - Артур помолчал, явно подбирая слова, - что я... не готов пока к пассивной роли. Пока, Имс. Это... не навсегда, но мне нужно время.

\- Господи, детка, - Имс рассмеялся, откинулся с облегчением обратно на подушку. - Какая ерунда!.. - он посерьезнел, взял Артура за руку. - Мне не важно. И, если не захочешь...

\- Я хочу, Имс, - мягко перебил Артур. - Просто чуть позже.

\- Все что захочешь, - без улыбки пообещал Имс. - Все что угодно, детка.

«Неудивительно, - хмыкнул он про себя, разглядывая лицо Артура, гладя его кончиками пальцев. - Ты сильнее меня, детка, ты замкнутый и жесткий, а я в своих фантазиях три года тебя только что на руках не носил... конечно, тебя это не впечатлило!..»

\- Вот, значит, почему ты попросил тебя обнять, - сообразил он. - Ты действительно хотел этого...

\- Конечно, - Артур все-таки сел, подобрав под себя ноги, положил руку Имсу на живот. - И если бы ты был моей проекцией, ты бы выполнил мое желание. А ты растерялся... - Артур улыбнулся, широко и искренне. Имс снова хмыкнул.

\- А под кровать ты полез...

\- Случайно, - Артур покачал головой. - Просто не подумал. Мне в голову не приходило, что ты меня хочешь настолько сильно.

Имс кашлянул, чувствуя, что все-таки начинает краснеть.

\- А ты меня? - спросил он, глядя Артуру в глаза.

Артур, не отвечая, наклонился, сунул руку под подушку и достал «глок», проверил обойму.

\- Я хочу, чтобы это случилось на самом деле, - произнес он с запинкой. - Имс...

Имс посмотрел на него, на пистолет.

\- Я боюсь, что проснусь, и ничего не будет, - признался он, снова ловя Артура за запястье. - Что ты передумаешь...

Артур медленно покачал головой.

\- Не бойся, - прошептал он, нагнулся и поцеловал Имса в губы, рукой закрывая ему глаза; Имс почувствовал, как холодный ствол упирается в висок, а затем на долю секунды все исчезло. Вздрогнув, Имс поспешно открыл глаза и отшатнулся прочь, увидев прямо перед собой лицо Кобба, и едва не свалился с дивана.

\- Черт! - выдохнул он искренне. - Кобб!..

Кобб, впрочем, тоже отпрянул, вскинул руки.

\- Эй, я просто... - начал он, - я просто... смотрел.

\- Смотрел на что? - сухо поинтересовался Артур. Имс поспешно обернулся.

Артур спокойно отстегнул браслет, поднялся, провел рукой по волосам.

\- На вас, - резко ответил Кобб. - Артур, какого черта тебе взбрело в голову...

Артур, не отвечая, вытащил из кармана игральную кость, отошел к подоконнику, бросил; кость застучала по пластику, остановилась, и Имсу показалось, что Артур медленно выдохнул.

\- Артур, ты меня слышишь?.. - Кобб повысил голос.

\- Кобб, - вмешалась Ариадна, - может...

\- Имс, проверь свой тотем, пожалуйста, - попросил Артур, вернувшись. Кобба он как будто не замечал. Имс кивнул, сунул руку в карман, вытащил маятник. Артур терпеливо ждал, и лишь когда Имс посмотрел на него и кивнул, Артур взглянул на Кобба.

\- Я надеялся, что ты отвез Ариадну домой, - сказал он неожиданно.

\- В то время, как вы отправились в лимб?.. - с раздражением уточнил Кобб. - Артур, ты понимаешь, какому риску ты подвергал вас обоих?!

\- Не было никакого риска, - возразил Артур. - Но мы поговорим об этом завтра. Юсуф проспит до утра, так что, полагаю, раньше десяти назначать встречу бессмысленно.

\- Десяти?.. - Имс тоже встал, посмотрел на часы. Артур оглянулся на него.

\- Двенадцати, - легко согласился он. - Давайте встретимся здесь в полдень. Нам есть что обсудить.

\- Вы что-то узнали? - не выдержала Ариадна.

\- Завтра, - Артур повернулся к Коббу. - Верни мне ключи, пожалуйста. Ариадна, извини, Кобб вызовет тебе такси.

Кобб фыркнул, бросил Артуру ключи от машины; Артур кивнул, взял свой пиджак и молескин, посмотрел на Имса.

\- Пойдем?.. - спросил он. - Кобб, Ариадна, увидимся.

Имс шел за ним, чувствуя, как в ушах стучит кровь; уже в машине он сообразил, что не попрощался с остальными, и тут же об этом забыл.

\- Артур, - позвал он, не зная, как сформулировать свои опасения. - Артур... куда мы едем?

«Скажи мне, что ничего не изменилось, - попросил он мысленно. - Пожалуйста, детка, скажи мне, что ты все еще... испытываешь что-то ко мне!..»

Артур осторожно взял его за руку, и Имс немного расслабился.

\- В «Суррей», - Артур помолчал. - У меня там номер. Нужно только...

\- Что?..

\- Найти круглосуточную аптеку, - Артур вдруг шумно вздохнул, подался Имсу навстречу и сам его поцеловал, запустил пальцы в волосы, прижался, насколько это позволял салон «форда». - Имс, - прошептал он, - Имс, все хорошо, слышишь?.. Ничего не изменилось.


	33. Chapter 33

Телефон звонил буквально у Имса над ухом. Не открывая глаза, Имс протянул руку, на ощупь нашел раздражитель на тумбочке и швырнул его куда-то в стену, уткнулся лицом обратно в плечо Артуру. Наступила тишина, затем Артур насмешливо заметил:

\- Имс, это был мой телефон.

\- Детка, я куплю тебе другой, - пообещал Имс, еще не вполне проснувшись. - Он звонил.

\- Это именно то, что он должен делать, - Артур провел рукой по волосам Имса, по шее, по его позвоночнику. - Дай мне свой, пожалуйста. Кобб наверняка сейчас перезвонит тебе.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что это Кобб? - Имс неохотно привстал, огляделся, ища свой пиджак, затем перегнулся через Артура, поднял пиджак с пола и вытащил мобильник как раз в тот момент, когда он действительно зазвонил.

\- А кто еще? - резонно возразил Артур, взял у Имса телефон, нажал на кнопку ответа. - Кобб, доброе утро. Да. Хм. Имс разбил мой сотовый. Да... - он дотянулся до часов, взглянул на время. - Мы немного опоздаем. Хорошо, увидимся.

Он положил телефон на тумбочку, повернулся к Имсу, подперев голову рукой и улыбаясь, и Имс потянул его на себя, тыкнулся неловко губами куда-то за ухо, шепнул:

\- Ты сказал, мы опоздаем, я слышал!

\- Опоздаем, - согласился Артур, целуя шею Имса. - Потому что без телефона мне никак...

\- Только поэтому?.. - выдохнул Имс, ловя руку Артура под одеялом. - Но, может быть...

\- Имс, - Артур поднял голову, и Имс увидел, что он ухмыляется. - Прости. У нас кончились презервативы.

На мгновение Имс опешил.

\- Да?.. - переспросил он растерянно.

\- Да, - Артур кивнул. - Но тсс...

Он наклонился, снова принимаясь Имса целовать; Имс почувствовал, как рука Артура соскальзывает вниз по его животу к паху, ладонь обхватывает член. Имс выдохнул, закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, позволяя Артуру делать все, что ему заблагорассудится, и довольно быстро кончил, вздрогнув всем телом и вцепившись Артуру в плечо.

\- Господи, детка, - пробормотал он чуть слышно. Артур прерывисто вздохнул ему в ухо, поцеловал в висок.

\- Помнишь, я сказал, что нам стоило бы поговорить раньше? - спросил он тихо. - Ну, о наших отношениях?.. Я рад, что мы этого все-таки не сделали.

\- Я тоже, - Имс повернул голову, уперся носом в подбородок Артура. - Дружбы с тобой мне было бы мало. Хотя я все еще боюсь, что мне это снится...

\- Проверь тотем, - посоветовал Артур, улыбаясь. - А я в душ.

Он встал, сдернул с Имса простыню и завернулся в нее сам, оглядел Имса с ног до головы, и Имс неожиданно для себя смутился, сел, подтянув к себе одеяло.

\- Ничего, если я за твой счет воспользуюсь услугами здешней срочной прачечной? - поинтересовался он ехидно, чтобы скрыть неловкость. Артур оглянулся от дверей ванной, приподнял брови.

\- Закажи заодно кофе, пожалуйста, - попросил он.

\- Нет проблем, - пообещал Имс.

Сначала, правда, он подобрал разбитый телефон; задняя крышка просто отскочила, но экран треснул по диагонали и погас, не реагируя ни на какие манипуляции. Чертыхнувшись, Имс положил телефон на тумбочку рядом со своим, покачал головой. Артур как будто не рассердился, да, но Имс уже успел понять, что Артур вообще очень редко показывает то, что чувствует на самом деле... с другой стороны, его последующие действия не особенно свидетельствовали в пользу раздражения...

Внезапно встревожившись, Имс вытащил из кармана брюк тотем, качнул пальцем, но, видимо, не рассчитал усилие, потому что маятник сделал восемь колебаний вместо шести и остановился, когда Имс уже покрылся холодным потом. Выдохнув, Имс закрыл глаза, стиснул тотем в кулаке.

«Это не сон».

Он машинально собрал свои вещи, завернулся в брошенное накануне в кресло полотенце в ожидании посыльного из прачечной, сел на кровать, бездумно уставившись куда-то в пространство.

«Давай попробуем, - сказал Артур в лимбе. - Жить вместе».

На мгновение Имсу стало не по себе, но с другой стороны, чего-то еще ожидать было просто глупо, это же Артур, у него все всерьез... особенно если у него было полгода, чтобы все обдумать.

«Я нравлюсь ему, - Имс покачал головой, усмехнулся. - И он мне это доказал».

Он чувствовал себя немного странно. В лимбе он придумал себе Артура пассивным и мягким и ориентировался на этот же образ, когда представлял его себе в реальности (и это до сих пор Имса смущало), но сейчас, когда внизу оказался он сам, это отчего-то действительно ни капли Имса не заботило, более того, ему это казалось вполне естественным... и более безопасным.

«Я не хотел бы... сделать ему больно, - Имс вздохнул. - Чисто по неопытности...»

Он нахмурился, вспомнив вдруг о том, что Кобб в разговоре с Артуром умолчал о том, что творится с самим Имсом, и оглянулся непроизвольно на дверь ванной.

«Он не пошел бы со мной в лимб, если бы знал, - подумал Имс с замешательством. - Не ждал бы меня... и ничего бы ко мне сейчас не испытывал...»

И все-таки Кобб Артура подставил. Да, все закончилось хорошо, лучше не бывает, но если бы нет?.. Ведь если сам Кобб подозревал, что Имс может стать неадекватен, какого черта он рисковал Артуром?..

...который, кстати, твердо уверен, что Имс не причинил бы ему никакого вреда...

Он не выдержал, пересек комнату, сгреб в охапку вышедшего из ванной Артура, прижал к себе, уткнулся лицом в мокрые волосы. Артур в первое мгновение как будто оторопел, затем обнял Имса в ответ, вздохнул.

\- Что с тобой? - спросил он шепотом.

Имс покачал головой, не отпуская его; Артур терпеливо подождал еще немного, затем осторожно освободился, подтолкнул Имса к кровати, опрокинул на подушки и сел рядом, взял его за руку. Имс посмотрел на него снизу вверх, криво улыбнулся.

\- Что тебя беспокоит? - перефразировал Артур.

\- А если бы Кобб был прав? - вырвалось у Имса. - Если бы я был опасен?!..

Артур помолчал.

\- Нет, - сказал он наконец, гладя большим пальцем запястье Имса. - Не думай об этом больше. Ты опасен, да. И очень. Но не для меня... не для тех, кого ты считаешь «своими».

\- А если бы я сошел с ума?.. - тихо спросил Имс. Артур только покачал головой.

\- Я поговорю с Коббом, - сказал он, помедлив. - Я сам хотел бы кое-что прояснить...

Про кофе он как будто забыл, устроился рядом, положив руку Имсу на грудь, и до возвращения посыльного из прачечной они просто лежали молча; Артур думал о чем-то, а Имс слушал его дыхание и постепенно задремывал, впрочем, стоило Артуру поднять голову на стук в дверь, как Имс мгновенно проснулся и сел.

\- По-моему, мы уже очень опаздываем, - заметил Артур без малейшего признака раскаяния. - Интересно, как скоро Кобб снова начнет нас искать?..

К их обоюдному удивлению, правда, Кобб больше не звонил и даже ничего не сказал, когда они приехали, зато Юсуф в выражениях неудовольствия не стеснялся.

\- Я проснулся на полу! - заявил он возмущенно, едва они вошли. - Вы меня усыпили!..

\- Я, - поправил Артур. - Имс ничего не знал. Доброе утро.

\- Утро?.. - хмыкнул Кобб. Ариадна помахала им рукой; она сидела на столе и болтала ногами, у нее, похоже, тоже было отличное настроение.

\- Неужели нельзя было просто сказать?! - Юсуф энергично пожал плечами. - Артур, я от тебя такого не ожидал!

«Я тоже, - мысленно согласился Имс. - И еще много чего... не ожидал».

\- Юсуф, извини меня, пожалуйста, - попросил Артур серьезно. - У меня не было времени на разговоры, Кобб подтвердит тебе, если спросишь.

Кобб снова хмыкнул, но ничего не возразил; Юсуф демонстративно отряхнул рукав.

\- Но можно же было хотя бы переложить меня на диван?! - осведомился он, уже остывая. - Я проснулся, когда упал со стула!..

Имс фыркнул, Ариадна прикрыла рот ладонью, но Артур даже бровью не повел.

\- Мне очень жаль, - сухо и скорбно сказал он. - Юсуф, это действительно моя вина, я не подумал, прости.

\- Ладно, - Юсуф махнул рукой. - Я так понимаю, вы же что-то провернули, да? Рассказывайте уже, черт с вами!

\- Обязательно, - пообещал Артур. - Но сначала мне нужно кое-что обсудить с Коббом. Можно тебя на пару слов?.. - он кивнул в сторону кухни. Кобб, поколебавшись, пожал плечами, поднялся с кресла и вышел первым.

Имс посмотрел им вслед, придвинул себе стул, сел. Ариадна повернулась к нему, скрестила руки на груди, и Имс хотел уже спросить, в чем дело, но его опередил Юсуф.

\- Между прочим, уж ты-то мог обо мне подумать! - заметил он сварливо. Имс наморщил лоб.

\- Я не знал, что ты ворочаешься во сне, - искренне ответил он. - Думал, ты спокойно спишь.

\- Очень смешно! - Юсуф поджал губы, подышал на стекла очков, протер их платком. - Посмотрел бы я на тебя, если бы ты проснулся в момент падения на пол!..

\- Ну, Артур же просыпался, - Имс пожал плечами. - Когда твое снотворное испытывали.

\- Артур падал на матрас! - снова возмутился Юсуф. Ариадна неожиданно хихикнула, Имс взглянул на нее исподлобья и невозмутимо парировал:

\- А тебя должна была спасти естественная защита организма.

На мгновение Юсуф опешил, затем расхохотался.

\- Ты опять намекаешь, что я толстый! - обвинил он Имса. - Ладно, черт с вами. Это было... познавательно!..

Он снова занялся очками. Имс удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся, откинувшись на спинку стула, и в этот момент Ариадна, наклонившись к нему, вполголоса поинтересовалась:

\- Я так понимаю, тебя можно поздравить?..

Имс изумленно посмотрел на нее, чувствуя, как мгновенно вспыхнули уши.

\- Что?.. - переспросил он ошеломленно. - Откуда ты... черт, ты вообще о чем?!

Ариадна широко улыбнулась.

\- Но я же права, - прошептала она. - Скажи, что я права!

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - сдался Имс. - То есть, тебя это вообще не должно волновать...

\- Вообще-то, должно, - перебила Ариадна. - Совсем чуть-чуть, я же теперь работаю с Артуром, ты не забыл?

\- Какое совпадение, - проворчал Имс. - Я тоже с ним работаю.

\- Значит, мы должны дружить, - Ариадна придвинулась к нему. - Не сердись, Имс. Я рада за тебя, правда.

Имс взглянул на нее, хмыкнул.

\- Как тебе это вообще в голову пришло? - спросил он тихо.

\- Логика, - Ариадна пожала плечами. - Ты действительно хочешь всю цепочку рассуждений?..

\- Нет, наверное, - согласился Имс. - Как-нибудь потом. Но откровенность за откровенность: что у тебя с Коббом?

Ариадна перестала улыбаться, неуверенно качнула головой.

\- Не знаю, - ответила она неохотно. - Не думаю, на самом деле...

Чего именно она не думает Имс, впрочем, так и не узнал, потому что в комнату вернулись Артур и Кобб; на этот раз первым шел Артур и лицо у него было странное. Он встретился с Имсом взглядом, кивнул едва заметно и вроде бы немного расслабился, зато напрягся Имс: что такого Кобб ухитрился Артуру сказать?..

Кобб опустился обратно в кресло, Артур, помедлив, устроился на подлокотнике дивана, снова посмотрел на Имса, словно спрашивая разрешения, и Имс махнул рукой.

\- Скажи им, детка, - кивнул он.

И осекся, сообразив, что ляпнул это прилюдно. Долю секунды у него еще теплилась надежда, что никто не заметит, но затем Кобб с ехидным удивлением переспросил:

\- «Детка»?..

\- Не для тебя, - отрезал Артур.

Некоторое мгновение все молчали, затем Кобб фыркнул, и Имс позволил себе перевести дыхание.

«Артур, прости, - позвал он мысленно. - Прости, я... черт».

\- Во-первых, - начал Артур, кашлянув, - мы можем не беспокоиться насчет Фишера. Ни он, ни кто-либо еще не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что произошло. Никому из нас ничего не угрожает... ну, кроме «Кобол», - он выразительно посмотрел на Кобба. - С ними еще остались... некоторые трудности.

\- Я это решу, - пообещал Кобб хмуро. - Но если за внедрением стоит не Фишер, то кто?

Имс опустил голову, вытянул ноги, разглядывая носки своих ботинок.

\- Не было никакого внедрения, - ровно произнес Артур. - Вообще никакого постороннего вмешательства.

\- Но Имс же... - возразил Юсуф, нахмурился озабоченно, признался: - Ничего не понимаю.

\- Один из нас уже сталкивался с этим раньше, - пояснил Артур. - Кобб, прости, что напоминаю, но ведь именно Молл первой осуществила самовнедрение, заставив себя забыть о сути лимба.

Снова воцарилась тишина.

«Молл?.. - Имс посмотрел на Артура, затем на Кобба, сощурившегося и напряженного. - А ведь в самом деле...»

\- Молл была в лимбе, - жестко произнес Кобб.

\- Имс тоже был в лимбе, - Артур пожал плечами. - Кобб, мы упустили одну очень важную деталь, когда строили все свои гениальные предположения. Мы не учли, что Имс взял «пасив» мой, а не Юсуфа.

\- И что?.. - спросила Ариадна, когда молчание снова затянулось. - Есть разница?..

\- Есть, - Артур оглянулся на нее. - В моей небрежности. Я не перезарядил «пасив» после дела Фишера. В капсулах было тяжелое снотворное, не сомнацин.

Кобб закрыл лицо рукой, Юсуф присвистнул, выйдя наконец из оцепенения.

\- Мне и в голову не могло прийти!.. - пожаловался он. - Имс, но почему?!..

\- Из природной вредности, - буркнул Имс. - Хотел сделать мелкую пакость Артуру.

\- Думаю, дальше я могу не объяснять, - Артур развел руками. - Когда на втором уровне Имс застрелился, чтобы проснуться, вместо этого он оказался в лимбе, не имея, разумеется, об этом ни малейшего представления. И единственное, на что в данном случае стоит обратить внимание, так это на то, что, похоже, из лимба он вышел по таймеру. У меня нет в этом твердой уверенности, но это наиболее простое объяснение всему, а как известно...

\- Простое объяснение, скорее всего, и есть верное, - перебил Кобб, покачал головой. - Я не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть. Мы... с Молл не ставили таймер, когда уходили в лимб. Но я все-таки не понимаю, почему, если все это было создано подсознанием Имса, - он помедлил, - так много было завязано на тебя?

«Завидно - завидуй молча», - посоветовал Имс мысленно, вздохнул и увидел, что Артур снова на него смотрит, и внезапно Имса взбесил и сам Кобб, и его поведение, идеи и вопросы.

\- Потому что меня с него прет, - заявил Имс, складывая руки на груди.

Как он и ожидал, Кобб опешил, и, впрочем, не только Кобб, даже Артур на мгновение приподнял брови; Юсуф наклонился вперед, посмотрел поверх очков на Имса, затем на Артура, хмыкнул; Ариадна неожиданно свела колени вместе и снова хихикнула.

\- Объяснение отличное, - Кобб покрутил головой. - Ладно, допустим, ты действительно говорил о чувстве вины... но что тогда насчет проекции Артура, которая тебя застрелила?

Имс открыл рот, но ничего не сказал; Кобб пристально наблюдал за ним, и Имс хотел уже ответить что-нибудь едкое, когда вмешался Артур.

\- Кобб, прости, но это тебя не касается, - произнес он твердо. - Тебе придется поверить мне на слово: этот инцидент не представляет опасности ни для кого из нас - даже для тебя!.. - и никогда не повторится.

Имс сморгнул.

«Он это сделал, - подумал он ошеломленно. - Он послал Кобба подальше. И Коббу придется это проглотить...»

\- И ты можешь это гарантировать? - уточнил Кобб недоверчиво.

\- Могу, - невозмутимо кивнул Артур. - Это все, Кобб. Проблема решена. Поверь мне.

Кобб выдохнул, сцепил пальцы в замок, откинулся на спинку кресла. Он все еще был недоволен, Имс прекрасно это видел, но, похоже, не знал, что еще сказать.

Зато знала Ариадна.

\- Артур, а я могу кое-что спросить? - она прикусила губу. Артур повернулся к ней всем корпусом, сделал приглашающий жест.

\- Я поняла, вы во всем разобрались и все решили, - Ариадна качнула головой. - И, знаешь, я рада, правда, но... если у тебя была своя идея, почему ты ничего никому не сказал? Я строила уровни, Кобб придумывал план...

\- Ариадна, - вмешался Кобб, - видишь ли, мой план в этом и состоял.

\- В чем?.. - Ариадна нахмурилась, но на этот раз ответил Артур.

\- Кобб, спасибо, но я сам могу объяснить, - бросил он сухо. - Ариадна, мне жаль, что так вышло, но, действительно, мой поступок спровоцирован как раз планом Кобба. Он хотел, чтобы я что-нибудь придумал сам. Проявил инициативу, - последние слова Артур выговорил со странной интонацией, очевидно, пародируя Кобба, и Имс снова разозлился: Кобб не только умолчал о самом главном, но еще и подталкивал Артура... что за черт?!

\- Кобб придумал план, на который я заведомо не должен был согласиться, - продолжал Артур, - но который обязательно осуществится, если я не сделаю что-то сам. Признаю, - Артур кивнул Коббу, - твой план... хорошо стимулировал мой мыслительный процесс. Но, Ариадна, напомню, я считал, что план настоящий. Поэтому я ничего не сказал тебе. Мне нужно было, чтобы Кобб верил, что я поддерживаю его идею. Мне нельзя было тебя останавливать. Прости. И считай это практическим занятием по архитектуре подсознания в экстремальных условиях.

Ариадна помолчала, осмысливая услышанное, затем взглянула на Артура с сомнением.

\- Я боюсь спрашивать, в чем состоял план, - произнесла она медленно.

\- О, чудесный был план, - первым откликнулся Имс. - Усыпить меня, а потом сказать, что мне все приснилось. И те три года, и последняя неделя. И проекция тоже. А потом спихнуть меня на Артура, типа, пусть уже он со всеми последующими проблемами возится. А то, что при этом неплохо было бы поставить Артура в известность о том, что со мной на самом деле происходит, это с планом не согласовывалось, так, Кобб? Почему ты не сказал ему про билет и про наш разговор?

\- Какой разговор?.. - Ариадна окончательно растерялась.

\- Кобб боялся, что я психану и убью сначала Артура, а потом вас всех, - Имс развел руками. - Но при этом Артуру он об этом не сказал, зато, как выясняется, отправил его на подвиги. Считая, что для Артура это опасно...

\- Это не было опасно, - перебил Артур.

\- Но Кобб-то считал, что было! - резонно возразил Имс.

\- А что мне оставалось?! - неожиданно взорвался Кобб. - Имс, я считал, что дело во внедренном недоверии, и если так, решить это мог только Артур! Я должен был ждать, пока до него это дойдет?! Должен был пустить все на самотек?! Ты купил билет в Момбасу...

\- В Найроби, - из чистого упрямства поправил Имс. К его удивлению Артур опустил голову и внимательно разглядывал собственные руки, не пытаясь больше ничего сказать, и Имса это беспокоило.

\- В Найроби!.. - Кобб выругался. - Ты купил билет, чтобы сбежать от него, потому что боялся натворить глупостей, откуда я мог знать, что взбредет тебе в голову еще?! А если бы ты решил, что дотянуться до Артура тебе мешаю только я?! Я первый попадал под удар, ты не понимаешь?!

\- Так вот в чем дело!.. - Имс встал, сунул руки в карманы брюк. - Вот оно что, Кобб... с этого бы и начинал.

Кобб тоже поднялся.

\- Имс, если ты ни за кого не отвечаешь, - начал он, но Имс снова его перебил:

\- Оставь красивые сказки для другого раза, ладно? Ты испугался, так и скажи. Не знаю уж, чего именно, но решил, что рокировка тебя спасет, что можно прикрыться Артуром, и пусть уже он пытается как-то от меня отделаться, так?.. Отличная идея. Первоклассная!.. Ты просто герой.

\- Да пошел ты к черту! - рявкнул Кобб. - Моя идея сработала, вы оба живы, целы и что-то я не вижу, чтобы Артур пострадал! У меня был повод опасаться за всех нас, я думал не только о себе, черт бы тебя побрал!..

\- Угу, об Артуре ты думал, - Имс кивнул.

\- Имс, хватит, - негромко попросил Артур, сглотнул, тоже встал. - Кобб, мы... не будем это разбирать, ладно? Что сделано, то сделано. Единственное... - он помолчал. - Я не стану больше с тобой работать. Даже если ты когда-нибудь снова вернешься в дело.

«Ого, - Имс нахмурился. - Детка...»

Кобб коротко, сухо рассмеялся.

\- Конечно, - сказал он, разглядывая Артура. - Не волнуйся об этом. Я не попрошу.

\- Кобб, подожди, - Ариадна спрыгнула со стола. - Ты действительно считал, что Имс... опасен?.. Имс?!

\- А я-то считал себя головорезом, - пробормотал Имс. - А вас послушать...

\- Да нет же! - Ариадна взмахнула руками. - Кобб, если он хотел уехать, почему ты решил, что это может быть для кого-то опасно?..

\- Все! - Кобб выставил перед собой ладони. - Правда, хватит. Я сделал то, что сделал, и не собираюсь ни перед кем оправдываться. Все закончилось хорошо, и на этом я позволю себе с вами распрощаться, я и так задержался на лишние сутки, потому что считал, что все серьезнее, чем есть на самом деле!..

\- Кобб, вот не надо... - начал Имс, но на этот раз Артур просто положил ему руку на плечо. Имс замолчал, вздохнул, встретился с Коббом взглядом.

«Скажешь хоть что-нибудь - убью, - пообещал он мысленно, увидев, что Кобб смотрит на руку Артура. - Хватит уже. Поговорили...»

Кобб не сказал ничего, сухо попрощался, взял свою куртку и вышел, хлопнула дверь. В комнате повисла тишина, затем голос подал Юсуф, о котором Имс, признаться, вообще забыл.

\- Страсти какие, - заметил Юсуф, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. - Да...

Артур отпустил Имса, отошел к столу, взял свой молескин, положил обратно.

\- Ариадна, мне действительно жаль, что так вышло с твоей работой, - он покачал головой.

\- Да ничего, - негромко отозвалась Ариадна, пожала плечами. - Я потренировалась... лишним не будет.

\- Мы разъезжаемся, я так понимаю? - уточнил Юсуф. - Пойду тогда вещи соберу...

Ему никто не ответил. Ариадна бесшумно вышла вслед за ним, и Имс остановился у стола рядом с Артуром, коснулся на мгновение его плеча.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Артур, не поворачивая головы.

\- Брось, - Имс взял его за руку. - Оно того не стоит.

\- Теперь уже нет, - согласился Артур рассеянно. - Ладно. Отвезем Ариадну в аэропорт, потом мне нужно закончить с арендой...

\- А потом?.. - отчего-то шепотом спросил Имс.

Ариадна вошла, преувеличенно громко стуча каблуками.

\- В холодильнике осталось шампанское, - сказала она. - Может, кто-нибудь из вас его откроет? Очень хочется... чего-то.

\- Я сопьюсь, - все еще оставаясь где-то в своих мыслях, проговорил Артур. Имс хмыкнул, выпустил его руку.

\- То есть, я несу бутылку? - уточнила Ариадна. - Я знала, что на вас можно положиться.

«Нехорошо вышло, - сообразил Имс. - Насчет нее и Кобба...»

\- Так что потом? - спросил он настойчиво, когда они снова остались одни.

Артур посмотрел на него.

\- Каникулы, - сказал он серьезно. - Ты и я. В Париже.

Имс почувствовал, что краснеет.

\- Я тебя сейчас поцелую, - пообещал он.

\- Разве что мысленно, - Артур улыбнулся и все-таки наконец расслабился. - Это самая глупая романтическая история, Имс...

Имс кивнул.

\- Конечно, детка, - согласился он.


	34. Эпилог

\- Купи мне мороженое, - внезапно попросил Артур. Имс опешил, но Артур, похоже, говорил серьезно.

\- Какое?.. - уточнил Имс с подозрением.

\- Не знаю, на твой вкус, - Артур пожал плечами. - Сто лет не ел мороженое.

\- Ты меня дразнишь, - сообразил Имс. Артур ухмыльнулся.

\- Чуть-чуть, - он показал промежуток в четверть дюйма между большим и указательным пальцами. - Не могу удержаться, ты так мило смущаешься.

Он поставил локти на столик, положил подбородок на сцепленные в замок пальцы, смотрел на Имса с улыбкой, и Имс протянул руку, дотронулся до его запястья.

\- Ладно, - сказал он, вставая. - Будет тебе мороженое.

Артур улыбнулся еще шире.

Они жили в Париже уже недели полторы, снимали маленькую квартиру в Латинском квартале на улице Турнефор, и Имс все еще каждое утро проверял тотем, пока Артур уходил в душ или на кухню. Он предполагал, что Артур об этом догадывается, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, все произошло слишком внезапно и оказалось слишком хорошо, чтобы Имс сразу в это поверил.

Он вернулся, чувствуя себя неловко с тонкой стеклянной вазочкой в руках, поставил перед Артуром.

\- Мороженое для принцессы, - проворчал он, садясь обратно. Артур приподнял брови.

\- Ты меня дразнишь? - спросил он с веселым удивлением.

\- Нет, - Имс подпер подбородок кулаком. - Я тебя обожаю.

Артур сморгнул, помолчал, облизал губы.

\- Все надеюсь, что ты когда-нибудь покраснеешь, - добавил Имс. - Правда, боюсь, не дождусь.

\- Это вряд ли, - согласился Артур, осторожно пробуя мороженое. - Не умею.

Пару дней назад он подстригся, и Имс еще не привык к нему такому, ему все время хотелось дотронуться, запустить пальцы в волосы, которые Артур перестал укладывать гелем каждое утро; не удержавшись, Имс тыльной стороной ладони провел по щеке Артура, и Артур, повернув голову, поцеловал его пальцы, прежде чем Имс успел убрать руку.

\- А вот ты краснеешь, - удовлетворенно заметил Артур.

\- Должен же хоть один из нас, - Имс хмыкнул. - Мы в общественном месте, детка.

\- Ты первый начал, - парировал Артур, улыбнулся, облизал ложку. Имс отвел глаза.

Артур вдруг переложил ложку в левую руку, нахмурился, вытащил из кармана мобильник.

\- Это Ариадна, - сказал он недоуменно. - Ты не будешь возражать, если я отвечу?

Имс покачал головой, прекрасно понимая, что это не пустая формальность, что Артур реально сделал бы так, как он хочет, и это было настолько... странно и невероятно, что у Имса дух захватывало временами.

Артур действительно его любил, и Имс считал, что это - самое удивительное, что когда-либо с ним случалось.

\- Здравствуй, Ариадна, - Артур откинулся на спинку стула. - Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо.

Он выслушал ответ, улыбнулся.

\- Ну, если ты думаешь, что я могу тебе помочь... что?.. - он рассмеялся. - Ты спрашиваешь об этом меня?..

Имс с интересом приподнял бровь.

\- Что у нее случилось? - осведомился он громким шепотом.

Артур кивнул ему, но ничего не сказал.

\- Куда вы идете?.. О, вот как. Хорошо, я тебя понял. Ты где сейчас? Я понимаю, что в Париже, где конкретно? Хорошо. Там и жди.

Он отложил телефон, посмотрел на Имса, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

\- Ну?.. - Имс сделал приглашающий жест. - Зачем мы к ней сейчас поедем?

\- Пойдем, - поправил Артур. - Она на площади Согласия, это недалеко. И если ты не захочешь, тебе не обязательно в этом участвовать.

\- А что мне делать, ждать тебя дома и смотреть кабельное? - Имс фыркнул. - Что у нее случилось?

\- Свидание с Коббом, - печально ответил Артур, но грусть в голосе была изрядно подпорчена ухмылкой. - Кобб решил произвести впечатление, и вместо того, чтобы сводить ее в какое-нибудь кафе, пригласил ее поужинать в «Амбассадоре»... - Артур пожал плечами и неожиданно закончил: - Дурак.

Имс помолчал, переваривая услышанное.

\- Ладно, - сказал он наконец. - А чем ей можешь помочь ты?..

\- «Амбассадор», Имс, - Артур вернулся к мороженому. - Она студентка, ее самым торжественным выходом в свет был выпускной вечер в школе, - он сделал паузу. - У нее нет платья, и ей нужен совет. И не вздумай над ней подшучивать по этому поводу.

\- Не буду, - легко пообещал Имс. - Но, прости, детка, с каких пор ты специализируешься на девичьих шмотках?

\- А ей больше некого спросить, - Артур задумчиво выскреб остатки мороженого, облизал ложку снова. - Пойдем?

Несколько ярдов они прошли молча, затем Имс спросил:

\- Думаешь, у Кобба есть шансы?

\- Не знаю, - Артур покачал головой. - Но если он ее добьется, мы ее потеряем. Он не даст ей работать, тем более со мной.

Имс кивнул, сунул руки в карманы.

\- Да, Кобб злопамятный, - согласился он. - Даром что сам виноват. Но, по-моему, она не из тех, кого можно запереть дома, тем более, что она уже знает, чего лишится в таком случае.

\- Чувства - вещь непредсказуемая, - глубокомысленно произнес Артур, шумно выдохнул. - Но пока что два - ноль в мою пользу. С «Амбассадором» Кобб определенно перегнул палку. Это же не Молл, с ней те же трюки не пройдут...

«Это точно», - Имс хмыкнул про себя, вспомнив вечные узкие брючки Ариадны, рубашки навыпуск и неизменные шейные платки.

Их с Артуром появлению между тем Ариадна обрадовалась.

\- Я не знала, что вы в Париже, - сказала она, откровенно разглядывая стрижку Артура. - Тебе идет.

\- Спасибо, - Артур сухо улыбнулся. - Вообще-то, я планировал навестить тебя несколько позже, поэтому давай условимся, что пока о нашем присутствии здесь никто, кроме тебя, не узнает.

\- А кто может... - удивилась Ариадна, спохватилась. - Кобб, - она помолчала. - Артур... тебе неприятно, что я... поддерживаю с ним отношения?

\- А вас уже можно поздравить с отношениями? - вмешался Имс. - Далеко пойдешь!..

Ариадна ничего не заметила, разумеется, но Имс даже немного оторопел, увидев, как Артур замыкается буквально на глазах; сначала Имс решил, что это из-за Кобба, потому и съязвил, но затем сообразил, что Кобб ни при чем, что Артур просто ведет себя как обычно со всеми. Как вел себя с Имсом раньше.

\- Все в порядке, Ариадна, - перехватил инициативу Артур. - Единственное, о чем я тебя прошу, это никому не говорить, что ты с нами встречалась, ладно? Не только Коббу. Вообще никому.

\- Хорошо, - Ариадна кивнула и легко сменила тему: - Так что ты мне посоветуешь?

\- Для начала - уйти отсюда, - Артур указал в сторону метро. - Есть более подходящее место, чтобы одеть тебя. Доверься мне.

Имс ухмыльнулся, переглянулся с Артуром через голову Ариадны.

\- Доверься ему, малышка, - подтвердил он насмешливо. - Не пожалеешь.

«Я не пожалел, по крайней мере».

\- Кобб с ней не сладит, - заявил он позже, когда они возвращались домой. Артур с интересом посмотрел на него, вопросительно поднял брови. Имс пожал плечами.

\- Ее возраст. Его дети. Разница в опыте и привычках. Она слишком серьезная, а он привык решать все нахрапом. С ней так не получится, - он ухмыльнулся. - Вот ты бы ей подошел.

\- Спасибо большое, - Артур фыркнул. - У меня уже есть планы на остаток жизни, и я не собираюсь их менять.

Имс растерялся, сморгнул несколько раз, и Артур мягко улыбнулся.

\- Не бойся, - сказал он тихо. - Все будет хорошо... и ты не спишь.

\- Ты уверен? - уточнил Имс, просто чтобы ответить хоть что-то.

\- Уверен, - Артур кивнул. - Я натер ногу. Такое бывает только в реальности.

Все же Имсу показалось, что его задумчивость несколько сильнее обычной, однако на прямой вопрос Артур лишь покачал головой и снова улыбнулся, и Имс сделал вид, что поверил; в магазине на углу возле дома он купил бутылку вина, пока Артур разбирался с едой, открыл ее, пока Артур был в душе.

\- Я думаю, - начал он, оборачиваясь, услышав, как открывается дверь ванной, и замолчал, напрочь забыв, что хотел сказать, потому что Артур стоял на пороге в одной рубашке... в его, Имса, рубашке.

Имс медленно выдохнул, крепко сжимая бутылку, открыл рот, закрыл.

Артур неуверенно улыбнулся, подошел, на ходу застегнув три или четыре пуговицы, взял Имса за руку, потом осторожно забрал у него вино.

\- За нас?.. - предложил он, сделал глоток прямо из горлышка.

Имс молча кивнул, последовал его примеру.

\- Артур, - шепнул он. - Детка...

У него внезапно закружилась голова; Артур закусил губу, закинул руки ему на шею.

\- Трахни меня, - попросил он. - Ты же... хочешь?..

Имс снова кивнул.

«Еще бы, - он сморгнул. - Детка, господи...»

Он опустился на кровать, потянул Артура за собой, перекатил на спину, дернул верхнюю пуговицу; пальцы дрогнули, и пуговица отлетела куда-то назад, запрыгала по полу. Артур рассмеялся чуть слышно, прикрыл глаза и раздвинул ноги.

«Я люблю тебя, - подумал Имс, наклоняясь и чувствуя, как часто и неровно стучит сердце Артура. - Я люблю тебя, детка...»

«...навсегда».


	35. БОНУС (драбблы)

**Принцесса**

Когда Имс возвращается, Артур уже спит, выскользнувший из ладони молескин упирается торцом в пол. Имс подходит, садится на корточки рядом, смотрит, и через некоторое время Артур приоткрывает глаза и улыбается.  
Имс млеет от этой улыбки, сегодня и всегда.  
\- Как прошло? - хрипловато со сна спрашивает Артур.  
\- Отлично, - Имс наклоняется к нему, целует, прижимается лбом ко лбу. - Отнести тебя в постель, принцесса?  
Артур шире распахивает глаза, удивленно приподнимает брови, закусывает губу.  
\- Отнеси, - соглашается он с едва заметной насмешкой.  
Имс поднимает его на руки, и Артур обнимает его за плечи, опускает голову.  
От этого Имс тоже млеет.  
От того, что он - единственный, с кем Артур позволяет себе расслабиться и... нет, не быть слабым, Артур не бывает слабым; Имс не может подобрать определение этой нежности и спокойствию, Имс просто знает, что таким Артур бывает только с ним.  
В спальне он бережно укладывает Артура на кровать, расстегивает на нем рубашку. Артур запрокидывает голову, вздыхает и улыбается.  
"Умиротворенный", - думает Имс рассеянно, целуя грудь и живот Артура.  
Много позже, уже засыпая, он понимает, что, наверное, прав.  
Наедине с ним Артур прекращает свою невидимую войну против всего мира.  
\- Не раздави меня, - шепчет Артур и, противореча самому себе, придвигается к Имсу ближе, устраивая его голову у себя на плече.  
\- Ни в коем случае, детка, - обещает Имс.  
Артур вздыхает. И - Имс знает, - улыбается.

**Романтика**

\- Но это же наверняка было ужасно романтично, это же Артур! - Ариадна подпирает подбородок обеими руками. Имс громко фыркает и искоса поглядывает на Артура: слышит ли. Артур хмыкает, делая вид, что поглощен книгой.  
\- Романтично? - переспрашивает Имс. - Он завалил меня на стол и трахнул, прости за подробности!..  
\- Имс!.. - хором выпаливают Ариадна и Артур. Ариадна открывает рот, не веря, но предвкушая... нечто. Артур откладывает книгу.  
\- Это была кровать, - говорит Артур. Имс удовлетворенно ухмыляется.  
Ариадна краснеет.  
\- Артур?.. - произносит она.  
В комнате повисает неловкая пауза.  
\- Детка, пока ты молчал, она считала, что я ей вру, - Имс указывает на Ариадну большим пальцем. Артур смотрит на него, на Ариадну.  
\- Теперь она будет знать, что иногда ты говоришь правду, - вздыхает он наконец и снова берет книгу.  
Инцидент исчерпан, Имс ухмыляется, и только Ариадна, все еще пунцовая, молча смотрит в стол.

**"Да!"**

\- Я боюсь, что он предложит мне выйти за него замуж, - признается Ариадна, водя кофейной ложечкой по краю блюдца.  
\- А что, это так страшно? - удивляется Имс. - Сайто отличный парень, богатый и симпатичный. Соглашайся!  
Ариадна неуверенно улыбается.  
\- Он тебе не нравится? - серьезно спрашивает Артур.  
\- Нравится, - Ариадна вздыхает. - Но... я не уверена, что готова. Ну, то есть, это по-настоящему, и официально, и... - она пожимает плечами. - И ведь он наш босс. А если он решит, что я не должна больше работать, раз я его жена?  
\- Он не Кобб, - хмыкает Имс. - Он не станет на тебя давить.  
\- Много ты знаешь, - упрямо бормочет Ариадна. - Вам-то хорошо говорить...  
Против воли Имс смотрит на Артура, представляя его в белом костюме, и цепенеет и неожиданно жарко краснеет, когда Артур вдруг суховато сообщает:  
\- Вообще-то, я планировал жениться на Имсе. К сожалению, не могу сделать этого прямо сейчас, потому что это создаст определенные трудности с въездом и социальной адаптацией в ряде стран, однако это не отменяет моих намерений.  
\- Ой, - выдыхает Ариадна, когда до нее доходит смысл тирады.  
\- Что?.. - сглатывая, переспрашивает Имс. - Это... что, предложение?..  
"Жениться... на мне?.."  
\- Ты же не скажешь мне "нет"?.. - Артур приподнимает брови.  
Он предельно серьезен.  
Имс снова сглатывает, облизывает губы.  
\- Скажи "да"! - требует Ариадна. - Мне будет не так страшно одной!  
Имс на нее не смотрит. Имс смотрит в улыбающиеся глаза Артура.  
\- Да, - говорит Имс. - Да, черт возьми!..  
Единственное, о чем он жалеет, это о том, что они не могут сейчас поцеловаться.

**Машина**

\- Сядешь за руль? - спрашивает вдруг Артур. Имс теряется, молчит, затем разводит руками:  
\- Прости, детка, я... не умею водить машину.  
Артур чуть наклоняет голову. Имс видит, как в его глазах начинают прыгать веселые чертики.  
\- Не умеешь... водить? - уточняет Артур, широко улыбаясь. Имс смущается, неловко пожимает плечами, отворачивается.  
\- Всегда обходился без этого, - поясняет он, не глядя на Артура. - Такси. Или кто-нибудь другой вел. Ты, Кобб, Юсуф...  
Артур молчит еще долгие несколько секунд, кусая губы.  
\- Это так трогательно, - говорит он наконец.  
И, прежде чем сесть за руль, крепко целует Имса прямо на парковке супермаркета.

**Джинсы**

\- Джинсы? - предлагает Имс без всякой задней мысли. - Они тебе идут.  
К его удивлению Артур напрягается.  
\- Я терпеть не могу джинсы, - отвечает он с замешательством.  
\- Но в лимбе... - Имс осекается.  
\- После лимба, - Артур пожимает плечами с неловкой улыбкой, словно извиняется. - Это была вынужденная мера.  
Имс вопросительно смотрит на него, еще не вполне понимая, что он имеет в виду. Артур подходит к нему, берет двумя руками за лацканы пиджака, ухмыляется.  
\- Я читал комикс, - напоминает Артур, заставляя Имса краснеть. - Я думал о тебе каждый день. Представлял, как мог бы тебя целовать, трогать, трахать. Меня возбуждала любая мелочь, мне стоило только закрыть глаза и мысленно расстегнуть твою рубашку, и мне уже нужна была разрядка...  
У Имса сбивается дыхание, он облизывает губы, чувствуя, как у него встает.  
\- Я знал, что не смогу полностью держать себя в руках, когда ты придешь, - продолжает Артур, шепчет практически Имсу в рот. - Боялся, что ты заметишь мою реакцию. Ты ничего бы не сделал, но я бы сорвался, если бы знал, что ты знаешь, а джинсы... они толще. Тяжелее. Плотнее... - он тихо смеется. - Что-то вроде барьера.  
Он отпускает пиджак Имса, ведет рукой по его груди, спускается к брючному ремню, продолжая смотреть Имсу в глаза.  
\- Так что я ненавижу джинсы, - заканчивает Артур, улыбаясь. - Они для меня символизируют слово "нельзя".  
Он отстраняется, затем опускается на корточки, расстегивает на Имсе брюки, стягивает их вместе с бельем и берет у Имса в рот. Имс шумно выдыхает и закрывает глаза.  
"Никаких джинсов", - соглашается он мысленно.

**Фантазии**

В какой-то момент Имсу кажется, что Артур заснул, и Имс боится пошевелиться, чтобы не разбудить его, но Артур вдруг говорит:  
\- Хотел спросить тебя.  
\- Спрашивай, - Имс обнимает его за плечи.  
\- Что ты себе представлял, когда дрочил на мой голос по телефону?..  
Имс вздрагивает, теряется, сглатывает.  
\- Артур... - протестует он в замешательстве. - Детка, я... ты шутишь!..  
\- Скажи мне, - Артур явно улыбается, судя по голосу, прижимается к Имсу, утыкается лицом ему в шею. - О чем ты думал?..  
\- Я не могу, - упирается Имс, чувствуя, как его бросает в жар.  
\- Пожалуйста, - шепчет Артур ему на ухо. Имс сдается.  
\- Я представил тебя в номере, - говорит он, закрывая глаза. - Представил, как Кобб позвонил тебе, пока ты одевался, как ты стоишь в расстегнутой рубашке, держишь плечом телефон, и я подхожу к тебе сзади и обнимаю.  
Он понимает, что сейчас снова заведется, выдыхает сквозь зубы. Артур приподнимается, кладет голову ему на грудь, ведет рукой вниз по животу. Имс ловит его за запястье, сжимает.  
\- Примерно это я себе и представлял, - признается он. - Как я лезу тебе в брюки, а ты не можешь мне ничего сказать, потому что говоришь с Коббом, и я начинаю тебе дрочить, прижимая тебя к себе так крепко, что ты чувствуешь, что у меня на тебя стоит...  
Артур прерывисто вздыхает. Имс отпускает его руку, и Артур обхватывает ладонью его член, скользит вверх и вниз. У Имса все плывет в темноте под опущенными веками, он не может поверить, что говорит это все Артуру, стискивает зубы, когда Артур губами обхватывает его правый сосок, и хочет, чтобы это продолжалось - еще немного, еще пару минут, это такое странное ощущение, но говорить Имс больше не может, это выше его сил... да и нечего больше рассказывать, он кончил тогда, просто думая о том, как дрочил бы Артуру...  
\- Ты трахнул меня?.. - спрашивает Артур тихо. Имс открывает глаза и видит, что Артур смотрит на него исподлобья, кусает губы.  
\- Нет, - Имс, не выдерживая, толкается в руку Артура. - Нет... но это не значит, что я не хотел!..  
Артур отпускает его, и Имс стонет от досады, но Артур лезет под подушку, рвет обертку презерватива, раскатывает его по члену Имса, прижимает Имса рукой к постели, когда тот пытается приподняться.  
\- Господи, детка, - выдыхает Имс, глядя, как Артур выдавливает смазку на ладонь, растягивает себя и, перекинув ногу через Имса, медленно опускается на него сверху, шепчет что-то невнятное, когда член полностью входит в него.  
\- Никогда так не делай, - просит он с едва заметной улыбкой, прикрывая глаза, упираясь руками в постель рядом с головой Имса. - Ты сорвешь мне разговор...  
\- Конечно, - обещает Имс, поддавая бедрами вверх.  
Что-то подсказывает ему, что нужно будет попробовать.

**Домой**

Приехав в Париж, они снимают ту же квартиру на улице Турнефор; в первый день Артур много говорит по телефону, сидя на краешке стола в кухне. Имс старательно не подслушивает, смотрит кабельное, но иногда улавливает по артикуляции губ Артура отдельные слова, ничего, впрочем, Имсу не объясняющие. Ему кажется, что Артур волнуется, и на следующий день Артур косвенно это подтверждает, извинившись и исчезнув куда-то с самого утра, пока Имс еще только просыпается. Имс даже засыпает обратно, когда за Артуром закрывается дверь, но минут через двадцать внезапно садится на постели, беспокойно хмурится.  
Он идет в душ, потом варит себе кофе, открывает настежь окно в комнате, смотрит на цветы на окнах напротив. Имсу нестерпимо хочется написать Артуру сообщение, но он не знает даже, что писать, и поэтому отказывается от этой идеи.  
Следующие четыре часа Имс кружит по квартире, как хищник в клетке, включает и выключает телевизор, спускается вниз за газетой, открывает себе пиво, но пива не хочется, и Имс забывает бутылку на подоконнике; когда в замке наконец поворачивается ключ, Имс чувствует такое облегчение, что на мгновение его это даже пугает.  
"Я не могу без него", - думает Имс, привалившись плечом к стене и глядя, как Артур снимает плащ.  
\- Тебя что-то тревожит, - говорит Артур, подходя, касается пальцами щеки Имса, гладит его шею.  
\- Я соскучился, - Имс вздыхает и притягивает его к себе. - Я чертовски по тебе соскучился, детка. Ты мой наркотик, и у меня ломка.  
Артур, к его удивлению, даже не улыбается.  
\- Я тоже соскучился, - признается он тихо. - Сам не ожидал.  
\- Куда ты ездил? - ловя момент, любопытствует Имс.  
Артур запинается на мгновение, облизывает губы.  
\- Я... купил эту квартиру, - говорит он и чуть отстраняется, смотрит Имсу в глаза, ожидая его реакции.  
Имс молчит пару секунд, затем спрашивает:  
\- Серьезно?  
Он знает, конечно, что Артур не шутит, Артур не стал бы так шутить, и все-таки он спрашивает, потому что новость вызывает у него какое-то странное чувство, пугающее почти так же, как облегчение до этого.  
\- Да, - Артур кивает. - Она наша.  
"Наша", - повторяет Имс про себя.  
Артур отпускает его, наклоняется к своей сумке, достает прозрачную папку с бумагами.  
\- Вот, - говорит он.  
Имс бросает беглый взгляд на первую страницу, отворачивается, но тут же возвращается, перечитывает.  
\- Разве тебе не нужна была моя подпись тоже? - он приподнимает брови.  
\- Я ее подделал, - Артур пожимает плечами и ухмыляется. - Прости. Мне хотелось, чтобы это был сюрприз.  
Имс кивает, вздыхает, смотрит на Артура, пока Артур не начинает беспокойно хмуриться, тогда Имс запихивает документы обратно в сумку, берет Артура за руку и вместе с ним выходит из квартиры. Артур не сопротивляется, даже не отнимает руку. Имс отпускает его уже на улице, и они просто идут рядом до магазина на углу.  
Имс покупает шампанское.  
\- В середине дня?.. - поддразнивает его Артур.  
\- У себя дома мы можем делать что захотим, детка, - доверительно шепчет Имс, наклонив к нему голову, и слышит, как у Артура перехватывает дыхание.  
\- И чего ты хочешь?.. - шепчет Артур в ответ.  
\- Увидишь, - обещает Имс.  
Они возвращаются в квартиру молча, Артур запирает дверь, и Имс начинает раздевать его прямо у порога, едва не роняя шампанское; Артур негромко смеется, отбирает у него бутылку, и как-то незаметно они оба оказываются на полу.  
\- Трахни меня, детка, - выдыхает Имс в рот Артура.  
Ему не приходится просить дважды.

**Боль**

Телефон звонит поздно ночью, когда Имс уже засыпает после секса. Артур приподнимается, осторожно спихивает Имса со своего плеча.  
\- Слушаю, - говорит он.  
Пауза слишком длинная. Артур садится, затем встает, не одеваясь, идет на кухню.  
\- Не плачь, мам, - слышит Имс. Сон слетает с него мгновенно, Имс задерживает дыхание, догадываясь, что могут сообщать сейчас Артуру; поднявшись, Имс идет за Артуром, останавливается на пороге.  
\- Конечно, я приеду, - обещает Артур. - Сейчас закажу билет. Позвоню тебе из аэропорта. Не плачь.  
Он заканчивает разговор, откладывает телефон, смотрит на Имса.  
\- Сегодня у моего отца случился инсульт, - ровно произносит Артур. - Он умирает. Мама хочет, чтобы я прилетел.  
Имс кивает, сглатывает застрявший в горле комок.  
\- Полететь с тобой? - спрашивает он.  
Он готов к отказу, но Артур даже не думает ни секунды, торопливо кивает несколько раз.  
\- Пожалуйста, - просит он. - Пожалуйста, да.  
Имс собирает вещи, пока Артур заказывает билеты и вызывает такси, потом садится на кровать рядом с ним, берет Артура за руку.  
\- У вас с ним хорошие отношения? - спрашивает Имс негромко.  
\- Наверное, - Артур неуверенно пожимает плечами. - Лучше чем у многих.  
Имс обнимает его за плечи, и Артур прерывисто вздыхает.  
По дороге в аэропорт они молчат, только на регистрации Имс снова смотрит на Артура.  
\- Кем ты меня представишь? - говорит он неловко.  
Артур моргает несколько раз.  
\- Как ты хочешь, - отвечает он, и по нему видно, что он об этом даже не задумывался, а между тем Имс прав, его присутствие придется как-то объяснять.  
\- Артур, - Имс смотрит на него с мягким упреком. - Давай мы хоть раз сделаем так, как хочешь ты.  
Артур молчит пару секунд.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он затем. И больше не добавляет ничего. Имс не переспрашивает.  
Вслед за Артуром он входит в больницу с такими белыми стенами, что даже глазам больно, шепчет ему куда-то в шею:  
\- Я с тобой.  
Артур мимолетно, но очень сильно стискивает его руку.  
\- Мама, - зовет он, и ему навстречу встает женщина, настолько красивая и молодая, что Имс несколько долгих секунд не может поверить, что она действительно мать Артура, затем находит общие черты, смаргивает удивленно.  
\- Мама, - говорит Артур, оглядываясь на Имса, - мама, это Имс, он мой жених.  
Имс перестает дышать. Артура невозможно понять неправильно, и Имс с замиранием сердца ждет реакции.  
\- Здравствуйте, - невозможно молодая женщина протягивает ему руку для поцелуя. - Я рада знакомству... жаль, что в такой день.  
Имс касается губами сухой прохладной кожи.  
Потом они вместе смотрят через стекло, как Артур разговаривает с отцом. Вернее, как Артур говорит; отец не отвечает ему и, похоже, даже не понимает, что рядом кто-то есть. Артур проводит с ним почти четверть часа, а потом внезапно раздается тревожный сигнал, Имс поднимает взгляд на кардиомонитор и видит ровную линию.  
Мать Артура кладет обе ладони на стекло.  
Артур качает головой, останавливает врачей реанимации, что-то быстро подписывает.  
Имс понимает, что снова забывает дышать.  
\- Он всегда умел принимать трудные решения, - говорит вдруг мать Артура очень тихо. Имс смотрит на нее и видит, что она плачет.  
\- Они никогда не оставляли это мне, - добавляет она и замолкает.  
Артур выходит из палаты, прямой и бледный, обнимает мать. За стеклом врачи отсоединяют датчики и капельницы; Имс не решается подойти к Артуру, просто смотрит на него, стискивает в карманах кулаки.  
До вечера Артур ничем себя не выдает, решает вопросы с похоронами, успокаивает мать, принимает соболезнования от знакомых и родственников. Имс следует за ним как тень; Имсу хочется забрать Артура от всех, увезти куда-нибудь, обнять, напоить до отключки, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но он просто молча ходит за Артуром и смотрит только на него.  
Иногда Артур поворачивает к нему голову, и в такие моменты Имсу хочется верить, что Артур чувствует его присутствие, потому что Артур явно ничего не видит.  
А потом Артур все-таки сдает.  
Поздно вечером, когда они остаются в доме его родителей, Артур уходит в душ и не возвращается слишком долго, и Имс, не выдержав, входит к нему. Артур сидит в ванне, вода течет по его волосам, по лицу и плечам; Артур поднимает глаза на Имса, и Имс понимает, что Артур плачет.  
Имс залезает к нему прямо в одежде и пересаживает Артура к себе на бедра. Артур податливый как никогда, он утыкается носом Имсу в шею, и Имс чувствует, обнимая его, как вздрагивает его тело.  
\- Мне жаль, - шепчет Имс Артуру на ухо. - Мне очень жаль, Артур.  
Он не ждет, что Артур ответит, но Артур все-таки отвечает.  
\- Спасибо, Имс, - говорит он очень тихо.

**Портрет**

Ариадна упирается, но Имс убедит кого угодно.  
\- Ладно, - сдается она наконец. - Ты сам напросился.  
Они сидят, разделенные круглым столом, Имс - с молескином Артура и подсохшим фломастером, Ариадна - с блокнотом и пучком карандашей; они молчат, только поднимают головы время от времени, чтобы посмотреть друг на друга и вернуться к рисованию.  
Так их застает Артур.  
Он ничего не спрашивает, бесцеремонно заглядывает Имсу через плечо, хмыкает.  
\- Молчи! - просит Имс.  
\- Молчу, - соглашается Артур, обходит стол и смотрит, что получилось у Ариадны.  
И хмыкает еще раз.  
\- Ничего не говори! - вторит Имсу Ариадна.  
\- Ты отлично рисуешь, - возражает Артур. — Подаришь мне, когда закончишь?  
От Имса в блокноте - нижняя половина лица и взъерошенная макушка, его глаза закрыты чужими руками, и Артур невольно поднимает и растопыривает пальцы, сравнивая.  
\- Подарю, - кивает Ариадна, смотрит на Имса и мстительно добавляет: - На свадьбу.  
Артур выжидает, пока Имс не начнет краснеть, затем говорит:  
\- Тогда я лучше куплю его, - он делает паузу. - Рисунок, Имс.  
\- Точно, - ворчит Имс себе под нос. - Меня ты уже давно "купил".  
Под его рукой зеленая Ариадна строит из зеленых кубиков идеальную лестницу Пенроуза.


End file.
